Stuttering
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: What happens when you find yourself crushing on your best friend's older sister? Brittany's got it bad for Santana. Can she convince the Latina to see her as something more than her little brother's friend?
1. Chapter 1: Trouble

**A/N: **New fic that i decided to write up. Planning for it to be a short one, maybe 10 chapters?

Named after the song **Stuttering **by **Mario**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own red satin pj shorts. Pretty.

* * *

><p>During a calm, sunny summer evening three teenagers laid on the grass and looked up at the slow decent of the sun.<p>

"What do you think high school will be like?" Brittany asked her friends, Puck and Quinn.

The three were best friends from the day they were in diapers. They had grown up together and now the three were about to embark on the next stage of their young lives, high school. Today was the last day of their summer holidays before they started their freshman year at McKinley high. In middle school they had undoubtedly been the top dogs with both Quinn and Brittany being on the cheerleading squad and Puck on the football team.

"I don't know. You know Blaine? Rachel's older brother. Yeah, he said that it's the same as middle school, just the people are bigger." Quinn said shrugging her shoulders.

"How do you know Blaine?" Brittany asked.

"He's only a year above us. He was hanging with your brother when I came over a few weeks ago. We started talking and he told me about high school."

"Hanging with who? Sam?" Brittany asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

"You don't have another brother…" Puck trailed off. Sam Evan Pierce was Brittany's older brother and was currently two years older, thus making him a junior. The two siblings had a close relationship and others would often comment on their similarities. The most defining similarities were their blonde hair and obliviousness to most things.

"Yeah, that's right." Brittany chuckled sheepishly, "What does your sister say?" She asked Puck who was now reclined on the grass and looking up at the sky.

"She said reputation is everything and you gotta make everyone afraid of you or else you'll be stuck at the bottom." Puck shrugged. He and sister were so alike if it weren't for the age difference they'd be thought of as twins.

"Didn't she get held back?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, she barely rocked up to any of her classes so she didn't have enough credits to graduate. She has to repeat the year."

"Must suck. All her friends left and now at college." Quinn pointed out to the mohawked boy.

"She had no friends in her year."

"Well guess it doesn't matter then?" Brittany said as more a question, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah." Puck just shrugged and checked his watch. It was already almost six and three had to be back before sunset since his parents were working that night, they liked to see him before they left. Of course with his parents gone that meant it was only him and his sister at home and she was always the type who would take them for adventures. He was pretty glad that he had a cool sister like his.

"We better go before my parents leave. You know what happens when they leave my sister in charge." He said with a smirk. The two other girls new exactly what he was referring to and practically shot up from their spots and raced him towards his house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Noah, you're home. Hey girls." Puck's parents greeted as they engulfed their son in a hug before hugging his two best friends.

"Hey ma, hey pa." He said, returning the hug and waving to them as they left the house.

"Your dad and I have to work tonight so you know the rules. Your sister's in charge and get to bed at a reasonable hour. You have school tomorrow." His parents instructed before giving him a hug goodbye and yelling out a farewell to their eldest who was still upstairs in her room.

"See ya mami! Bye Papi!" Everyone heard the voice upstairs yell.

"Be good you guys." Their parents winked and left the house.

The three young teens heard the car pull out and made their way towards the kitchen, looking for something to eat. They rummaged through the pantry before settling for a packet of chips when they heard the loud footsteps coming from the stairs.

"That's hardly a nutritional dinner don't you think." A smooth, raspy voice said from the door, followed by a throaty chuckle.

"Sis!" Puck exclaimed excited. So he really loved his sister, sue him.

"What up douche." His sister joked, entering the kitchen and stealing herself a few pieces of chips, "Hey Quinn, sup Britt." She greeted, earning her a blush from Brittany.

"Hey Santana." They answered the older girl.

"How about we get something awesome in your stomachs. Burger run anyone?" She asked, smirking as she shook the keys to her father's 1970 Dodge Challenger.

"Those aren't the keys to your car…" Puck trailed off before the little light bulb in his head went off, "Oh! I get ya." He laughed when his sister lightly tapped the upside of his head.

"Burger run!" Quin and Brittany chanted.

The four raced towards Mr. Lopez's beloved car and piled in before the Latina reversed out and sped away towards the closest burger joint.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The three younger teens loved it when Santana took them out because she was the type who didn't care much for rules and always paid for them. Who doesn't love free food? They were seated in a booth whilst the Latina waited for their food at the counter.

"I love your sister. She's so much fun." Quinn told Puck, leaning over to see if Santana had their food yet.

"Yeah, I love Santana!" Brittany chimed in.

"Oh my. Didn't know you had a crush on me Pierce." Santana chuckled, holding the two trays of food in her hands. This caused the dancer to blush furiously in her seat and duck her head down in embarrassment.

"Flustered are we Britt?" Puck teased, leaning over and pinching the girl's cheeks.

"Puck don't be mean." Santana scolded, slapping his hands from his friends, "Damn I'm hungry."

They ate in silence with only the sounds of the burger joint and movement of items could be heard between the four. It always seemed like Puck and Santana were incapable of speaking whilst they ate because almost every time they sat down to eat, it was always in silence. Brittany eyed Santana as she ate, desperate to ask her something. Finally she swallowed her fry and opened her mouth.

"Santana?" She asked timidly, almost afraid of the older girl's reaction.

"Mm?" Santana grumbled, lifting her eyes up from her mobile.

"What's high school like?"

"Oh, it can suck or be awesome." The Latina shrugged, "Depends where you are on the ladder. I of course, the hot piece of ass I am, I'm on the top." She chuckled, noticing the scared look in the dancer's eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one messes with you guys." Santana said, winking at Brittany and Quinn.

"So, after this. Who wants driving practice?" The Latina winked, laughing at the excited looks on her sibling's friends faces.

She had never seen the three consume food so fast. She was almost afraid they'd choke on their half chewed food. Grabbing the keys she led them outside towards the car and ushered them in before driving away towards an empty car park.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok, I'm guessing Puck's first." Santana said pointing to her brother, "I think you guys best be staying outside. Just in case genius boy here crashes, I don't to be responsible for your injuries." She joked, winking at the two other girls.

Brittany and Quinn both crawled out of the car and quickly made their way under the light post and watched as Puck and Santana swapped places. They heard the engine come to life and the lights turn on as the engine roared. They could faintly see Santana explaining everything to Puck and watched as the car moved and then came to a halt. They couldn't help but burst out laughing at the fact that he stalled the car. Again, the engine came to life only to move a few centimetres before stalling once again.

Now the two girls were holding onto each other for dear life, laughing hysterically at Puck's failed driving. They watched as the car jolted forward before coming to a stop and then moving backwards before coming to a complete stop again. They were on the ground rolling around, clutching their stomachs as the Latina got out of the car and opened the driver's seat.

Puck stepped out the car and walked towards the girl with an embarrassed expression. It was now Quinn's turn. She jumped into the driver's seat whilst Puck and Brittany watched from a distance.

They watched as the car jolted forward before moving forward slowly. It seemed like between her and Puck, Quinn was the better driver. However, when it came to turning it seemed like Quinn had no control. They could see the Latina, reach over and quickly gripped the steering wheel. The car swerved before coming to a stop. Quinn stumbled out the car and join Puck and Brittany by the lamp post.

"I thought I saw a bee." She said quietly, embarrassed at her mini freak out in the car.

Santana stepped out of the car with shaky legs and gestured for Brittany to come over. The dancer took a hesitant step and reluctantly sat in the driver's seat. After seeing the two fail miserably at driving she was scared that she'd be worse.

"Hey relax." Santana reassured the dancer as she got into the passenger seat, "Ok, just turn the key so you can turn on the engine."

Brittany did as she was told and turned the ignition and brought the engine to life. Her heart was beating fast because she was afraid to stuff up in front of Santana.

"Ok, step on the clutch and slowly release as you put the car in first gear." The Latina instructed.

Brittany took a breath and slowly released the clutch as she changed gear. The car jolted forward a little as she stepped on the accelerate and moved the car slowly.

"Good." Santana praised, "Now, hard part. Release the accelerate and press down on the clutch and change the gear. Then release the clutch and press the accelerate."

Brittany slowly followed the Latina's instructions and grabbed the gear shift but had trouble moving it and ended up stepping on the brake instead. The car jolted and came to sudden stop, causing the two girls to move forward.

"Whoa." Santana said as the car came to an abrupt stop, causing her body to jolt forward.

"Sorry." Brittany said quietly.

"Nah, it's ok. Here, grab the stick shift."

The dancer grabbed the knob hesitantly and looked up to the Latina for further instruction. She blushed a little when Santana placed her own hand on top of hers, "Here, this is how you move it." She gripped the dancer's hand under hers and helped her to move the gears.

"There, easy as pie." Santana smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Well, I think I better get you guys home now or else your parents are going to freak." Santana made sure the car was off and in park before stepping out.

"Oi!" She called out to Puck and Quinn, "Let's head back. I gotta get you kiddies home. School tomorrow." She yelled as she made her way towards the driver's seat.

Puck and Quinn jogged towards the car where Puck climbed into the back with Brittany and Quinn rode shotgun.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana had just dropped Quinn off at her house and was now making her way to the Pierce's home. The year before she'd gotten to know Brittany's older brother, Sam Evan Pierce through Glee when she joined as a spy for Sue. However they never really formed a friendship outside of the club. She remembered he had it bad for her when she first joined. It was funny watching him drool after her. She wondered if she still had that same effect on him.

"See you tomorrow Brittany." Santana winked before quickly grabbing the dancer's wrist, "Oh, tell your brother I said hi."

"See you Santana. Bye Puck." Brittany said, waving to the two, "Ok, I will." She nodded her head and jogged towards her front door.

Once Brittany was out of the car Puck scrambled onto the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Do we have to go home now?" He asked.

Santana looked at him with the famous 'Lopez' smirk which only meant one thing, trouble.

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you guys liked it. Updates won't be super fast but not super slow, hopefully it'll be nice and constant. This is just to give you guys something to read whilst you wait for me to update 'Livin' On A Prayer' No, I don't have writer's block (: I don't drive manual, only automatic so wasn't too sure how to explain the driving scene. I just wrote what i've observed when i watch my friend's drive manual.

**Tumblr:** http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com

So to clarify, Sam is Brittany's older brother, Santana's Puck's older sister and Blaine's Rachel's older brother. Quinn, Puck and Brittany are starting as Freshmen (yr.9) and Santana's a repeating Senior (Yr.12) so she's like 4 years older or something.

**Review, review and keep it awesome. Subscribe and favourite, no pressure and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Best Day

**A/N: **Here's chapter two, sorry if my responses are a little rushed. i'm at my friend's place atm and I'm trying to upload this as fast as I can.

**Miched8: **Hey thanks for being the first reviewer. You legend. Hopefully you'll like this story. Thanks for the review.

**EvenInTheDark: **Really? Yay, i'm glad this got you hooked so early. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Verena R: **Yay thanks for that. I'm so relieved that you like this story already. Thanks agian for reading and reviewing

**anonymous: **Fingers crossed you'll continued you like the story and i do it some jusctice. TRhanks for reading.

**Josietx3: **Hopefully you'll enjoy this update. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**adrianna: **I'm glad that you can relate to this story. Well, I hope you can enjoy where I'm taking this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Amaka Jane: **Well hopefulyl I hope you'll continue to love this story and you';ll stick around (: thanks for taking time to read and reviewiw.

**Alex: **I just wanted to keep the bromance alive between the two. Fingers crossed you'll want to read more after this chapter (: cheers for the review

**BumbaMumbaJimJams: **Yeah, as you read on my other fics, I love me the Pucktana bromance and wanted to keep them in here. Fingers crossed you'll keep enjoying this story. Thank you for being interested in it and taking tiem to read and review!

**KinLinTin: **I hope you enjoy where I'm taking the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Everyone: **Thank you all for the amazing positive responses I've gotten from all of you. I went to sleep and woke up the next morning to find 71 notifications in only like 8 hours from you all. I was forced to haul my ass out of bed because my phone couldn't handle the influx. Thank you all for subscribing, favouriting and reviewing! So amazing I love you all. Again, I apologise for the rushed responses to reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own leg muscles that are burning from the excessive dancing.

* * *

><p>Puck, Brittany and Quinn entered the halls of McKinley and instantly felt intimidated by the amount of students and upperclassmen. Since Santana was on the Cheerios she had to leave early for practice so the three had to go without her. As nice as Brittany's brother Sam was, he just couldn't be seen with the freshmen and apologised for leaving them by themselves. He was really trying his best to make quarterback of the football team and had to make sure he kept up his image.<p>

"Hey! I think I see Rachel." Puck pointed out to an equally intimidated freshman who was dressed in a unicorn sweater. The three made their way towards her and saw Blaine was standing with her.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany greeted.

"Hey Rach, hey Blaine." Quinn said to the two siblings.

"Sup Jew Princess." Puck said with a smirk.

"Hey Quinn." Blaine said waving at the shorter blonde, "You must be Brittany. You look like Sam's little sister." He said, shaking the dancer's hand before turning to Puck, "I know that smirk anywhere. Lopez's little brother." He said fist bumping the mohawked boy.

"Damn straight. Noah Puckerman Lopez or Puck for short." He said with pride. Puck was always proud to be related to Santana. She had practically taught him everything he knew.

"Guys know your homerooms?" Blaine asked, handing Rachel her school schedule and map.

"Um, sort of. What happens on the first day?" Quinn asked, wondering if they'd have classes today.

"Well you go to homeroom and then they assign a senior to you where you guys just get the layout of the school and team sign ups and all. Usually team sign ups is just whenever but they like to make it easier on the freshmen. Not that big of a deal." Blaine shrugged and looked down at his watch.

"Well, I've got to go now. I'll see you guys later. Rachel give me a call if you need anything. Dad and Pa told me to give you this." He said, giving her an envelope from their fathers, "See ya round." He said, waving goodbye to everyone and made his way towards his classes.

Luckily for the four they were in the same homeroom and made their way towards their class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Every new student was assigned a senior to give them a tour of the school and help them with team signups for the day. The seniors loved that their school did this, mainly because it meant they didn't have class for the day and practically could slack off.

Brittany walked towards the hall and waited for her assigned senior to meet her. She looked around, wondering where they were when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and was delighted to see a familiar face.

"Guess who gets to show you around?" Santana said with a smile.

"Who?" Brittany asked with a genuinely curious expression.

"Er, me silly." Santana laughed, tapping the tip of Brittany's nose.

"Oh." The dancer answered sheepishly and laughed in an attempt to cover her embarrassment.

"Come on." The older girl grabbed Brittany's hand and raced towards the field.

Since summer was just coming to an end the days were still filled with sunshine and clear skies. The sky was a pale blue, populated by various shaped white, fluffy clouds. Santana brought them out towards the football field where a gym class were running laps. Unfortunately for them Santana thought, having to run laps on the first day must've sucked. It didn't matter, she was a senior, again and got to practically spend the first day doing nothing.

Showing Brittany the football field and the highly exclusive Cheerios locker room, which she didn't really know why she showed her the room, they headed towards the various classrooms. Throughout the entire 'tour' which wasn't really a tour, more like Santana dragging Brittany around, the Latina kept a firm grip on the dancer's hand, leading them everywhere.

Finally Santana managed to show the younger girl every place she could think of and brought them back to the gym, where there were sign up tables for various extra curriculums. Puck was already at the football and boxing table, signing up for them with enthusiasm.

"What are you thinking of signing up for?" Santana asked, noticing Brittany looking around for something she'd want to sign up for.

Brittany wanted to sign up for something that involved dance since that's what she was best at. Sadly McKinley didn't have a dance team since there wasn't that much interest in the activity.

"Something with dance." She said timidly.

"Why not Cheerios? You take dance classes and you used to do gymnastics or something. I've seen you do those crazy stunts." Santana urged the dancer to sign up for Cheerios, practically pushing her towards the table.

"Oh look. Lopez has a follower." A fellow Cheerio said viciously to the Latina.

"Can it donkey face." The Latina insulted.

"What's it like being a senior, again? Guess you weren't smart enough to pass."

"Nah, I just felt like being captain for a second time around just to piss you off. We all know you would've sucked as captain." The Latina shrugged, challenging the other cheerleader to step up, "You'll never be able to top me as a captain."

The cheerleader just huffed and threw the signup sheet at the Latina. Santana gave her the death glare before softening her expressing and handing the sheet to Brittany, "I bet you'll make it first try."

The dancer smiled and nodded before scribbling her name on the sheet. Quinn bounced towards the two when she noticed them at the Cheerios table.

"You signed up for Cheerios? I did as well." Quinn exclaimed excitedly and hugged Brittany.

"Ah, I guess I'll have to go a little harder on you two during practice." Santana winked at the two, "Have you guys forgotten? I'm the captain." She added when she noticed their confused faces.

"Wait…you're head cheerleader?" They asked in awe.

"Puck didn't tell you? Wow, and here I thought I had an amazing reputation." The Latina joked, "But yes. I am head cheerleader. During practice I'm Captain Lopez, Lopez the amazing, Lopez Awesome, Mon capitan Lopez or Lopez extraordinaire." She finished with a serious expression.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Santana deadpanned. Seeing the doubt in their faces, the Latina called over a sophomore cheerleader who stumbled as she jogged towards the Latina.

"Yes Captain Lopez?" The girl asked, shitting herself and praying she wasn't getting kicked off.

"Tell these two what you guys have to address me as during practice." Santana ordered.

"Captain Lopez prefers to be called Captain Lopez, Lopez the amazing, Lopez Awesome, Mon captian Lopez or Lopez extraordinaire. Under no circumstances are we to refer to her with the use of her first name. As long as we're in uniform we will address her by those titles." The nervous cheerleader recited as if it were a passage she memorised.

"Awesome. That's all. Thanks." Santana said sending the cheerleader away.

"Anytime mon capitan Lopez." She said before departing.

Brittany and Quinn stood there with the jaws to the ground. At first they thought the Latina was joking about the names but after witnessing the scared cheerleader they no longer doubted her. They hadn't realised how much of an influence Santana had on the squad. They just assumed she was ultimately a messenger for Sue Sylvester.

"You see, Sue pretty much gives me reigns of the squad. She leaves everything up to me and supervises practices and the routines. She has final word on what we use but ultimately I figure out the routines and run the practice. Of course she will run practice if she finds what I'm doing is not enough but yeah." Santana shrugged.

"So does that mean if we do get on the Cheerios we have to call you those names even when we come over?" Brittany asked, twiddling her thumbs and looking down at the ground.

"Course not. Just whenever we're in practice you guys have to call me that. I can't be soft or give you guys any favours. We're a winning team so no special treatment. However for you guys, out of practice you can call me Santana." The Latina answered with a smile, "Don't be so scared. I'm still the same. It's just during practice you may hate me a little." She winked and chuckled at the nervousness coming from the two younger girls in front of her.

"Well my job here's done. I'll see you two later today after school for your auditions. It's Sue you guys gotta impress. I'm just there to scare people." Santana said before leaving the gym.

"I'm scared now." Brittany whimpered.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be fun. Come on let's go find Puck." Quinn assured her friend and grabbed her hand to go find where their other friend was.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck, Quinn and Brittany walked down the halls towards the cafeteria for lunch when they noticed a group of jocks approaching them. Brittany scrunched her eyebrows in confusion when she noticed they had a slushy in each hand. The three suddenly froze when they saw one give Rachel Berry a slushy facial right in front of them. Their eyes snapped to the remaining jocks who noticed the younger teens and closed in on them.

Puck being the male of the group felt the urge to protect his friends and stepped forward, standing up straighter, the way his sister taught him and gave them the 'Lopez' glare. However due to height difference and the fact that Puck was shitting himself, the glare had no effect on the fast advancing jocks. The three closed their eyes in preparation to be hit by the icy bombs but a sharp, commanding voice cut through the slow silence.

"Oi jockstraps." A loud, sharp voice yelled from behind the young teens. The three snapped their eyes open and turned around to see none other than Santana Lopez approaching them in all her confidence and ferocity.

"Step off Lopez." A jock demanded when he noticed the approaching Latina.

"Hey! Watch it." She warned when she reached the jocks. She took a step forward, causing the jock to slightly falter in his stance. Despite the height difference she was still able to instil fear into the obviously, bigger and taller jock. Puck couldn't help but feel proud of his sister, one day he'd wanted to be able to be as fierce as her, just more a type of manly fierce.

"What are you going to do?" The jock challenged, his voice wavering off a little near the end. He tried his best to keep up the tough guy act but it was futile. Santana could sense the fear in him.

Santana stepped back and took a breath. The jock smiled, thinking that he'd managed to scare the Latina into submission. Oh how wrong he was.

"Two options. You walk away with your tail between your legs and leave these guys alone or…" She trailed off and kept her face hard and fierce, "I can cut off your balls, left or right…maybe both. Depends what I feel like. Let's not forget who kicked your ass last year." Santana said calmly.

"Forget you and these losers." The jock said, stepping back and commanding the others to follow him.

Once they rounded the corner, Santana turned around and faced her little brother and two best friends.

"Don't think they'll be bothering you anymore. You gotta work on the glare Pucky boy." Santana teased, ruffling her brother's newly shaved Mohawk.

"Don't touch the 'hawk." He grumbled, smoothing it over with his hand.

"Whatevs. See you guys around." Santana said and made her way towards the cafeteria.

Brittany watched in awe as everyone parted for the confident Latina strutting down the hall. She couldn't help but blush at the fact that Santana had come to help them and ultimately saved them from a slushy facial. She'd hung out with Santana enough to know that she wasn't like most of the older teens. She was cooler and never treated them like they were the plague because of the age difference. It was something about today that had Brittany smiling and blushing throughout the entire day.

They saw Rachel take out her phone and call for her older brother, "Blaine can you come here? Please don't tell daddy and papa." She sobbed over the phone.

The three made their way to Rachel, feeling sorry for the shorter girl since she already experienced her first slushy facial on her first day.

"Hey, you ok Jew princess?" Puck asked, deep down he always had a soft spot for Rachel. Sure he found her a little annoying and her unicorn sweaters less than sexy but in the end she wasn't that bad. However that didn't mean he was above teasing her from time to time.

"Yeah, I'm ok…" She sobbed.

"Want us to help you?" Quinn and Brittany offered since obviously Puck wasn't allowed in the girls washroom.

"No, it's ok. Blaine's coming." Right on cue Blaine came rushing to his little sister with a bag strapped across his body.

"Here's some clothes. Go get changed." He ordered softly, pushing her towards the girl's bathroom.

"Does this happen a lot?" Quinn asked Blaine as they waited outside the girl's bathroom.

"Yeah, the jocks like to pick on freshmen and most notably 'gleeks'." He answered.

"That sucks. So we're going to get hit by slushies all year round?" Brittany whimpered, scared that for an entire year she'd be subjected to bullying.

Blaine really didn't want to answer the question because he knew they wouldn't like the response. Before he could answer his little sister Rachel exited the bathroom and dried her eyes.

"Don't tell daddy and papa please?" She begged.

"Sh, don't worry I won't." He hugged her and rubbed the back of her head for comfort.

"How about in Glee today I'll ask Mr. Shue about letting us have a duet like we do at home?" He asked in an attempt to comfort her.

He laughed at the massive smile that appeared on Rachel's face. They hugged each other briefly and he thanks Puck, Quinn and Brittany for helping his sister and made his way towards the cafeteria.

Rachel thanked the three and disappeared somewhere, probably towards the library to look for music for her audition later that afternoon.

Puck, Quinn and Brittany gave each other a look, mentally preparing themselves for the worse and made their way towards the cafeteria with their heads held up high.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I'm shittin' myself." Quinn said, bouncing in her spot and trying her best to calm her nerves. She rarely cussed but now seemed like an appropriate time. She was going to perform in front of Sue Sylvester for cry out loud. The mere mention of the woman was scary enough to make a full grown man cry. She'd actually seen it happen before.

"It's ok Quinn. You'll be great." Brittany reassured her friend.

"NEXT!" They heard the coach yell out.

"Here I go." Quinn nodded and slapped both her cheeks before jogging into the gym, awaiting her fate.

Brittany could hear the song playing and the squeaks coming from Quinn's shoes as she moved across the floor. When the music stopped the dancer strained her ears to listen to what coach Sylvester had to say. Unfortunately she wasn't speaking loud enough for her to hear.

"Mediocre." Sue said with a serious face.

Quinn tried her best not to deflate on the spot. She knew if she showed any weakness that'd nix any chance she had of ever getting into the Cheerios.

"You better not suck during practice." Sue said carelessly as she scribbled notes into her sheet and didn't even bother to look up at the girl standing in front of her.

Santana silently told Quinn that was all and to leave. She gave her a smile, telling her that she was in. Before Quinn could leave Sue's voice cut through the silence.

"Fabray! Don't forget to pick up your uniform now. I expect you to be in it tomorrow." Sue commanded.

"Yes coach Sylvester." The newly appointed Cheerio answered before swiftly walking out the door.

"I like her, reminds me of a blonde, younger, shorter version of you and I. Except I'm better looking." Sue told Santana to which the Latina just nodded.

"Next!" Sue yelled out.

Santana sat up straighter and kept her poker face as to keep up the image of a fierce captain to the next sad sap who was trying out. She let out a small smirk when she noticed the tall, blonde dancer enter the room before returning her expression to its original poker face.

"Name." Sue demanded.

"Brittany S. Pierce." Brittany was about to ask why she needed her name since she wrote it on the sheet but the wide eyes from Santana and subtle shaking caused her to clamp her mouth shut.

"You got one minute to show me that you don't suck. Start." The coach yelled, hoping it 'd cause the girl to flinch. Surprisingly enough, Brittany remained stoic and just nodded her head.

Santana let the hint of a smile creep onto her face when she noticed Brittany's lack of reaction to Sue's loud voice. She reached over and pressed play on the stereo and waited for the dancer to start.

The bass was pumping and the rhythm was flowing as Brittany went through a choreographed dance routine before showing off her impressive stunts. She was flipping across the gym and pulling off complicated stunts that were sure to have Sue impressed. Santana had to admit she was impressed. She knew that Brittany was good but she didn't know she was that good. The moves she was pulling off were by far from simple; even she'd have trouble learning them herself.

Before Brittany could finish Sue turned the music off. Brittany turned around and faced the coach with a blank expression. She couldn't show fear. She couldn't help but let her eyes travel a little to Sue's right where Santana was sitting with a gobsmacked expression. The dancer willed her body to prevent the blush from creeping up on her face.

"Adequate." Sue simply said before scribbling notes into her sheet.

"Pick up your uniform. I expect you to be wearing it tomorrow." She informed the dancer without even lifting her head up.

Brittany smiled and turned on her heel to move. She managed to catch the wink Santana sent her way which made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Once she exited the gym she met Quinn at the Cheerios locker room and the two girls jumped excitedly, hugging each other as they celebrated them both getting in.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was waiting at the steps of McKinley for her parents to pick her up. Puck's try outs weren't until tomorrow so he left school once the bell rang and Quinn had already gotten picked up from by her mom, so Brittany was left waiting alone. She was about to fall asleep when the doors behind her opened, effectively jolting her awake.

"Oh, hey Brittany. What are you still doing here?" Santana asked walking down the steps and standing next to the seated dancer.

"Waiting for my parents to pick me up." Brittany looked up and noticed that the Latina was still in her Cheerios uniform but her hair was now down and she had a pair of red designer aviators on. Something about seeing Santana like that made her feel funny in her stomach.

"Oh, did you want a ride home?" The Latina offered.

"Nah, it's ok. My parents are almost here anyway." Brittany politely declined.

"Alright, I'll wait with you." Santana then sat down next to the younger girl to keep her company.

Brittany hadn't really noticed but Santana really did have a nice body. She could see the tone, fully formed muscles on the older girl's arms. What she had never really noticed was how good Santana's boobs were. They weren't too small nor were they too big. For someone who worked out a lot they were a pretty good size. It wasn't like she was perving, more like admiring.

"Congratulations on you and Quinn on making the team." Santana's edgy voice broke Brittany out of her admiration.

"T-thanks." She stuttered, "I can't wait to start practice."

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm, "Oh, I wouldn't be so eager for them. I have a feeling you'd hate me after tomorrow morning."

"I could never hate you Santana. You're like so cool." Brittany said innocently.

"We'll see." The Latina turned and smirked at the dancer, causing her to blush. "Looks like the parentals are here." Santana pointed out, noticing Brittany's parents car. She pushed herself up from her spot, "See you tomorrow morning Brittany." Santana said and gave the dancer a little wave.

"Thanks for waiting with me. Bye Santana." Brittany waved back.

"Anytime." The Latina lifted up her aviators and gave the dancer a wink before making her way towards her own car.

Brittany could feel the butterflies in her stomach again. Yep, this was definitely the best day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you all for reading. I re-read it once but didn't get a chance to read over it twice so hopefully the mistake aren't that bad. Like I mentioned I'm at my friends place right now and we've been playing Just Dance on wii for hte past 3hours, it's like 2am right now and I had to sneak away to update this, I'm in the corner right now. I remembered I promised you guys an update so I snuck away for a bit haha. So now I gotta stop being anti-social and go back and join the game and kick their arses (; I might post up somne vids on my tumblr if i can find some funny ones. 2minutes of battery left on my laptop! EEP!

Next update will be maybe Friday? Not too sure (: Monday we're gonna play my friend's dance game on Kinetic haha.

tumblr:** http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/ **

I look forward to getting the notifications from you all (:

**Review, review. Thank you all for reading, subscribing, favouriting and reviewing.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Need A Lift?

**A/N: **I was in a good mood and decided to update this (:

**gleeeeeeeek89: **Brittany's 14, going onto 15 and Santana's like 19 since she's repeating yr.12 Hope that cleared things up. Gosh, now I'm pressured to try and make this fic epic so you'll like it. Hopefully you do. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**KinLinTin: **HYay! Yeah, I saw the emails i was like WIN! Thanks for reading, subscribing and reviewing.

**Miched8: **Yeah, she's got some crazy powers oooo hehe. Cheers for reading and reviewing. Also cheers for putting up with my A/Ns LOL.

**AcexofxSpades: **Thanks and I cna't wait for you to read more. I really do hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Sadako Mcfly: **You ent and read my other stories? :O legend! Gosh, thanks for reading ^^ and of course droppin' down a review like a BOSS!

**Blueskkies: **I realised I made her wink so much but like winking = sexy. I loves me some winks. And I can tell you in around I think chapter 5 or 6 we do find out why Santana's repeated senior year (: Thanks for reading and rewviiiieeewwwing.

**crazykrew: **Aw thanks for that. I'm glad you found it funny now I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks for takin' time to read and review.

**Minerva McBadass: **I'm so relieved you found it funny and you love the pucktana bromance. I love their bromance as well. Gosh, I'm so glad you're lovin' this story I can't help but love you back for lovin' this story teehee. Thanks for reviewing and reading.

**anon: **Aww you've read my other stories? That's amazing, thank you. Thanks for the support, reviewing and reading!

**Everyone: **44 reviews already, thank you all for the alerts, favourites, reading and reviewing. I had over 100 emails when I woke up after updating, it was amazing to wake up to that. Thank you for all for the support. I'm sendin' out my love to you all.

**Side note: **In this fic, Artie is able to walk (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, nor do I own any witty remarks for this disclaimer.

* * *

><p>True to her word Brittany showed no signs of hatred towards the Latina during their Cheerios practice. Sure the older girl had been ruthless but Brittany knew it was for the best. They wouldn't be the amazing team that they were if Santana went easy on each of them.<p>

A month had already passed and the freshmen nerves were just dissipating now. They'd become familiar with their surroundings, who to talk to and who not to talk to. Brittany and Quinn learnt that simply being on the Cheerios saved them from most slushy facials. Key word being most, they had the occasional facial here and there but not nearly as much as Rachel.

Puck on the other hand wasn't as lucky as his two best friends. Being on the football team meant harsher treatment. He wasn't exempt from slushy attacks, thrown in dumpsters and was even attacked with paintball guns. Wanting to prove himself to the team he begged Santana not to intervene and took every hit the guys threw with his head held up high. Slowly the team was beginning to respect him, but he still had a long way to go.

Brittany walked past the choir room during lunch once and curiosity got the better of her. She looked into the room and saw there was a group of people singing and dancing around the room. They all had looks of excitement and pure fun on their faces as they moved around the room. What also surprised her was that her brother was in there as well, doing that weird hip roll thing he always did in the comfort of his room.

"Glee club." Quinn said, looking into the room which caused the dancer to flinch.

"Huh?" Brittany asked, turning her attention to her best friend.

"Glee club. They sing and dance. It's show choir." The cheerleader informed her friend.

"Looks like fun. Just dancing like that, I wish I could do that."

"But you dance on Cheerios?" Quinn said as more of a question, not really sure of the dancer's point.

"Yeah and it's fun. It's just I want to be able to dance like that. Like however I want, without a routine just dance for the sake of dancing."

"Do you want to join?" Quinn could see the cogs turning in her best friend's head as the girl continued to watch the Glee members moving around the room. She knew that Brittany longed to dance with such freedom. Being on Cheerios allowed her to dance however it didn't give her the freedom of movement that she craved.

"Maybe."

"Let's do it." Quinn suggested, smiling when the smile on Brittany's face grew.

"So we joining Glee?" Puck's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, causing the two girls to jump in their spots.

"That's so creepy." The cheerleader huffed when Puck merely laughed.

Puck knew that the decision was already made. Sure he was a bad ass extraordinaire but deep down he did have a love for performing and music. His dad was always singing love songs to his mom and eventually it just grew on him.

The three turned to each other and nodded since they knew that the decision was made and if one wanted to join, then they'd all join together. It was an unspoken rule that they'd stick together always. Puck opened the door for the two girls and followed them in.

All eyes were on the three who just entered the room. Inside the room was: Rachel, her older brother Blaine who was a sophomore; his boyfriend Kurt who was a senior; Finn the quarterback of the football team and a senior; Brittany's brother Sam who was currently a junior; Mercedes who was a sophomore; Tina who was a sophomore; Mike who was on the football team and a junior and lastly Artie, currently a senior. Sam's eyes widened when he noticed his little sister entering the room. It was quickly replaced by a smile.

He knew that she'd eventually find the Glee club and would want to join. She loved to dance and Glee club offered the freedom in dance that she loved.

"Hey, we'd like to join…" Brittany said to everyone who was still sitting in silence and watching the three.

Everyone suddenly started cheering and rushed over to introduce the three to their club. When Mr. Shue entered the room, the members practically bowled him over in excitement when they told him about the new three members.

During that rehearsal the entire choir room was filled with laughter, dance and music as they welcomed the new members. Loud cheers and cat calls could be heard when Brittany showed them her impressive dance moves. Drum rolls were heard and cheers rang through the room when Puck busted out his guitar and hypnotised them with his hard, edgy, rock and roll voice. Tears were streaming down everyone's eyes when they heard the soft, angelic voice leave Quinn's lips.

Everyone was ecstatic over the members. Now maybe, they had a chance at sectionals. If they could only get one more member back then maybe they could even take Nationals.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A few weeks later, Santana was walking past the choir room when she heard an unfamiliar voice sing. Giving into her curiosity she stopped and backtracked to take a looking into the room. The voice was not strong but for some reason it had something that piqued her interest. Looking in she scanned the room to see where the voice was coming from. Her jaws practically dropped when she saw that the voice was coming from none other than Brittany. She never knew the dancer could sing, but then again she never got to know her that well enough to know.

The Latina watched on for a few more minutes before making her way towards Sue Sylvester's office to discuss the routines.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany again found herself waiting for her parents at the steps of McKinley. However, this time she wasn't bored. Recently Santana made it a habit to wait with the dancer until her parents came to pick her up. Of course each time the Latina offered to take her home but she'd always politely decline.

"So how's first year high school treating you?" Santana asked, leaning back against the staircase and tapping her foot to an imaginary beat.

"It's good. I don't like getting hit by the slushies but it's not so bad. I've become a pro at cleaning up before class." Brittany said with a smile.

"You guys still get hit by slushies! ?" Santana asked, shocked that after what happened before the jocks were still targeting her brother's friends. She knew Puck still got bullied but he had begged her to not intervene and she couldn't do anything but respect is wishes.

"Yeah, it's not that bad." Brittany said quietly, a little intimidated by the sheer volume of Santana's voice.

"No. You guys shouldn't be getting slushied. Why hasn't Sam done anything?"

"He said he can't do anything about it. It's ok. Don't worry about it." The younger girl shrugged.

Santana sighed and looked at the younger girl next to her, "If you're sure. But if it starts bothering the shit out of you, tell me. I'll speak to them _personally._" The Latina said, emphasising the last word.

Brittany beamed a smile and nodded her head at the senior. Sometimes she wished Sam was as caring as Santana. She liked it that Puck's older sister took it upon herself to help out his friends. Sam tried his best to help but frankly he was too scared to piss anyone off on the team because he was desperate to make quarterback. The complications of high school.

Right on queue the Pierce car rolled up the front and Santana waved at the dancer before walking towards her own car.

"Remind me to bake something for Santana." Mrs. Pierce said when her youngest daughter entered the car.

"Why mom?" Brittany asked.

"It's so nice of her to wait with you." The dancer nodded and watched the Latina open the door to her car and drove away.

"Can I help out?" She asked.

"Sure thing honey."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany excitedly rode her bike towards Puck's house since she volunteered to deliver the cookies to Santana. She rang the doorbell and rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for someone to answer. When she arrived she noticed that Puck's parent's cars weren't in the driveway but Santana's was still sitting there.

"Puck door!" She heard Santana yelling through the house.

Waiting patiently Brittany looked around for any signs of her best friend but came up with nothing.

"Puck! The freakin' door!" She giggled at the Latina's frustration which was clearly evident in her tone.

Brittany pulled out the cookies from her bag when she heard the low grumbles of Santana and the locks shifting on the door.

"Motherfu- Ah! Brittany, hey." Santana stopped herself from letting out a string of explicates leave her mouth when she noticed the younger girl in front of her.

"My mom and I made you cookies to say thanks." Brittany said with a smile. When she let her gaze drop to the Latina's attire, the poor girl almost passed out. In front of her was Santana dressed in only a towel. It looked like she had only just stepped out of the shower.

Feeling the dancer's gaze on her Santana shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, thanks. Sorry I just got out of the shower and Puck didn't freakin' answer the door. Give me a minute." Santana said, putting up one finger to notify one minute.

Brittany nodded and walked into the kitchen and dropped the box of cookies on the counter and waited for Santana to return.

"Well that was mildly awkward." Santana chuckled as she re-entered now fully clothed, "So why'd you guys make these cookies?" She asked, closing her eyes and letting her foodgasm take over, "Might I add these are amazing."

Brittany couldn't help but let out a massive grin at the Latina's compliment. "Well, my mom just wanted to say thanks for keeping me company while I wait to get picked up."

"You know I could always take you home on those days." Santana chuckled and offered the dancer a cookie.

"It's ok. You don't have to. You're probably busy with homework or friends." Brittany declined politely once again.

"I'm a genius so homework is no problem." Santana winked at the dancer causing her to blush a little. There it was again, that weird feeling Brittany always felt around the older girl. She'd have to ask her mom or Quinn about that later.

Puck then shuffled into the room with a sleepy look on his face, yawning as he made his way towards the cookies and ate them.

"Dumb ass. I told you to answer the door." Santana scolded her little brother.

"I was asleep." He defended himself with a mouthful of food.

"You're always asleep. Anyway Brittany's here, you're up. It's my queue to leave. See you two." Santana said, grabbing one last cookie and disappeared upstairs to her room.

"So, wanna go Quinn's?" Puck asked with a smile.

"Eh, ok." Brittany shrugged and took one last look upstairs before making her way out the door. Before she even stepped out she heard Puck yell upstairs for his sister.

"San! Can you take me and Brittany to Quinn's?" He yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"What! ? Fine! I better get a bad ass present for my birthday!" She yelled as she descended the stairs.

"Um, I rode my bike here. Is it ok if I leave it here?" Brittany asked the Latina timidly.

"S'ok. I'll drop it at your place and take you home later." Santana shrugged off and grabbed her keys. Something about the Latina's nonchalant behaviour that seemed so cool to the dancer. Something about the way she carried herself and never really seemed to care about anything made Santana that much cooler.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

During practice Brittany found herself unable to tear her attention away from the Latina whenever she demonstrated a stunt or even when she was yelling. She was drawn to Santana like a moth to light. Whenever they stretched she'd watch the way the head cheerleader's muscles flexed as she bent over or lifted her leg.

She found herself blushing during one particular practice when Santana called her out specifically.

"Brittany!" The head cheerleader yelled with power, opposed to Santana's usual cool and calm voice that she was used to.

"Yes Captain Lopez?"

"Come here."

Brittany did as she was told and walked over towards the head cheerleader, silently shitting herself. During practice Santana would be a totally different person so she never knew what to expect.

"Show us the last move from the routine." Santana commanded.

The young Cheerio nodded her head and pulled off the stunt with easy, landing gracefully on her feet.

"That's how you do it you legless cheerleaders." The Latina yelled to the rest of the squad.

"All of you should learn a freakin' thing or two from Brittany here. The girl's a freakin' freshman and she's already moving better than you, namely you donkey face." Santana directed her words towards the other senior cheerleader who was giving her attitude on the first day.

The other Cheerios nodded and took the insults coming from Santana's mouth and stood with stoic expressions.

"Thanks Brittany." Santana said lowly to the young Cheerio and rested her hand on the girl's lower back and gently pushed her towards the rest of the squad. This simple action had Brittany blushing and had sent the butterflies in her stomach in a fit of excitement. It was like the fluttering butterflies in her stomach were high on speed or something.

What was this feeling?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After a month or so Brittany finally decided to ask Quinn for advice on what she'd been feeling lately. She thought they'd leave but it only seemed like it was getting stronger. She needed another person's opinion and who better than her best friend?

"Quinn." Brittany said quietly. The two were holed up in Quinn's room, waiting for Mrs. Fabray to call them down for dinner and fortunately for Brittany, Puck had come down with something so this left the two girls left to hang out with each other.

"Mm?" The young cheerleader hummed as she flipped through the pages of her teen magazine.

"If you like someone, how do you get their attention?" The dancer asked.

Quinn immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up at Brittany with wide eyes. She suddenly rolled from her spot and crawled up onto her bed where the young dancer was lying.

"Who is he?" She asked excitedly.

"No one. I was just curious." The dancer tried her best to lie but her friend could see straight through it.

Quinn thought hard and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, "I don't know. Wear something to get their attention." She offered.

"Wait, so like a clown wig?"

"No, like something sexy." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Hm, sexy." Brittany tapped her chin a few times, "What would be considered sexy?"

"Make up." The young cheerleader rolled off the bed and grabbed her make-up and started applying it to the dancer's face without even getting any consent.

The two giggled as Quinn applied the final touches to Brittany's face and quickly scrambled to her closet where she rifled through the clothes.

"Is it a senior?" Quinn asked as she pondered what outfit to give Brittany.

"Yeah…" As soon as Brittany answered, the young cheerleader disappeared within her closet.

"You need to look mature." Her muffled voice said from within the closet. Finally she emerged with a simple white button down shirt and blue skinny legged jeans.

"That looks so boring." Brittany whined, looking at the outfit.

"No but if you undo a few buttons. Hey presto! Sexy librarian. Wait, it's Artie isn't! ?" Quinn practically yelled out loud, "I've seen him checking you out! I knew it. It's Artie." Brittany quirked an eyebrow at her best friend and remained silent. It wasn't that Artie was weird it was just, yeah, he was just weird.

He always gave her creepy looks and acted too ghetto and not cool ghetto like Santana. He was a nice guy though but she was pretty sure she liked Santana.

Quinn took the silence as a yes and squealed as she jumped up and down in the room, "Do you know what this means? If you guys go out, you'll get to go to senior prom!" Brittany hadn't even though of senior prom or any of those things. All she wanted was advice on how to get Santana.

"Time to get your guy." Quinn said excitedly.

_Yes, guy…_Brittany thought to herself as she let Quinn use her like a Barbie doll.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A week later Brittany found herself standing in front of her mirror nervously fixing her shirt and jeans as she readied herself for school. Apparently the place where Sue had the Cheerios uniforms washed and cleaned had stuffed up which sent the woman into a supernova like rage. Since the uniforms were all ruined she had to fly over to wherever the woman got the uniforms made and cancelled practice for the day. It was a rare opportunity for the Cheerios to be out of uniform.

Brittany took one last deep breath and gave herself a wink before grabbing her bag. This was her chance to grab Santana's attention with her clothes. She wasn't going to stuff up this rare opportunity. She made sure her make-up was flawless and bounded down the steps and waited for her dad to take her to school.

Her father pulled up towards the school and after a quick goodbye she hopped out of the car and made her way towards the double doors. As she entered she felt a body knock into her, causing her to stumble through the doors.

"Hey! Mo- Oh, hey Brittany." Santana cut herself off before she went all 'Lima Heights' on the poor girl, "Sorry." She apologised.

"Hey Santana. It's ok." Brittany replied quietly. Hopefully everything worked and that Santana would notice her outfit.

She was crestfallen when the Latina turned to walk away, "Sorry about that. See ya." Santana turned around quickly only to turn back to the dancer, "Cute shirt by the way." She added with a cheeky grin and tugged lightly on the dancer's collar.

This had Brittany blushing brighter than a tomato. Step one was complete. Now maybe Santana would notice her more in the halls and then want to ask her out. Maybe she was getting a little too ahead of herself, but she didn't care. Things were working and slowly enough Santana would confess her own crush on the dancer as well, Brittany thought to herself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Later that day Brittany had entered the choir room and took a seat between Puck and Quinn and waited for Mr. Shue to arrive. The members slowly entered the room one by one until Artie walked in. He instantly noticed Brittany sitting there out of uniform. He walked over towards her and gave her a massive smile.

"Hey Brittany. Nice outfit." He complimented before casually strolling towards his spot.

Quinn nudged Brittany and gave her a thumbs up. The dancer could only smile and look away. She had already gotten the reaction she was after from Santana.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once again Brittany was waiting by the steps for Santana since today she told her parents that she didn't need a ride. Hopefully the Latina would offer her a ride because if she didn't she was screwed.

"Hey Britt, need a lift home?" Santana asked as she took a seat next to the young dancer.

Brittany looked to the Latina and her brain had momentarily shut down. She was now sitting there speechless. It wasn't until Santana waved her hands in front of her face that snapped the dancer out of her daze.

"Uh, yeah. If you don't mind." Brittany stuttered out nervously.

"Sure, come on." Santana gestured for the dancer to follow her towards her BMW 120i convertible.

Brittany always wondered why Santana owned such an expensive car. From what Puck had told her, their parents weren't really the types to overly spoil their children. She didn't want to overstep the line by asking the Latina so she never really asked any questions and hopped into the car. She always loved the smell of Santana's car; it always reminded her of summer.

"I like the smell of your car." Brittany blurted out before clamping her hand over her mouth and mentally face palmed herself for saying something so stupid.

Santana let out a hearty chuckle, "Thanks. It's summer watermelon." She informed the dancer. She took out her red aviators and placed an arm around the back of Brittany's chair as she reversed out of the spot. The dancer practically blushed at the action and tried her best to keep her eyes trained forward.

They drove in silence until Santana spoke, "So, do you need to be home asap Brittany?" She asked when they were at a stop light.

"Not really. I just have to tell them where I am. Why?"

"I want to take you into the woods and have my dirty way with you." Santana joked.

"W-wha…" Brittany stumbled over her words and had a genuine look of fear on her face. The Latina turned to her and noticed the fear evident on the dancer's face.

"Shit, I was kidding. Just wanted to see if you wanted to get some food. Chill, I can take you home if you want."

"Oh…" Brittany wanted to slap herself for a second time that day for taking the obvious joke literally, "No, no I want to get food. That is if you want to."

"Alright, to food we go."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A week of trying to get Santana's attention yielded no progressive results for the young dancer. Every time she went over to Puck's house she always made sure she looked 'mature' and had adequate make up on. Yet, each time the Latina would just greet her before going off and doing her own thing.

She went over the Quinn's house after Cheerios practise to ask for more advice.

"Nothing's working Quinn." She huffed as she fell back onto the bed.

"He hasn't asked you out?"

"Who?" Brittany scrunched her face in confusion.

"Artie."

"Oh." She forgot that Quinn thought she was crushing on Artie, "Right, nah he hasn't."

"Hm, you know what?" The cheerleader pondered for a minute before an idea hit her, "Make him jealous." She finally said with a mischievous smirk.

"So I just have to make her jealous." Brittany mumbled to herself.

"Huh? Her?" Quinn questioned, catching the dancer's slip up.

"Him, I meant him. Blanked out for a minute oops." Quinn shrugged and accepted her best friend's excuse.

"Step two begins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there we have Chapter.3, just in case some of you missed the side noted at the start, in this fic Artie is able to walk (: Sorry updates have been a little bleh, been going out and coming home late. I came home today at 11:30pm and Papa Lo's (my dad) like, "Why are you home so early?" almost as if me coming home before midnight is a foreign thing haha. Bear with long A/N because I needs teh explain something.

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

I'm letting you all know in a few days I'm jetting off to the motherland with the fambam and best friend so updates will be all over the place. Not sure if the internet will be any good there since my mom told me to bring my laptop and buy those usb internet things. I've pre-written like 4 chapters for this story so depending on the internet I can hopefully update this. To be honest, I doubt I'll have a lot of time to work on the story because yeah, vacay. I'll do my best to try and update at least once a week there, I'm only away for 3 weeks so it's not too long.

Since my updates won't be at the usual times it'll be at random times and days, may I suggest you subscribe to alerts for this story and/or Livin' On A Prayer. Also subscribe to author alerts since I might upload a one-shot as part of my 'writers challenge' where I try writing different genres, which I'm up for any suggestions. Anyway, I'm not doing this to get more subscriptions, hell you can even unsubscribe once I get back, I just don't want you guys to miss out (:

Challenge, I'll update this story in 2 days IF anyone can guess my Birthday and favourite colours (there are 4). Nah, just kidding. I'll only update this if I get up to 100 reviews...scared ya didn't I? I'm kidding, I'm not like that. I'll update this in 2 days regardless because I love you all.

**Thanks for reading.  
>Got time? Drop down a review.<br>Want to be in the loop? Subscribe to alerts.  
>Loved it? Favourite this like a boss!<br>Enjoyed it? Yeah, I love you for that.**

**Adios! **


	4. Chapter 4: If You Were A Guy

**A/N: **Two days later here is the next chapter!

**AshleyDonovan: **Aw, I'm glad you like the story. Ok, what I can say is there will be some Bartie but it's gonna actually only be featured in like one or two chapters. Though! There is a reason for it, you'll find out later (; thanks for reading and droppin' down a review.

**PoseidonIsABeast: **I just gotta say, your penname is BEASTIAL! Haha, anyway thanks for the sweet review and reading. This update soon enough (:

**gleeeeeeeek89: **Well, yeah technically it's illegal but it happens. The age difference isn't too bad 4 years so yer. It's pretty common in highschool for like yr.8s or yr.7s to date yr.12s though, I remember giving my friend so much shit for chasing after a yr.7 girl when he was 18. But i do feel pressured! I want you to like the story to keep reading 'til the end like I do with all my readers. Well thanks for the review and sticking around. Hopefully you'll stick around after this.

**ithastobe: **Yes I am (: going for my annual trip to the motherland. Funny that you say that, I was actually born in Palawan. I'm heading down to borocay, I reckon the beaches there are amazing. Thanks for telling me that! I was really scared the net wouldn't work while i was there, knowing my luck haha. Thanks for reading and the info.

**NJBMM: **Gah! I'm super excited for you to read this chapter yay! Thanks for the review and reading.

**smileanyway142: **Dude, I love your username thingy. Totally my motto, "Smile anyway." well, it's actually, "When in doubt just smile" but totally awesome. Don't worry I said I'd update it soon regardless so i hope you'll like this! Thanks for the support and droppin' down a review my way.

**EvenInTheDark: **Well, I'm so so so excited for you read this. i hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewwwwiiiinnnggg!

**Josietx3: **Thanks for the support! Lol, yeah it's hard to not rush it since I'm trying to keep this under like 12 chapters haha. Thanks for the review!

**Cci Belem: ***sigh* readers like you make me love writing. You review really did touch my squishy little heart. I really liked reading your review it just got me all thinking, "wow I've got some pretty amazing readers." really, thankj you for that. I really pray you enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy the story.

**Special shoutout: **Not sure if you'll read this bud but...**OnTheEdgeWithYou94 **I was surprised as hell to get a favourite from you. I totes read you stories *cough* I'm for real and all I can say is just wow, it's pretty cool that an author who's fics I read have read mine. Lol, awesome really. I should really hit you up on getting some pointers for them sexy scenes that I always have problems with (; You write good sexy scenes haha. *cough* don't judge me! haha.

**Everyone: **Thank you all for the reviews, subscriptions and favouriting. Most of all thanks for reading. It really means a lot to me and like with every visit, subscription, favourite and review it just pushes me to keep writing more. I really can't thank you all enough, amazing people. Well hope you enjoy this update.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I think I had a dream with Naya Rivera telling me that my body looks like a ruler. I was devo'd when I woke up.

* * *

><p>Santana tried her best to stifle a yawn as she watched the Cheerios go through the routine. Sue had jetted off somewhere for a week, something about promoting her Master Cleanse from what the Latina could remember, so she was forced to hold extra practises in Sue's absence. So here she was on a Saturday morning training the Cheerios for their upcoming competition. If she had a choice she would've nixed the Saturday practise but she was pretty sure Sue would've freakishly found out about it.<p>

The Latina had just taught the squad the routine they were going to use for the competition which already had Sue's approval. It was a little harder than their previous one's but it was a sure win if they could pull it off.

"Donkey face!" Santana called out to the cheerleader who disrespected her on the first day, "Why the fuck do you suck?" She insulted. Ever since that first day she'd been giving said cheerleader a hard time. She wanted to make sure she knew who was in charge.

"I'm doing the stupid routine!" The cheerleader fought back.

"Are you fuckin' giving me attitude?" Santana challenged. It was early and she was tired. She was not in the mood.

The cheerleader could see the fury in her eyes and decided to clamp her mouth shut, "No captain Lopez." She said solemnly. She knew she was pushing her luck with Santana but she was still pissed over that fact that Santana remained captain. When she found out the Latina was held back the cheerleader lost it, namely because she was expecting to take over Santana's spot as captain. However, with the Latina remaining at McKinley for one more year it wasn't possible for the cheerleader to take over and she was bitter ever since.

"Everyone take a break." Santana yelled out in a frustrated manner. No matter how many times they went through the routine there was something that just didn't seem to look right. It seemed like there was one thing missing.

She walked over to her bag and rummaged through until she found her water and started chugging it down. From the corner of her eye she saw Quinn and Brittany talking and giggling about something particularly funny. She capped her bottle and started walking towards the bleachers where she'd watch the Cheerios do the routine once more. She always found that it was easier to pick out mistakes or faults from that spot.

As she made her way towards the bleachers she overheard Brittany and Quinn's conversation.

"So you think Artie's really into me?" Brittany said to her best friend.

"I reckon he is. He keeps staring at you during Glee Club and everything. Would you say yes if he asked you out?" Quinn asked.

From the corner of her eye Brittany saw Santana approaching them and decided it was time to put her plan into action, "Well, yeah he's a senior and cute. I guess I'd say yes." She said bashfully, hoping that Santana caught that as she walked by.

The Latina breezed past the two without as much as batting an eye and Brittany's comment about Artie. She thought it was adorable that the young dancer had a crush on a senior.

"Alight let's go through this again. If we don't suck then we can go home." Santana announced to the rest of the squad. Everyone groaned as they carried their heavy limbs back onto the field.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey you two." Santana called out to Quinn and Brittany who were walking off the field.

"Hey Santana." They both said in unison.

"Need a ride?" The head cheerleader offered.

"That'd be awesome. Thanks Santana." Quinn said with a smile.

"Yeah, thank you Santana." Brittany thanked the Latina as the three walked towards the older girl's car.

Since Quinn lived closest to the school she was dropped off first which left just Brittany and Santana in the car. The ride was relatively quiet and Brittany wondered if Santana even heard her conversation to Quinn about Artie.

"So I heard you got a crush on Artie." Santana said with a sly smirk on her face as she turned to the young dancer.

"Who told you?" Brittany asked with wide eyes.

"I overheard you today in practise." The Latina chuckled.

"Oh, yeah well…um…"

"Relax, I think it's cute you know. I don't know the dude but just um, be careful yeah? Like I know it's awesome that he's older and whatever but just beware." Santana warned in a kind manner. The Latina never knew why but she always felt compelled to protect both Quinn and Brittany. Maybe it was because she was protective of her little brother and it also transposed over to his two best friends as well.

Brittany deflated a little inside. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting from Santana. She wanted the Latina to suddenly profess her feelings for her. Okay, so maybe Brittany had a vivid imagination but a girl can dream can't she?

"Ok."

"I mean it Brittany. If shit goes down that you don't like, call me up ok?" Santana said with a serious tone.

The young dancer could feel her heart flutter at the Latina's protectiveness.

"I don't want any bad shit happening to you, Puck or Quinn you know? I gotta help you guys out." Santana added with a smile.

Again, Brittany felt a little down. She liked that Santana was protective but she was a somewhat disappointed that it was out of friendship. It wasn't like she was complaining but she just wished so hard that the reason why Santana was protective of her was because the Latina had a crush on her.

"If you look to your left you'll see Casa de Pierce." Brittany chuckled at the older girl's goofy behaviour and opened the door.

"Hey, want to come in? My mom made more of those cookies?" Brittany asked.

Santana thought for a minute and checked the time, "Yeah, why not?" She shrugged and shut off her engine and stepped out of her car and followed Brittany in her house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was only supposed to come inside to eat cookies but now an hour later she found herself breathing heavily and sweating more than she had in her whole life. Her limbs were hurting and she was pretty sure her lungs were about to collapse soon.

Brittany on the other hand seemed to be fine. She barely looked out of breath compared to the Latina.

The two had been playing Just Dance on the freshman's Kinect and for the past hour, Santana had her ass handed to her numerous times. She should've known better than to verse a trained dancer in this game. Sure she was a great dancer but Brittany, had been dancing since she could practically walk. Santana mentally scolded her stubbornness and refused to believe that she could be beaten.

"Come on Santana." Brittany teased as she danced.

"Har, har. I'll catch up." Santana said between breathes.

"Can't hear you from first place."

Finally after what seemed a lifetime to Santana the song came to an end and she was able to breathe easy again. There was no way she'd be playing against the dancer anytime soon. Brittany always chose the hardest and fastest songs to play. Seriously, the girl had so much energy.

As she finally caught her breath her phone started ringing, "What up little bro?" She answered, seeing that it was Puck calling.

She hung up and got up from her spot on the ground, "This was fun. I admit you did kick my ass but next time I won't lose so easily." Santana said with a smile, "I've got to go. Puck wants me to get him some lunch."

"Ok, we'll see about that." Brittany challenged with a cheeky smile, "Tell Puck I said hi."

Santana nodded and walked out the house, leaving Brittany there with a huge grin plastered on her face that didn't seem to fade at all. So maybe talking about Artie didn't get the Latina jealous but she was able to spend a little bit of alone time with her, even if it was in the form of gaming.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck sat in his room with his guitar in his hands and lyrics in front of him as she strummed along to a song.

"Puck, I'm going for a bit I'll be back soon." Santana said from his doorway, "Papi's doing the night shift again and mami's staying late to work on something. So please, don't burn the house down." She teased.

"Huh? Ok." Puck answered with his attention still fixed on his computer screen.

"What are you doing?" His older sister asked.

"Glee assignment?"

"You're in glee?" The older girl raised an eyebrow at her little brother and waited for an explanation.

"Yeah, Brittany wanted to join so me and Quinn joined as well for her." He shrugged and turned back his computer.

"Cute." With that Santana yelled a quick goodbye and left the house.

_To: Brittany, Quinn_

_Guys want to come over? I've finished my Glee assignment. _

He sent out the text and within half an hour his two best friends were at his door step waiting for him to answer.

"What up!" He greeted and ushered them into the living room.

They turned on his T.V and skimmed through the channels looking for something decent to watching. Since it was a Saturday night there were a few movies showing so they settled for 'The Hot Chick.' Whenever his parents worked the night shifts and Santana would go out he always felt a little on edge and would often call his friends over. Usually he never felt like that but ever since the last year when something happened that involved his parents and his older sister he never liked being home alone. Especially Saturday nights, he hated it when Santana went out late on Saturday nights. He was always afraid a repeat of the year before would happen.

"Did you hear? Brittany has a crush on Artie." Quinn blurted out to Puck, causing the young dancer to frantically clasp her hand over Quinn's mouth.

"Whoa. Serious?" Puck asked, leaning forward so he could look at Brittany.

"Uh…" Brittany stalled for a minute, "I guess so…"

"Dude's a legend on the football team." Puck told the two girls, "Apparently after a tackle he was stuck in a wheelchair for like a few months during his sophomore year but managed to still play whilst still in a wheelchair."

"Wow, that's amazing." Quinn said in awe.

"Yeah and apparently he's a kick ass dancer as well. Not as good as Mike but pretty damn close."

"This guy's perfect for you Britt." Quinn exclaimed excitedly, "How cute a dancing couple. A cheerleader and footballer together, what a perfect couple."

"I guess so." Brittany mumbled.

_If you can wait 'til I get home_

_Then I can swear to you that we can make this last_

_La, la, la_

_If you can wait 'til I get home_

_Then I can swear come tomorrow this will be all in our past_

_It might be for the best_

"Hold up, San's calling." Puck excused himself and answered his phone. "Yo sis, um yeah just get whatever you want. Quinn and Brittany are over as well. Ok, you'll be back in half an hour. Are you sure? I know, it's just you know, yeah. Promise? Alright. See you." He hung up the phone and re-joined his friends.

"She's bringing over dinner." He announced and watched the rest of the movie with them.

"So Brittany…" Quinn said to the dancer, leaning over and waggling her eyebrows.

"Yes Quinn?" Brittany asked slowly.

"How are you going to get Artie to ask you out?" Brittany sighed to herself. She really didn't want to talk about Artie.

"Sit on his lap." Puck cut in, laughing loudly when he felt Brittany slap his shoulder.

"Sing to him at glee." Quinn suggested.

"Yeah, we'll totally back you up there." Puck offered.

"No way, that's a little weird." Brittany said shyly. She liked singing but she wasn't confident enough to sing to someone.

As the three young teens continued to discuss the issue of Brittany's 'crush' on Artie they heard the front door opening and shuffling of plastic bags. They heard someone enter the house and walk into the kitchen.

"I've got food." Santana announced as she came out of the kitchen with the boxes of Chinese food in her arms. She placed it on the table in front of them and took a seat on an arm chair with her legs hanging off the sides. She opened her container and started eating her food.

"Thanks Santana." Quinn and Brittany thanked the Latina.

"Thanks sis." Puck said from his spot.

"So what's happening?" Santana asked once the ads were on. For her it wasn't weird hanging out with her little brother and his friends since she really had nothing else to do. Every now and then when the young teens would watch a movie she'd join them. She never really joined in on their conversations and opted to just sit there and watch the movie. Occasionally she'd eavesdrop on their conversations.

"Brittany's got a crush on Artie and we're trying to find a way to get him to ask her out." Quinn said in rapid succession, causing Brittany to hide her face in embarrassment.

Santana let out a chuckle, "That's cute."

"Hey Santana, just say you were a guy." Quinn asked. Thing was Santana was still in the closet in regards to her sexuality. Well, technically only her family knew but aside from that no one else knew.

"Yeah…" Santana waited for Quinn to continue.

"What kind of girl would you go for?" This was easy for Santana because she didn't have to pretend she was a guy. She knew exactly what time of girl she'd go for.

Brittany suddenly became more invested into the conversation and eagerly awaited for Santana to answer.

"Now let me see." Santana pondered, tapping her chin with her forefinger, "What type of girl would I go for."

Brittany was practically leaning out of her seat, desperate to hear an answer from the Latina. Her eagerness didn't go unnoticed by Puck who called her out, "Wow Britt. Seems like you're really desperate to go out with Artie." He teased, causing Brittany to blush in embarrassment and pull herself back.

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the adorable girl's actions, "Well I'd say au natural."

"Au natural?" Quinn asked inquisitively.

"No make-up, like eye-liner, mascara totally ok but full blush and eye shadow and all that for just hanging out or school, not so good. As you get older you get over using a lot of make-up." She shrugged.

"What else?" Quinn asked.

"Hm, probably younger I guess. Fun, they'd have to be fun. Nothing sucks more than going out with someone who can barely speak." Santana chuckled. Brittany felt uneasy because if she were to go on a date with the Latina she'd most likely get tongue tied.

"Is that all? How about looks?" Quinn questioned even further.

"Whoa, curious aren't you Quinn." Santana let out a small laugh before continuing, "Personally I'm a little partial to blondes." Brittany couldn't help but do a mini happy dance in her head, "Confidence, I'm into confidence. They'd have to move pretty well, maybe a dancer." Santana shrugged.

Again, Brittany found herself doing a mental celebratory jiggy. She was definitely most of the things Santana had just mentioned, well maybe except for the confidence thing, but she could totally work on that.

"See that's we have to do Britt!" Quinn suggested, causing Brittany to fall out of her mental land of happiness.

"Hm?" Brittany hummed absent mindedly.

"We just do what Santana said, like you become the girl she just described." Santana had quirked an eyebrow in confusion, watching the two communication.

"But Santana isn't a guy? So Artie might not have the same tastes." Brittany reasoned.

"You guys are too funny. I'm going to go upstairs." Santana chuckled, finding the two girls' planning all too adorable, "Call me if you need anything." She added, ruffling her little brother's Mohawk before dumping her containers into the kitchen and disappearing upstairs.

"If you date Artie you can invite us to the seniors' parties. They're always so wild and there's always alcohol." Puck exclaimed excitedly, "I hear older women are amazing in bed as well." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"How would you know? You're still a virgin." Quinn teased, poking her tongue out at her best friend.

"Whatever, that's what Santana said." He blurted out, before stopping himself after he realised what he'd just said.

"How would she know?" Quinn asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Her…um…guy friends from last year told her." He lied, scared that he might've accidently outed his older sister.

"Oh, well you're still a virgin." Quinn mocked.

"Whatever." Puck mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and sunk into the sofa. The three continued to watch the movie until they all fell asleep in the living room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany woke up a few hours later and shot up from her spot on the sofa, realising that she'd fallen asleep. She looked around and saw that Puck was gone and so was Quinn. She saw a light from the kitchen and saw Santana sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey, sorry I didn't want to wake you guys up. I took Quinn home because she said she had to help her mom with something early tomorrow morning. Don't worry, I called up your mom and told her you fell asleep here. She didn't want me to wake you and said it was ok if you stayed over, just no funny business with my little brother. I'll take you home in the morning and I gave her my word you guys wouldn't do anything." She joked with a wink.

Brittany scrunched her face in slight disgust at the thought of her and Puck kissing, "Ew, that'll never happen. We're just friends." She claimed, shaking her head as she tried to rid herself of the mental image.

Santana couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah thought so. Well he's asleep up in his room and I kind of feel bad if I let you sleep here on the couch so I fixed up my bed so you can sleep in my room for tonight." The Latina told her.

"No, it's ok I can sleep on the couch." Brittany insisted, hiding the fact that she was actually a little excited to be able to sleep in the Latina's bed.

"Don't worry it's clean." Santana let out a soft raspy laugh that had Brittany tingling all over, "I'll sleep down here on the couch. I'm not going to be sleeping anytime soon anyway." She added, lifting the coffee cup in her hand.

"Thanks Santana." Brittany said quietly and quickly shuffled upstairs towards the Latina's room.

Once the young dancer reached the room she grabbed her chest as to stop her heart from beating out of its confines. As she opened the door she was hit with the soft scent of vanilla. She took her time to admire the room and its décor. Santana's walls were dark, pushed to the side towards the corner was a keyboard and microphone set with headphones resting against the wall.

The walls were littered with posters of various artists and scenic type photos. She walked towards a glassed bookcase and saw various trophies sitting proudly on the shelves. Most were from Cheerios but there were a few for music and singing competitions. There were various books lined up in the bookcase ranging from music composition, history and theory of music and some famous musician autobiographies.

She inspected Santana's study desk and saw the Latina's black and red laptop sitting under a study lamp. She flicked on the light and sat at the desk, allowing her fingers to dance across the table. It was neatly organised with pencils and pens sitting comfortably in a cup and all papers stacked neatly to the side.

The young curious dancer opened up the first drawer and saw the Latina's packet of smokes sitting in the middle of the drawer. Next to it was a slim, chrome zippo light with a simple message engraved on it. _I Just Want You To Know Who I Am._

Brittany thought hard about what the message could mean but soon gave up and closed the drawer. She opened the next one and saw it was littered with the Latina's homework and past tests. On all the tests she saw that Santana actually scored fairly high on them. This got her wondering why the Latina failed and had to repeat.

She got up from the seat and started to wander around the room. She sat on top the Latina's black satin top sheets. The bed cover was of a satin material coloured red which contrasted well with the black top sheets. She looked over at Santana's bed side table and saw the Latina's iPod sitting in its dock. She pressed play and listened to the music playing softly in the background. What took her by surprise was that the voice sounded awfully like Santana's. She quickly turned off the music when she heard footsteps approach the door.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." Santana apologised as she entered the room, "Just had to grab some pj pants." She said and moved to pick up pyjama pants on the back of her chair, "Did you want to borrow some clothes?" She offered, realising that Brittany was still dressed in her tight jeans and t-shirt.

"Um, is that ok?" Brittany asked timidly.

"Yeah, no problem. Kind of guessed it'd be uncomfortable sleeping in jeans." Santana chuckled and grabbed a baggy tee and pants for the dancer.

Naturally Santana wasn't that tall and despite the age difference, Brittany was pretty much the Latina's height, if not taller. So the length of Santana's clothes fit her perfectly. The Latina left the room and went back downstairs.

Brittany changed into Santana's clothes quickly and neatly folded her own and placed them on the Latina's chair before climbing into bed. She could smell the coconut scent of Santana's hair on her pillow. She wrapped the blanket tightly against her body and allowed her senses to be immersed into everything that Santana had touched. She stayed cuddled in the bed before drifting off to a deep sleep, no doubt thinking about the Latina.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana laid outstretched on the couch with her notepad and pen in her hand as she hummed out a tune. Nights like this she could never sleep because her mind was always flowing with ideas and new tunes. She was now on her third cup of coffee after she practically downed two cans of energy drinks earlier that night. It was already three in the morning and Puck and Brittany had been asleep for the past three hours.

Suddenly an idea had struck her. She shot up from the couch and turned to the table and realised that she forgot to grab her laptop from her room.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. She quickly padded up towards her room as quietly as she could. The Latina was desperate to keep the idea fresh in her mind so she moved as quickly and quietly as she could.

As she entered her room she tip toed towards her study desk and blindly grabbed her laptop. When she realised that her headphones weren't on the table she cursed under her breath and grabbed her mobile from her pocket. She turned on the flashlight and shone it down on the ground so she could find her way towards her equipment. She finally managed to find her beloved headphones and picked them up and was about to tip toe out of the room when she heard the dancer shift in her sleep.

She froze in her spot and panicked, thinking that she woke the younger girl. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the soft snores from Brittany. As she tip toed across her room she felt her satin blanket under her feet. Looking down she saw that the dancer had kicked off the blankets and was now sleeping, curled up tightly in a small ball trying to fight off the cold.

Santana placed her laptop and headphones on the desk before picking up her blankets and placed it over the cold dancer's body. She then quietly exited the room without a sound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for no jealous Santana. Next chapter will explain Puck's uneasiness with being home alone and why Santana failed the previous year.

Puck's ringtone: If It Means A Lot To You - A Day To Remember  
>Santana's engraving on her zippo are lyrics: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls<p>

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

Well tomorrow I'm jetting off to the motherland! Next update will be, um I actually don't know so keep an eye out for that odd, random update. I'll try and get one in by next week!

**Thanks for reading.  
>Got time? Drop down a review.<br>Don't want to miss out? Subscribe to alerts.  
>Liked the story? Favourite it like a boss.<br>Loved the story? I love you for lovin' it.  
>Stay epic, Adios. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: I Though I Saw A Unicorn

**A/N: **Good whatever it is to you my dear readers. I'm keeping this short and brief beecause the net here is shit and refuses to load up my pages! Won't even let me read emails. I'm sleep deprived and just came back from the bar so...sorry for mistakes yo.

**frozenColours: **Well, I'm glad you like the pace my dear friened. hppefly you'll like this one. My motherland's Philippines. And i'm chillin' in this amazing place right now. Thanks for reading and revieiwng.

**aldez: **Aw, cheers for lovin' it. PMS? As in pre menstural syndrome or like personal messages? Lol, i'm sah confused but thanks for reading and reviewing. Awesome!

**sieamberc: **I've pre-written like 4 chapters and i've forgotten what I've written but I'm pretty sure we'll find out how things pan out in like 2-3 chaptesr. hehe, just keep reading to see. Thanks for the support and reviewing. Hope you'll continue to read.

**Alley1820: **Hopefully this wait wasn't too long. Thansk for reading and reviiewing.

**StraightShark: **You'll jsut have to wait and see for it to unfold hehe. Thanks for reading and reviwing.

**Everyone: **Sorry to I didn't reply to majorioty. Right now I'm having trouble staring awake. It's like 2:30am rgitht now, still getting used to time difference. Shit's ridix, 82 reviews? amazing you guys thanks so much. My friend's fallen asleep so yaeh I don't want to disturb her so sorry for hasty replies! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for being patient, reading, revieiwng, favourting and alerting. I love you all. won't lkeep you any furhter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but...I'll get back to you when i think of something witty to say.

* * *

><p>Santana watched as her brother came home every day and worked on his glee assignments. She loved hearing the music escape his room and fill the house with soft melodies. She hated silence. She was sitting at the table eating dinner with her family, listening intently as Puck told their parents about how he was the number one stud in Glee because of his skills with a guitar and his looks. Their parents looked at him with pride and encouraged him to continue. Once he finished his story they turned to their daughter and asked her something that she was not expecting at all.<p>

"Why don't you re-join Glee club?"

"Why?" She asked.

"It'd look good on your application." They offered with a smile, "Especially if you want to get into a good music program." Her father added.

Her eyes shot open. The year before she often butted heads with her parents over her choices for post-high school education. Her parents were pushing her to pursue a 'real' career that would offer her stability in ways that music couldn't. She fought tooth and nail, telling them that music was something she wanted to pursue and there was no way she'd become a banker or even a teacher for that case. She wanted to sing, compose, produce and do everything that was related to music. It was thanks to glee club that helped her realise that was her dreams. Her parents scoffed at her 'dreams' and told her that there was no future in that path.

That and her coming out had caused a rift between her and parents, resulting in her running away from home for a good month. When she first came out her parents avoided her as much as they could. She felt alone but thankfully for Puck he was always there for her and helped her through the tough time. Eventually the distant behaviour from her parents became too much and the Latina found herself leaving the house and not returning for days on end. She always told Puck where she was going as not to worry her little brother. Soon she started skipping all her classes and her once strong A average grades started dropping until they finally hit a fail.

Puck could never lie to his parents so he'd always end up telling them where his sister had run off to and they breathed a little easy knowing where their daughter was. However this did not stop them from distancing themselves from their only daughter. They found comfort in knowing that Santana would always inform Puck of her whereabouts.

Then on Saturday night when both her parents were working and when Puck was upstairs in his room, the Latina snuck out. Not so much as a word or letter to anyone she just up and left. She had been gone for almost two hours when Puck realised that his sister wasn't home. He figured that she'd gone out for food and sent her a text. However after two hours when she didn't return and didn't a text back he started panicking. He looked around the house for any clues until he reached his older sister's room. Inside things were missing. A good chunk of her wardrobe was gone, her laptop was gone and so was her keyboard. On the ground he found a receipt noting the value that her keyboard was sold for.

Santana loved that keyboard and would never have pawned it in a million years. His eyes widen and for the first time in his life he began to cry. He fell to the ground and repeatedly punched the floor wondering why his sister just up and left him without a word. They were siblings and were supposed to look out for each other. On one hand he hated her to the core because she just left him but on the other hand he loved her because they were blood. They had gone through so much together. He was the first one she told when she came out and she always made sure that he grew up strong.

From that day he kept himself locked up in his room as she desperately tried to get into contact with his sister. His parents would question him on their daughter's whereabouts but he always gave them the same answer, "I don't know." They assumed that he was just covering for her and thought nothing of it for the first few days.

He hated his parents during that time. It was like as if they didn't care. Two weeks passed and Santana hadn't come home yet. This had been the longest that she'd run away for. Her parents started receiving phone calls from the school telling them that Santana hadn't attended her classes at all for the past two weeks. Finally Puck cracked it and started yelling at his parents at how they didn't care that their only daughter hadn't come home for two weeks. It was like they finally realised the wrong they had done.

They called the police and begged for them to find their daughter. At the time Santana hadn't been given her own car to drive and usually borrowed her parents' cars whenever she needed it and since both cars were in use when she ran away, she hadn't taken either. The police desperately tried to track the missing teen but Santana had proven to be street smart, making sure that there was no way they could track her.

Two weeks passed and the Latina still hadn't come home. The Lopez household was in shambles. Puck resented his parents and his parents blamed themselves for the situation. Finally they got a call from the police informing them that they'd managed to track down the Latina.

Turns out Santana was staying at a motel a few towns over and made her money working as a waitress at a small diner and winning the occasional karaoke competition. Her parents practically flung themselves at their daughter and begged for forgiveness once they were reunited. They could sense her resentment and hatred towards them as they cried and held her.

Santana on the other hand couldn't care less, what she was worried most about was her brother. She could see the pain and betrayal in his eyes when she saw him for the first time in a month.

Slowly but surely the Lopez family started building a trusting bond between each other. It took time and counselling for everyone to move past this unfortunate event. Her parents realised how their distant behaviour had caused so much damage to their daughter's life and still to this day they blame themselves for her failing senior year. Eventually they came to accept her sexuality and everything about her. They bought her a somewhat expensive second hand car as a form of penance and bought back her beloved keyboard from the pawnshop dealer. They knew this wouldn't get back their daughter's love and forgiveness but it their subtle way of telling her that they were slowly accepting her choices.

It was safe to say after sometime they had become stronger than ever. Santana and her parents mended their broken relationship and Puck slowly forgave his parents and sister. There were still insecurities such as Puck's fear that every Saturday that both his parents would be working, his sister would up and leave, or that Santana's parents were afraid that they'll push their daughter too far and this time she'll run away for good or for Santana that her parents will change their mind and turn their backs on her. They still had a way to go but they were working on it, together, as a family.

"Are you serious?" Santana asked.

"You said you wanted to pursue music mija. If it's music you want to pursue I suggest you start working for it. The year may have only just started but you have little time to prepare for applications." He added, smiling a little when he noticed the delighted smile gracing his daughter's face.

"You and mami are actually letting me pursue music?" Santana asked, still wondering if this was a dream as she looked to both her parents.

"We made mistakes in the past and we realised that who are we to keep you from your dreams? You have a talent mija that deserves to be shared with the world. I should've known that you were destined to be taken away by music when the first word you said was practically sung. We're sorry we didn't realise sooner." Her mother said with a loving tone.

Puck was practically bouncing off his seat because of the happiness that his sister was radiating.

"So, wait, you're really going to let go to university and study music?" She asked again, wanting to confirm that this wasn't a dream.

"As long as you minor in something that can be used as a back-up." Her father added.

"I thought about that, I was thinking business…" She added timidly.

"Why's that mija?" Her mother asked.

"Who knows, I might decide to create my own record label." The Latina laughed.

"Well if that's what you want. No slacking off though. We expect to see our shining star singing the winning solo at Nationals." Her father chuckled heartedly.

Santana and Puck's eyes both widened in absolute shock. The year before when Santana was in glee club neither one of her parents came to watch her perform.

"Don't worry papa you will." Puck said with a proud grin, "And I'm going to be rocking it as well." He added.

"Well your mami and I expect to see our two stars singing."

"I love you guys." Santana said, standing up and hugging her parents. This shocked her parents because ever since the previous year's debacle not once had the Latina, hugged or even told her parents that she loved them. It was the first time since then and they couldn't help but shed a tear of happiness.

"Lopez hug!" Puck exclaimed and joined in with his family.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Mr. Shue, Mr. Shue!" Rachel begged for her teacher's attention, waving her hand frantically in the air.

"Yes Rachel?" He asked with a smile on his face. He enjoyed having the young diva in the glee club because of her enthusiasm but sometimes he wished she possessed the same calm composure as her older brother Blaine.

"I think Blaine and I should do a duet to raise the spirits in this club. I've noticed that we all seem a little down since after sectionals." She said noticing everyone's bored faces.

"I think that'll be ok Rachel." He said trying to calm the girl down.

He turned his back to everyone as he organised the sheet music in his hands when the sound of wolf whistles caught his attention.

"Ay sexy mami." He heard Finn call out from his spot, watching as a female entered the room.

Puck practically saw red and gave the taller senior the death glare as he watched him leer at his older sister.

"Girl's got it goin' on." Artie wolf whistled when he saw the girl enter, "What a pretty young thang." He added with his faux ghetto voice.

From this point on Puck didn't care that the two guys were seniors. He seriously wanted to beat them up and show them exactly what his guns could do.

"Guys keep it down." Mr Shue sighed and turned around but instantly smiled when he noticed who was standing in the middle of the choir room.

"Thought you losers might need me to win Nationals." Santana said with a wild smirk on her face, causing everyone to cheer.

"Satan!" Kurt and Mercedes exclaimed happily as they fist pumped the air, "Girl it's so good to have you back."

"You know it Wheezy." Santana said with a cocky smile.

"It's great to have you back with us Santana. I was starting to think you left us for good." Mr. Shue said with a smile. It always confused him as to why the Latina originally left. The year before she joined originally to spy on them for Sue Sylvester but over time he began to see that she truly did enjoy glee club. Then suddenly she left the club without a word a week before nationals and never returned by now. He didn't want to ask questions. He was just glad she decided to re-join.

"Good to see the same faces." Santana said, looking at everyone before dropping her gaze to the four freshmen seated in the front, "Mm, fresh meat." She teased, eying her little brother and his two friends.

"And hobbit look, you have a hobbit jr. cute." Santana teased both Blaine and Rachel, "I'm kidding hobbit jr…um, Rachel." She added and quickly amended when she noticed the stricken expression on the young diva's face.

"I's be Santana Lopez and I'll be helping our sad asses win Nationals." Santana announced.

Mr. Shue couldn't help but laugh along; he definitely missed having the Latina in the club.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go out sometime?" Sam asked Santana for the fiftieth time that week, as he tried his best to match her fast pace.

"Maybe." She said and walked away.

In the distance Brittany and Quinn stood at their lockers, clutching their books close to their chest as they watched Brittany's older brother pursue the older girl.

"Have you noticed that Sam always follows Santana everywhere?" Quinn asked her best friend.

"I think he likes her. I wonder why she never says yes. Isn't he totally her type?" Brittany thought out loud.

"Maybe she likes someone." Quinn shrugged and started walking, leaving Brittany by herself to her thoughts.

"Maybe that someone is me." Brittany muttered to herself and smiled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany entered the choir room and saw the Latina sitting on the top level filing her nails whilst Mercedes and Kurt spoke animatedly to each other next to her. Occasionally Santana would give input before returning to her nails. The young dancer took a seat in the front and looked around the room, trying not to make it obvious that she was looking at the Latina.

"What's out the window Brittany?" Santana asked the dancer when she caught her looking in her direction.

"Um, I thought I saw a unicorn." Brittany quickly lied.

Santana gave her a warm smile which caused the dancer to blush nervously, "Cute." She said before returning her attentions to her nails.

Brittany turned around and bit her bottom lip. Usually if she'd said that to anyone else they would've had that 'what the fuck' look on their faces and just push it to the side as another 'stupid Brittany' remark. She bit her lip harder, trying to contain her smile but ultimately failed when she was called out.

"What's go you all smilin' girl?" Artie asked as he walked in and took a seat next to Brittany. It was weird, Artie was on the football team but he always seemed to be dressed like a 'nerd' but maybe it was because of his glasses. Brittany wondered why no one ever made fun of what he wore.

"Nothing." Brittany giggled.

"So I was thinking, can I take you out on a date Miss Pierce?" Artie asked politely and chivalrously.

At that moment Quinn walked in and her mouth practically dropped to the ground when she heard Artie asking her best friend out. She stopped dead in her tracks, causing Puck and Rachel to walk straight into her and bowling her over.

"Priceless!" Santana yelled as she laughed her ass off at the three freshmen.

Brittany was brought out of her momentary silence by Santana's voice and began chuckling at what the Latina was pointing at. Before she could laugh any loud she was cut off by Artie's voice.

"So may I take you out?" He asked with a big smile.

Brittany quickly turned around to see if Santana was watching and was down casted when she noticed the Latina was now filing her nails again.

"Ok." Brittany nodded and smiled at the boy in front of her.

"Great, this Saturday I'll pick you up at six." He said and kissed the back of her hand.

She watched as he walked to the back row and saw Santana looking at her.

The older girl sent her a wink and a thumbs up before inspecting her nails and stored her nail file in her pocket.

Quinn noticed the massive smile on Brittany's face and her red cheeks and mistook this as a reaction to Artie asking her out. "He finally asked you out." She whispered to her friend, excited for the dancer.

"Yeah." Brittany said with a weak smile. She turned to Puck and saw him sending glares toward Sam who was sitting in the row in front of Santana.

The young dancer watched as her brother had his arms crossed in front of his chest and he looked to the side and subtly leered at the Latina's legs that were right next to him. Because of the height differences of each row Sam always sat a row in front of Santana because he always got an amazing view of her legs. Brittany watched as Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he rested his chin on his shoulder and watched the Latina switch her crossed legs.

"Pierce!" Puck growled causing both Sam and Brittany to look at him, "I meant your brother, not you Brittany." Puck said politely to his best friend, "Stop staring at my sister's legs!" Puck growled at the older boy.

Santana clapped quietly at her little brother's outburst, "You're getting better at that glare. Yay." She congratulated him with a quiet clap.

"He really is the brother of you." Kurt leant over and whispered to the Latina.

"Of course." Santana said proudly.

Sam just scoffed and shook his head, not feeling threatened by the younger boy at all. Brittany couldn't help but glare at her own brother. How dare he openly leer at such gorgeous legs? They're supposed to be admired, not drooled over, she thought to herself.

She shook her head at her brother and returned her attention to her teacher up front as he explained the set list for regionals. He asked Santana and Mercedes to do a repeat of their adele mash up from the year before.

Brittany couldn't help but be mesmerised by the Latina's voice and raw emotion she showed throughout the song. Yep, she definitely had a crush on her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was Saturday night and the date with Artie had gone considerably well. He was polite and a true gentleman, always opening doors for her and paying for the entire date. After the movie he asked if she wanted to go with him to a party that one of the seniors was holding and since it was only eight thirty she decided going wouldn't hurt. How wrong she was.

First Artie offered a drink which she declined. She really didn't want to drink any alcohol since she was afraid her mom would find out. Then some of his football friends coerced him into doing a keg stand which ended up with him getting drunk. Now Artie was passed out on the couch and she had no way of getting home. She contemplated calling her mom but she knew how pissed she would be if she found out she went to a party.

Suddenly a senior tapped her on the shoulder and slung an arm around her as he leant on her.

"Hey gorgeous." He slurred, the smell of alcohol on his breath invaded the young dancer's nose which made her gag.

"Um, hi…" She said, her voice shaking.

"It's loud down here. Why don't I take you upstairs and get to know each other. Don't worry freshy, us seniors aren't all scary." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

Brittany tried her best to struggle out of his grip which only caused him to laugh, "Come on. Look your date won't even know." He said pointing to Artie who was passed out on the couch, "Let's go." He tried to pull her upstairs and managed to drag her towards the stairs before she started struggling wildly.

"Stop being so difficult." He snarled. Brittany was now in tears as he tried to pull her upstairs. She was scared out of her wits and did the only thing she could think of. She retracted her knee back and kneed him right in the baby maker and raced out the door, not even caring where she was headed.

Finally she ran down the street and stopped under a street light and whipped out her phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

"Santana…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope y'all liiiiked it. So, um...I hope there aren't toom any mistakes I'm pretty sure I like re-read it when I was back home in Australia. I just wanted this uploaded whilst I had the net because it works weird here and the connection ain't too good. Took me a good 15minutes to try and load this page up.

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

Next update, I'm not too sure when...I've only been here 2 days and already been sah buisy. I just finished a massive burger cuz i got hungry after drinks...anyway i'm not really in a state to lik proof read so...i;m sorry! I'll try get next update next week but internet like i said is really weird here, shits ridix yo. Time for me to crash and go to bed! I've been up since 6:30am and now it's 3:30am...the next day. WHAT A BOSS!

PS: Fark the check-in lady back home in Australia seriously looked really similar to Naya Rivera. My friend who came with me to the Philippines was like, "Shit she looks like Santana." and we spent the whole time staring at her. When we boarded the plane, I had the Naya Rivera look-a-like take my ticket and my friend, she was like, "As if that's not fair that she got to take your ticket." haha, she has a lady crush onr Naya Rivera as well. I felt so boss afterwards, I gave my friend a smug grin. She started whining when we were seated haha. Goodtimes. Oops, sorry for the ramble. 'Til next time.

**Thanks for reading. Keep it sexy you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Anytime Brittany

**A/n: **Alright, here's the amended Author's note because yeah, even I couldn't decipher wtf I was saying. We'll not really fully amended because I found some of this stuff funny.

**anonymoujs: **It's actualyl possible, I dated someone 3 years older than me. It happens but yer you're right it's not really common but still. I know the story seems a little realistic but I'm glad you chose to keep reading it. Anonymous dude...i love oyu.

**My page is tazking ages to load.**

**Amaka Jamne: **Omgsh rlaly? THANK YOU SO MUCH! i'm like lovign htos! IO love that you enjoy this sotry so you know what? Here's a hug *hug* io hope oyu koke this chaoter! Thanks for the reivww and reading!

**Cci Belem: ** You not a bad person. ytou only a bad oerson for think you a bad person for not reviwng ALLL GOOD! TGhanks for the reveriww! [I just pretty much said that you're not a bad person for not reviewing. You still read my story and that's all that matters haha.]

**slashrainboW: **She was GHOT! I was lik eoboya cute facr. Anyway thank sfor reading and reviewing ai'm glad this story stood o0ut to you! [I can't remember who I was talking about there haha]

**EVeryone: **I assure you I did read ALL you're reviews sober and lke Aweosmme! amazing, I just don;t think you'd want me to reply to tem in my state right now as you cna se efroem above, not too good. So, wit hat said, O'll actuaklyt fix this up wejbn i'm sover and like sane...SPAM! WE'RE OGMNA COO KSMAP! ENJOY THIS CJAOTER. HTANKS FOR READING, REVIWEING AND LIKE FAOVURIOTING YOUR SUPPORT AMAZING! GROUP HUJG YO!

Ok, I read this fark it's too funny so I'll do a quick side note. Thank you all for your overwhelming response it really pushes me to continue writing. THanks for the alerts, favouriting and reviewing it really means a lot.

**Disclaimer: **I do mnpt own Glee, but...why do i do dicslcakmers?

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana…"<em>

Santana could hear the soft sobs on the other line and shot up from her bed.

"Brittany where are you?" She asked as she grabbed her keys and ran downstairs towards her car.

Brittany sobbed and gave the Latina the address of the party, "I don't want to wait at the house…"

"It's ok, look stay where you are. Stay under the street light and stay on the phone ok. Just keep making noise; I don't care what noises just keep making noises." Santana instructed. As stupid as it sounded she wanted to make sure that Brittany was still there and no one kidnapped her while she was on her way.

She let out a breath of relief when she noticed the younger girl standing under the streetlight, clutching her phone tightly to her ear.

Santana got out of the car and hastily unzipped her jacket and wrapped it around the dancer's body, "It's ok. Come on let me take you home." Santana said quietly and gently, trying her best not to frighten the fragile girl.

"Don't, can, can I please stay over? I'll just sleep on the couch." Brittany begged the older girl.

The Latina could see the fear in the dancer's eyes, "Alright, I'll tell your mom that you came over and fell asleep. You can sleep in my room again. I'm glad you called me." Santana turned and smiled at the sad dancer, "Next time be careful please? For my sake and your mom's sake."

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry you had to come and pick me up."

"Hey, I'm Puck's older sister I gotta take care of his best friends as well or else who will put him in line." Santana said in a light manner, trying to lighten up the dark mood within the car.

"Yeah…"

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence except for the occasional sob from Brittany.

Once they reached Santana's house they crept upstairs towards the Latina's bedroom since Puck was now fast asleep, exhausted from football practise. He wasn't used to being worked so hard and found himself sleeping earlier than usual.

"Here you can change into these." Santana said, handing Brittany a pair of her spare clothes and stepped out of the room to give the younger girl privacy. Once she finished Brittany spoke softly for the Latina to enter and hugged her knees towards her chest.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Santana asked as she took a seat on the corner of her bed.

"It was bad San…" Brittany whimpered, "A guy tried to take me upstairs. He told me not to be difficult and he smelt really bad." She began to sob even harder.

"It's ok Brittany." Santana honestly really didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to handle the situation so she shifted a little closer and rubbed the dancer's arm up and down for comfort.

"It was scary!" Brittany wailed and flung herself onto the Latina and clutched her shirt tightly which caught the girl by surprise. She held Brittany's head close and began stroking her hair soothingly.

"Sh." She cooed, "It's ok. He's not here, I'm here. I'll protect you." She promised and continued to stroke Brittany's hair.

"Please don't tell my mom." Brittany begged and looked into the Latina's eyes before burying her face in the crook of her neck.

"It's ok, I won't if you don't want me to. Sh." She cooed once more and held the younger girl tighter, "It'll be ok."

Brittany nodded and whimpered a litte before letting her sobs die down to just a quiet whisper now. Tonight had been an utter disaster and if it hadn't been for Santana she might've been worse off. She was grateful for the Latina and because of tonight she couldn't help but feel a little more for the Latina. Artie was her date but he wasn't even able to help her, whereas Santana managed to pick her up and make her feel safer.

Once her sobs ceased the Latina gently pulled the dancer away, "Is there anything else you need? Whatever you want I don't mind getting it for you. You want a chocolate sundae? We can totally go down to McDonald's and get some." Santana said with a smile which in turn had Brittany smiling as well.

"It's ok, but…um…" Brittany felt stupid asking for this request. Whenever she was really upset her mom would always cuddle her when she went to sleep. It always helped to calm her down and feel better but her mom wasn't here, so she felt embarassed to ask the Latina. She felt childish.

"Come on, what is it? Want a taco? I don't think Taco Bell is open, but we can totally make our own." Santana joked which caused the young dancer to giggle.

"It's really stupid…" Brittany trailed off.

"It'd only be stupid if it was for me to take you back to that party, which I refuse to." Santana said with a half joking, half serious tone.

"CouldyoucuddlemewhileIsleep?" Brittany mumbled incoherently.

"Didn't catch that…what?"

"Could…you um…cuddle me…just until I sleep?" The dancer asked, staring down at the bed, too embarassed to look at the Latina in the eyes.

"Hey, listen." Santana said, tilting her head down so she could get Brittany's attention, "It's not stupid and if it's going to make you feel better then I'm ok with that. Just don't tell the girls on the Cheerios or else they might think I'm going soft." The older girl winked and playfully tapped the dancer's nose.

Brittany nodded weakly and smiled.

"There's that smile that brightens the day. I'll be back, gotta change out of these clothes. I kind of smell like cheese." Santana scrunched her eyebrows, "I think I dropped a nacho right there." She told the dancer and pointed towards a cheese stain on the bottom. Brittany laughed and nodded before allowing the Latina to tuck her in.

Santana grabbed her clothes and rushed to the bathroom before returning to the room a mere five minutes later. She made sure she chose her lamest pair of pyjamas to elicit a chuckle from the upset dancer. She entered her room with a pyjama set that consisted of a t-shirt with a giant yellow baby chicken printed on the front with the words, "I'm a chick." On the bottom.

Brittany giggled when she saw the Latina's pyjamas.

"Hey, don't laugh. These are bad ass." Santana laughed and jumped into the bed and tickled the dancer. Brittany let out a squeal and hit the Latina with a pillow, "Oi! How dare you hit Lopez the extraordinare." Santana said with mock authority.

Santana then tackled the dancer to the bed and flopped her entire weight onto the younger girl, "Ok, sleep now. Night." She joked and laughed when she could feel Brittany wriggling under her, "Give up?" She asked, pulling her torso up and looked at the wriggling girl.

"Fine." Brittany huffed.

The Latina tapped her nose and rolled off the dancer. Brittany coughed a little and snuggled under the covers and turned her back towards the Latina. She smiled when she felt an arm drape over her waist loosely. Santana made there there was space between their bodies and had only her arm touching the dancer.

"Goodnight Santana." Brittany whispered.

"Night Brittany."

"Santana?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany woke up first and was a little confused why she wasn't in her room but the events of last night hit her. She remembered leaving the party and staying over at Puck's house. She lifted up the sheets and saw two strong, tanned arms encircled around her waist, hugging her tightly. She rocked back slightly and felt a body behind her. Turning her head slightly she saw the Latina's face buried in her golden blonde locks.

During the night, in her sleep Santana had pulled Brittany's body closer to hers and practically ended up spooning the younger girl. As Brittany tried to move a little to get out she felt the Latina's grip tighten, pulling her back further against the older girl's body. She giggled when she felt Santana grumble and nuzzled her face into Brittany's hair.

Brittany decided to enjoy the moment and closed her eyes once more to fall asleep again.

An hour later Santana's eyes shot open and she was instantly met with blonde hair in her face. She looked around and realised that in her sleep she'd pulled Brittany's body towards her own. Carefully and quietly she unwrapped her her around from Brittany's waist and tried to push the dancer off her other arm. Once she freed her arms she slid out the bed slowly and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. She prayed to God that Brittany didn't know that she ended up hugging and spooning the dancer during the night. That would be hard to explain. Honestly she didn't know why or how she ended up in the position.

She went downstairs and began cooking breakfast with plan of taking Brittany home before Puck woke up. It wouldn't have been a hard task anyway since Puck always tended to sleep in until midday. Santana mixed the pancake batter and poured it over the frying pan.

Once it was all cooked she placed it on a plate and made a smiley face out of the fruit before grabbing a glass of water.

Brittany woke up and felt a little colder than before. She turned around and noticed that Santana was no longer in bed. Now she regretted going back to sleep. She sighed sadly just as the girl she was thinking walked in.

"Why the sad sigh?" Santana asked with concern lacing her voice.

"It's nothing." Brittany said with a smile.

"Ok, well I made you some breakfast before I take you home." Santana offered and gave the dancer the plate and glass.

"Thanks." Brittany ate in silence as she watched Santana pick some clothes and throwing it into her dirty laundry.

Once she finished her breakfast she gave the plate to Santana and then began changing out of the Latina's pyjamas and changed back into her clothes from the night before. Once she brushed her teeth and hair she waited for Santana downstairs to take her home.

"Thanks for everything Santana." Brittany said smiling at the Latina.

"Anytime Brittany. Remember just give me a call anytime alright?" She placed a caring hand on the younger girl's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze.

Brittany smiled back sweetly and bounced towards her front door. Santana definitely was her knight in shining armour.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany walked into school, clutching her books tightly against her chest when she heard the same jock from the party talking loudly about her.

"Yeah so like I took the freshy upstairs and took her to town. She was beggin' for more." He boasted, giving his friends a hi-five.

"Dude what's her name?" His friend asked.

"Don't know, Artie's girl. Bree or something." The jock shrugged and gave his friend another hi-five.

Brittany wanted to turn around and run away but the loud sharp voice prevented her from moving.

"Hey, one-nut!" Santana yelled from down the hall.

"Well, well well. Nice of you to join us Lopez. Finally decided you wanted on this." He said gesturing to his package.

"Please, you have one nut. Girls talk, if I remember correctly didn't someone _cum _from watching that animal documentary about breeding or something." Santana hissed at the jock.

"Dude…" His friend said, stepping away, "That's messed up." The group of jocks now moved away from the guy and watched as the Latina stepped closer.

"She's lying." He stuttered.

"No, I'm not and you know it." Santana glared at him, making sure she was scared shitless before smirking and took a step so now she was next to him.

She turned her head swiftly and glared at him, causing him to flinch in his spot. She knew she had him running scared, "You stay away from Brittany and any other girl, they don't want your defected nut." She warned before doing a hard side kick to the back of his knee, causing him to buckle forward on the knees, "Next time it'll be your nuts." She warned before stalking off towards her class.

Brittany watched in awe at the Latina's pure bad ass skills. Yep, Santana definitely was her knight in shining armour.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Artie entered the choir room and saw the young dancer sitting in the front as usual except this time she had a sad look on her face. He walked towards her and took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry Brittany." He apologised, "I shouldn't have gotten drunk and left you."

"Ok." Brittany said quietly with her gaze fixated on the ground.

"If you'd let me, I'd like to show you that I won't do that again. Is it ok if I take you out again? I promise it won't happen again." He asked.

"Can I think about it?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Take all the time you need. I promise I won't do that again. I'm sorry Brittany." He apologised one last time and got up from his seat and sat in his usual spot.

Brittany watched as more members entered. She saw Quinn's excited face drop into one of confusion when she noticed Artie and Brittany weren't sitting together. She took a seat and was about to ask her friend what was wrong when Brittany shook her head, already knowing what her best friend was going to ask.

As Santana walked in she saw Artie sitting in his seat and she couldn't help but shake his head at his poor behaviour. She couldn't believe that he took Brittany to a party and got drunk, practically leaving her to fend for herself.

Throughought rehearsals Artie kept sending Brittany apologetic looks, begging for forgiveness. The young dancer only averted his gaze and kept her attention to the ground. He knew he'd have to do something to get her forgiveness back.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Donkey face do you think you can freakin' move with bowling over the Cheerio next to you?" Santana yelled at the uncoordinated senior cheerleader.

"Stop!" Santana ordered and made her way towards the front of the squad, "From the top, the entire routine. If you asses drop me I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass and then Sue will personally make sure no one _ever _finds your body." She threatened before counting the squad in.

"AVERAGE!" Sue yelled through her megaphone, "Lopez whip these Cheerios into better shape!" The coach shouted before storming off the field.

"You heard the coach. Five last laps then we can finish. Go, go, go."

The members of the squad groaned in pain as they set off to do their laps before practise ended.

Since their coach Sue left the field in a rage, Quinn found this a great opportunity to ask Brittany about what happened with Artie. There was no way her friend could avoid her because leaving mid practise was definitely a no-no for the Cheerios.

"So Brittany." She said between breaths, "What happened with you and Artie? Why weren't you sitting together in glee club?"

Brittany turned to her friend and let out a long breath, "Well." She paused, "We went to a party afterwards and he got drunk and kind of left me…"

"Oh, is he sorry? Did he at least apologise?"

"Yeah, he asked me out again…" Brittany forced out, feeling a little out of breath. She had one and a half laps to go and then she can finally leave.

"Make him really beg." Quinn said with a mischevous smirk. The young dancer decided to leave out the little detail about the jock and what he tried to do.

"Guess so."

"Hey." Quinn reached out to Brittany once they finished the last lap, "It's ok. These things happen. Guys get drunk but I bet he's really sorry." She gave her best friend a smile before giving her a comforting hug and running off towards the changerooms. Brittany sighed and followed the others to the locker rooms to change out of her uniform.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Here she was again, sitting on the steps waiting for her parents. Brittany had her elbows resting on her knees as she cupped her face and looked towards the road.

"Someone's deep in thought." Santana broke through the silence and took her usual seat next to the younger girl.

"Yeah, guess so." Brittany said quietly.

"Sun looks awesome yeah?" The senior asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"Guess so." The younger girl shrugged and sighed.

"You know what I reckon looks even better?"

"What?" Brittany answered her eyes not once meeting Santana's.

"Your smile." Santana turned to the younger girl and gave her a wide, cheesy grin.

The dancer let her lips twitch upwards to form a small smile at the Latina's compliment. Once again she found herself trying to stop her face from blushing. She tried her best not to giggle or squeal but in the end she couldn't help herself. She let out a soft giggle and allowed her lips to form a smile.

"Mm, that's not a smile." The Latina prodded the dancer's side until she finally let out a bright smile, "There we are bright eyes. You've got a beautiful smile. Don't try and hide it."

Brittany bit her lower lip and nodded. She was afraid if she looked up at the Latina she'd lose herself and end up blurting out something emabrassing. She was still determine to have the Latina see her as something besides Puck's best friend or a childish freshman.

Right on time her mom's car rolled up the front and Santana stood up from her spot, "Thanks." Brittany said to the senior.

"Anytime. See ya bright eyes." The Latina winked and walked towards her car.

Brittany jumped into her car with a massive smile on her face which didn't go unnoticed by her mom. She was glad that her daughter was in a better mood since the weekend.

Yep, Brittany was definitely feeling better.

* * *

><p><strong>An; **Happy 19th sto my friend! she passed out on me. She PRMISED TO STAY UP UNTIKL EVERYONE WENT TO BED SO WE CAN EAT SPAM! oj, time to pass out! hoe p you ejoy he chapter. I like re-read it before i wnet out to hte bar! so hopefully no mistakes.

TUMBLR!: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

A few nights ago I rolled off my bed in my sleep and landed on my friend haha. it full freaked her up.

Shits ridix, didn't know my typos were that bad. I fixed some of it up (: it was too funny to get rid of it.

**Review...plsdse don't make fujn of my typos.  
>Subscribe<br>****favoruiite.  
>Thanks for reading! I LOVE YOU!Q<br>aDIOS! **


	7. Chapter 7: Thanks

**A/N: **Here's Chapter.7. Oh gosh, can't wait for you guys to read it. Personally I really like this chapter. You'll see why.

**guitarlover93: **Aw thanks for that. Hope you like this chapter (: thanks for taking time to read and review.

**hsflb: **Ok, fingers crossed you'll enjoy this chapters. Thanks for the review and reading.

**Jaz: **Lol, that's my friend's nickname. For a minute I thought you were and almost freaked out haha. Well I really do hope you'll enjoy what happens next (: thanks for reading and reviewing.

**ananonymousreviewer: **I guess my Aussie-ness just appears without me even knowing. Lol, I'm used to hearing/saying 'Oi' so i'm like thinking, "Meh won't matter" LOL i didn't know it was that bad 0.o thanks for telling me though. But why a puppy dying, man that's messed up ): I have puppies anyway thanks for that review and reading of course (; I changed it to make you happy btw =D

**frozenColours: **Yeah I had to add a cuddle in there hehe. There's a few good Brittana moments in here which i hope you'll like. Lol, my friends don't seem to think so. They found my drunk texts and messages too hard to decipher. It took them a good day or so to figure out what I was saying. Anyway thanks for reading, reviewing and actually reading my drunken A/N

**123beakie: **Sorry for the wait. I tried to update as early as I could but I went to borocay and didn't bring my laptop with me. We used my friend's one instead so I didn't have the stories with me. Hopefully the wait wasn't too bad. Enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**mindvacation: **I'm not sure if you'll like how Brittana turns out here but fingers crossed you'll like it (; Thanks for reading and reviewing. Lol, I'm going out for drinks tomorrow night but sadly no drunken A/Ns (;

**EvenInTheDark: **LOL thanks for reading and reviewing especially for trying to read my drunken A/N. it's like you're reading my mind, I just gotta transition into that 'coversation' somehow. Hopefully you'll like this chapter (:

**kurl123:** Aw thanks for the support, it means a lot to me!Depends if others want it longer. I only had it planned for like 10-12 chapters give or take but if there's a demand for it to be longer then I may lengthen it. Cheers for reading and reviewing.

**cupcakez12: **Hehe, I'll try! I've been pretty busy. My friend and i are trying to recover from the killer sunburn we got from Borocay. It hurts so much. We've been putting so much cream, it hurts that much ): But i'll try =D thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Everyone: **Whoa! Shits ridix yo, 133 reviews? Ama-ZING! Thank you all so much for the support it really means a lot to me because it just keeps me writing knowing that you guys enjoy my stories. Thanks for reading, subscribing, favouriting and reviewing. It really means so much to me! I won't keep you any longer from the story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee but I do own a killer sunburn.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat in the choir room with uneasy eyes as she watched Artie with the help of Finn and Mike serenade her in front of everyone. True to his word he was trying his best to make it up to the young dancer. He moved around the room as he sung his words directly to the young girl. He picked her up and started moving her around with him before coming to an end.<p>

"Will you allow me another chance to take you out again?" He asked a little out of breath from dancing.

Brittany looked around the room for an answer. Everyone leant forward in anticipation. The only person in this position was Santana who had her head tilted in a curious manner. The young dancer returned her attention back to the guy in front of her.

"No." She said quietly and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Well, I won't give up that easily." Artie said enthusiastically and kissed the back of her hand before guiding her back to her seat.

"Well, thank you for that Artie." Mr. Shue said, pushing his body off the piano, "That's what I'm talking about when I say step out and let your emotions drive your performance." He explained to the club.

Throughout the lesson Brittany found herself looking back and frowning when she caught her brother leering at the head cheerleader's legs. Santana was too busy filing her nails to even notice the looks from the footballer.

Her eyes would then drift over to Artie who would always smile at her. She didn't know what to do. Weeks had passed and Santana still hadn't hinted that she felt the same way about the dancer. She could barely grasp the Latina's attention whenever she came over. It was all too confusing because Santana was like her knight in shining armour, always sticking up for her and helping her when she needed.

Stupid teenage feelings she thought to herself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn, Brittany and Puck were lazing around in the Lopez household, trying to think of something to do to quell their growing boredom.

"I'm so bored!" Quinn whined from her spot.

"Think of something to do…" Puck whinged as he flicked through the channels on the TV.

"Let's just watch a movie then eventually we'll figure something out." Brittany offered and the two simply agreed since they didn't have any other ideas.

Puck got up from his spot and put in the DVD and the trio watched the movie. Currently they were watching 'Balls of Fury' mainly because Puck thought the lead female was hot.

"Damn she has a good body." He commented.

"Yeah she's hot." Brittany mumbled, "Has a really good body and her definition is amazing." She started to ramble as she watched the female character move through the scenes.

"Didn't think you swung that way Britt." Quinn joked from her spot.

"No homo." Brittany defended and continued to watch.

"I was kidding. It's true though. She does have an amazing body, probably works out harder than the Cheerios." Quinn added and grumbled into the pillow, "These practises are killing my limbs."

"Try being on the football and boxing team. I've never gotten beaten up so much." Puck groaned.

"Your sister's brutal! Have you ever been trained by her?" Quinn asked the mohawked boy.

"Duh, how do you think I got these guns? Ok, I think you win there. I keep forgetting she trains you guys."

"It's not that bad." Brittany added from her spot.

"Don't let Santana hear that!" Quinn quickly clamped a hand over her best friend's mouth and looked around nervously for the head cheerleader. Her eyes were bulged out like she was being held at gun point.

"Don't let me hear what?" Santana asked, entering the living room chugging down a bottle of water like her life depended on it. The head cheerleader was currently dressed in just running shorts and a sports bra with an arm band sitting comfortably on her right arm, holding her iPod in place. She had sweat dripping down her forehead and trailing down the rest of her body.

Brittany watched as individual sweat droplets travelled down the Latina's taut abs and following the very defined contours of her abs. This was the first time that she had ever caught a glimpse at the Latina's core. She admired how well defined and built the Latina's abs were.

"Nothing!" Quinn yelled a little too loud.

"I see you think the workouts aren't hard enough Brittany?" Santana said with a smirk, laughing internally at Quinn's expression. Quinn's eyes were practically bulging out her eyes as she eyed Brittany, secretly telling her not to say anything.

"No! Brittany didn't say that, right?" Quinn said as she nudged Brittany who was too busy watching a sweat droplet travel down the Latina's body.

"Huh? No, I said they weren't that bad." The young dancer said absent mindedly.

"Guess I better up the workouts, make you girls work harder." The Latina chuckled.

"No! Please don't I can't deal with this." Quinn groaned and dropped to the ground and started rolling around the carpet.

"What the hell?" Puck asked, looking down at his over dramatic friend.

"Too much…too much." The younger cheerleader chanted as she rolled back and forth like a log.

"Quinn, I'm kidding." Santana laughed, "Relax I'm a bitch, but not that bitchy." She watched as Quinn's head popped up and her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"I don't think you're a bitch." Brittany answered so quietly that everyone except for Santana didn't hear.

"Well, thanks Brittany." Santana gave her a smile, "Well, I'll let you guys watch your movie. The chick's hot isn't she Puck?" Santana sent a knowing smirk to her little brother before disappearing up the stairs.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana pushed her seat back and rubbed her eyes furiously. She had spent the last few hours mixing together a track for her music folio. Something about it just didn't sit right with her. She fiddled with the sounds, pitch and everything but there was this small flaw that she couldn't pin point. Before she could obsess and further she decided to take a small break and head downstairs for food.

She rummaged through the freeze and pulled out the cookies and cream ice cream. She eyes the small tub, contemplating whether or not to get a bowl. _Fuck it_ she thought. She'll be a little selfish that night and devour the entire thing herself. Smiling to herself she carried the tub in her hand, a water bottle in the other and a spoon in her mouth and she left the kitchen.

Walking past the living room she looked in to see the TV still on. She figured that Puck and his friends were still watching so she shrugged and was about to continue towards her room when a voice stopped her.

"Santana." The voice was low, almost like a whisper.

"Hm?" She hummed with the spoon still in her mouth and walked slowly towards the living room.

"Why are things so confusing?" She heard Brittany say quietly. Santana strained to hear her.

"Brittany you need to speak up." She said, placing the ice cream on the ground and removed the spoon from out of her mouth. She was feeling extremely lazy and stayed in her spot since she was too lazy to walk the rest of the distance.

"I'm confused." Brittany trailed off.

Santana tilted her curiously, "Confused about what?" She asked, walking the rest of the distance so she could see the young dancer, "What the fuck?" She said to herself when she realised Brittany, Quinn and Puck were all fast asleep.

"I just had a conversation with a sleeping girl?" She face palmed herself and turned off the TV before collecting her stuff and returned upstairs to her room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn was talking to Brittany after Cheerios practise a week later, "So what's your answer to Artie's question? He's been pretty nice all week, I think he's really sorry." The cheerleader reasoned.

"I don't know…" Brittany bit her lip and looked over at Santana who was taking swig out of her water bottle

"Let's ask San." Quinn turned and searched for the Latina, "Hey Sa- Um! Captain Lopez!" She quickly amended, remembering that there were still other Cheerios on the field.

Santana stopped drinking and looked over at Quinn before jogging towards to two younger girls, "What's up?" She asked.

"Do you think Brittany should go out with Artie?"

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush Fabray." Santana chuckled, "Well it's your choice Brittany. If you like him I guess why not? I still reckon he's a douche for ditching you at the party but…it's your choice in the end. Just be wary."

Brittany looked up at the senior and gave a weak nod. She wasn't expecting that type of answer. She was expecting more of _Oh, Brittany fuck Artie. Be with me, I'm so much more better than him; _She thought to herself. Guess things don't out the way you want them she thought and let out a soft sigh.

"I guess I'll say yes." Brittany said trying to convince herself that she wants to say yes. She guessed Santana wasn't interested in her.

"Cute. Anyway, I'm off see you Quinn. Bye Bright Eyes." Santana winked at the dancer and jogged towards the change rooms.

Bright Eyes, the nickname that the Latina had recently given the young dancer. It was small things like that, that had Brittany confused about everything.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany stood at her locker, staring blankly into the space that held her books. She swore she had history next but she couldn't remember where she left her books. She pouted for a few minutes until something caught her attention.

"Shit." She heard Santana say a few metres away when the Latina dropped her phone. The head cheerleader bent over to pick up the device from the ground.

Brittany couldn't tear her eyes away from the Latina. It was like she was moving in slow motion as she bent down to pick up. Suddenly she stood up straight and tightened he pony tail when she noticed the younger girl watching her. Scared that she'd been caught Brittany's eyes widened and she quickly turned around to run away, forgetting that her locker door was still open. Suffice to say the next sight wasn't as pretty. She face planted straight into the metal door and fell straight to the ground.

Santana caught sight of the young dancer's less than graceful movements and raced towards the girl.

"Shit, you ok BE?" She asked, helping the girl sit up a little.

"I'm not a bee, I'm Brittany." The younger girl answered, a little dazed from hitting the locker door.

"I didn't mean bee as in the bug but BE as in 'B and E' because you're Bright Eyes, short hand. Plus you're name starts with a B." Santana chuckled and hoisted the frazzled girl, "You ok?" She asked.

"I think I'm fine." Brittany hissed when she pressed her palm to her forehead.

"Quite a bump you got there." Santana said as she swiped her thumb over the small bump, "I'll take you to the nurse and ice that shit." She chuckled and helped her towards the school nurse's office.

The nurse placed an ice pack over the bump and told Brittany to stay in the bed until next period. Once she was satisfied that Brittany was ok, Santana got up from her seat and was about to leave for her next class.

"Hey, San." Brittany whispered, "Thanks."

"Anytime Bright Eyes."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn flitted across the young dancer's room, rummaging through her closet for something suitable for her best friend to wear. It was a Saturday night and Brittany really wasn't looking forward to this date. She was afraid the same thing would happen and didn't want a repeat.

"Perfect!" Quinn exclaimed once Brittany stepped out of the bathroom.

The young dancer was dressed in a simple black skirt, heels and a red V-neck long sleeved shirt. It was simple and casual, perfect for her date. Quinn hurried applied make up to her best friend's face and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"He's so going to find you hot!" Quinn exclaimed. Brittany could only nod and smile. She heard Artie honk his horn from outside.

Getting up from her seat she took a deep breath and stepped out of her house and hopped into Artie's car. She quietly hoped that there wasn't a repeat of their first date.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Being the gentleman that he was Artie made sure that there wasn't a repeat of their first date on their second, third, fourth or even fifth dates. The two had been going out for roughly a month and a half but who was counting?

Brittany slowly found herself warming up to Artie. He was always chivalrous and kind to her. During glee club rehearsals he'd often serenade her in front of the class which would have her blushing. Overtime her feelings for Santana took a backseat however, that didn't mean she still didn't feel something for the Latina.

"I must say, I do admire Artie's commitment to Brittany. It's truly a beautiful sight seeing two teens so in love." Rachel said dramatically, placing a hand over her heart. Just as she was about to say anymore her brother placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what we talked about?" He said quietly to her, reminding her that she needed to cut down on her long speeches.

"Yes, keep it short but sweet and straight to the point. No point rambling be-" Rachel stopped herself when she realised she was rambling and nodded, smiling at her brother.

"Um, thanks Rachel." Artie said and returned to his spot next to Finn in the back.

"He's so into you." Quinn leant over and whispered to her best friend.

"Don't forget to invite us to the crazy senior's parties." Puck smirked and nudged his best friend.

Santana was filing her nails, not really paying attention to the meeting when something piqued her attention. She kept her eyes fixed on her nails as she eavesdropped on Finn and Artie's hushed conversation.

"Tap that yet?" Finn asked in a hushed tone.

"Nah, sweet girls like her take time." He laughed a little and hi-fived the quarterback.

Santana quirked an eyebrow and continued to file her nails. She had to make sure to keep a closer eye on Artie.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tonight's date was different to the others. Artie had told Brittany to dress in something nice. He wanted to take her out to Breadstix that night. Usually they'd go movies or down to the mall for a casual date but this time he wanted to try something different.

She dressed in a simple black dress and tied her hair to the side and jumped into Artie's car when he came to pick her up. The footballer was dressed in simple slim black slacks and a deep plum purple fitted shirt with the few first buttons undone. Brittany had to admit he looked handsome that night and was excited for the date.

They waited patiently for their food once they ordered.

"You look amazing tonight." Artie complimented the young dancer, "Then again, you always look amazing." Brittany couldn't help but hide a shy blush.

"Thanks. You look great as well." She said and took a sip of her water.

"So, what's your curfew tonight?" Artie asked, reaching forward to clasp his girlfriend's hands.

"Um, my mom said eleven at the latest."

"Great, I want to show you something after this." He said with a smile and unclasped their hands when their food was placed in front of them.

They talked about anything and everything throughout the night, simply enjoying each other's company. This definitely was one of the best dates Brittany had been on, given that she's only ever dated Artie.

She found herself thinking about Santana only once or twice, opposed to her usual five or six times. Maybe Artie really was the better choice.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once they finished their dinner, the couple hopped into Artie's car and he started driving a little past the edge of Lima. Brittany looked out the window and tried to count the stars as Artie drove.

"How many starts are there in the sky?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

Artie chuckled, "I don't know. Heaps."

She turned to him when she saw that the car was stopped, "Wow this view is amazing." They were high up and practically could see down at the small town's lights illuminating the darkness. Brittany let out a breathy "wow" as she looked out. The view was absolutely amazing.

"It's not as amazing as you." Artie said and unbuckled his seatbelt. He got out of his car and sat in the backseat, beckoning for the dancer to follow him, "It's more comfortable to sit here."

Brittany hesitated for a little and finally manoeuvred her body so she could sit in the back. Once she sat down, Artie placed an arm around her shoulders.

"You're gorgeous you know that?" He asked sweetly and placed a soft peck on her cheek.

"Stop sweet talking me." Brittany giggled and playfully pushed Artie back.

He chuckled at the dancer and leant forward and connected their lips. Brittany happily returned the kiss. Her eyes shot open when she felt Artie's tongue push into her mouth. Although they had been dating for some time they never really made out or even French kissed. They shared many open mouthed kisses but not once did they French kiss. Brittany just never felt comfortable deepening the kisses.

This one time she allowed Artie's tongue to massage her own. It felt strange, weird almost. It just didn't feel right.

Artie smiled into the kiss when he was met with no protest as he French kissed the young dancer. He then broke the kiss and started peppering the dancer's neck and then neck with soft kisses.

Brittany at this point was now feeling uncomfortable.

His hands then found themselves on Brittany's thighs and started moving up and down gently.

Brittany had her eyes wide open at this point. She was scared and didn't know what to do at this point.

When he heard no protest, Artie continued to kiss the dancer's neck and collarbone, not noticing the times she swallowed the lump in her throat. His fingers danced along the hem of Brittany's dress and started to play with the fabric. He allowed his fingers to crawl underneath the dress and softly stroke the dancer's bare thighs.

Brittany kept swallowing every time she felt Artie's fingers touch her bare thighs. She knew where this was heading. She didn't want to lose her virginity in the backseat of the car; in fact she didn't want to lose her virginity anytime soon. But she knew if something didn't happen in the next five minutes that's what would happen. She really didn't know what to do at this point.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana parked her car in one of the lookout points just outside of Lima. Every now and then she'd venture out to soak in the amazing view that these lookout points provided. It always helped to calm her down and also think of ideas for her music. This particular piece she was working on had been by far the hardest one to date. There was this tiny flaw that she couldn't pin point and it had her frustrated. She figured the view would help relax her.

She got out of her car and sat on the hood with her laptop sitting on her lap. She kept one earphone in her right ear and the other just hanging by the wire. She played the track over and over, trying to find the flaw.

Her attention was caught be lights coming from a car, illuminating the darkness. "Fuckin' horn dogs." She muttered to herself. Not many people knew about the small area that she currently was in and she preferred it that way. She had been disturbed by too many teens trying to get their mack on at other sights she'd been to.

She watched in the distance as a figure got out of the car and jumped into the backseat. They were far enough to not have noticed her. Obviously they were too preoccupied to even realise that she was on the other side of the lot. At least they were far enough so she wouldn't have to hear the awkward noises.

She sighed and went back to working on her music.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany froze in her spot when she felt Artie's fingers reach the top of her thighs. She felt them inching towards her inner thighs. She knew she had to stop it before it went too far.

"Artie, no." She said quietly and tried to shuffle away from the footballer.

"Come on." He urged and allowed his hands to stroke the dancer's strong thighs.

"No." Brittany said a little louder now.

"Brittany, you're gorgeous." He said, peppering soft kisses on her cheeks and then neck, "I just want to…" He trailed off and allowed his hands to creep up further.

Before he could get any further Brittany clamped his wrist, stopping it from moving further up, "No Artie. This is too far."

"Bri-" He whispered and leant forward as he tried to kiss her. Instead of being met with her lips he was met with her open palm striking him across his face.

Brittany opened the car door and jumped out, "I said no!" She yelled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana's head shot up when she heard someone yell.

"I said no!" She heard the voice say.

She looked at the darkness and saw that someone had gotten out of the car, "Fuckin' horny teens." She muttered and returned her attention back down to her laptop.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Brittany, I'm sorry." Artie pleaded and got out of the car, "I thought you wanted it because you didn't say anything before." He reasoned.

"Well you didn't stop the first time I said no!" Brittany yelled back angrily and stepped away to create some distance between her and Artie.

"Look, I'm really sorry. Come on, I'll take you home." He offered, walking towards her. She just stepped back further and continued to step back.

"No, I'll just walk home." Brittany said. Ok, maybe it wasn't the smartest idea because she was on a freaking mountain and it'd take her at least a couple hours to even get back to Lima if she walked it.

"Brittany, that's stupid. You can't walk home. It's going to take ages." He pleaded and moved towards the dancer.

"Stop! I don't want to go back with you!" Brittany yelled uncharacteristically loud.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Stop! I don't want to go back with you!" Santana's head shot up and looked towards the car parked on the far end of the lot.

"What the fuck? Sounds like Brittany." She said to herself when she noticed the two figures moving in her direction.

She watched as what she assumed was the girl, because they were wearing a dress back up whilst the other figure stepped forward. In the darkness she could barely distinguish any other details besides that it was a male and female.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Artie don't…" Brittany said as her voice broke in the end. She was so close to tears now.

"Come on, I said I'm sorry. Just let me take you home, I promise nothing will happen. I'm really sorry." He pleaded and took a few quick steps forward.

Brittany at this point didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could think of, run. She turned around and took off in a sprint.

Artie who felt remorseful broke out into a sprint and chased after the retreating dancer.

"Go away!" Brittany pleaded as she ran.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Go away!" Santana flinched in her spot. It was Brittany's voice. She placed her laptop next to her and slid off the hood of her car.

She saw the female figure running in her direction and the male figure chasing after the girl. The Latina was definitely sure that it was Brittany.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Brittany wait! Stop please!" Artie begged as he chased after the girl.

"Go away! Stop following me!" Brittany yelled back, seeing that he was catching up. She continued to run until she felt a pair of arms grab her.

For a minute she thought it was Artie and struggled against the strong grip.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Brittany stop." Santana whispered gently to the dancer, realising that the girl was now in tears.

The Latina held on tightly against the dancer's violent struggling.

"Sh." She cooed, "Stop." She whispered into the fragile girl's ear.

Brittany stopped when it finally registered that she was in Santana's arms and not Artie's.

Artie slowed down and was now breathing heavily as he approached the two girls, "Thanks for stopping her Santana." He said between deep breaths.

"What did you do?" Santana asked in a dark and threatening tone.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding. I'll take her home." He said, stretching out his arm to gently grab Brittany's arm.

The way Brittany flinched didn't go unnoticed by the Latina who tightened her grip when she felt Brittany cower.

"I doubt it was just a misunderstanding. I'll take her home." She said to the footballer, ready to kick his ass if she had to.

"What, no it was. I'll ju-" Before he could continue he was cut off by Santana's stern voice.

"No, I said _I'll _take her home. Obviously she doesn't want you to. If I find out it wasn't just a misunderstanding so help me God, I will go Satanic on your ass. Not this Lima heights bullshit but something worse. We clear Abrams?" She threatened in a demonic type tone.

"I-I understand. I'm sorry Brittany." He said one last time before walking towards his car.

"It's ok. He's gone Brittany." Santana told the scared dancer and held her tighter, "It's alright come on, let me get you my jacket. It's cold." She led the girl to her car and reached inside for her hoodie, "Not the prettiest thing in the world but it keeps you warm." Santana said with a smile as she pulled it over the dancer's body.

"Thanks." Brittany choked out through her sobs.

"It's alright. Did you want me to take you home?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded her head weakly. Santana hastily grabbed her laptop and earphones off the hood of her car and placed them in her backseat. She closed the door and realised that Brittany was still standing by the passenger door.

"After you Bright Eyes." Santana said with a comforting smile as she opened the door for the younger girl and gestured for her to get in. Brittany gave a weak smile through her tears.

"Is it just me or did it get a little brighter here?" The Latina chuckled and gave the dancer a warm smile and wink.

Brittany turned around to sit in the car before she stopped and turned to the Latina, "Santana." She said in the smallest voice possible.

"Hm?" The Latina hummed.

"Thanks."

Brittany leant forward and connected her lips with her knight in shining armour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **HEEHEHEHE did you guys like that ending? i was literally squirming in my seat when I wrote it I was like "hope my readers like it" hehe. I had to quicken the pace a little because I didn't want to drag the whole 'Artie and Brittany' thing for too long since I know a lot didn't really want it. That was the last of my pre-written chapters so next update will be when I get enough time to finish writing up the other chapter. Not sure if i'll have time since I'm heading out to Manila in a few days before jetting back home to Australia.

I kept getting disctracted because I was watching the 'smooth criminal' video and OMG Naya Rivera in a suit? AMAZING! I wanted a suit like hers before, well I still do because I know the boys wanted to suit up and a friend and I were the only girls who were willing to suit up with them. Then I ended up arguing with her over what type of suit to wear, she wanted a pants suit, I wanted to wear a skirt with mine. The boys told us it'd be better if the two girls (my friend and I) wore the same type so we're still trying to figure out what to wear. I want a skirt like Naya Rivera's looks sah GOOD!

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

**Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>Review if you got time.<br>Subscribe so you don't miss out.  
>Favourite if you liked it.<br>Adios! **


	8. Chapter 8: Breath Taking

**A/N: **Don't kill me! I was really busy, for real I was. Sorry for the wait. Chapter.8 I powered through finishing this because after I found out the Giants won last nights game, yay, I was like 'MUST WRITE FOR MY READERS!' sadly I didn't get to watch the game, damn filo channels ):

Oh note, for those who were questioning a kiss. Twas a lip on lip kiss, no cheek (;

**smileanyway142: **Because I'm a bitch, that's why I ended it there teeehee. Yup, leaving tonight and I did update before I left. Hehe, hope you like this chapter. thanks for the review and reading.

**LaurenKnight13: **Haha, totes sorry. I really was busy. I was trying to spend as much time with my fav cousin before she went back home to her city. Oh gosh thanks for the enthusiastic review and taking time to keep reading this story.

**Mikaela Sloane: **mhm she was sah hot. I have a really weak spot for suits, I blame the fact that I sell suits at work for that weak spot haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**md09: **I think I've read your fics before...dude this is so awesome! Haha, thanks for reading and dropping down a review. Fingers crossed you'll like the chapter.

**misscorylynn: **Haha, sah sorry. Wouldn't have had any fun if I didn't have the cliffhanger. Teehee well you'll find out Santana's reaction in this next chapter hehe. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and revieiwing.

**the-monster14: **Nu! Don't go Lima heights on me! I tried to get this updated as fast as I could. Thanks for reading and reviewing and also waiting and not going lima heights on me.

**frozenColours: **I love you too...lol, sorry when someone tells me they hate me that's always my response. Well hopefully you'll get some closure in this chapter hehe. Thanks for reading and revieiwing.

**GGirlLover: **Aww cute! I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and droppin' down a review.

**anon: **Damn you and your awesome review that had me chuckling! hehe, thanks for that and reading.

**Alex: **Really sorry! Haha, but that was the end of my pre-written me, here's an update? :P thanks for the review and reading.

**mindvacation: **Either way I loved your enthusiasm in your review hehe. I be chuckling all over the place. It's not funny, I didn't get my spam *pouts* we supposed to cook it when everyone went to bed but she freakin' passed out on me. Haha, thanks for the review and reading. And thanks for answering my tumblr question (;

**cupcakez12: **Ok, did i take too long for this update? I really tried but you know, when there's shopping involved...i forget everything hehe. THanks for the support and reading! Oh, cheers for the review as well!

**imjustagirl2004:** Well, I've got some ideas to extend it to maybe 12 chapters but I think I may end it at 14. Is that long enough? 14's my favourite number that's why hehe. Thanks for review and reading. And another thing aww, thanks for liking all my stories.

**Brittana100: **Yes, she leant forward and planted her lips on Santana in a lip on lip kiss. HEHE, I seripously couldn't wait to answer your question LOL thanks for it and reading.

**gleebrittanafan: **I kid you not, the kiss twas real. hopefully this is quick enough. Thanks for waiting, reviewing and reading.

**Random Dice: **I think I've read one of your stories. So cool that you've read my story! Jeez man, really? Wow, I'm pretty flattered that you like my story. Cheers for that. Hopefully this story will continue to do you justice. Thanks for reading and droppin' down a review.

**gleefan987:** I love you too...lol because you said you hate me...sorry it's an automatic response for me now. I had to do the cliffhanger sorry! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chpater! thanks for reading and reviewwing.

**Review dude:** Please don't go lima heights on me! Hopefully the wait wasn't too long. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Kaede Shinomori: **Booya for the kiss! And damn you and the quack. I've tried going online but the net sucks here. Btw, I got myself a suit blazer (; slim fitting oh gosh you need to see it. It's so amazing! Thanks for everything.

**To the reviewers who usually don't review:** I'm so glad you guys took time to review even though usually you don't review. Thanks so much for that. It means alot.

**Everyone:** Sorry my responses are short, there were so many reviews it was too hard to pick which ones to answer. Thank you all for your massive support, reviewing, subscribing to alerts and favouriting. it means a lot to me. It seriously took my breath away. I love you all for that, and no it's not just a response to you guys telling me you hate me for the cliffhanger :P I won't keepo you any longer from this chapter! Thanks agaiN!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, but for some reason I bought a bracelet that says 'I heart Puerto Rico' why can't it say 'Puerto Ricans'

* * *

><p><em>Brittany leant forward and connected her lips with her knight in shining armour.<em>

Before Santana could even react or say anything Brittany ducked down and sat in the passenger seat.

To say Santana was stunned would have been an understatement. She had just gotten kissed by her little brother's best friend who happens to be at least four years younger. What was she supposed to do? Did Brittany kiss her because of underlying feelings or was it just a simple act of gratification? Whatever it was she'd dwell on it later but for now her mission was to take Brittany home safely.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The drive had been silent. The only sounds came from the Latina's speakers. Not a word was said between the two.

Brittany was too emotionally drained to speak, so much had happened that night. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and cry until she was exhausted and fell asleep. It was too much for her to handle at the time.

Santana on the other hand simply didn't know what to say. She couldn't get out of her head that Brittany had kissed her. The bubbly young girl that she'd watch play and hang out with her little brother had kissed her. What was she supposed to do? Would she have to sit down and talk to Brittany? Or would she just have to avoid it.

Finally they reached Brittany's house. The two remained in silence as Santana shut off her engine and kept her eyes trained forward.

"So, here we are." She said and turned to Brittany who looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Thanks…" Brittany turned to the Latina and gave a weak smile.

"Bye Brittany."

Santana watched as Brittany walked into her house. She looked up and saw that the light in the dancer's room turned on. Satisfied that Brittany made it inside safely she drove off towards her own house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana got out of her car and took a deep breath. After last night she struggled to get a good night's sleep and ended up going for a run in the middle of the night to clear her mind. She knew what she had to do and made sure to do it as soon as possible.

She stood in front of the Pierce household and took another deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

Mrs. Pierce answered the door with a cheery smile on her face, "Good morning Santana. What brings you here?"

"Morning Mrs.P um, I was wondering if Bri-" She was cut off when she saw Sam walk past the door in a white singlet, lame boxers with heart prints on them and a bad case of bed hair. He realised that the sexy Latina was at his front door and hastily tried to run out of her view. He tried to run up the stairs up tripped on one of the steps, causing his mom to turn around.

"Sam stop fooling around." She scolded her eldest son and watched him scamper towards his room.

"Um, I was saying." The Latina continued once she was no longer distracted, "Is Brittany up and is it ok if I talk to her just for a few minutes?" She asked.

Mrs. Pierce smiled and leant back, "Brittany honey, someone's at the door for you." She yelled towards the kitchen before turning back to Santana, "Come in." She offered.

"It's ok. It'll be quick." Santana declined politely.

Brittany quickly shuffled towards the front door and smiled when she noticed the Latina standing there. "Hey San." She greeted.

"Hey, can we talk?" Santana asked and stepped back to allow the young dancer to step outside.

Brittany nodded and stepped outside and followed Santana, sitting down on the steps on her front porch.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Here it was, Santana was going to confess her undying love for the dancer and she couldn't wait to hear it. She mentally prepared herself for this moment.

"About last night…" Santana said quietly and almost apologetically.

"Yeah…" Brittany drawled, sensing the tone in the Latina's voice.

"It can't happen again Brittany." Santana looked down.

"W-what?" Brittany whimpered a little. She literally could feel her heart breaking at this very moment. Rejection definitely was something she hated.

"I…We can't Brittany. You're Puck's best friend, I'm his older sister. I'm too old for you. I-I just don't see you that way. I'm flattered, but I'm sorry." Santana said with as much sincerity as she could.

Somewhere inside Brittany could sense that what the Latina wasn't saying was true. For some reason she couldn't really believe her. It was like Santana was just throwing in every single excuse possible.

"B-but." The young dancer was about to protest but Santana got up from her spot, effectively ending the conversation.

"I'm sorry Bright Eyes." She gave a weak smile and walked towards her car.

Brittany ran upstairs to her room and started crying over the rejection. She felt stupid for believing that the Latina felt anything for her, but somewhere deep down she still had a little hope. She forced herself to push down that hope and turn the feeling she had for Santana into hate.

She decided then and there that she'd show the Latina _exactly _what she'd be missing out on.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany entered the halls of McKinley with her head held up high and with pride. Everyone took a second look at the new 'Brittany' who walked through the halls with purpose. It was like over the weekend she had become a different person.

"Hey Brittany. Sorry about how things turned out with Artie…" Quinn said sadly, feeling guilty for pushing her friend into the footballer's arms.

"It's ok. That's over now so all I can do is hold my head up high and go on with my day." Brittany shrugged off. She was doing her best to hide the hurt she felt from the weekend.

"Oh, well if you ever need anything I'm here." Quinn offered with a smile, "Ready for Cheerios practise?" She asked.

"More than ever." Brittany said with determination.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Do you guys like enjoy killing me with your unco behaviour? No, really do you?" Santana growled to her squad. It seemed like the squad was worse off than they were the week before. She started to feel frustrated with the squad.

"You know what? Take a damn water break. I can't deal with this." Santana groaned in frustration and stalked towards her own things.

"Santana seems more on edge." Quinn pointed out quietly to Brittany who was drinking out of her own bottle.

Brittany just shrugged and decided to put her plan into action. She jumped in her spot a bit and cracked her neck before she started doing flips in her spot. She fell back into a handstand and stretched her legs out into the splits, showing off her incredible flexibility.

Santana drank from her bottle and opened one of her eyes to catch Brittany pulling off stunts from her area. She was thoroughly impressed as the dancer fell into the splits with ease. Although, she was a little confused as to why Brittany was doing that.

The young dancer got up from her spot and flicked her hair before catching Santana looking at her. Santana gave her a polite smile which she chose to ignore and turned back to Quinn.

The Latina scrunched her eyebrows together and brought her lips into a tight smile and just nodded to herself. Looks like it'd take Brittany a while to get over the rejection.

"Alright! Don't suck this time!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As the days went by Brittany tried her best to tease Santana but unfortunately for her, the older girl never seemed to look her way. It was like no matter what she did Santana just wasn't interested.

They'd just finished Cheerios practise and since Brittany wanted to avoid the Latina at all costs she decided to stay back a little longer. She knew Santana would wait for her out the front so she decided to hide out in the choir room until her mom arrived. She'd been doing this for the past two weeks and at one stage, Santana almost found her hiding out in the choir room.

Thanks to an unlocked door Brittany was able to hide in one of the closets as the Latina entered the room to pick up something she left. That had been one of the scariest moments of her life. One because she thought she locked herself in when she realised all she had to do was push the door open and two, Santana heard her sneeze and stood outside the closet for at least ten minutes. It was a weird push and pull thing between the two.

Eventually Santana gave up, thinking that the door was just jammed. Brittany on the other hand was freaking out and figuring out excuses in case the Latina managed to pull the door open.

She stepped out and took a deep breath. So maybe avoiding Santana wasn't the smartest idea but she didn't know what else to do. If only she didn't kiss her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"How come Brittany's not here?" Santana asked when she realised there was only her brother and Quinn in her living room.

"Don't know…She doesn't seem to like coming over. Probably lazy." Puck said with a bored shrug.

"Oh, alright." She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for rejecting the young dancer but what was she supposed to do? There were so many complications if they were to pursue a relationship, age difference, the fact that they're both female and also the fact that she'll be going to university the next year. "I'm going out." She said and grabbed her car keys.

Puck just nodded his head and yelled out a quick goodbye and went back to watching the movie with Quinn.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The sun was setting as Brittany strolled around the park. She could see families starting to leave in their cars, leaving the park practically empty. She placed her earphones in her ear and began bobbing along with her music. The young dancer found a small area just off the path and under a tree where she began dancing to her music.

It was almost impossible for her to not dance along with her music. She lost herself in the sounds as she gracefully moved with every beat and sound.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana parked her car and began strolling along the pathway. Her music was still bothering her so she decided to take a short breather from it. She loved seeing the sunset because it just gave her a whole new prospective of the world. It was like the setting sun showed something that you can't see at any other time of the day.

The Latina began humming along to the music in her head when something caught her eye.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany soon forgot where she was and easily fell into a dancing trance. She completely ignored the rest of the world and let out everything through her movements. She jumped, leaped and twirled as the music drove her limbs.

Her eyes were closed as she danced, unaware of an on looker just mere metres away from her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana stopped in her tracks and watched as Brittany moved her elegant body across the dirt ground. Small dust particles floated around the young dancer's feet as she scraped her feet across the ground.

She was looking at Brittany with new eyes. Seeing her dance in such a carefree and emotionally driven way just made something click. Sure she'd seen Brittany dance but it was always so fun, playful and innocent but seeing her at that very moment, it was different. It was like Brittany was a completely different person, almost as if she matured in mere minutes.

The Latina stood in her spot, continuing to watch as Brittany manipulated her body in such a way that would take one's breath away. If someone were to call her name at that moment she wouldn't have noticed. Her attention was solely on Brittany. Not Puck's best friend, not the freshman at her school but just Brittany.

Before the dancing beauty could see her, Santana slowly retreated towards her car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was almost she could sense something when Brittany came to a sudden stop. She firmly planted her feet onto the ground and took a look around the park. No one was within her vicinity. Oddly enough she could feel as if there was someone watching her while she danced. It wasn't creepy nor worrying but almost a warm feeling. She took one final look and decided to head back home before it got too dark.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Santana can you help us choreograph this number?" Mr. Shue asked the Latina who was sitting in the back filing her nails.

"I'm just the singer. I don't choreograph." She answered.

"I remember you and Mercedes choreographed an amazing number last year with that Adele mash up."

"You know it." Mercedes added from the back and put out her hand for a hi-five from the Latina.

"How about you work with Brittany on choreographing our next number?" Mr. Shue suggested.

"W-what me? W-why?" Brittany stuttered once she realised what the director had just said.

"Well I've seen you dancing and you have an amazing talent Brittany. I'd love to see you showcase that talent to everyone and your talent paired with Santana's choreographing skills, I reckon you two would make an amazing routine." Mr. Shue said with enthusiasm that was practically spilling out the sides.

"Well I'm down for it." Santana said with a smile and looked down at Brittany who still refused to make eye contact.

"If it's for the good of the club then I guess so." Brittany sighed and nodded her head.

"Great, I reckon you two will make an extraordinary routine." Mr. Shue said with a clap, "Right, let's all get started."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany hurried down the hall straight after Glee club to try and avoid Santana.

"Brittany, wait!" Santana called out from down the hall.

This didn't stop the young dancer from quickening her pace. She continued to walk faster to try and get as far away from the Latina as she could.

"Britt, wait please." She heard the Latina say as she chased her down the hall, "Bright Eyes."

Brittany stopped in her tracks and turned to the Latina, "Don't call me that please." She said in a small voice and was about to turn around and walk away when a hand stopped her.

"I'm sorry. Brittany can we just talk? We have to work together so you can't avoid me anymore."

"I'll see you at rehearsal." With that Brittany turned around and continued to walk down the hall without as much as a look behind her. All Santana could do was watch with sad eyes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Brittany wanna come over after school?" Puck asked his best friend who was sitting opposite him in the outside cafeteria area.

"Um, I'll pass." Brittany declined.

"You never come over to Puck's house. It's boring hanging out with just him there." Quinn whinged from her seat.

"Why don't we go to yours then or mine?" Brittany offered.

"One, my parents work Friday and Saturday nights. Two, Santana 'looks' after us. Three, she lets us pretty much do whatever we please. Four, we eat whatever we want."

"And five, Puck's got the biggest home theatre set out of us three." Quinn added to Puck's list.

"I'll see. I might have to help my mom with something." Brittany lied once again.

"Nah, Sam said your mom has nothing planned for the weekend. You know she only asks for help when you have family coming over." Quinn rebutted.

"Sam? Since when do you talk to my brother?"

"Duh, when I come over." The young cheerleader shrugged.

"Can we get back to the point, Brittany come over. It's been ages since the three of us have chilled at my place." The only male of the group begged.

"Your sister is probably getting sick of having to take us out on adventures." The young dancer tried to reason.

"Nah, it's ok. She's busy working on her folio for her university application or whatever." Puck said with a wave of his hand, "So she's not going to be home for a few hours. She stays back to work on her stuff so come on." He begged once more.

"Hm." Brittany pondered for a minute. She'd been avoiding Puck's house because she didn't want to see the Latina after her rejection. It was still a fresh wound and seeing Santana outside of school would only open it further. "Only for a few hours ok?"

"Yes!" Puck and Quinn both cheered.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Yo sis!" Puck called out when he saw his older sister just mere metres from him.

"What up Puckasaurus?"

"Time you getting home? Brittany and Quinn are coming over after school."

Santana turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Brittany's coming?" She asked.

"Yeah…she always comes over?" He said wondering why it'd be any different than other times.

"She hasn't been over in a while…"

"Yeah, but she's only staying for a bit so I don't think you'll have to take her home. Think she's leaving before you get back so yeah."

"Is that so?" Santana asked slowly and squinted her eyes as her gazed shifted to the corner of the hallway.

"Yeah…you're being weird? Seriously, what's going on with you and Brittany?" Puck finally asked, "You guys have been weird. She hasn't been coming over and you're being weird like that."

In that very moment Santana found herself panicking internally, the minute those words sunk in. She went through possible scenarios and decisions she could potentially make in the next few minutes. Her mind was working overtime in an attempt to think of a suitable excuse that would be believable.

"Did you guys drink something weird? It's like both of you drank the sus juice." He laughed.

If Santana could run up and down the halls singing 'hallelujah' she would have. For a moment she had thought her brother caught on what had happened between the two. What would happen if he did find out? Then again, there was nothing going on between her and Brittany. Well, at least that's what she was thinking. Before she could questions their unique friendship she was cut off by Puck's voice.

"So, anyway just giving you a heads up." Puck said before looking around briefly and giving his sister a hug, "Love you sis." He whispered.

"I know. Love you too bro. Now go make some people cry and make me proud." She said with their family's trademark smirk before ruffling his hair.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana entered her house and noticed the TV still on and three slumbering freshmen on the floor of her living room. Puck, Quinn and Brittany had completely fallen asleep on the uncomfortable ground. She crept quietly to the kitchen and dropped her bag on the floor after she placed her laptop on her desk.

She turned on her laptop and pulled out her large headphones and began working on her folio. She listened to her music track multiple times with the new minor adjustments. Still there seemed like there was something missing. Then it hit her. Every time she heard the beat she imagined Brittany moving along to the music, much like she did at the park.

Her thoughts then drifted from the music to Brittany dancing. Suddenly and idea hit her. She shot out of her seat and grabbed all her equipment as she raced upstairs.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany shifted in her sleep and woke up when she heard hurried footsteps climbing up the stairs. Her curiosity got the better of her so she followed the noises up the steps. She could hear rustling and shuffling going on from a room just opposite Puck's. Of course, it was Santana.

Instead of turning around she continued to stalk towards the Latina's bedroom. As she got closer she could hear the faint sounds of clicking and tapping from a keyboard. Once she reached the door she took a silent breath and peeked out the side. Inside she could see Santana had her back to the door and her large headphones on as she slid her chair from her keyboard to her laptop.

Brittany watched in awe as the Latina worked effortlessly. She watched as Santana played a few silent keys on the keyboard before pressing multiple buttons. The young dancer wondered what the music playing in Santana's headphones sounded like. What she'd give to be able to listen to what was playing.

Finally Santana stopped moving and stay in front of her laptop. Brittany couldn't see her expression but she could tell the Latina was deep in thought. She gripped the doorframe tightly in anticipation.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana saved her work and began adding the extra sounds onto her track and listening to the playback. Suddenly her screen went black. She shot up and gaped at her black screen. She began fiddling with the power cords and ducked down to check if the power was plugged in.

She sat back on her seat and noticed something in the reflection of her blank screen. With one look at her screen she turned around in her seat, towards her door frame.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany watched as Santana got on all fours and trying to fix her wires. She continued to watch until the Latina was back in her seat. For a minute Santana sat still in her seat and seemed to be staring at nothing.

Brittany then noticed the Latina turning in her seat. In a fit of panic she pulled herself away from the door frame and rested her back against the wall next to it. She tried her best to keep her heart from beating too loud.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana stared at her door for a minute and saw a pale hand still grasping the corner of the doorframe. She smiled briefly realising that she wasn't imagining it when she thought it was Brittany in the reflection of her screen.

She took one last look out her door and turned around to work on her music.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

If Brittany had waited one second longer to react then Santana would have definitely caught her watching. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her beating heart. Finally once it reached a steady rhythm she pushed herself off the wall and crept down the stairs to join Puck and Quinn.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok, so how about we have it so we move so we end up on this side?" Santana suggested as she demonstrated the steps to Brittany.

"That could work, but…I was thinking…" Brittany hesitated for a minute.

"Come on spill. We're working on this together so your opinion means as much as mine, if not more since you're the pro dancer here." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany gave a shy smile but forcefully brought it back, remembering that Latina did reject her before. She didn't want to fall into the trap that was Santana's charm, even if it was irresistible.

"Ok, I was thinking…that we do a kind of tango kind of thing…"

Santana lightly pinched her chin as she pondered on the suggestion, "Hm, interesting. Could you show me?"

The young dancer stood up straighter and her shy expression suddenly changed into one full of confidence. Brittany was in her element and she knew for a fact they were in her world now. It was her chance to show Santana what she was best at.

"Well, um the tango part is kind of partner so you'll have to come here so I can tell you the steps." Brittany said, opening up her hands in the starting position.

"Oh, right. My bad." Santana chuckled and connected her hand with Brittany's and placed a hand on her waist.

"Um, I'll have to lead." The young dancer told her.

"Oh, oops." The Latina took a nervous gulp when she felt Brittany's hand land on her waist.

Santana was starting to feel strange around Brittany at that very moment. She was somewhat intimidated by the dancer's sheer confidence in her own skills. Seeing Brittany at the time did something to her. It was like seeing the younger girl in a whole new light. It was something about the way she held herself when she danced. She no longer looked like the timid girl who needed saving but more a fierce, independent woman.

"Ok, so you'll step back and I'll step forward. It's simple." Brittany said with a half-smile.

"Alright." Santana allowed Brittany to lead them around the room. She felt like she was floating on air. The way Brittany moved their bodies was something that couldn't be explained by words, it was something that one would have to feel to believe.

"See, easy." Brittany said with a smile as they broke apart, "I reckon it'd be cool if we had everyone do that. Look more…um…I'm not too sure but it'd look cool."

"Yeah, I reckon we should add that in." Santana said with a small laugh, "Got anymore moves you think we should add?"

"Well, I was thinking having something like this." Brittany skipped towards the middle of the room and began demonstrating the various moves she thought of. She moved gracefully and powerfully across the room, using the full extent of her skills.

As she came to a stop her back was to Santana. Through the mirror she could see the Latina with entranced eyes and maybe a little bit of drool. She thought for a second and then an idea hit her. She crossed one leg over the other and spun around so she was now facing Santana who was still speechless.

"So what'd you think?" Brittany asked in her most innocent voice.

"Beautiful." Santana breathed out in the smallest voice possible. When she realised what she'd just said she quickly shook her head and prayed that Brittany didn't hear, "That was awesome. If we add that in, we'd definitely wow the crowd."

The first thing Santana had said didn't go past Brittany. Judging by the Latina's reaction, Brittany knew _exactly _what she had to do to show Santana what she'd be missing out on.

Step three begins, the teasing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You guys hate me now don't cha? :P It just wouldn't be fun for me if they got together straight away :p You're all gonna go Lima heights on me aren't you? Because I had Santana reject Brittany D: Sorry this chapter sorta jumped a bit, I worked on it like at times that were days apart so i forgot my ideas and etc. Usually I like to write in one sitting flows better. Hopefully there aren't any typos. I was too dead tired after shopping at Mall Of Asia to check over this thoroughly.

tumblr : **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

Next update, I'm not too sure when because my Birthday's in a week, yup Feb 14th, the day of love is when I celebrate my birth. Kind of lame because everyone wants to hang with their honey bunz rather than party with me haha. Hopefully I'll find some time to work on next chapter because I'm flying back tonight then I gotta prepare for my bday and straight to work I go -.- Random fact, my friend and I are boarding the plane with a matching outfit that includes a bad ass polar bear hat!

Oh gosh, I stepped into a store and the sales assistant was a filo from Florida and all I can say...omg sexy! So charismatic and the american accent. Sah strong. They were so energetic and I don't know, had the personality I'm attracted to. So far the americans I've met have blown me away with their sexy charisma and accents. Lol, I sound like a loser. I'm gonna shut up now.

I'd like to say again, thanks to everyone. Like the response for last chapter was just so amazing. So many reviews, favourites and alerts it was awesome getting those emails!

**Thanks for reading!  
>Review if you got time.<br>Don't want to miss out? Subscribe to alerts.  
>Enjoyed it? Favourite<br>Adios!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: LHA, Satanic, Santanic & Snix

**A/N: **Warning, this chapter sadly isn't as long as the others. But here's chapter.9 In less than a week?

**gleeeeeeee89: **Aw thanks for that. It's my birthday in 15minutes LOL. Anyway hope i didn't dissapoint since i managed to get this out before it :P thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry if this chapter ain't as long.

**Blocking Brainwaves: **Me too I'm excited where I'm going to take this story. As you know when I write I make it up on the spot and wing it so I don't know what my mind has in store for these two. I'm jsut as excited hehe. Thanks for taking time to read this story and telling me what you think.

**gleefan987: **Bookmarked? Well that made my day. Pretty awesome I say thanks for doing all that and of course reading and droppin' down your thoughts. And yay for not hating me. Do you love me now? Haha, I kid.

**Pridemunkeyz: **Strangely enough I do have a strong attraction towards Americans. The handful I've met are very charismatic individuals and I really like their accents, don't know why but I do. And I don't think I'm mean :P ok, maybe i am but stiiill here's an update. Does it make up for my meaness? (: Thanks for sticking around!

**Jaz: **Latina's are cool. I wish I was Latina...1/8 Spanish doesn't count does it? ): Haha. So I wonder if you're going to go LHA on me at the end of this chapter, I don't think you will hehe. Because honestly, this is embarassing...I really don't actually intend half the time to have cliffhangers...HAHA throughout this story on chapter.7 was the intended cliffhanger. Anywhoo thanks for subscribing and reading!

**anon: **So, right now it's midnight meaning it's feb 14th so can you like marry me? It's my bday so you can't say no haha. I'm kidding but what you've said really made me smile. I can like feel the pure sincerity in that. I really appreciate what you said and the fact that you're still reading this story and my other ones. Thanks for that.

**PennyLane93: **I know right? yay for Giants! I'm still shattered I missed the game. Aw thanks for that thought! It always gets me down that because my birthday's on Vday I can't really have a party on the day because everyone's with their partners. But this year! I have a bunch of single friend who wanna party with me and I still got a few who even though they got partners wouldn't miss spending my birthday with me. I can't believe you're still raeding my stories. Thanks sah much.

**nayalove: **I think you're amazing and here's the update. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Tomlinsane: **I'm supposed to be asleep as well but I had to update for you all! hhehe enjoy. Thanks for sacrificing sleep to read this!

**bananana.06: **Aw, i'm really happy that my stories have that effect on you (: Yes, i am a Filipina and I just came back from the Philippines. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Thanks for reading my stories!

**Everyone: **Just want to say, Happy Valentines day from my side of the world. It's officially 12:04am may you bask in the love that radiates around you and not just couples love but love from friends and family. I love you all! Thanks for reading, subscribing, favouriting and of course reviewing it means so much to me. Now onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee but as of yesterday I am a proud owner of a full suit.

* * *

><p>Brittany was headed towards her locker when her path was blocked by a tall handsome man, Artie. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't still a little scared of the man but, if she were to show Santana she's her own woman she couldn't be afraid. Well, at least she couldn't show that she was scared.<p>

"Hey Brittany." Artie said with a hesitant smile. It'd been a few weeks since the incident and he'd been giving her time to get over it.

"Hi Artie." She replied in a low voice.

"I was wondering if we're good you know?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mercedes was at her locker when she noticed Santana had stopped in her tracks. She turned to Kurt and bumped his arm lightly, "Hey what's up with San?"

Kurt whipped around and saw the Latina standing dead centre of the hall with a look that could only be described as pure evil. He brought his hands to his mouth as he gasped, "Oh, no. That look it's…"

"…Snix." Mercedes finished for the glamorous boy.

"What's got her so mad?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany pondered for a minute. Under normal circumstances she would've submitted and just said yes to avoid conflict but she was a changed girl. If she were to have the confidence to tease Santana then she'd have to stop being so submissive.

"So does your silence mean yes?" Artie said with a hopeful smile.

The young dancer took a breath and thought for a minute longer, "Actually it doesn't." She answered with confidence that was hidden within. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go to my locker now." Brittany added politely and stepped aside and continued forward towards her locker.

She suddenly felt good about herself. She no longer felt like the scared little teen, sure it was a small step but in the end it was still a step in the right direction. As she walked with her head up high she was blissfully unaware of Santana's gaze.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana's eyes shot lasers at Artie and before Snix could come out to play she felt herself being tugged backwards.

"Nuh-uh Snix you ain't gonna do anything." Mercedes said as she kept a firm grip on Santana.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana asked with a firm eyebrow raised.

"You know what I'm talking about." The diva waved off and pushed the Latina in the opposite direction of Artie.

"Auntie Snix was going to grace us with her wonderful presence." Kurt said with an eye roll.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Santana protested.

"That's what you said last year at sectionals and what do you know happen in the next hour? Lead girl 'accidently' gets a bruised eye. We believe you Santana." Kurt said sarcastically and Mercedes could only laugh along as she kept Santana away from Artie.

"I rather not have you go to jail during senior year." Mercedes said.

"Aw, you care about me. I knew it." Santana laughed.

"Nah, I just want to win Nationals before you graduate and doom us to an eternal loop of Journey songs."

"I knew you'd miss me." The Latina said with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure." Mercedes rebutted.

"I'd miss you. Only because you're the only one who can really pull off red." Kurt chimed.

"I enjoy basking in the love radiating around you two." Santana said sarcastically.

The three just laughed as they walked towards their own classes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Artie, I'd watch myself if I were you." Mercedes warned as Artie walked into the choir room. Everyone was accounted for except for Santana but she was notorious for always coming late.

"What do you mean?" He asked with confusion.

"Whatever you did to piss Santana off I'd watch it. Girl's going to go Santanic on you." Mercedes informed him.

"Don't you mean Satanic?" Blaine asked.

"Nope, I meant Santanic." Mercedes confirmed with a nod.

"You see Santana has four stages of anger or evil I like to call it." Kurt told the entire room with a formal voice, "One you have her usual 'Lima Heights Adjacent' which isn't so bad. Usually you get used to it and it becomes a little bit less scary."

"It's true." Puck added in.

"Then you have stage two, which is a slightly angrier stage. More threatening I've found." Kurt continued, "The Satanic stage. She huffs and she puffs and blows your house down or so to speak. It's usually really dark and scary threats that would have you shitting yourself."

"I can confirm that." Puck chimed.

"Of course you can. You're her brother." Mercedes added, shushing the younger male.

"So where does Santanic fall into place?" Rachel asked with curious eyes. For some reason it felt like Kurt was telling them a horror story and the young diva couldn't help but cling onto her older brother.

"I was getting to that." Kurt cleared his throat, "Then there's Santanic. Stage three. It's purely her own evil. She makes Satan look like a girl scout. It's evil with a Santana Lopez twist and trust me you don't want to see it or experience it."

"That's right. My parents say she got it from our abuelo who was apparently the nicest guy on the planet to his family but outside, the man was scary. He was in the army and a leader dude or something. Anyway his entire platoon was scared shitless off him because he was ruthless but he did get things done. Moral of the story, he was a scary man." Puck added.

"You're sister's scary." Quinn whispered to Puck.

"Not scary, just…um…irrational at times." He said sheepishly.

Brittany sat there listening to Kurt's words but had trouble letting the information sink in. There was no way she could believe that Santana could be anything but sweet and kind.

"Y-you said there was a stage four?" Rachel stuttered, still clinging onto her brother for dear life.

"Rachel…my arm…" Blaine winced as he tried to loosen his sister's grip.

"Oh, right and stage four. Snix." Kurt dropped his tone lower, "Now let me tell you about Snix. Let's just say she's Santana's inner evil."

"Snix? Sounds like snickers." Artie laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh about it." Puck warned.

"Listen to the man with the squirrel on his head." Mercedes said to Artie.

"It's not a squirrel." Puck whined and patted his head.

"Anyway!" Kurt interjected, "That's when shit happens and when she actually goes through with her threats. Way I see it is, 'Lima Heights Adjacent' stage one is just the warning stage. Stage two, 'Satanic' stage she makes threats. Stage three, 'Santanic' she's giving one last final warning and stage four, 'Snix' that's when things happen."

"She can't be that scary." Artie brushed off.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Mercedes and Kurt sung.

Santana then comes strolling into the room casually until she sees everyone staring at her.

"What?" She asks when she noticed all their eyes on her.

"Nothing." They all replied but kept their eyes on her.

"Could you all stop staring at me?" She asked as her annoyance level rose.

Kurt could sense her annoyance and subtly pointed his index finger to signify the number one, meaning that she was at stage one.

"If you don't all stop staring I will go Lima Heights Adjacent on you." Santana warned. That was enough to have most of them looking away. However, Finn and Artie continued to stare at the Latina. They wanted to see how far they could push her.

She caught the two seniors still staring at her, "What are you looking at Frankenteen and douchebag? Quit staring." She warned. When they didn't drop their gaze it pushed her even further, "Stop staring or so help me I will push you two in front of my car and drive over you continuously."

Kurt raised his middle finger alongside his index finger to indicate Santana was now at stage two. Rachel looked with wide eyes at the scene unfolding in front of her. Finn feeling the brunt of her threats dropped his gaze and stopped staring however, Artie hadn't backed down yet. He wanted to see this infamous 'Snix'.

Santana glared at Artie but when he didn't stop staring at her it pushed her even further, "Why are you still staring at me?" She was quickly losing her patience, "Either you stop staring or I will castrate you, decapitate your body and make sure _no one _finds it. I'll promise you that." She said with her tone dripping with pure evil. Usually she wouldn't have gone off so easily but seeing Artie and his smug face after what he did to Brittany, just made her want to punch him.

Kurt then raised his ring finger indicating the third stage. Mercedes decided to interject and quickly pulled the Latina from the middle of the room and towards the back, away from Artie. Everyone watched as Santana kept her death glare on Artie.

"Girl you gotta calm down." Mercedes said in a hushed voice so no one but her, Kurt and Santana could hear.

"I am calm. It's just he kept freaking staring at me. You know how much I hate it when people stare." Santana protested.

"Not really, you love it when they stare because you say they're admiring your, how did you put it? Absolutely hotness." Kurt said in a light tone.

"Whatever but still the kid irks me. I hate him." She said angrily.

"Why?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"I just do."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Better!" Santana shouted at the Cheerios, "But I think we should add more of a dancing element to the routine." She added as an afterthought because the routine was amazing as usual but it just seemed repetitive.

Brittany smirked at the new opportunity and raised her hand, "Captain Lopez?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Hm?" Santana hummed happily before clearing her throat, "Yes Pierce?" She said with authority. The slight slip up didn't go passed the young dancer.

"If you don't mind, I have some ideas to add more dancing to the routine?" She asked, making sure as to not over-step the boundaries because regardless, Santana was still her captain.

Santana tried her best to harden her face but was finding it increasing difficult, "If you must Pierce. Don't disappoint." She said with authority, trying to remind everyone that she was still the tough captain that she was famous for.

"Right." The young dancer said and took her position. Santana flipped the switch of the stereo and the other Cheerios stepped back to give Brittany space.

The captain clenched her teeth and brought her lips in tightly to avoid letting out a smile as she watched the young dancer move gracefully in front of her. Every hit she made showed so much force and strength it had Santana begging to see more.

As Brittany danced she made sure she showed Santana the full extent of her skills and of course flexibility. She moved across with such confidence and power it was like a lion was awoken within. She felt a surge of power course through her body as she lost herself in the movements.

Santana rose and eyebrow as she felt her stomach doing flips. She fought hard against her body and cleared her throat loudly before hitting stop on the stereo.

The minute the music cut out Brittany stopped immediately and turned towards her captain. Sure everyone thought she was slow but she knew Santana was trying her hardest not to react. She could see the Latina battling with herself internally.

"So." Santana coughed loudly, "That was ok Brittany. I'll reconsider your ideas in the next routine."

"Ok." Brittany answered, "Just let me know if you need me to demonstrate the moves again." She added before giving the Latina quick wink and turning back to join the rest of the squad.

Quinn watched as Brittany walked with new found confidence and what looked like flirty eyes. She raised her eyebrow in question and allowed her gaze to follow Brittany as she stood in position.

"What's going on?" She asked herself.

Santana flinched when she noticed the small wink from Brittany. Her eyes shifted everywhere before returning her attention back to the squad, "Uh. Water break everyone! I'll be back in five." She commanded before disappearing towards the locker rooms.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Everyone was in the choir room discussing their possible set list for their next competition when Brittany stood up from her spot and ran to the middle of the room.

"Hey everyone." She said cheerfully. Mr. Shue hadn't come yet so Brittany brought it upon herself to give some ideas. "I was thinking maybe we should do that mashed potato thing Mr. Shue was talking about."

"You mean mash up?" Sam corrected.

"I said that didn't I?" Brittany answered back adorably.

"I agree with Britt-Britt. I haven't heard about other show choirs doing a mash-up lately and it'd totally give us the upper hand." Quinn said optimistically.

"I'm in." Puck shrugged.

Most the club nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree with the gorgeous young lady in the front." Artie said with a smile. He still wasn't giving up on Brittany but the young dancer couldn't help but let out a little frown.

Santana snapped her head towards Artie and practically shot daggers towards him, hoping that her thoughts would somehow magically become real. She clenched her teeth and let out a quiet and low animalistic growl and crossed her arms tightly to avoid lunging at him.

"Guess it's settled. We'll tell Mr. Shue we want to do a mash up." Blaine said to the young dancer and rest of the club.

Brittany bounced in her spot and clapped but stopped when she felt her bracelet slip off her wrist. No one noticed that her bracelet fell off and were eying her curiously as she turned around and looked to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Tina asked as she watched Brittany look behind herself.

"My bracelet dropped." The young dancer answered and found it resting just a metre behind her. She took a step towards it and bent over to pick it up.

It was like time was in slow motion for Santana. She watched as the bracelet slipped off Brittany's slim wrists and slid just a metre behind her. She continued to watch as the young dancer turned in her spot to find her lost bracelet. Now she was slowly watching as Brittany bent down to pick up her lost jewellery. What she noticed after so many years of wearing the uniform how short the skirt really was. She could see it rise up slowly and before anyone could see any of Brittany's red spanks, Santana shot up from her spot and practically jumped to the front of the room, effectively blocking everyone's view of the dancer's spanks.

"Ah!" Santana yelled as she practically flew to the front of the room, "I-I think we uh…" She trailed off as she tried her best to think of something, anything to say.

Everyone stared at her like she was a crazy cat lady who just told the world she loves dogs. They all eyed her warily just to make sure that the infamous 'Snix' didn't magically appear out of nowhere.

Luckily for the Latina she was saved by Mr. Shue's fashionably late entrance.

"I want to hear all your ideas." He said excitedly, ushering the two girls to sit down.

Brittany was about to step onto the risers to move towards the back when Santana quickly grabbed her wrist, "Uh…Uh…" She stammered, "Sit here in the front…you gotta tell Mr. Shue about your idea so yeah." The Latina forced out and led the young dancer towards an empty in the front before running back to her own seat.

Puck watched as his sister continued to act more strangely than usual.

"What's going on…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry that one seemed more like a filler. Don't worry more teasing to come. I just wanted to give you guys something to laugh, ayye and 'damn you!' about before my birthday! hehe, I'll try and whip out an amazing chapter by next week but no promises so don't get mad if next chapter sucks!

Could you guys do me a big big big favour please? My party is in like 16 hours BUT i need to get my outfit ready in like 12hours because I have to do some stuff beforehand. I wanted to dress up like Naya Rivera did for that 'Smooth Criminal' number and I managed to get the whole suit and shoes BUT it's the fedora I'm having trouble deciding, so because y'all are so cool and it's my birthday so you have to :P could you head down to my tumblr and help decide which fedora I should wear? Sorry to bother you with this.

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

Sorry for my high behaviour it's just how I am on my birthday, 19 is a random number...You should see my facebook so many sexual innuedos and what not. A lot of, "Happy birthday sex!" ongoing joke since my birthday is on Vday...and there's a lot of me flirting with everyone no wonder everyone likes to question my sexuality...haha, it's what you get when you're born on the day of sexy *cough* i mean love :P I think I've proposed to at least 5 people now and the list continues to grow! Shit sorry i'm rambling!

**THANKS FOR READING!  
><strong>**Liked it? Favourite  
><strong>**Don't want to miss out? Subscribe  
>Thoughts? Review<br>Happy Valentine's day. You're never alone because i love you, mahal kita, aishiteru, te amo, te quiero, je t'aime parce que vous etes incroyable.  
>French speakers, don't kill me please! It's been a while since I've spoken French. Four years to be exact. Sorry to butcher your amazing language! I wanted to look cool ):<br>Adios and have a good one.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: My Inspiration

**A/N: **Here's a happy chapter 10 for you guys. I want you all to thank one of my followers on tumblr **blametherenegade**, Sorry babe but I don't know if you have a FF account so I'll just use your tumblr name, anywho thank them because they challenged me to make this chapter 5k so I went one better and make it 6k. Cheers!

**Blocking Brainwaves: **Yer, I find it better that way as well. I'm the type of person who goes with the flow rather than plan things out. Maybe that's why I'm such an impulsive shopper. Same here, the pace of stories is really important for me. Hopefully the pace hasn't quickened too much because I personally started to get impatient as well so I'm not too sure if I fast forwarded too much, you'll see when you read it. Hope you like this chapter (:

**nayalove: **Given the length of this chapter, I think this update was quick enough. Was it? Hehe. Thanks for the birthday wish.

**Brittana100: **Thanks for the birthday wish. Hopefully you had an awesome valentine's day. Anyway I assure you that you'll be seeing the full four stages of Santana's evil soon. I did put into consideration your review and now I'm thinking of how to add it into the future chapters. Was this update quick enough as well? Less than one week and it's a lengthy one as well (:

**Fragar1991: **Lol, thank you for that birthday wish. You don't know how many times I get 'Happy Sexy Birthday' just because it falls on Valentine's day. But thank you for that (:

**Hnfe: **Aw thank you. I wouldn't say this story is perfect because I know it has flaws but thank you for thinking so highly about it. Now you make me feel bad for not updating any quicker. February kiddies fo' life yo! Haha, thank you for the support.

**acdc27: **I try to update as often as I can. Sometimes I wish I could update four times a week like I used to. Thank you for being so patient. For that I'll try my best to update more frequently because I find once a week just isn't enough. Thanks for the support.

**anon: **Aw, thank you for the birthday wish. And as a present here is chapter.10 if I don't get chapter.11 out by your birthday lol. I just hope you'll still like how the pace is in this chapter. You'll see what I'm talking about. I really appreciate the support your showing. I wanna have a badass baby, oh yeah.

**Miched8: **Technically you didn't have to wait a week so you made it yay! Thank you for the birthday wish. Lol, I have a feeling you'll love this chapter more than the filler . You'll see (;

**LaurenKnight13: **Or so I've been told. A lot of people say I'm a tease, I can't help it. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Everyone: **I want to say thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday and who took the time to read this chapter and reviewed. Also I wanted to send out a huge thanks to those who subscribed, favourited and helped me pick out my outfit for my birthday. I'm really excited for you guys to read this chapter so I won't keep you any longer. Without further adieu, I give you, Chapter.10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee but, I finally got my tattoo yay.

* * *

><p>Brittany was the last person to get into the stall for a much needed shower after practice since she decided to find the squirrel that ran away from her during their laps. After an unsuccessful hunt for the cute squirrel she gave up and retired to the Cheerios locker room which was deserted. Everyone had already cleared out, all itching to get the hell out of there as they do after every practice.<p>

She jumped into the shower and let the warm water trickle down her body as it washed away all the dirt and sweat accumulated through practise. Satisfied that she was now squeaky clean she stepped out of the shower in only a towel and made her way towards her locker. She took out her bag and grabbed her bra and panties and slipped them on.

Since Santana was the captain she was always the last to reach the locker rooms because she took it upon herself to make sure all the equipment was put back securely, also of course to avoid the stampede of Cheerios all rushing for a stall. She casually walked into the locker room thinking that it be empty. How wrong she was.

The minute she set foot into the room she caught an eyeful of Brittany clad in only a bra and panties. Sure she's seen heaps of the Cheerios in very minimal clothing but seeing Brittany in the bare essentials was different. She could see that the young had a rather developed body and it had her sweating furiously.

Brittany looked up from her bag where she grabbed her spare uniform when she saw the gobsmacked expression on Santana's face.

"Uh…didn't know anyone else was here." Santana stuttered before practically sprinting towards the shower stalls before Brittany could even say a word.

The young dancer smirked mischievously when she realised what effect she had on the Latina. She went back to rummaging through her bag, still clad in only a bra and panties when Santana rushed back into the room.

"Forgot my stuff." The flushed Latina mumbled and rushed straight out.

An idea then struck the young dancer and suddenly she was no longer in a rush to leave the locker room. She slowly slipped on her uniform and waited for the sound of water running to cease.

An icy cold shower later Santana stepped out and wrapped a fresh towel around her freezing body and shuffled towards her locker. Again she wasn't expecting to see anyone still there. Then again she also wasn't expecting to see Brittany bent forward with her foot resting on the benches as she moisturised her long, lithe, toned legs.

Brittany could sense Santana's presence and lifted her head to grasp the Latina's expression but she was also surprised at what she'd seen. There right in front of her was the sexy, fiery Latina in nothing but a towel with her hair dripping wet. She was so taken back by the sight that the bottle slipped out of her handle and she struggled to catch it as it fumbled through her fingers.

"Uh, moist hands…bottle slipped." She excused her behaviour nervously.

"Um, yeah slippery little bastards." Santana stuttered, equally as nervous. She shuffled towards her things and tried her best to not drop her towel as she tried to slip on her panties and bra. Her hands were shaking so much she was pretty sure that the towel would slip through her fingers.

Brittany went back to moisturising her legs and tried her best to not watch the Latina. Her hands were fumbling with the bottle as they shook uncontrollably.

"Fuck." She heard Santana curse. She lifted her head up and saw the towel had dropped from Santana's hand and the captain was only in her panties and unclasped bra. She watched as the captain struggled to clasp her bra.

Santana felt like the biggest loser on earth. She'd been wearing bras since she was thirteen so she was practically an expert she clipping her bra, but for some stupid reason she just couldn't do it this time. Her hands were shaking so bad she felt like she was someone suffering from coffee withdrawal. She contemplated clipping the bra on front ways then just spinning it around the right way but then that'd risk the chance of Brittany seeing her twins. After the hundredth time she soon gave up with a sigh and did the last thing she thought she'd ever do.

"Brittany…um…could you help me?" She asked with her back still to the young dancer. She heard the sound of a bottle hitting the ground almost instantly.

"Uh…" Brittany paused, "Um…" Again she couldn't form any words, "Uh…um…a-a-lright." She managed to force out.

"Thanks." Santana whispered lowly and waited for Brittany to clasp her bra.

Brittany stood up hesitantly and wobbled towards the Latina. She had to wipe her hands on her skirt because they were sweating so much. Satisfied that they were dry enough she lifted her shaky hands and slowly brought the two ends together.

Santana swore she felt a jolt of electricity pass when she felt Brittany's soft fingertips graze her back.

Brittany swore that she felt something when her fingertips accidently grazed Santana's back.

"T-thanks." Santana stuttered.

"It's ok…" Brittany whispered, her eyes still trained on the Latina's exquisite back. From this angle she could make out a small tattoo on the back of Santana's neck. Without even thinking she reach out and touched the tattoo, "What's this?" She asked.

Santana flinched when she felt soft fingers touch her neck, "Oh…oh…that's just a tattoo I got last year…"

Brittany finally realised what she'd just done and shook her head as she took a rather large step back, "Sorry." She apologised and quickly and rushed to grab her bag and raced out the locker room.

The Latina kept her gaze fixated on the lockers in front of her as she heard Brittany rush out the room in a panic, "You never need to be sorry." She said to the empty room and turned around with a sigh as she slowly dressed herself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Mom, Dad…Puck and I have something to give for you guys." Santana announced at dinner.

"Yes honey?" Mrs. Lopez waited for her daughter to continue.

"Well, we put together some money so you guys can go on a little get away for the long weekend." Puck said with a proud smile on his face, "We just wanted to say thanks for everything." More importantly he just wanted to say thanks for them trying really hard to mend their relationship after the prior year's fiasco.

"Oh my you two didn't have to." Mrs. Lopez gushed over how thoughtful her children were.

"Come give Papi a hug." Mr. Lopez said with open arms and brought his two children in for a big hug, "This isn't just your way to get your mami and I out of the house so you two can have a party?" he joked.

"No papi. We just wanted to say thanks…especially for supporting me and my dream." Santana said with a smile.

Puck disengaged from the hug and ran upstairs to collect the present that he and his sister had gotten. Racing down the stairs he presented his parents with a piece of paper that had all the booking details and address of their small get away.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Lopez gasped, "How did you two afford this?"

Puck and Santana looked at each other with the trademark Lopez grin, "Busking." They said in unison.

"Come here." Mr and Mrs. Lopez said and brought the entire family in for a group hug.

"We love you guys." Puck said on behalf of him and his sister.

"We love you both."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was standing in the front of the room talking to both and Quinn whilst the other members were scattered around the room. As usual Santana was in the back casually filing her nails as she watched the three in the front.

The young dancer began twirling in her spot which caused her pleated skirt to rise with every spin. Artie began staring at the rising skirt and began smiling as he watched the pleats move through the air. Finn soon caught on and hi-fived the footballer.

The sound of their two hands caught Santana's attention. She followed their gazes and saw that they were openly leering at Brittany, more specifically, Brittany's ass.

"Frankenteen, douchebag." Santana snapped at the two who turned around towards the Latina, "Quit your leering. It's disgusting."

Finn looked down in fear but Artie stared straight back at the Latina with a challenging look on his face.

Rachel watched from the side alongside Puck, Kurt and Blaine.

"One." Kurt whispered the small group.

"Who said I was leering?" Artie challenged.

"Oh, please it was obvious. Either you stop or I'll go Lima Heights on you." Santana threatened.

"Whatever Santana." Artie brushed off and turned towards the front. The Latina rolled her eyes at the footballer and went back to filing her nails.

"Why does your sister hate Artie so much?" Rachel whispered to Puck.

"Beats me." He shrugged.

Brittany watched the small altercation and quirked her head adorably. Quinn on the other hand was frowning as she watched the Latina's anger rise so quickly for something so small. It wasn't a secret that the footballers would often perv on the Cheerios and Santana wouldn't even bat an eye. It seemed like when it involved Brittany that's when her anger would rise.

Now she was really curious.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

With Puck's parents gone he invited both Brittany and Quinn over for the weekend given that Santana would be home at all times. Sure the three had been friends for years but Puck was still a guy and both Brittany and Quinn's parents weren't going to allow their daughters stay over unless there was an adult present at all times. Over the years they had grown to trust Santana because despite her hardy exterior she was always responsible when it came to her little brother and his friends. They still didn't know about the small 'adventures' she'd take them on, but they didn't need to know.

The only rule was they had to sleep in the lounge room which was cool for the three because it meant they didn't have to worry about climbing up the stairs. They made sure that they were all in their sleep gear before slotting in the DVD.

"Brittany we've watched Step Up so many times." Puck whinged from the loveseat which he was lounging on with his legs propped up on the arms.

"But it's such a good movie!" Brittany answered with enthusiasm, "Just the dancing is amazing."

"Well tonight it's Britt's choice so deal Puck. Channing Tatum's hot." Quinn squealed like a little schoolgirl.

"Jenna Dewan's sexier." Brittany mumbled as she slotted the DVD in.

"Looks like you got yourself a lady crush." Quinn teased.

"No homo!" Brittany almost yelled in defence.

"Whoa…I'm kidding." Quinn said with her hands up to calm the young dancer.

"Calm yo tits." Puck said from the side.

"I-I I am calm. Let's just watch this." Brittany stuttered.

Santana leant against the doorway separating the lounge room from the kitchen with her arms crossed. She watched as Brittany panicked at Quinn's teasing. She knew it all too well.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the three freshmen in her living room, singing as she threw together ingredients for a simple beef stew. She had her headphones on and her music playing loudly, sufficiently blocking out any of the outside sounds.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,_

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?_

_And girl you're just way too fine_

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

Brittany peeled herself away from the TV screen and walked towards the kitchen to grab a drink.

"You guys want anything while I'm up?" She asked Puck and Quinn who were staring intently at the screen.

"Ask San when din's ready." Puck called out.

"Just water. Thanks Britt." Quinn answered.

The young dancer opened the door and walked into the kitchen and was instantly hit with the sound of Santana's voice. She always loved Santana's voice, the moment she first heard it during Glee club. It just had something to it that always had her stomach feeling strange and her heart beating double time.

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

Santana lost herself in the music as she continued to cook. Singing was always an outlet for her emotions and feelings. She was never really the type to open up but music always gave her that much needed outlet.

_You're a masterpiece_

_I know that he_

_Can't appreciate your beauty_

_Don't let him cheapen you_

_He don't see you like I do_

_Beautiful not just for show_

_Time that someone let you know_

Brittany walked towards the fridge as quietly as she could so she wouldn't disturb the singing senior. The minute she opened the fridge, Santana spun around to grab something on the bench and saw Brittany peering into the fridge.

"Oh fuck!" Santana squealed in surprise. Did she just squeal? She cleared her throat to try and hide her embarrassing slip up, "BRITT DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE." She yelled since her music was still playing loudly.

Santana could see Brittany's mouth moving but couldn't hear anything. She finally realised that her music was too loud, "Sorry. What'd you say?" She asked once she turned down the volume.

"Puck was wondering when the food will be ready."

"Oh, tell him to wait a few minutes. Almost done." Santana chuckled.

"Okay." Brittany send a small smile towards the Latina and bent over to grab the two bottles of water in the back of the fridge. She made sure that she packed her shortest pyjama shorts before leaving for Puck's house. Despite the cold weather she was dressed in a hoodie and rather short shorts.

Santana hadn't realised how short they were until she caught an eyeful of Brittany's behind as the younger girl bent over. She brought her lips in tightly and frowned slightly before trying to resume her cutting. However from where she was standing she still had a view of the young dancer's formed ass.

Once she found the two bottles Brittany swiftly grabbed them and shut the fridge door before walking out the room. Before she stepped out she heard Santana calling after her.

"Hey Brittany."

"Yeah San-tana?" Brittany answered. The rejection had happened a fair time ago and she was somewhat over it but still she didn't feel comfortable using nicknames just yet.

Santana wanted to say something along the lines, "If you ever need to talk you know I'm here?" in reference to that small outburst Brittany had earlier that night however, all that came out of her mouth was, "Aren't you a little cold?" She asked, looking down quickly at the young dancer's small shorts.

"Nope." Brittany said cheekily before skipping out the door.

The Latina brought her lips in for a tight smile as the young bubbly teen left the room. She frowned slightly and resumed cooking dinner.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was like Puck and Quinn were twins because after eating for some reason they'd suddenly have the energy levels of an eighty year old grandmother and fall asleep instantly. This left Brittany awake and bored as her two best friends slept rather loudly. She decided to play Puck's PSP which was unfortunately upstairs in his room.

She got up from the hard ground and slowly walked up the stairs towards Puck's room. Before she could reach his room she could see light spilling out from the cracks of Santana's room. The door was left slightly open so she took a chance and looked in.

Once again Santana was hard at work, fiddling with the various nobs and playing silent keys on her keyboard. Brittany continued to watch the Latina hard at work. Suddenly with no warning Santana spun around in her chair and saw the young dancer watching her.

Brittany flinch and prepared to flee but was stopped by the Latina's smile.

Santana slowly removed her headphones, "Hey there." She said quietly.

"Uh…hi." Brittany said nervously.

"Can't sleep?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"I was just going to get Puck's PSP. Him and Quinn are sleeping and I'm bored." Brittany pouted which earned her a light chuckle from the Latina.

"Wanna help me?" Santana shrugged and pointed to her set up.

"I wouldn't know what to do."

"Come here. I'll teach you." The Latina got up and pulled Brittany into her room and allowed the dancer to sit in her seat.

The pair spent the entire night making music, well more like Santana trying to teach Brittany how to mix. At one stage Santana even coerced Brittany to sing a Capella for her but wouldn't tell the young dancer what she was going to do with the track.

The morning came too fast and soon the two girls were beat and fell asleep at the Latina's desk.

Unknown to the two Puck had walked passed his older sister's room and saw the two slumbering girls.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Morning sis." Puck greeted his sister at the table as they ate breakfast.

"Sup." Santana gave her brother the 'sup' nod and returned to eating her cereals.

"What's with you and Brittany?" He asked bluntly.

Santana practically choked on her cereals, "What?" She spluttered.

"What's with you and Brittany. You're telling Artie off for checkin' her out and I found you two asleep in your room when Quinn and Brittany were over."

"Nothing Puck. She's your best friend. I got to get to school early sorry." Santana stuttered and rushed out the door with a quick bye.

Puck frowned at his retreating sister and sighed as he served himself cereal, "I wouldn't care if you dated her." He said to himself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Far out Brittany I can't do that." Santana panted as Brittany moved through the movements with ease.

"Yes you can Santana." Brittany egged on the Latina and continued to show her the moves.

"Nah, you're just too good. Give me a minute." Santana started breathing heavily as she hunched over.

"Come on. Stop being such an old lady." Brittany teased.

"Old lady? Oh yeah?" Santana challenged with her hands on her hips, "Would an old lady do this?" She then grabbed Brittany by the waist and hoisted her up, eliciting a high pitched squeal from the dancer.

"Put me down Santana!" Brittany squealed loudly as the Latina spun her around in circles.

Santana placed her gently back onto the ground and the two soon fell into a fit of laughter, "Old lady my ass." She added.

The two then began to burst out laughing even louder. The Latina couldn't help but look at the carefree expression on Brittany's face as she laughed loudly. The way she tried to contain herself but failed miserably, the way she clutched her stomach, the way her laugh sounded. It was infectious.

"You have a gorgeous laugh." Santana breathed out, obviously not realising her sudden voice of thought.

"Huh?" Brittany asked.

Finally what she'd just said hit her and without a doubt she shot up from the ground, "Uh-uh…I'm late for…food." She stuttered and briskly walked out the room.

Brittany laid on the ground with a slight frown on her face, got up from the ground and dusted herself. She swore she heard the Latina tell her that her laugh was gorgeous but then again she could've been hearing things. It seemed like no matter what her feelings for Santana would never go away. Even after the rejection she wasn't fond of the Latina but she still found herself pining after her.

For the first week she convinced herself that the teasing was for revenge but over time she realised she just wanted the Latina's attention. She loved the reactions that she was receiving from Santana but other things were telling her that maybe, just maybe she was starting to feel the same way. The way they bonded over music and dance. She no longer wanted to tease the Latina but instead she wanted to really know how Santana Lopez felt for her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Brittany why don't you show us some of the choreography you've thought up with Santana?" Mr. Shue asked the young dancer in the front.

"Um, I think it's better if Santana does it." Brittany said as she turned to face the Latina.

"Nah, the floor's yours Brittany. I'm just choreographer you're the star." Santana winked at the dancer and gestured for her to demonstrate what they came up with.

Brittany gave the Latina sweet smile that had said girl blushing but thankfully for her dark skin it wasn't noticeable.

"So this is what we have so far." Brittany started to move through the steps with unbelievable grace it had everyone's attention on her. She floated across the room and hit every beat with such precision it was almost like the music was made for her.

Puck looked around the room and smiled at everyone's undivided attention on his best friend. When his eyes fell on his older sister he scrunched his face at her expression. On Santana's face she held an expression that he'd only see her with when she's making music. He liked to call it her 'magic' expression because he remembered when they were younger, every time he watched her playing music she'd always say she was, "making magic." He watched as her eyes followed Brittany's movements with obedience.

He had only seen Santana with that expression whenever she was working with music, so why did Santana have it now? Then it finally clicked. His sister found love within Brittany. It couldn't be just a crush or else Santana wouldn't be looking at Brittany the way she was. He finally realised, what Santana felt for Brittany was on par with her love for music. Everything fell into place, the hatred for Artie, them falling asleep in her room, the period when Brittany stopped coming over, the sudden interest in Brittany when she wasn't around. It all made sense now.

"Thanks Brittany." Santana finally snapped out of her Brittany induced haze when Mr. Shue's voice cut through the room. She hadn't realised that she was so captivated by the young dancer. There was something about her that had her wanting more. No matter what when Brittany danced it never failed to have her begging to see more. The way she moved was hypnotic and Santana found herself acting like a moth attracted to light.

She lightly slapped her cheeks to try and pull herself out of her thoughts. The thoughts were becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. She shook her head once more and forced the thoughts and feelings down as deep as possible.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck knocked on his sister door and watched as she pressed a few buttons on her laptop and removed her headphones.

"What's up?" She asked her little brother.

"We're tight yeah?" Puck asked as he took a seat on the ground next to his sisters chair.

"Course, you're my bro, literally." The Latina chuckled.

"You wouldn't lie to me yeah?"

"What's with the twenty questions Puck? Spill."

Puck looked around the room and took a deep breath and decided to call his sister out, "Do you have a thing for Brittany?" He asked straight out and bluntly.

_Fuck_, Santana said internally to herself. "What makes you say that?"

"It's obvious." He just shrugged as if it were nothing.

"I-I don't have feelings for Brittany." Santana said but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than Puck.

"Cut the bullshit sis." Santana flinched at Puck's aggressive behaviour, "I saw you look at her during Glee. You look at her with the same face you have when you're making music." He said pointing towards her equipment, "You have that same smile when you finish making the perfect mix. The same smile when mami and papi told you that they support your dream to produce music. It's the same smile you have when you look at Brittany. Why can't you see that deep down you like her?"

"Because Noah…" The use of his full name meant that this conversation was more serious than their usual banter, "I just can't."

"You can't or you won't? It's there Santana I can see it."

"She's your best friend." Like that was really a legitimate excuse.

"Better you than someone I don't know." He shrugged.

"She's too young."

"Only by four years. Mami and Papi are six years apart." For every excuse Santana had, Puck had a rebuttal. For every silence Puck filled it in with his words. "I think the only problem is you just can't accept that deep down you have feelings for Brittany."

"Puck you don't even know that she's attracted to females."

"I have an older sister who's an amazing actress and managed to fool her parents into thinking she was straight for three years." Santana scrunched her eyebrows, "I knew you were a lesbian when you were sixteen sis. My gaydar is amazing." Puck said with a smile.

"Shut up." Santana smiled and playfully pushed her brother.

"Brittany's struggling, I can tell. Maybe you should help her out…then maybe you can tell her everything." He shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"Who's this new Noah where's my squirrel boy brother?" Santana joked as she ruffled her brother's hair.

"I just want to see you happy." He gave her a perfected Lopez smirk that had the Latina feeling proud of her little brother.

"With a smirk like that of course I'm happy."

As Puck moved to leave the room he felt his sister grip his wrist, "Thanks Puck."

"Anytime sis."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The Cheerios move through their routine flawlessly and for the first time Santana didn't have a reason to yell at them. About time she thought.

"Ok, for once that was good. Now this is how the last part is going to be. Girls in the front I just need you do this simple move." Santana instructed before demonstrating the small section for the squad. She did a few simple stunts before landing perfectly.

Brittany kept her eyes trained on the captain and felt her heart race as she watched Santana's skirt flow through the air as she moved. She watched as the Latina gave off a sexy smirk as she landed. She continued to stare even when Santana began instructing the girls in the front.

Quinn stood next to her friend and watched as Brittany's attention remained on the Latina even if what she was saying didn't apply to the dancer. She watched as Brittany's eyes continued to follow Santana without fault. She nudged Brittany and even that didn't catch the dancer's attention. Her attention was too heavily focused on the captain.

"Yeah, just work on it and we'll be set." Santana said to the cheerleaders, "Ok, everyone take a quick five minute break. I'm going to grab the coach soon and show her the finalised routine. Don't suck!" She threatened before jogging towards her bag for a quick drink.

Brittany sauntered towards her bag and pulled out her bottle and took a swig out of her water.

"Looks like you've got a lady crush on the captain." Quinn teased as she joined Brittany by their bags.

The young dancer's eyes shot open and she practically spat out her water in surprise, "What?" She asked nervously.

"I saw you checking her out during practise. Didn't know you felt that way." Quinn chuckled lightly heartedly.

"I'm not gay!" Brittany whispered loudly, "I'm not!" She yelled out loud which caught Santana's attention who was just about to run off the field to get Coach Sylvester.

"Brittany, relax." Quinn said as she tried to calm her down, "I was kidding."

"Sorry." Brittany apologised quietly and brought her bottle to her lips. The two stood in silence and waited for Santana to return with their coach.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was like old times with Brittany waiting vigilantly for parents by the steps of McKinley once again. Santana walked out the doors and took a seat next to the dancer much like she did the months prior.

"Want to tell me what happen during practise?" Santana asked.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, pretending to be oblivious to the Latina's question.

"That little outburst. What happened?"

The young dancer looked down at her shoes and moved them as she thought of words to explain herself.

"It's cool Brittany you can tell me. I won't judge or say anything to anyone. You got my word on that. Who knows…I may be able to help."

Brittany took a breath and just as she was about to open her mouth to speak her mom rolled up next to her. She looked up and saw her mom waving towards her. She turned and looked at the Latina before getting up from her seat.

Santana could see she was about to open up so she grabbed her arm hastily, "How about we hang out today after dinner? I'll pick you up later tonight?" She asked the dancer.

"Ok. Seven?" Brittany said quietly and jumped into her car when Santana nodded a confirmation and waved.

Santana watched the car drive out of sight and slowly made her way towards her own car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana had taken Brittany to the same place where she'd saved her from Artie that night, the same night Brittany kissed her. She knew that the young dancer would feel uneasy about it but she made a promise that nothing bad would happen. It was one of her favourite places to think and let loose. She hoped that it'd become Brittany's as well.

"I like to come out here to clear my head." Santana told the dancer as she pushed the button that retracted the roof. She pulled her seat back and grabbed her laptop from the backseat, "I always come here to work on my music."

Brittany watched as Santana turned to her with a smile, "Can…can I listen to some of your stuff?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure let me set it up." Santana turned on the laptop and selected a soft instrumental song that she'd composed the year before during the period of time that she ran away.

"I wrote this when I ran away from home." She confessed.

"You..ran away?"

"Yeah, for a month or so. I had problems with the family and just up and left. It was too hard for me to stay."

"Is that why Puck refused to leave the house last year?"

"Yeah…I chose to run away rather than talk about my problems." Santana admitted and let the soft melody ring through the air.

"Is this your way of getting me to talk?" Brittany asked.

"Is it working?" Santana gave a small smile.

"Maybe…I'm just confused…"

"About?"

Brittany looked around and noticed that the stars were out and they seemed to be shining brighter than she'd ever seen them. She never realised how amazing the view from their spot was. She could see all the lights of Lima shining through the darkness. Sure it was no New York but it was still a heavenly sight, the small town's lights shining brightly through the night sky.

"It's just I'm not normal." Brittany forced the words out of her mouth.

"How so?" Santana asked as softly as she could. She didn't want to push the girl too far.

"It's just…I find myself looking…" She paused for a second. The next she was about to say was far too difficult to say.

"It's ok taking your time."

Brittany took a deep breath and mustered all the courage she could, "I find myself looking at girls, thinking about girls the way I should be thinking about guys." She admitted, "I don't know if I'm…you know. All I know is that I'm not normal." She admitted and began to sob quietly.

"Hey, hey." Santana said as she lifted the young dancer's chin, "If you're not normal…then I sure as hell aren't either." She said with a small smile.

"What?"

"What is the definition of normal? Way I see it there's no such thing. There's nothing wrong with liking girls…I mean I like girls, they're pretty awesome and sexy." Santana saw the confused look on Brittany's face and decided to elaborate further, "What I'm trying to say is you're not alone. I know how confusing it can be. I spent a few years trying to come to terms with it. Hell only just last year I told my parents I was a lesbian."

"You are?" Brittany asked slightly stunned at the announcement.

"I thought you knew? That's why you kissed me." Santana chuckled lightly.

"Actually…I hadn't thought about it at the time." The younger girl admitted.

"Oh…well…yeah…I'm a lesbian…now you know and I can say if you are a lesbian or bisexual it doesn't matter. Being straight doesn't mean you're 'normal' whatever your orientation is it doesn't matter. Ultimately what matters is that you know who you are."

"But I don't know who I am."

"You're Brittany S. Pierce, gifted dancer, genius and a kick ass cheerleader. That's who you are Brittany…"

"Thanks Santana." Brittany sniffled and wiped away her tears.

An idea crossed Santana's mind and she quickly turned her engine on and manoeuvred her car so that it was no reverse parked and no longer facing the city.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked as Santana flipped on her head lights and got out of the car.

"You Brittany are going to dance with me." She said with a smile and opened the passenger's seat with her palm outstretched, waiting for Brittany to take it.

"San." Brittany half whined.

"Oh come on. I know how much you love to dance. Come on, teach me that tango."

Brittany gave her a smile and happily took the hand and allowed the Latina to lead her towards the headlights. The young dancer lead them through the dance which had the Latina's throat feeling dry as she felt her body pushed up against Brittany's. There it was again, that feeling she always felt when Brittany danced. She pulled away from the dancer and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Can you dance for me?" Santana asked as she pulled away.

"I don't have music." Brittany whispered.

"Just dance to your own beat, your own music."

The young dancer nodded and closed her eyes as she imagined music being played and allowed her body take over. She moved through the air in complete silence, ignoring the world completely. All she could hear was the music in her mind that was driving her movements. Then for a brief second she swore she could hear that same music ringing through her ears. She thought it was just her body falling into one of its usual dancing comas where she often mistook the songs in her head to be real.

Suddenly she heard the beats changing and that's when she realised her song was playing through the air, not just in her head. She opened her eyes and saw Santana sitting on the hood of her car with her laptop open as she furiously tapped on the keys. It was almost as if Santana created that music just for her dancing. It felt like Santana tapped into her mind and heard the music herself.

Every time her movements change so did the music. The feeling was out of this world, the way Santana managed to match the music to her every moment. The way it seemed to meld together. Finally she stopped and continued to stare at Santana as she breathed heavily.

"That was beautiful." Santana told the out of breath dancer as she closed her laptop and slid off the hood of the car before throwing it into her backseat.

"How'd you do that?" Brittany asked, referring to Santana's ability to match the music to her dance.

"I don't know…but I think I may have found what was wrong with my previous work."

"What was that?" Brittany asked, moving closer towards the passenger's seat, opposite to where the Latina was standing.

"I didn't have you."

"You didn't have me?"

"You're my inspiration." Santana admitted. She slowly walked around to where Brittany was.

Brittany had the door opened and was about to step in when the Latina grabbed her wrist slowly. She watched as Santana stared into her eyes, into her soul.

"You're my inspiration, Bright eyes." The Latina repeated and raised her hand to caress the young dancer's cheek with her thumb.

Time slowed down as Santana slowly inched forward, their lips mere millimetres away from each other, and their breaths mixing in with each other. As Santana leant and connected her lips softly with the girl who inspired her music.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope the pace wasn't too fast. I was starting to get a little impatient as well, lol. Did you guys see what I did with that? Notice the similarities between Chapter.7 and Chapter.10 with the kiss? Yes, Santana just kissed Brittany here.

Next update will hopefully be in a few days. I'll try and whip out an update ASAP

Any mistakes I apologize. I was meant to update it last night but my friend really needed some support so I was out all of last night and was too tired because after seeing my friend my other friend wanted me to take her to the illegal races, which I did before taking her home. Then I let my other friend drive my car back to her place even though...it's not allowed since she's on her L's hehe. Just got back from my highschool friend's birthday dinner so I'll fix up the mistakes tomorrow (:

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

You can head up to my tumblr to check out my rendition of Naya Rivera's 'Smooth Criminal' outfit. Mind you I was piss drunk that night. I drunk called my friends and even started hitting on one of them. I think I ended up saying something between the lines, "You so pretty. You can call me up anytime bebe." then she told me to go to sleep and I started arguing saying that if my wingman was in the room he wouldn't make me go to sleep. I get whiny/flirty when I'm drunk...Katy Perry's song 'Last Friday Night' was freakishly accurate about my birthday cept it was Last Tuesday Night...There was a pounding in my head etc etc.

**Thanks for reading.  
><strong>**Enjoyed the story? Favourite.  
>Don't want to miss out? Subscribe<br>Thoughts? Review  
>Adios! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Santana Are You Ok?

**A/N:** Here I give you Chapter.11 A shout out to **imagine-brittana **and **blametherenegade **on tumblr, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED AND COMPLETED! You said 7K words and I give you guys 8.5K words. To **claire099 **You said 11k or 12k I'm sorry I didn't complete the challenge. I really tried, if you see my eyes you'll see the strain in them LOL Hopefully this chapter is good enough! (:

**Amaka Jane: **Aw thank you for thinking that it's perfect. Yeah, Gallery used to be my favourite song when I was 14 good times. Hehe, enjoy this chapter!

**Miched8: **As you can see soon she will. I'm thinking a beat down LOL, literally but I'm not too sure yet. Hehe. Enjoy this chapter yo!

**anon: **Oh, Nuu don't die! Aw thank you so much for the support it really keeps me writing (:

**acdc27: **Oh, I didn't mean it in a good way. It's good that I feel a little pressure, it's keeps me writing so pretty much you keep me writing more =D and I want to thank you for following this story.

**Jaz: **Well hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait and what you were expecting. Fingers crossed you'll like how it turns out (: And thanks for the birthday wish! Ah, the illegal races aren't all that. I only go to see the sexy cars. Oo sneaking out, badass (; hehe.

**cupcakez12: **Thank you for the support. Don't doubt yourself you should try it out, writing that is. A year ago I could never see myself writing stories and now poof! i'm writing them so you never know 'til you try.

**Sadako Mcfly: **Pretty good luck yo comin' in on the story at that chapter (; you didn't have to put up with the grueling waits. Hehe. Don't feel bad, I'm glad that you stumbled across this story (:

**Kaede Shinomori: **Straight? I'll neither deny or confirm that. Just saying, assumptions can restrict roads and doors. hehe, it's ok that you couldn't review as long as you read it, I'm chilled (;

**Minerva McBadass: **Mmhmm, it was time she finally kissed her. Thanks for the birthday wishes =D

**anon (Lol the other one? 2nd last review for chapter 10): **I really tried to type it faster but it's hard to haha. My eyes hurt! They're so red but hopefully this update is good enough =D and thank you for that compliment. I felt so awesome wearing it ^^

**drumgirlvaleska: **I think you just mentioned the entire chapter hehe. I'm glad you liked the chapter! yay. thank you!

**Everyone: **Thank you all for following this story and reading it. To those reviewing, favouriting, subscribing to alerts and reading thank you all so much! You support means so much to me. I won't keep you any further so again enjoy and hopefully you'll like it (: PS: I just copied and pasted the lyrics so they may have mistakes, I'll fix it later (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a room that my friends say looks like a sex dungeon. Black and red sheets..not my fault.

* * *

><p><em>Santana leant in and connected her lips softly with the girl who inspired her music.<em>

Brittany's body was buzzing off the feeling of Santana's lips on her own. The way they fit together like a puzzle piece. It was better than candy, no, better than Lord Tubbington, dare she say better than dancing? She realised that she hadn't moved her lips yet so she parted her lips and revelled in the heavenly taste of Santana.

She grabbed the Latina's collar and held onto them for dear life. It almost seemed like she was afraid to let go in case Santana disappeared from this dream.

Santana pulled away slowly and stared into Brittany's eyes as they disconnected. Her eyes widened and took a step back from the younger girl when she realised what she had done. She shook her head at her own actions.

"I-I'm sorry Brittany. I didn't mean to. I got caught up." She apologised as she took a step back, "I shouldn't have…"

The young dancer frowned and grabbed onto the Latina's arm to stop her from moving away, "Santana, stop." She begged, "Don't be sorry. I wanted to."

Santana stood still and stared at the younger girl in front of her, "I can't. It's wrong of me. I'm only going to hurt you."

"Santana." Brittany said in all seriousness, "When are you going to stop seeing me as this little girl who needs to be protected all the time? I don't need a protector."

The senior let out a sigh as she rested her head against the freshman's shoulders, "But I want to be. What do we do now?" For the first time Santana was asking Brittany for advice instead of the other way around.

"What do you want to happen?" Brittany asked. She knew what she wanted. She wanted it the whole time.

"I want to maybe give this a try." Santana said hesitantly as she rolled her forehead slightly side to side on Brittany's shoulder.

"But you're afraid." The young dancer said, reading the Latina's mind, "So am I. I'm not even sure how my friends will take me…liking girls."

"Everyone's going to think this is so wrong." Santana sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"One, we're two girls. Ohio isn't very open minded and Two, the age difference. I'm pretty sure it's illegal." The Latina chuckled.

"For now we're keep it a secret?" Brittany suggested, "I don't think I'm ready to tell my friends just yet about my attraction to girls. And then Puck…"

"It's ok. We'll give it time before we tell anyone. That is…if you want there to be an us." Santana asked nervously.

"More than anything." The sound of a happy Brittany had Santana lifting up her head from her shoulder and gave her a hug.

Starting today Brittany finally got what she wanted, Santana. That same day Santana found the missing link to her mundane life, Brittany.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It had been hard for Brittany to not just hug Santana in the hallways every time the senior walked by. She really wanted to be able to hold her hand and kiss her but they agreed to keep their relationship a secret.

Santana on the other hand found it increasing hard not to punch any guy who stared at Brittany too long. She so desperately wanted to walk the younger girl to her classes. So what if she was cheesy? How could she not with a girl like Brittany?

They passed each other in the hallways and shared knowing smiles every time their paths crossed. For Brittany after school practices had been the most difficult thing she'd ever experience. It was becoming increasingly difficult to pay attention when she was distracted by her girlfriend. She'd never tire of calling Santana her girlfriend.

Yep, she was still over the moon about finally being with the Latina.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Waiting for Mama P?" Santana asked as she joined her girlfriend at the steps.

"Nope, waiting for my girlfriend." Brittany said with a cheeky grin and gave the Latina a small, soft cute peck on the cheek.

"What time do I need to get you home by?" Santana asked, looking up at the sun.

"Before dinner. Six thirty?" Brittany shrugged and took quick peek at her phone, "Looks like that's only an hour away."

"Eh, I'll take what I can. Wanna see the ducks?" Santana didn't even have to wait for a response because Brittany was already racing towards her car, waiting for the senior to unlock the doors.

The two were sitting on a bench overlooking the lake as they watched a mother duck lead her ducklings out of the lake and grabbed the fallen bread crumbs nearby.

"You were amazing in Glee today." Santana gushed over her girlfriend. The moment school was out and they were finally able to spend time together it was usually spent telling each other things they craved to say during the day.

Brittany couldn't help but look down and blush at the Latina's words. No matter what, her body would never get over its reaction every time Santana said something sweet to her.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at the dancer's blush, "No I'm serious. The music that Mr. Shue had you dancing to did you no justice."

"You're just saying that because you want me to dance to only your music." Brittany teased and gave the older girl a playful push.

"Nuh-uh." Santana denied with a cheeky smile, "But now that you mention it…" She laughed light heartedly and slung an arm around the young dancer's shoulders and brought her close. The Latina rested her head upon her girlfriend's head and looked out at the ducks waddling back towards the lake.

Their quiet moment together was cut short by the ringing of Brittany's phone.

"Hey Sam? Oh…ok. Tell her I'm coming now." The young dancer hung up the phone and looked at her girlfriend with puppy dog eyes, "Mom wants me home now." She said sadly.

"Thought so. Come on, I'll take you home. Wish we could've spent more time together." Santana admitted as she laced her fingers through Brittany's.

"Weekend?" Her girlfriend suggested.

"Sure, I think Puck's got training on Saturday so you can come over if you want?"

"Ok." Brittany nodded her head happily and hopped into Santana's BMW.

The pair drove away towards the Pierce residence with Santana making sure to take the long way there. She wanted to savour every moment with her new girlfriend.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A quick peck on the lips Brittany jumped out the car and waved at the Latina, signalling her that it's ok to leave. Once she stepped into the house she was bombarded by her brother rushing towards the door.

"Was that Santana?" He asked excitedly as he stuck his head out, looking for the Latina.

"Yeah…why?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Just wondering." He shrugged, "She going to start taking you home from now on?" He asked further.

"Maybe? Why?" Brittany asked suspiciously.

"Should tell her to come in next time. Right mom! ?" Sam yelled out to his mother.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Mrs. Pierce yelled back.

"Ok…" The young dancer had a pretty good idea why her brother wanted her to invite the Latina in. His crush on her was obvious but Santana was her girlfriend now, although a secret one she was still her girlfriend. There was no way she'd let the Latina in the house with her over enthusiastic brother around.

"Man she is so hot." He mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs.

"Sweetie." Mrs. Pierce called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?" Brittany answered as she walked in.

"Will Santana be taking you home from now on? You haven't needed a lift from your father and I in a week."

"I guess so. She said as long as it's ok with you two."

"Oh, she is an angel." Mrs. Pierce gushed over the Latina, "So responsible and kind hearted. I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend." She really was fond of the Latina from the years of getting to know the teen. From the day she met the Lopez's she knew that Santana was a good influence and it also didn't hurt that whenever her and her husband wanted to go out, the Latina was more than happy to babysit young Brittany back in the day.

"Yeah." Brittany blushed at her mother's compliments towards her girlfriend.

"Remind me to get that girl something. Oh my, I'm going to miss her. She'll be graduating soon and leaving Ohio." Mrs. Pierce continued, "That girl will really go far."

Brittany physically froze in her spot. She'd been so caught up with their relationship she'd almost forgotten that Santana was a part of the graduating class and no doubt would leave Ohio to go to university. Since their relationship was still in its early stages they'd never really discussed what would happen after summer.

Well Brittany was too happy to even worry about it. She'd cross that bridge when the time came but for now all she wanted to do was run upstairs and call her girlfriend.

"Well you better get out of that smelly uniform." Mrs. Pierce shooed the girl out of the kitchen.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hello…" Santana said groggily over the phone.

"Oh! Sorry, did I wake you?" Brittany apologised in a rather chirpy voice for a Sunday morning.

"Kind of…" The Latina grumbled, "Sup Bright Eyes?" She said in a croaky voice.

Brittany giggled at the pet name as she held the phone closely towards her ears, "I just wanted to call you and talk. What are you doing today?" She asked.

"I was thinking about taking my girlfriend out if she wasn't busy."

"What time did you want to go out? Wait, I mean what time will you be awake?" Brittany giggled over the phone when she heard a rustling over the phone, followed by a loud grumble.

"B it's only eight thirty. Why are you up so early? I swear we didn't get off the phone until two am. Your energy astounds me."

"Sorry Santana." Brittany apologised feeling a little dumb for being too eager, "I'll let you go back to sleep." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hey hey. I didn't mean it like that Bright Eyes. I love getting calls from you. I'm just saying I'll never understand how you always so much energy. It's amazing really." She chuckled over the phone, "Unlike you though missy I'm an old lady and need to get my minimum nine hours sleep. I'll come by at around midday?"

"Ok, sleep tight San."

"See ya soon sweetie."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany walked into the kitchen and rummaged through her fridge for a snack when she noticed her brother walking in.

"Sam! ?" She said in surprise, "I thought you had football practise today?"

"Nah, it was held yesterday so today's a rest day." He answered as he leant in and grabbed the orange juice carton and drank straight from it.

"Mom's going to be mad when she finds out you did that." Brittany scolded.

"Mom doesn't have to know." He shrugged, "Why do you seem so surprised?" He asked his little sister.

"Just surprised that you were home. I just thought you'd be out." Brittany shrugged. She was a little bummed out that her brother would be hovering around whilst Santana was over. She was hoping to be home alone for a few hours like every other Sunday since her parent's went out for lunch together. Now she didn't know how she was going to keep her brother away from her secret girlfriend Santana.

Speaking of her secret girlfriend at that very moment the doorbell rang and Sam moved to answer it.

"S-santana?" Sam said in pure shock as he took in the sight of the Santana Lopez standing right outside his front door. Could it be? Had his dream come true? Did Santana Lopez finally see that he was definitely one of the sexiest guys in McKinley and was she there to ask him out?

"Oh, Sam. Hey. Is your sister home?" Santana asked with her eyebrows raises. She was under the impression that her and Brittany would be home alone just like the previous week.

"Yeah, Brittany! Santana's here." Sam yelled. Brittany sprinted towards the front door with a smile when she saw the Latina standing.

"Hey San. Let's go upstairs in my room to talk about Cheerios routine." Brittany said hastily as she tried to drag Santana as far away from her brother as possible.

Santana chuckled at the young dancer's enthusiasm and happily complied, "See you Sam." She wiggled her fingers and followed the dancer upstairs.

"She waved." Sam said with a cheesy grin on his face as he flopped his body on the living room couch.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany quickly closed the door behind the Latina and followed her onto her bed.

"I thought you were home alone?" Santana asked, sitting with her legs outstretched and back leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"I thought so too. Turns out Sam's practice was changed just for this weekend though." The younger girl shrugged and cuddled up into the Latina's waiting embrace.

"Oh well." The Latina shrugged, "Sounds like he's preoccupied anyway." She chuckled when she heard the loud sounds of the downstairs TV.

"You still tired?" Brittany asked when she noticed her girlfriend off nodding off slightly.

"No." Santana tried to supress a yawn, "Not at all." And with that she fell dead asleep in the young dancer's bed.

Brittany couldn't believe how much of a baby her girlfriend was. It always seemed like Santana was always asleep and had the uncanny ability to just fall asleep on the spot. Either way it didn't bother her because she got to stay snuggled up in her arms. As lame as it sounds she didn't mind it at all. Santana proved to be a useful pillow majority of the time.

She snuggled further into the embrace and let her body drift into a light sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was suddenly jolted awake by the loud obnoxious knocking coming from her door. It sounded like someone was hitting a hammer against it, _bang bang bang_ it went. She groaned and tried to ignore the offending sound.

"Hey Britt." Great, it was Sam ruining her fun, "Can I come in?" He asked.

Her eyes opened in fear because she knew he wouldn't wait for a response. It was more of a warning when he asked to come in because regardless he'd always enter her room. Usually it didn't bother her but here she was still wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms. In a moment of pure panic she pulled her body roughly from Santana's which caused the other girl to stir in her sleep.

"What's happening?" Santana asked groggily as she reached for the young dancer.

Working on pure adrenalin Brittany pushed the Latina off her bed when she saw the door starting to open. With Santana off the bed she rolled off like a ninja and stood up and waited for Sam to step in.

With the door wide open Sam looked at his sister in confusion. One, she was randomly standing next to her bed, looking panicked and two, Santana's head had just poked out from the side of the bed.

"What the hell?" Santana groaned as she stuck her head up from the ground. It took her a while to realise that she was still in Brittany's room and that the owner of the room had just shoved her off the bed. Before she could even complain she saw Sam standing at the door, "Oh, hey Sam?" She greeted awkwardly from her spot.

"S-San-tana h-hey." He stuttered at the beautiful Latina.

The young dancer shifted her attention from her brother to the Latina and vice versa. She cleared her throat when it looked like her brother wasn't going to be talking anytime soon.

Sam finally snapped out of his lust filled gaze and found his words again, "Uh, just wondering if you and Santana wanted anything to eat? I'm going to go out and grab something." He offered with his eyes still on the Latina.

Santana slowly crawled onto Brittany's bed and sat down as she thought for a moment, "Hm. Nah, it's ok Sam." She said with a smile which seemed to have Sam blushing as bright as a tomato, "Thanks for the offer anyway."

Brittany threw glares towards her brother which seemed to go unnoticed by the blonde boy since his attention was too focused on the Latina. Sometimes her brother was too obvious and she wanted nothing more than to tell him to stop staring, but again no one knew about their relationship.

"Just get me whatever you're having." Brittany told her brother. At first he heard nothing because again, his eyes were still focused on Santana, "Sam!" Brittany said a little louder which seemed to get his attention.

"Oh, yeah. Alright. Be back later. You guys give me a call if you need anything." He said, flashing his pretty boy smile towards Santana and ran out the door.

"Ugh, I hate it when he's like that." Brittany groaned as she jumped back onto the bed.

"Like what BE?" Santana knew exactly what Brittany was talking about but she just wanted to tease her girlfriend a little.

"Oh you know, staring at you and all that." She pouted and crossed her arms, "I don't like it."

"Why…you jealous?" The Latina teased.

"No…"

"Lies."

"No." Brittany was standing her ground on this. So maybe she was a little jealous but still she didn't want to give Santana the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Alright, that's ok." Santana shrugged, "Oh, ouch." She feigned hurt, "My ribs hurt a little from when you pushed me off the bed." She was trying to guilt trip Brittany into confessing her jealousy and by the look on the young dancer it seemed to be working.

She knew exactly what Santana was doing so Brittany let out a sigh, "Fine, I get a little jealous."

"Cute." The Latina giggled and hugged the young dancer senseless.

Brittany loved Santana's hugs and hoped the day they can do that in public would come soon but she knew they had a way to go. First she had to at least tell Puck and Quinn about her attraction to girls then maybe they could tell Puck about their relationship. Maybe it would come before summer, before Santana would leave Ohio.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So anyone…ideas on songs?" Mr. Shue asked his students who were doing anything but listening to him.

"Mercedes, Santana? Any ideas?" He asked the two girls remembering that the year prior they had many mash up ideas which often ended with amazing results, example being their Adele mash up.

"Not as of yet." Santana shrugged.

"Anyone?" Mr. Shue asked further.

"Mr. Shue…Mr Shue!" Rachel waved her arms excitedly for her teacher to notice. Blaine gently pulled her arm down to calm her erratic waving.

"Yes Rachel?"

"How about we just sing a Barbra Streisand medley?" She offered which elicited loud groans from the other members.

"Um, I'm not so sure about that Rachel." Mr. Shue rejected politely.

"Um…It's not really an idea but I'd like to perform…maybe get everyone in the groove?" Brittany spoke timidly, "Like, I think we could think better when we're not in silence?" She offered.

"Great! That's a good idea. Do you have something for us Brittany?" Mr. Shue asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, um Quinn, Tina and Sugar are going to help me with the dancing." She said and waited for the other three to join her.

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

_Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]_

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

Brittany spun around and started singing with pure confidence etched on her face. Everyone was taken aback by the dancer's demeanour. Usually when she sung she was often back up and even then she always had a look of uncertainty in her eyes. She was an exceptionally talented dancer, however she wasn't the best at singing but this performance proved that she could keep up with the best.

_It's hot up in here_

_DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back_

_I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world_

_Help me raise a glass for the college grads_

What wowed the crowd most was her ability to sing perfectly all whilst moving through the energetic dance routine. Her backup dancers looked like they were struggling to even keep up with the young dancer. It seemed as if the dancing barely affected her singing.

_41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check_

_You can't hold me_

_I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check_

_This goes out to all the women getting it in,_

_You're on your grind_

_To other men that respect what I do_

_Please accept my shine_

_Boy I know you love it_

_How we're smart enough to make these millions_

_Strong enough to bear the children_

_Then get back to business_

_See, you better not play me_

_Oh, come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_F- you hate me_

Santana's jaw hit the ground when she watched the way Brittany danced. The freshman danced years beyond her age and it had the Latina pinching herself, wondering if the girl in front of her really was her girlfriend.

"She can run my world anytime." She heard Artie murmur to himself.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snarled lowly to herself. If Artie so much as made a move on her girlfriend she was ready to let loose. She still held an extreme grudge against him for what he did to the young dancer when the pair had dated previously.

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power_

_With our love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me_

Unconsciously Santana began to sing the bridge and received a shy smile from her secret girlfriend. She didn't know why but she found the need to sing with her, even if it were only for a few lines.

At this point Santana was starting to think, if Brittany asked her to do something she most likely would do it for her. In fact, ever since the dancer was younger she was doing everything Brittany asked. Whenever Brittany wanted a cookie, Santana would go to the cookie jar and bring some back from Puck, Brittany and Quinn. When Brittany wanted a cuddle after Artie she complied.

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

_Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]_

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

_Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)_

_Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)_

_Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)_

_Who are we? What we run? We run the world_

_Who run the world? Girls_

_Power to Brittany, _Santana thought to herself as Brittany came to a halt and stood in front of the room, trying to catch her breath.

Everyone cheered for the dancer's performance, standing up from their chairs as they clapped loudly.

"Thank you for that Brittany. I think you may have given us the energy to think of more ideas." Mr. Shue congratulated the freshman with a pat on the back.

"No problem at all Mr. Shue." She said with a smile.

"If only I could move like that." Kurt said wistfully from his spot, "I would be the ultimate performer. You Brittany are an inspiration." He clapped for her and sent a huge smile towards her.

Brittany happily accepted the compliments and returned to her spot with a shy smile on her face

"I can never understand how you can dance and sing at the same times. That choreography was intense." Tina said through ragged breathes, "I had trouble breathing and all I did was dance."

"Yeah, you always have so much energy." Quinn piped in as her breathing returned to normal.

"It's a habit I guess. During dance classes when I was little I was always talking while I danced so I just got used to speaking while dancing then eventually I could sing." Brittany shrugged innocently.

"Alright thank you for that. Now that we all have more energy let's get planning." Mr. Shue began to drone on until Miss. Pillsbury knocked on the door telling him that Mr. Figgins needed to have a word with the director. "Everyone think about a possible set list until I get back." He instructed before leaving the room.

Artie leant forward and tapped Brittany on her shoulder, "Hey." He said when she turned around, "That was amazing, gorgeous. Simply breath-taking."

"Thanks Artie." Brittany smiled at the compliments.

He then began stroking her arm up and down and leant forward even more. Santana was watching from the back and she could feel the heat rising in her face out of anger. How dare Artie try to hit on Brittany, especially after he royally fucked up.

"It's been a while since that time and I just want you to know that I'm really sorry." He apologised sincerely. Sure at the time he somewhat did want to have sex with the dancer but he wanted it to be on her own terms. He felt genuinely bad for his behaviour.

"What you did was wrong." Brittany answered, "And you were kind of a jerk." She said with honesty, "But it's in the past and I'm over it." Why would she dwell in the past now that she was with Santana?

"So you forgive me?" He said with a hopeful smile.

"No." Brittany answered truthfully, "But I'm moved past it." She shrugged.

"Do you think I could take you out again? Try again maybe?" He asked.

Santana had been watching the conversation with hawk like vision from her seat in the back and she practically broke her nail file when she heard Artie's question. She'd been tensing the whole time but felt her body loosen up slightly when she heard that Brittany hadn't forgiven him just yet.

"Abrams." Santana snarled at the footballer, "What the HELL have I told you?" She threatened.

"Step off Lopez." He bit back, not even bothering to look at the Latina. His eyes were still on Brittany and kept his smile fixed on her.

The young dancer shifted uncomfortably in her spot because one, she didn't want to see Santana fighting and two she couldn't do anything without exposing their secret relationship.

"Oh, wanna bet?" Santana stood up from her spot and challenged the other senior, "I am so _sick _and _tired _of you constantly harassing Brittany."

Kurt instantly lifted up three of his fingers to signify that Santana was at her third level of rage, Santanic. Everyone watched from their spots at the altercation unveiling in front of them.

"That's it." Artie shot up from his spot, "I don't like to be violent towards girls but I'll make an exception." He yelled back.

"Oh don't do me any favours honey." Santana growled angrily and began rambling in rapid Spanish.

Everyone's eyes were on Kurt as he lifted an extra finger, signifying the four stage, Snix. Then they turned to Puck for a translation of his older sister's rambling. He rolled his eyes much like his sister and crossed his arms all while slouching further into his chair, "Why you lookin' at me? You all do Spanish." He shrugged.

"I do French." Kurt interjected.

Santana continued to ramble even louder in Spanish, flailing her arms around as she pointed at Artie in a threatening manner.

Puck rolled his eyes at everyone and sighed, "You don't know what you've done you asshole." He translated, "I'm going to make your life a living hell. Watch your back you…uhh…I shouldn't say the rest, it's pretty bad." Puck mumbled.

Artie had been listening to Puck's translation and when it looked like all Santana was doing was swearing at him he decided to yell back, "Oh don't go pretending you're this bad ass Lopez! We all know that you're a coward!" He bit back, "Come on then! Show me…Show me this bad ass side of you!"

Before Santana could rip out his throat with her bare hands Puck flew up and gripped his sister around her waist to prevent her from lunging forward. Thankfully at that moment Mr. Shuester decided to walk into the room and intervene.

"Guys! Calm it!" Mr. Shue intervened and stepped in between the two, "You two should step outside and calm down. When you're both calm I want you to _stay _away from each other." He ordered.

"Whatever." Santana huffed and stormed out the door with Mercedes hot on her trail.

"Santana slow down." Mercedes power walked towards the Latina.

"What do you want Wheezy?" The Latina groaned in frustration at being stopped by the diva.

"Back with the names now Snix?"

"It's not like I have a personality disorder, Snix and I are the same person. It's not like I black out and become Snix." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I know but I like to think that you're two different people." Mercedes shrugged, "Want to tell me why you've got it in for Artie? Last time I checked he didn't bother you and you didn't bother him."

"He just irks me. With his cocky smile and thinking that he's this huge stud on McKinley and that he can get any girl he wants. His cockiness irks me."

"Riight." Mercedes said, not quite believing the Latina's excuse, "Whatever it is you need to relax and try not to beat up on him. You can't be suspended or expelled ok."

"Fine." The Latina huffed and slowly walked back to the choir room with Mercedes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey hobbit!" Santana called as she quickly approached Blaine.

"Yes Santana?" He answered in his usual cheery voice, unfazed by the nickname.

"I need your help."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"San, what happened today?" Brittany asked as they lay on the hood of the Latina's car.

"Nothing." Santana sighed, "Look. I just don't like the way he talks and looks at you." She admitted when she took one look at Brittany's pout.

"I don't want you getting into trouble."

"I won't Bright Eyes." The Latina looked to her left and smiled, "Did I mention you were pretty awesome today. The way you sang and danced…I could feel another song emerging from my thoughts."

Brittany blushed and let out the cutest and cheesiest grin possible. Santana couldn't help but lean over and place a soft kiss on the young dancer's cheek.

"Thanks San."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Sis." Puck walked into the Latina's room and took a seat on her bed, "What's your beef with Artie?" He asked.

"Beef? Who speaks like that now? Sounds like a sandwich." Santana joked.

"San." He said sternly.

"Fine." She paused for a beat, "He's just annoying that's all."

"So it's got nothing to do with him hitting on Brittany?"

Santana paused for a minute, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to force her words out. "No." She lied. The one thing she hated was lying to her little brother but this was one of the rare occasions where she had it. She and Brittany agreed that they weren't ready to tell people about their relationship.

"Right." Her brother answered, not believing the lie one bit. "Well. I'm out." He said and walked out the door.

The Latina hung her head in shame at the lie she'd just told. Frankly she wanted to tell him but she was too afraid at his reaction. She was dating his best friend so she wasn't sure if he'd approve or not.

Sooner or later she'd tell him but for now she had to plan her attack on Artie.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Nice helmet." Mike said to Artie in the locker room as they readied themselves for practise.

"Yeah, really magical." Karofsky added and knocked on Artie's helmet.

"What the hell?" Artie said in response to the two other jock's comments.

"Didn't know you liked that kinda thing." Another jock shouted from the other side of the room.

"Dude, what happened to your helmet?" Finn asked when he took one glance at his friend's gear.

"Huh?" Artie removed his helmet only to see it vandalized with unicorn tattoos. He gritted his teeth and let out an annoyed groan, "Ha, Ha. Who did this?" He asked the room but was met with no response.

Coach Beiste walked into the locker as usual, ready to bark orders to her players, "Alright everyone onto the field and Abrams!" She yelled at him, "Get that crap off your helmet."

He let out a frustrated groan, "Yes coach."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ugh, this chocolate protein drink tastes bad." Artie complained, "What the fuck is this chunk?" He questioned when he began chewing on a solid piece before spitting it out on his plate.

"Dude that's nasty." Finn complained when he looked at the chunk on the plate.

"It's not chocolate man…doesn't taste like it." Artie told him as he tried to rid his mouth of the bitter taste.

"What could it be?" Finn wondered as he poked the chocolate chunk.

"Laxative maybe?" Kurt suggested as he walked past the two jocks.

The two looked at each other with shock in their eyes, "Oh Shit."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You drop me and I will kill you." Santana threatened the cheerleader she affectionately nicknamed 'Donkey Face'.

The cheerleader only rolled her eyes at the Latina and with the help of another Cheerio they hoisted the captain up in a three person pyramid. They posed to perfection with their perfect smiles and postures, holding up the captain in their hands.

All was good until a soft gust of wind flew by, causing the cheerleader nicknamed 'Donkey face' to feel a tickle in her noise. She scrunched up her face to try and fight the feeling but it was too late. The feeling of a sneeze began to creep up on her and she tried her best to hold it in.

The other cheerleaders on the side caught the gesture and panicked. Santana looked down to see one of the cheerleader's face scrunching up. Yep, karma finally caught up to her and now she was going to die. Her eyes widened and within a second she felt her body free falling.

'Donkey face' let out a sneeze and lost her grip on the captain's feet, throwing the poor Latina off balance. The other Cheerios watched in fear as the captain fell forward. Although the height wasn't high there was still a possibility that Santana would sprain a wrist or leg, depending on her landing.

Santana braced herself to hit the ground.

The minute she landed she felt the wind being knocked out of her. Luckily they were standing on a thin foam mat which absorbed her fall it still didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. She was on her side clutching the side of her stomach where she fell.

She gritted her teeth as she tried her best to show no signs of pain.

"Mother fucker." She hissed lowly in a whisper.

Brittany instantly flew into panic and rushed towards the Latina, "Are you ok?" She asked with worry laced in her voice, "Please be ok."

Santana let out a chuckle at the dancer's distress, finding it all too adorable, "I'm ok. I'm good. Just had the wind knocked out of me."

"Lopez!" Coach Sylvester called from the bleachers through the megaphone, "Get your skinny behind to the nurse's office. We need to make sure our star cheerleader isn't damaged." She ordered, "You! Go with her." She said pointing towards a senior cheerleader.

Brittany was about to protest but Santana spoke quietly, "Don't worry sweetie. Just rock practise." She said with a smile and a wink as she got up and winced slightly at the pain.

The young dancer watched as the Latina walked with the senior cheerleader towards the nurse's office, clutching her side due to the pain.

Quinn watched as Brittany fussed over the Latina after the fall. She continued to watch as Brittany lost focus throughout practise. The once usually graceful dancer was now stumbling over her own feet and forgetting dance moves.

Practise finally came to an end and Brittany couldn't rush out any quicker, but before she could leave she was stopped by Quinn.

"Britt."

"Sorry Quinn but I got to go." Brittany said hastily and tried to remove her hand out of her best friend's grip.

"Wait." Quinn begged, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Nowhere. I just gotta go."

"You're going to check up on Santana aren't you?" Her best friend asked, "What's going on between you two?" She continued.

"N-nothing Quinn." Brittany stuttered and tried to wriggle her arm out of the cheerleader's grip, "I really need to go sorry."

"Ok…" The young cheerleader let go of the dancer's arm and watched as Brittany retreated towards to nurse's office.

Quinn shook her head as she watched her friend, "Why can't you just tell me?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany waited patiently by the nurse's office for Santana to step out. She flew to her feet when she saw the Latina emerge from the room.

"What'd they say?" She asked in panic as she flung her arms around the Latina.

Santana let out a soft chuckle and hugged the dancer back, "Nothing. All good. Just had the wind knocked out of me that's all."

"So you're all good?"

"Yep, no need to be so worried." Santana prodded her girlfriend and took her hand as they walked towards her car.

"I wasn't that worried." Brittany tried to hide her anxiety.

"Oh, so you pleading to 'please be ok' wasn't you being worried at all." Santana teased as Brittany pouted.

"Fine then, I won't care anymore." Brittany feigned offence and tried to pull away from her girlfriend's grip and began to pout.

"Nuh uh, come here." The Latina tugged on Brittany's arm and pulled her straight back into her arms. She had one arm around the dancer's waist and with her free hand she caressed her soft, pale cheeks with her thumb, "Thanks for caring." She leant forward and captured Brittany's lips in her own.

The dancer let out a giggle when they broke the kiss and allowed her body to fall perfectly into an intimate embrace.

"Come on, I need to get you home or else Mama P won't be too happy."

They disengaged from the hug and made their way towards the car before setting off for the Pierce residence.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana sat in the back of her classroom texting Brittany on her phone when she witness none other than Artie Abrams walking into the room, only to slip and fall as he reached his desk.

"What th- UNF." He grunted as he hit the ground.

"Dude yo- shit." Finn tried to help but slipped and fell to the ground.

"Why the hell is there oil here?" Artie asked when he felt the substance on his hands.

The Latina couldn't help but let out a devilish smirk as she continued to skim through the photos that she'd taken of her and Brittany the previous day. Doing the whole sneaky non-violent thing worked better than she thought. She'd definitely have to thank Kurt for the ideas.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mr. Shue stood in front of the choir room and noticed that two of his members were gone, namely Santana and Blaine. He looked around the room and wondered where they were. He figured that Santana was simply late but he couldn't think of any excuse for Blaine, the boy never missed a lesson.

"Hey does anyone know where Santana and Blaine are?" He asked the group.

"I don't know." Mercedes offered with a shrug.

"Kurt did Blaine say he was going anywhere?" Rachel asked.

"No." Kurt shook his head and leant back down in his seat.

"Pfft, Santana's probably somewhere bitching about someone." Artie scoffed.

Before anyone could make rebuttal to his comment two musicians with cellos in their hands entered the room. They each took a seat in the middle of the room and faced each other.

"Who's performing?" Mr. Shue asked as he stepped back to allow the cellists room.

Everyone in the room either shrugged their shoulders or shook their heads. He looked around the room and was about to ask the cellists when Santana Lopez's smooth, raspy voice broke through.

"That'll be Blaine and I." She announced as she walked into the room, followed by Blaine.

Both were dressed in well fitted suits followed by a fedora resting on the Latina's head. Her blazer clung to her body, accentuating every curve on her body and her skirt sitting mid-thigh level, giving everyone an impressive view of her toned legs.

Brittany's jaw dropped to the ground when she took in her secret girlfriend's body and outfit. It looked utterly breath taking. She looked sexy, fierce and badass all rolled into one.

The cellists began playing the moment Santana made her announcement. They lost themselves in the performance and kept their eyes trained only on each other.

Santana stood behind one cellist whilst Blaine mirrored her position. They gave each a nod and swiftly turned to the others as they began singing as the music intensity rose.

_As He Came Into The Window  
>It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo<br>He Came Into Her Apartment  
>He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet<br>She Ran Underneath The Table  
>He Could See She Was Unable<br>So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
>She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom<br>_

Blaine moved swiftly in front of Santana as he sung with such intensity no one had ever seen when he usually sung.

_Annie Are You OK?__  
><em>_So, Annie Are You OK__  
><em>_Are You OK, Annie__  
><em>_Annie Are You OK?__  
><em>_So, Annie Are You OK__  
><em>_Are You OK, Annie__  
><em>_Annie Are You OK?__  
><em>_So, Annie Are You OK?__  
><em>_Are You OK, Annie?__  
><em>_Annie Are You OK?__  
><em>_So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie?_

Brittany watched as Santana walked around Blaine with purpose in her stride, the confidence practically oozing out of her. She was mesmerised at how cool and levelled her voice sounded, it sent chills down her spine.

_(Annie Are You OK?)__  
><em>_(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)__  
><em>_(There's A Sign In The Window)__  
><em>_(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)__  
><em>_(He Came Into Your Apartment)__  
><em>_(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)__  
><em>_(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)__  
><em>_(You Were Struck Down)__  
><em>_(It Was Your Doom)_

Santana's voice powered over Blaine's as she took centre stage and stepped in front of him. She looked at him with a warning look as a part of the performance. The Latina walked across the front rows of the seats, looking down at each of the glee members. She gave one dark glare at Artie before walking back towards the centre.

_Annie Are You OK?__  
><em>_So, Annie Are You OK?__  
><em>_Are You OK Annie?__  
><em>_Annie Are You OK?__  
><em>_So, Annie Are You OK?__  
><em>_Are You OK Annie?__  
><em>_Annie Are You OK?__  
><em>_So, Annie Are You OK?__  
><em>_Are You OK Annie?__  
><em>_You've Been Hit By__  
><em>_You've Been Hit By A Smooth Criminal__  
><em>

As the two sung the last line Santana made sure that she was facing Artie with her hardest, scariest and darkest Lopez glare possible. Artie had to admit he flinched when she quickly turned to glare.

_So They Came Into The Outway  
>It Was Sunday - What A Black Day<br>Mouth To Mouth Resus - Citation  
>Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations<em>

_Annie Are You OK?_  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK?<em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie?<em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK?<em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK?<em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie?<em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK?<em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK?<em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie?<em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK?<em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie?<em>

_(Annie Are You OK?)_  
><em>(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)<em>  
><em>(There's A Sign In The Window)<em>  
><em>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)<em>  
><em>(He Came Into Your Apartment)<em>  
><em>(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)<em>  
><em>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)<em>  
><em>(You Were Struck Down)<em>  
><em>(It Was Your Doom)<em>

Blaine walked around room showing his masculinity and power to the Gleeks. They found it almost hard to believe the kind and compassionate man they were used to was the same one performing right in front of them. He had this raw animosity to him, almost as if he was honing in on Santana's 'Snix' energy.

_(Annie Are You OK?)  
>(So, Annie Are You OK?)<br>(Are You OK Annie?)  
>(You've Been Hit By)<br>(You've Been Struck By -  
>A Smooth Criminal)<br>_

Santana sauntered around the room with a taunting look on her face during the music breakdown. Blaine mirrored her actions on the opposite sides as they looked at each other as if it were faceoff between the two. As the music started to intensify they took two long strides towards each other, both looking like they were ready to butt heads.

_I Don't Know!_

Santana let her voice ring out at an earth shattering level. Everyone had to lean back and grab onto their chairs and the pure intensity of her voice. It held so much control and power in it they were gobsmacked by her voice.

Brittany had to gulp at the pure strength of the Latina's voice. It carried so much power, fierceness and ferocity, everything that was Santana. Weird as it was but in that moment she knew that her feelings for the Latina grew tenfold.

_(Annie Are You OK?)__  
><em>_I Don't Know!__  
><em>_(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)__  
><em>_I Don't Know!__  
><em>_(There's A Sign In The Window)__  
><em>_I Don't Know!__  
><em>_(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)__  
><em>_I Don't Know!__  
><em>_(He Came Into Your Apartment)__  
><em>_I Don't Know!__  
><em>_(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)__  
><em>_I Don't Know Why Baby!__  
><em>_(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)__  
><em>_I Don't Know!__  
><em>_(You Were Struck Down)__  
><em>_(It Was Your Doom - Annie!)__  
><em>_(Annie Are You OK?)__  
><em>_Dad Gone It - Baby!__  
><em>_(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)__  
><em>_Dad Gone It - Baby!__  
><em>_(There's A Sign In The Window)__  
><em>_Dad Gone It - Baby!__  
><em>_(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)__  
><em>_Hoo! Hoo!__  
><em>_(He Came Into Your Apartment)__  
><em>_Dad Gone It!__  
><em>_(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)__  
><em>_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!__  
><em>_(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)__  
><em>_Dad Gone It!__  
><em>_(You Were Struck Down)__  
><em>_(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)__  
><em>

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by-_

_A smooth Criminal_

As they came to an end Santana jumped forward, right into Artie's face and sung the words straight to his face. Her stare was so intense those around her could feel the hatred emanating from that one look.

"That was amazing!" Mr. Shue exclaimed, bringing the Latina out of her death glare.

Everyone cheered and clapped for both Blaine and Santana, all except for Artie who knew exactly why she sung that song. It finally clicked. It was Santana who stuck the sticker onto his helmet, it was her who threw the laxatives in his protein shake, it was her who put the oil on the ground. All his bad luck was all because of Santana.

"It was you!" He yelled out and stood up from his chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana feigned innocence as she fixed the fedora sitting on her head.

"Don't! Bullshit with me Lopez." He threatened, "Why else would you sing that song. You practically tried to kill me with your glares." He accused.

"Artie! Enough!" Mr. Shue scolded, "You two need to stop this bickering."

"Alright." Santana brushed off and walked up the risers and sat in her seat.

As she found her seat, Sam couldn't help but turn around to sneak a quick peek of the Latina's behind the short skirt. He almost passed out when he saw a small piece of her red thong which stood out against her caramel skin.

Brittany turned around and caught her brother leering at the Latina's ass. She didn't like it one bit and crossed her arms as she huffed angrily. She slumped in her seat and took one last look behind her and blushed when the Latina caught her staring.

"What's wrong Britt?" Quinn questioned when she noticed the young dancer's downcast demeanour.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

Quinn let out a sigh and gave up on questioning her best friend and returned her attention back to the front.

Brittany flinched in her spot when she felt her phone vibrating.

_From: Santana Lopez_

_Like what you see gorgeous?_

Brittany turned around and saw the Latina send a quick wink her way before looking back up at Mr. Shue.

Santana looked down at her mobile when she felt it vibrated in her blazer.

_From: Bright Eyes_

_Just admiring my girlfriend. Didn't know she was such a smooth criminal._

She smiled as she watched Brittany whip out her mobile to read the message she'd just sent.

_From: Santana Lopez_

_A Criminal's who's stolen your heart?_

Quinn watched as Brittany tapped a message out on her phone. She peeked out to the side and read the message that her best friend had received from none other than Santana Lopez. "A Criminal's who's stolen your heart?" she mouthed to herself. Her eyes widened in realisation when it finally clicked. She knew that it wasn't just platonic between the two. She watched as Brittany tapped out a message in reply.

Santana kept her phone in her hand and opened the message the minute she felt it vibrate in her hand.

_From: Bright Eyes_

_Maybe. You look amazing but your skirt is too short ): caught Sam looking up it._

The two continued to send messages back and forth to each other, entirely ignoring Mr. Shue's lesson for that day.

_From: Santana Lopez_

_Is that a yes? Do I sense jealousy?_

_From: Bright Eyes_

_Maybe…_

_From: Santana Lopez_

_I'll get it out of you Bright Eyes. Now put your phone away and listen to Mr.S (; see you out the steps after this._

_xo_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Who's a bad ass?" Santana announced as she bounded down the steps and stood in front of Brittany.

"Smooth entrance." Brittany giggled.

"Because I'm a criminal baby."

"Santana are you ok?"

"Yeah, we gotta stop making references to the song now." The Latina chuckled and slung and arm around her girlfriend and brought her in and used her other arm to embrace her. She then placed a soft kiss on her forehead with caused the dancer to scrunch her face.

"Can you wear this suit all the time?" Brittany asked in an innocent voice as she played with the lapels.

"If you want." Santana took the fedora off her head and placed it neatly on Brittany's blonde head and pushed it down slightly, "My Miss Pierce you sure look exquisite in that hat. May I accompany you to the car?" She joked and offered her arm to the dancer who happily took it and allowed the Latina to escort her to the car.

From a distance Puck and Quinn stood side by side, watching the interaction between Santana and Brittany. They knew that the relationship wasn't platonic from the way Santana held Brittany in her arms and the way she pressed her lips softly on the dancer's forehead.

They looked at each other and shook their heads, "So knew it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well shiiet there's chapter.11 it had a little bit of everything in there so I hope you all liked it. This story has 3 more chapters then it's finito! Don't worry each chapter until the end will be roughly this long, if not longer so be prepared for longer chapters. But it'll take me a tad bit longer to update. Sorry this was supposed to be up last night but I didn't finish because my friend called me at midnight to go out for food so I practically left my house in my pjs (no bra) and shorts i just pulled on with an oversized hoodie pulled over. I felt so weird almost naked because it looked like I was only wearing the hoodie because it covered my shorts completely. AWKS!

**tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/  
><strong>twitter:<strong> https:/twitter . com/#!/Hayley_Lo

Made a twitter for those who don't have tumblr, you can all make requests for word limits or request for other stories. It's also so you know where in updates I'm up to exactly, if there'll be any delays or if i'll finish earlier than anticipated. Just another way to communicate with me (:

Ok, so next update I'm not too sure perhaps in a week and a half? Problems with friends and other stuff that I needs to deal with. I really do have a thing for Americans...the ones I've met are really cool. Pretty funny I was like to my friend, "Next person I date is totally gonna be an American." Now we're hitting up an American specialty Diner because I'm craving waffles and a corn dog and she's craving buffalo wings.

**Thanks for reading.  
><strong>**Enjoyed it? Favourite.  
>Don't want to miss out? Subscribe<br>Thoughts? Review  
>Thanks again!<br>Stay chilled, Adios! **


	12. Chapter 12: Let Me Love You

**A/N: **Official word count, 10125 words. Goodluck reading all that (; Told you it'd be long.

**Shoutout: **Shoutout to the anon from Tumblr, you told me your birthday was on Wednesday and wanted this updated so here is my present to you. Happy birthday have a good one. Party hard but also responsibly (;

**Miched8: **I will forever say I wish it was Santana and Blaine that did Smooth Criminal. So glad you enjoyed that chapter. I was so scared that it was a little boring =D

**LaurenKnight13: **Yeah, this one was a doozy. 10k words sometimes I wondered if it was too long haha. Thank you for that support well hope you enjoy this story. Yes, corndogs are awesome and I haven't had a chance to eat them because I haven't gone down to the American diner...i'm craving bad.

**Fragar1991: **When I say American I pretty much just mostly mean their accent. HAHA. Nom nom, i quite like the accents. YES! Thank you for that! I will forever say it should've been Blaine instead of Sebastian because yeah Blaine is smoooooth. Sorry it's ending soon ):

**GleekSince2009: **Happy birthday! I'm glad it was a good present for you even though I didn't know it was your birthday at the time but if anyone ever asks...tell 'em that chapter was my present to you (:

**thevampsinthegleefulcastle: **As long as you read the stories I'm definitely more than okay if you don't review (: I'm still thinking what to do about those two so you'll see in the next two chapters. Thank you for that compliment, I will continue just for you (;

**Blocking Brainwaves: **Sadly I don't think there's be a sequel to this. There's nothing more I can develop with these two once this story will be over. Sorry. I may let someone write their own sequel to this if they want, of course with my permission but I personally most likely won't do one. Sorry about that ):

**Blueskkies: **I had to. My ULTIMATE favorite performance well one of them. Was thinking so hard on how to slide in that performance. Any reason to write about Santana in a suit.

**Jaz: **Everything you just said will be covered. Trust me there's a lot that I'm going to fit in the next two chapters, especially the last one. That one...shiet that's going to be a lengthy one...think it's an 'epilogue' I'm really stupid and I kind of don't know the proper definition of epilogue so I'm assuming what I'm doing with chapter.14 is somewhat like an epilogue...not too sure LOL! Sneakin' out, damn that's too bad ass for me...I'm still a mama's girl and tell my mommy-kins where I go...well sort of :P Hispanic from NY, my favourite. LOL but yer they got this charm that I'm attracted to.

**gleekynayaholic: **Favourite? Why I'm honoured. Thank you for the support. Sorry about the wait on the update.

**sospe: **Weird thing is, I actually understood half of what you said. I understand more Spanish than my own mother language haha. Sorry about this late update (: but I'm glad it's become your favourite.

**cupcakez12: **Cliff hangers? Shit I don't even realise i do it half the time. I only ever wrote 2 intended cliff hangers for this story haha. Damn, bad habit I guess. Sorry about the long wait (:

**Bashful-D: **Lol, doesn't have to be American. I'm just after the accent mostly haha. Though they still gotta have that charisma and charm that I'm oh so attracted to. Hope you like this chapter and sorry about the wait.

**Everyone: **Thank you all so much for reading, favouriting, subscribing and reviewing. Your support means so much to me I can't even comprehend the feeling I get when I get all the notification emails. I wonder what good have I done to have such amazing readers who are supportive and oh so loyal. You'll all forever have a little place in my tiny purple heart. Why purple? It's one of my favourite colours (: I won't keep you longer so without further adieu I give you, chapter.12

**PS: http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=6I3kgbBp6PY** i suggest you play it later on in the story, you'll know when (: Hint: Near the end.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own two hands that write for you.

* * *

><p>Brittany rested her chin against the heel of her palm as she listened to her teacher drone on about something that was of no interest to her. She began doodling nonsense on her page when she felt her eyes begin to droop. Her head bobbed up and down as she tried to jolt herself awake but was quickly losing the battle. Before her head could hit the table the heavenly voice of her girlfriend entered her mind. However, the voice sounded like it was coming from the front of the room and not her head. She fluttered her eyes open and saw her girlfriend standing in the front of the room.<p>

"Yes Santana?" She heard her teacher ask with a tired voice.

"Just wondering if I can steal Brittany for a bit? Cheerios business, you can ask coach Sylvester." Santana said smoothly and calmly.

The teacher let out a sigh knowing there was no point trying to argue because he wanted to avoid speaking to Sue Sylvester at all costs, "If you must." He sighed and motioned for Brittany to leave.

Brittany tilted her head and collected her things and followed the Latina out the door.

"What does coach want?" She asked as Santana led them to the very empty Cheerios locker room.

Santana just turned around grabbed the things cradled in Brittany's arms and placed them gently on the seats.

"San?" The freshman tilted her head cutely in confusion and waited for the Latina answer.

The Latina continued to walk around the locker room, checking that it was completely empty and ignored her girlfriend's questions. Once she thoroughly checked she returned back to the young dancer with a smile on her face. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and brought her in for an intimate hug.

"I missed you and was bored during my study block." The Latina admitted as she stroked Brittany's soft, flowing blonde hair.

"You pulled me out of class for that?" The dancer asked.

"Yeah, I walked past your class and you looked bored so thought I'd come save you." The Latina winked and pecked her girlfriend's nose.

Brittany let out a giggle and wrapped her arms tightly around the senior's waist, relishing in the warmth that both their bodies created.

"My knight in shi-" The door suddenly burst open and in came Quinn at that very moment.

The two separated swiftly but it was useless, they were already caught.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, looking at the two flushed girls in front of her.

"Nothing." Brittany and Santana answered in unison.

"Right…" Quinn drawled.

"Why are you in here Quinn? There's no practise until later." Santana asked because she was sure that no one would be in the locker rooms at this time, nor would they need to come back.

"I was getting my spare uniform since I just had gym and I sort of smell." The young cheerleader explained.

"Ugh…ok…carry on." Santana stuttered.

"You know…I kind of did walk in on your guys making out…" Quinn shrugged and made her way towards her locker.

"We weren't making out Quinnie." Brittany whispered quietly, almost afraid that someone else around them would hear.

"You could have told me Brittany." Quinn sighed sadly, "I wouldn't have judged you." She added with her eyes drawn towards the ground.

"I'm sorry." Brittany was starting to feel remorseful for failing to tell her friend.

"We'll talk about this later…I need to get back to gym class." The young cheerleader mumbled and opened the door before turning around, "Oh, I think you guys should maybe tell Puck you know, since he's your brother." She said nodding towards Santana, "and your best friend." She added with a nod towards Brittany before stepping out the locker room.

The door closed and Brittany looked down sadly at her feet, "I feel bad." She mumbled.

"Sh. It's ok." Santana cooed and brought the freshman's head towards her chest and began stroking her hair soothingly, "It's not your fault. Quinn's just upset that she had to find out this way that's all. She's not mad at you."

"But I feel bad."

"You weren't ready sweetie. It's ok." Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head and held her close.

"I think we should tell Puck." Brittany mumbled against her girlfriend's chest.

"Hm? Are you sure?" The Latina asked to make sure that it was what the dancer wanted.

"I want to tell him…and I want to tell Quinn as well even though she sort of knows."

"Ok, we'll tell them today."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck and Quinn sat awkwardly on the couch as they watched Santana fidget nervously in her seat and Brittany looking down at her feet. The Lopez living room was filled with nothing but dead silence and it was starting to feel awkward.

"So…" Puck drawled.

"We wanted to tell you guys something." Santana finally found her voice and cleared her throat, "Um, like we just wanted to say erm." She looked to Brittany for support but saw that her girlfriend's eyes were still cast to the ground. She took a deep breath and laced her fingers through Brittany's, "What we're saying is that we're together now." She finally forced out with a nervous smile.

"We already figure that." Puck let out a soft breath, "We're cool with it. Just that why couldn't you tell us earlier?"

"Brittany wasn't ready to tell you guys she was into girls and I was afraid you wouldn't approve you know? She's your best friend and I know how protective you get over your friends." Santana answered.

"What about that talk when I asked if you liked Brittany? What about that time I asked you what's your problem with Artie? There were heaps of opportunities to tell me San. I thought we were tighter than that." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry but I was afraid. Can you blame me? If you didn't approve I wouldn't know what to do." Santana explained as best as she could.

"We're sorry." Brittany added to the conversation, "We were scared that you wouldn't accept it and it'd kill us if you didn't."

Quinn realised that her and Puck were being a little too harsh on the couple. Sure they lied a few times but given the circumstances it was only fair of them to.

"It's ok." Quinn intervened, "I'm happy that you told us…even though I did kind of catch you guys." She chuckled, trying her best to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't that careful." Santana chuckled nervously as she kept her eyes on her brother who still had a look of hurt on his face. "Puck." She tried to grasp her brother's attention.

"I'm going to my room." He answered and got up and walked straight upstairs to his room.

Brittany saw the shattered expression on her girlfriend's face, "San?"

"I'm ok Brittany." The Latina tried to brush off her hurt and forced back the tears and gave a weak smile.

"He'll get over it." Quinn offered to make the Latina feel better.

"Maybe. I lied to him." Santana sighed sadly, "I'm going to go out for a bit. Is that ok Bright Eyes?" The Latina asked.

The young dancer knew how close Santana and Puck were and how much their relationship meant to the Latina. It hurt her seeing her girlfriend so upset. She understood that her girlfriend needed time to think but she was also afraid that maybe Puck's reaction would have her backing out of the relationship.

"It's ok." Brittany answered and gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze.

Santana could sense the uncertainty in her girlfriend's eyes. She knew that Brittany was afraid she'd end their relationship but, the Latina knew that after being with the young dancer she wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. As selfish as it were if Puck couldn't accept it she wasn't going to break up with Brittany. She'd just have to spend a lot of her time trying to get through to Puck.

"Don't worry, I'll come back." Santana said as a double meaning referring to coming back physically and to let Brittany know she wasn't leaving. To seal the promise she bent down and cupped her girlfriend's cheek as she placed a soft gentle kiss on her cheek.

Quinn watched the two interact and how they refused to break eye contact until the older girl was out the door.

"He'll get over it." Quinn tried to sooth Brittany's nerves, "You know how he is." She added.

"He seemed upset that San lied…you know how he is when we lie. Coming from his sister would hurt even more." Brittany pouted and sighed sadly.

"I'm going to go up there and talk to him." Quinn offered and got up from her spot and patted Brittany's knee.

"I'll go with you." Brittany offered and followed her best friend upstairs.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana drove down to the park and sat in her car, looking out at playground in front of her. It was too cold for anyone to be outside and she was grateful for that. She didn't look like a creepy predator sitting in her car and looking out at the playground. She thought back to all the times her and Puck would come to that place and spend hours chasing each other, or trying to outdo each other.

Her eyes drifted towards the monkey bars and remembered when she showed him how to flip on it, his hands slip and he belly flopped straight to the ground. She chuckled at the memory and sighed as she slumped further into her seat.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Puck?" Quinn knocked timidly on his door. She waited for a second and when she was met with no response she pushed the door open slowly. The sight she was met with almost broke her heart.

Puck was lying on his bed with his back facing the door but Quinn could sense the hurt filled expression on his face. She heard the frustrated sigh leave his mouth and she took a tentative step forward.

Brittany kept her feet rooted by the door, not really sure what to do. She felt guilty for being the reason why Puck felt this way. If it weren't for her pursuing Santana and agreeing to the relationship, maybe Puck wouldn't be feeling so down.

"What do you want Quinn?" He asked in a voice so low it took even Quinn by surprise.

"Don't be like this." Quinn urged desperately, "You can't be mad and San for this."

Brittany kicked her foot back and forth on the carpet as she looked down sadly. It hurt her seeing her best friend in such a state.

"I'm not mad." He mumbled.

"Like hell you're not. She tells you something and it's like you shove it back in her face." Quinn argues back and takes another step closer to her best friend, "It's not easy you know? What about Brittany? It's like you're shutting the two out."

The young dancer watched as Quinn tried to get through to Puck who seemed to refuse to even turn around in his bed.

"I'm not shutting them out."

"Then why won't you talk to either of them?" The cheerleader was starting to grow weary of Puck's mopey behaviour.

"Quinn drop it." He groaned and dropped a pillow over his head.

The cheerleader took a seat on the side of his bed and grabbed the pillow of his head, eliciting a disgruntled groan from him, "Why are you being so moody about this? I thought you of all people would've been happy for them."

"Moody? I don't know? Maybe because I find out my sister lied to me all those times and she kept this hidden from me. She promised to never keep anything from me, especially After-" Finally the truth had come out but he stopped himself from saying anymore.

"After what Puck?" Quinn picked up on the unfinished sentence and prodded for more information.

"I know about what happened." Brittany spoke up for the first time since they entered his room, "San told me."

"Then Brittany should know why." Puck mumbled.

Brittany took this as her cue to finally step through the threshold of Puck's bedroom, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you Puck. We wanted to but I wasn't ready to admit to you guys that…that you know." She shuffled her feet nervously on the ground, "That I'm lesbian or bi…"

"We still love you no matter what. You're still Brittany, the same girl who thought it'd be funny to place Lord Tubbington on Puck's face as he slept." Quinn chuckled quietly at the memory of Brittany's fat cat scratching Puck's face as he laid sprawled out on the floor.

"It's ok." Puck mumbled.

"Just so you know, Santana's really cut up about it. We wanted to tell you and get your approval but we were scared you wouldn't. I know how close you two are and what happened the year before. Don't be mad at San please." Brittany begged.

Puck let out a sigh and shifted slowly in his bed until he was now facing both Quinn and Brittany, "I'm not mad." He mumbled.

Brittany was about to rebut but she saw the hint of a smirk forming on Puck's face, "How could you guys keep it from us for so long!" He exclaimed with a wide toothy grin.

Both his best friends let out a sigh of relief when they saw his mood change, "I'm sorry." He apologised, "I'm not pissed that you guys are together, in fact about time." He said and lightly pushed Brittany's shoulder, "It's just that I…"

"I understand." Brittany said. Much like his older sister, Puck wasn't the type to talk about his feeling but she still knew what he was trying to say.

"So Brittany, now tell us how you and Santana started." Quinn asked.

"Well it all started…" Brittany began retelling the story of her and Santana and how their relationship started.

Puck and Quinn listened intently to the story, digesting every ounce of information coming from the dancer's mouth. The footballer found himself gripping tightly to his knees as Brittany began to retell the events that involved Artie. Quinn covered her mouth in shock when she heard what had transpired that night.

"So, I ran and Santana stopped me…she told him to go away and made sure I was safe." Brittany drifted off, remembering how safe she felt when she realised that she was in the Latina's arms, "I think that's the night when I thought that being with her was a real possibility. Just the way she held me. So that's why I kissed her." Brittany thought dreamily.

"What happened after?" Quinn urged Brittany to continue.

"Well, the day she came over and we had a talk…" Brittany continued to tell them of the rejection and how she felt that day.

Puck let out a small frown at the thought of his best friend crying by herself. He didn't like the idea of Brittany feeling alone on this matter because she couldn't talk to them about it. Quinn wiped away a tear trickling down the corner of her eye.

The young dancer continued to tell them about how she planned to tease the Latina and how she soon realised that she didn't want revenge, all she wanted was just her attention. She then told them about the moment they shared whilst they were working on the choreography for Glee club. The way their eyes met as they danced the tango and the way Santana looked at her.

Quinn smiled knowing that when Brittany danced it'd make even the most stubborn person weak at the knees. The young dancer always had this aura to her every time she danced.

"Then that night." Brittany trailed off dreamily, "She drove up to that same place Artie took me and where she saved me. We sat in the car and just looked out at the view. Then she turned her car around and we danced in front of her headlights." She smiled to herself sheepishly and continued, "Next thing I know she grabs her laptop and tells me to dance to my own music…then I don't know. While I danced she began making music."

"That's so cute!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Yeah, then she kissed me."

"Is it just me or it seems like when she kissed you it was exactly the same as when you kissed her?" Puck pointed out, "Like against her car, at the lookout point you know?"

"Sh." Quinn shushed her friend and gestured for Brittany to continue.

"I guess you could say that…" Suddenly the sound of the front door opening caught the attention of the three freshmen.

Puck flew out of his bed and raced down the stairs, praying that it was his sister.

"Sis!" He exclaimed when he saw her closing the door, "Fuck! I'm so sorry." He apologised, "I'm not pissed."

Santana let out a sigh of relief and chuckled lightly, "It's ok bro." She patted his Mohawk, "So you're cool with me and Britt?" She asked for clarification, "Because I love you bro and if you don't approve, honestly I don't know what to do." She admitted sheepishly.

"I'm cool. Like I said, better you than some other person. You really like her huh?" He asked with a smile.

"She's my music."

Puck's eyes widened in surprise at his sister's confession, he knew how important music was to her. He found it hard to comprehend that his sister was capable of feeling so strongly about someone that wasn't her family.

"San!" Brittany squealed when she saw her girlfriend standing in the doorway, talking to Puck. She ran down and wrapped her arms tightly around the Latina's waist.

The footballer watched as the Latina held Brittany's head against the crook of her neck and stroked her hair soothingly, "Told you I'd come back." She chuckled.

The rumbling from both Quinn and Puck's stomach broke the loving moment between the two girls, "Looks like I gotta feed you guys." Santana laughed at the sound of their stomachs rumbling, "Burger joint?"

The three cheered excitedly and ran towards the Latina's car and jumping in as she slowly made her way towards the car.

Puck leaned over because he figured that Brittany would want to ride shotgun and honked the horn, "HURRY UP SIS! I'M HUNGRIES!"

"Keep your squirrel on."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So, since you and my sis are dating. Reckon you can get us into some senior parties?" Puck asked with a sly grin.

"We don't go to any of those parties. San says it's better hanging out with me than the parties." Brittany answered as she casually checked the door to make sure the teacher hadn't entered.

"Come on. She never tells me when the parties are at. Since she's into you I think you could persuade her to tell us when they are?"

"Maybe."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Snix are you going to Karofsky's party this weekend?" Mercedes asked as she dropped her bag down next to the Latina's.

"I told you Wheezy. Snix and I are the same person it's not a split personality thing." Santana corrected, "Maybe…I've um got plans."

"Come on. When was the last time you, me and Kurt hit up a party?" Mercedes urged.

"Ugh." Santana groaned, "How do you even know? You're only a sophomore." The Latina tried to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject." Mercedes waved off, "Kurt told me. That's not the point anyway. Regardless you're coming with us."

"Fine." Santana sighed. She knew it was futile to try and argue with Mercedes. Once the diva had her mind set on something there was no way going against it.

"Sweet. See you around Snix." Mercedes called over her shoulders and laughed loudly as she walked away from the Latina.

"Hate you Wheezy!" Santana retorted.

"Love you too!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Bright Eyes!" Santana exclaimed loudly as she appeared suddenly by her girlfriend's side.

Brittany jumped in her spot and let out a yelp at her girlfriend's sudden appearance. She smiled when she felt a familiar chin resting comfortably on her shoulder.

"Hi San."

"So, um. Mercedes is makin' head out to this party this weekend. Is it cool with you if I went? I know we usually spend Saturday nights in." Santana asked, "You know Mercedes she's not going to budge from this. I'd rather spend Saturday with you than at Karofsky's place." She pouted and placed a soft kiss on the dancer's cheek.

"It's ok. You have fun with them." Brittany said with a smile, "You can make it up to me on Sunday."

"Don't worry. I'll be over with your favourite foods and movie on Sunday." Santana smirked and placed a strong peck on her girlfriend's cheek and took her hand, "To the Snix-mobile!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"." Artie raised his hand for the teacher to notice, "I'd like to perform today if that's ok?" He asked.

"Sure. Floor's all yours."

Artie got up from his seat and walked out towards the front confidently with all his swag present, "This for you Brittany." He pointed towards the dancer and clicked his fingers towards the band.

_Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah_

_Baby I just don't get it _

_Do you enjoy being hurt? _

_I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_

_You don't believe his stories_

_You know that they're all lies_

_Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

_If I was ya man (baby you)_

_Never worry bout (what I do)_

_I'd be coming home (back to you)_

_Every night, doin' you right _

_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_

_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_

_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) _

Artie winked at Brittany as he sang to her and only her, shutting out the rest of the club. Mike and Sam served as backup dancers and singers as they moved through their rehearsed routine.

_You should let me love you _

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection _

_Make me your selection _

_Show you the way love's supposed to be _

_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

_Listen_

_Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts _

_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame _

_Don't even know what you're worth _

_Everywhere you go they stop and stare _

_Cause you're bad and it shows _

_From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know _

_If I was ya man (baby you)_

_Never worry bout (what I do)_

_I'd be coming home (back to you)_

_Every night doin' you right _

_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_

_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_

_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) _

Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat and crossed her arms as she glared at Artie as he sang. As obvious as it was, Artie seemed oblivious to the death glares he was receiving from the pissed off Latina. Puck and Quinn turned towards the back slowly and saw the anger behind the Latina's eyes.

_You should let me love you _

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Ooh Baby good love and protection _

_Make me your selection _

_Show you the way love's supposed to be _

_Baby you should let me... _

_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better) _

_We should be together girl (baby)_

_With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!_

_So can we make this thing ours?_

The senior footballer slid across the floor on his knees and stopped right in front of Brittany and gingerly took her hands in his own. He looked straight into her eyes as he sung. Everyone watched as he serenaded the young dancer.

_You should let me love you _

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection _

_Make me your selection _

_Show you the way love's supposed to be _

_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

_Let me love you that's all you need baby_

Artie gave her hand a soft kiss and slowly leant forward for a kiss. Everyone watched in anticipation as he moved forward.

Feeling frightened Brittany panicked and before Artie's lips could touch her own she swiftly turned her head and flinched at the feeling of his lips on her cheeks. She looked at Puck and Quinn with wide eyes.

Once she saw the lips make contact with Brittany's cheeks Santana flew off the rails. She shot up from her seat with a look that was ready to kill, "Abrams!" She yelled out viciously.

"What Lopez?" He challenged in a way that said he was ready for a beat down that very minute.

"She's-" Santana cut herself off before she told everyone that her and Brittany were dating, "Just leave her alone." She warned before storming out the door.

"What's her problem?" Finn asked. Everyone just looked at him and shrugged.

"Uh, thanks Artie…" Mr. Shue said awkwardly since he wasn't even sure what had just happened.

He clapped his hands to bring everyone out of their individual conversations, "Alright let's um get practising?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was lying on her bed with her headphones over her ears, blasting the songs that Santana had composed over the years. Although that most of them had no lyrics she loved listening to the beats, the way the instruments melded together to create a magical sound that was uniquely Santana. She was so immersed in the music she hadn't heard the tapping on her window. Her attention fell onto her phone when she felt it vibrate in her hands.

_From: San  
>Sweetie, the window.<em>

She looked up from her phone and twisted her head so that she was looking at her window. She almost fell off her bed when she saw the Latina waving at her, holding a branch as she balanced herself on the tree. The dance flew off the bed and slid open her window.

"San! What are you doing here?" She whispered loudly as she helped the Latina into her room.

"I wanted to see you. Sorry, I was quiet in the car today." The Latina apologised sheepishly.

"Why were you so quiet?"

"I felt ashamed that I blew up like that during Glee. I really didn't want you to see me like that." She looked down in shame.

"It's ok. Don't be ashamed. It makes you human. You're still my knight." The dancer winked and hugged her girlfriend.

Santana sighed and tightened her grip on Brittany, "Only I get to kiss you." She whispered and leant forward to capture her girlfriend's lips.

Their lips moved in sync, predicting each other's next moves and moving accordingly. Their tongues danced in a graceful waltz as the two girls could no longer contain their happiness and let a smile break through. Santana playfully nipped at Brittany's lower lip before placing multiple pecks on her lips.

The young dancer reclaimed the senior's lips once more and deepened the kiss further. When she felt the Latina's muscles relax she pushed on her shoulders and guided her back onto the bed.

Santana's eyes shot open at Brittany's sudden dominance and broke the kiss and pushed the girl back, "Brittany." She tried to say as the freshman continued to kiss her, "Bright Eyes."

Brittany let out a moan of disapproval when she felt the Latina's palm on her shoulders pushing her back, "Yeah?" She pouted.

"We need to cool it." Santana forced out. As much as she wanted to take it further she wanted to take the relationship slowly.

"It's ok." Brittany whispered seductively and moved forward to kiss the Latina.

"Mm, no Britt." Santana's insides were having a civil war with each other as her brain fought with her hormones for dominance.

The young dancer gave the Latina her cutest pout and sighed dejectedly.

"Don't do that, you know I can't resist your pout." Santana cooed, "Come here." She pulled Brittany into her arms and hugged her tightly, "I just don't want us to rush. Okay? Could we wait?" She asked.

"You're right." Brittany returned the hug and looked up at the Latina, "We'll wait." She said with a smile.

"Brittany?" Sam knocked on the door, bringing the new meaning of 'oh shit' for the two girls.

"Fuck!" Santana swore and jumped off the bed and looked for a place to hide before diving straight for the closet.

"Yeah?" Brittany yelled from her bed and watched as the door opened and a head of blonde peeking through.

"Just wanted to let you know that tomorrow night I can't help you with your singing. I'm going to a party." He informed her and stared at the closet because he swore that he saw it move.

"Uh…ok." The dancer stuttered, noticing that he was staring at the closet, "That's ok…you…um can help me on Sunday or something."

"Alright." Sam walked out the room and closed the door.

Santana stood in the closet and waited a minute to make sure that he wasn't going to make reappearance. She counted quietly and opened the closet door slowly before creeping out.

"I haven't hid in the closet in ages." She laughed at her own joke and crawled towards her girlfriend, "I think I should head home before Mama P finds me in your room, kissing those gorgeous lips of yours." She said giving her signature wink.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"For sure. I'll come over before I head out with Mercedes and Kurt." She said before kissing her girlfriend for the last time and walked towards the window. She blew a kiss to the young dancer and crawled out the window.

"Goodnight Bright Eyes." She whispered before shutting the window behind her and scaling down the tree.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What do you want to do?" Puck asked from Brittany's living room floor. Usually they'd be at the footballer's house but once Puck and Quinn found out Mr. Pierce was cooking his famous meat loaf they made themselves right at home at the Pierce residence.

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged and flipped through the channels as she stroked Lord Tubbington's fur.

"How come you're not with Santana?" Quinn asked as she took a bit of her bacon sandwich. The other awesome thing about Brittany's dad was that he'd always make them a bacon sandwich when they came over, even if dinner would be served soon after.

"She had a party to go to." The dancer shrugged and checked her phone for the time.

"Do you know where it is? She never told me where it was." Puck asked as he shot up from his position on the ground.

"Yeah at Karofsky's house."

"Let's go." Puck suggested with his typical mischievous grin, "Come on. Our first party with booze." He said excitedly.

"I don't know." Quinn said with disapproval, "We're only freshmen. They'll probably kick us out the minute we step in and plus, I rather not touch alcohol just yet." She was always the responsible one within the group, always keeping all three of them out of trouble.

"Quinn's right." Brittany agreed and continued to pet the large cat on her lap.

"Come on? Look, if it's too crazy we'll head back." He offered.

"But meat loaf!" Quinn exclaimed when she heard the oven ding.

"Alright we'll go after the meatloaf?"

"I don't think San would want us there Puck." Brittany tried to reason with the footballer.

"She'll love seeing you, you're her girlfriend come on." He begged once more.

The two cheerleaders looked at each other and sighed in defeat, "Fine." They both said.

"Yes!" Puck fist pumped the air and raced towards the kitchen for Mr. Pierce's famous meatloaf.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Are you trying to get me drunk 'Cedes?" Santana asked as she brought another shot of tequila to her lips.

"Never." Mercedes said with a smirk, "Now why would I do that? You just become this over emotional yet comical drunk?" She said as she passed the Latina another shot.

"Whatever. I'm no lightweight." The Latina scoffed and downed another shot. She surveyed the room and rolled her eyes at the typical scene in front of her, teens getting drunk and making out in random corners. This party was no different to the countless ones held every year.

"Where's Kurt and Blaine?" Sam asked as he joined the two.

"Probably sexin' it upstairs." The Latina said with a shrug and brought a bottle of beer to her lips.

Mercedes slapped the Latina's shoulders and turned to Sam, "Nah they're coming a little later."

"Ah, right." The blonde footballer nodded and brought his red solo cup to his lips awkwardly, "So um Santana." He said nervously as he gulped the alcoholic liquid, "Want to dance?"

Santana looked at him for a minute then down at her beer, then to the shot glasses on the table, then to Mercedes, then to the ceiling before forgetting that she was supposed to answer.

"Damn girl you're out." Mercedes mocked the clearly tipsy Latina.

"Bull-fuckin'-shit." Santana spat at the diva and diverted her attention to Sam, "Not really." She said answering Sam's question, "Maybe that girl might want to." She said pointing to a passed out guy with long hair.

"That's a dude." Sam pointed out.

"Close enough." She shrugged and brought the beer back to her lips.

Sam gave a tight lipped smile and left the room in search of someone else to talk to. As he walked out the door, both Finn and Artie entered in search of more alcohol.

"Dude give up on Brittany." Finn advised his friend as they rummaged through the fridge for more alcohol.

"No. She's like a rare fine wine Finn. You can't pass up the chance of having a taste of it." Artie told his taller friend and popped the top of a cold beer.

Santana turned her head at the mention of Brittany's name and saw that it had come from Artie's mouth. She squinted her eyes into a glare as her gaze followed him around the room.

"You see I've almost got her." He told Finn as they walked, "Did you see her after that song she was like putty in my hands yo."

The Latina was now seething and close to boiling point. The pressure she was exerting on the bottle was so intense she was close to shattering the glass.

"She didn't return the kiss man." Finn reasoned, "Dude, she turned away."

"She doesn't want to come off easy. Girl ate up the song. Trust me, by the end of the month I will have Brittany again." He laughed cockily and threw his head back.

With alcohol coursing through her veins causing her to become more volatile than usual the Latina stood up straight and yelled at the two footballers.

"Abrams!" She yelled out in strong voice, causing every occupant of the room to turn to her in fear.

Hearing his name being called out by his least favourite person the footballer rolled his eyes and turned towards the Latina, "What Lopez?" He said with a tired voice, clearly annoyed at her constant yelling.

"What the fuck did I say about Brittany?" She asked, enraged at his clearly disrespectful attitude towards her.

"Jeez Lopez, get off my back about that." He rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Hey asshole! I'm talking to you."

"Don't Lopez! I'm on a short leash here." He warned, "Like I said, I don't hit girls but for you I'll make an exception because clearly you're not a girl, you're a fuckin' demon!" He spat out the last word and kept his eyes locked on the Latina.

"Bring it Abrams!" Santana challenged and lunged forward.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck, Quinn and Brittany entered Karofsky's house and looked around in awe at the amount of people present. They were taken back by the loud music, gyrating bodies and of course the strong smell of alcohol.

"Holy shit this party's awesome!" Puck exclaimed as he picked up an unopened bottle of beer and popped the top. He sniffed the heavenly scent of alcohol and brought it to his lips and gulped it down.

Brittany and Quinn watched as his face contorted into an unrecognizable expression before witnessing him spray the beer out of his mouth.

"Bad taste?" Quinn giggled.

"Drank it too fast." He said sheepishly and took smaller sips of the alcoholic beverage.

"Sam's there!" Brittany pointed out to her older brother who was grinding on someone, "Let's go here." She pushed her friend's into the closest room that was in the opposite direction.

"Let's try shots!" Puck said excitedly as he eyed the tequila sitting on the table and shot glasses next to it.

"Just one." Quinn said sternly and watched as Puck filled up the shot glasses.

"I'll pass." Brittany shook her head when Puck silently asked if she wanted one.

"Come on." He urged.

"Don't pressure her." The cheerleader scolded and gave the young dancer a reassuring smile.

"Fine. Let's go!" Puck took a few deep breaths and counted, "One, two, three!"

Both Puck and Quinn titled their heads back as they took their first tequila shot and winced at the burning sensation in their throat. Their faces scrunched up as they waited for the pain to pass but even the salt and lemon did nothing to stop the feeling.

"Ew." Quinn said in disgust, "I need something to get the taste out." She said as she grabbed a wine cooler, "This'll do." She said as she unscrewed the top, thinking that she was drinking cordial or some other non-alcoholic beverage.

Puck grabbed another beer and began drinking it slowly as he tried to hide the massive smile on his face. He couldn't contain his excitement from being at his first high school party that actually had alcohol.

Brittany's head whirred towards the sound of what seemed to be her girlfriend's angry shout.

"Bring it Abrams!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Holy shit! Abrams versus Lopez!" A jock called out as he beckoned for everyone to join him outside where all the commotion was happening.

As a crowd formed around Artie and Santana loud cheers and yells were thrown around the circle as they watched the two prepare for a beat down.

"You can't hit a girl Artie." Finn protested and tried to pull his friend back.

"I don't want any special treatment." Santana spat towards Artie.

"You asked for it Lopez!" Artie growled towards the Latina and threw off his shirt, showing everyone his well-toned muscles that had developed from countless football practises.

"Typical male _always _has to take off his shirt." Santana commented sarcastically as she batted Mercedes hand off her forearm.

"Santana stop it. Just let it go." Mercedes begged the Latina and tried to pull her away from the circle.

"No Mercedes. I'm sick of his bullshit."

"And I'm sick of yours!" Artie yelled back at the Latina.

Both Artie and Santana let the insults roll off their tongues with ease. With the alcohol coursing through their blood they found themselves more temperamental and itching to get back at each other. They knew tonight would end with blood, but who's blood was still undetermined.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Holy shit! Abrams versus Lopez!"

"Puck! I think something's happening with San!" Brittany's voice shook as she watched a group of older teens run towards the back of the house.

"Ugh…waahh?" The mohawked boy slurred as he tried to stand straight. Since this was his first time experiencing the wonders of alcohol he was unable to handle the effects.

"S-she says some! Something's happening with your sis-sister!" Quinn slurred.

"Come on you guys." Brittany pulled her two drunken friends outside.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Come on? Where's this 'infamous' Snix." Artie began egging on the Latina.

"Right here!" Santana spun around and clocked Artie straight in the face causing him to stumble back.

"Fuck!" He mumbled when her fist made contact with his nose, "Bring it!" He yelled before charging at her much like he would a footballer.

The footballer straddled the cheerleader and began planting multiple punches on the Latina. He grunted in frustration as Santana managed to block every single one of his punches. He had to admit she was stronger than he anticipated but it didn't matter. He was a footballer who dealt with guys double his size and Santana was just cheerleader who was thrown up in the air, as if she'd be able to beat him up.

Santana grunted as she used all her strength to push Artie off her and crawled onto her feet as she began throwing kicks to his downed body. She held nothing back and swung her leg back repeatedly as she continued to kick his sides. She was damn grateful that she chose to wear shorts that night because obviously, a dress was not beat down appropriate.

"Holy shit! Artie's getting his ass kicked!" A jock yelled out to everyone as he began cheering for the head cheerleader, "Get it Lopez!"

"Mercedes!" Kurt yelled out towards the diva as he pushed his way through the crowd, "Don't tell me…"

"Yep, Snix." They continued to watch as the Latina continued to plant kicks to Artie's sides in quick succession.

"Santana stop!" Kurt grabbed the Latina's arm and tried to pull her back but she ripped her arm from his grip.

"No Kurt!" She growled and quickly turned around to punch Artie in the abdomen.

"Lopez! Lopez! Lopez!" Everyone began chanting repeatedly.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany raced out the door and her hand instantly flew to her mouth as she witnessed the violence in front of her.

"Lopez! Lopez! Lopez!" She heard everyone chanting.

She had to stop this fight so she pushed her way through the crowd and almost burst into tears when she witnessed her girlfriend take a punch to the face.

"San!" She yelled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"San!" The Latina's head whirred towards the sweet voice of her girlfriend. Her eyes widened in surprise, wondering why on Earth Brittany was at that party.

"B-bri-"

With the Latina distracted Artie found this his opportunity to cause some damage. He swung his hand back and threw it against the Latina's stomach, causing her to double over in pain.

Santana fell to the ground and began spluttering as the alcohol she drank moments ago decided to make an appearance, "Shouldn't have drank that tequila." She grunted as she fought to keep the contents in her stomach.

She got up and readied herself for another round but the sweet voice of her girlfriend held her back. The Latina turned around towards the heavenly sound only to see the dancer with a broken expression.

"San stop!" Brittany begged, "Please stop." She was close to tears now and begged with her eyes.

"Brittany." The Latina said in a voice so low only Brittany heard it, "Okay…" She nodded and dropped her hands to her sides.

As she turned around to tell Artie that the fight was over she felt her body free falling. Artie had sweep kicked the Latina's legs, causing her to lose balance and fall straight to the ground.

"Low blow man." Finn chastised his friend for his dirty play, "Dude she was going to stop." He pointed out.

Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany rushed to the Latina's side and helped her into a standing position, "You need to stop doing stupid things like this." Kurt scolded the Latina.

"Yeah! Walk away Lopez!" Artie warned as he wiped the blood from his lips.

"Dude no." Finn shook his head and pushed his friend away, "That's enough."

As Santana was led away from the crowd she caught sight of Puck and Quinn leaning lazily against the wall near the door, "What the hell are these two doing here?" She asked when she noticed their drunken expressions.

"I'm sorry." Brittany apologised and rushed to help her friends.

"Kurt." Santana turned to her friend, "Is it ok if you take four of us back to my place?" She asked, "My body hurts and I think I drank too much." She chuckled at her attempt to joke but winced at the pain she felt.

"It's ok. I'll come back soon." Kurt told Mercedes and placed the Latina's arm on his shoulder so she could use him as a crutch.

Brittany followed the seniors silently as she acted as crutch to both Puck and Quinn who were too drunk to even notice anything.

"Lopez house?" Kurt asked as they all piled into his Escalade.

"Yep."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana hobbled into her house with the help of Kurt and thanked him once she was inside. She watched as both Puck and Quinn stumbled into the living room and passed out on the floor and couch respectively.

"What were you guys doing there?" She said with disappointment in her voice. The Latina was always wanted to make sure that Puck grew up right and was always protective over him when it came to parties. She didn't want him experience parties with alcohol until he was at least a sophomore because teenagers will always be the same and you can never stop them from partying. That's why she never told him where parties were held so he couldn't sneak out.

Not only that but knowing that Brittany was at a party that was that out of control scared her. She wanted to make sure that the young dancer was always safe, "Why did you go?" She asked her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry San." Brittany apologised and looked down to the ground, "Puck wanted to go and we couldn't let him go by himself."

"Brittany you know how these parties can be. You've been to them don't you remember what happened?" She said her voice rising to a louder level which caused Brittany to flinch at the volume.

"San."

"No Brittany. Why would you put yourself in danger?" Santana found herself more upset than usual. With the alcohol still in her system, the pain fresh from the fight and knowing that Brittany saw her in such a way had her moods spiralling out of control.

"Me in danger?" Brittany answered back, "I'm not the one picking fights with a guy who is practically programmed to beat someone up."

"I had to." Santana answered.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. He was talking crap about you and I couldn't let him get away with that."

"I'm not some little girl who needs to be protected!" Brittany retorted in frustration, "I told you I can take care of myself."

"I know that!" The alcohol was definitely messing with the Latina's emotions because she no longer could control the words coming out of her mouth.

"No. You always keep treating me like I'm this little lost girl. I'm _your _girlfriend."

"Don't you get it? I know that you're my girlfriend. I have to always make sure that you're safe." Santana could feel the tears prickling the corners of her eyes. Damn the alcohol.

"I'm not a china doll. I don't want you getting into fights and getting yourself hurt because you think you're protecting me. I just don't know why you'd do something so dangerous."

"I do it because I love you." Santana sighed. Without another word or even acknowledgment she walked up the stairs slowly and closed the door of her room.

Brittany stood gobsmacked at the bottom of the stairs with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. One minute they were somewhat fighting and the next Santana had gone and confessed her deeper feelings, something that she wasn't expecting for a while. Were they still fighting? She wondered before deciding to join her passed out best friends in the living room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana groaned as she flopped onto her bed, adding pressure to her fresh wounds. She definitely knew that there was going to be bruises all over her body. How was she going to explain that to Coach Sylvester?

Then she began to think about her conversation with Brittany. Had it been a fight? Or was it merely a heated discussion since she did raise her voice a little. Her head was throbbing and her body was aching as she lay dead still on her bed.

She didn't think she could even move her body without exacerbating her injuries. Not only that but she was now feeling guilty for 'raising' her voice at Brittany. It wasn't her fault, the dancer was right she shouldn't have done something so dangerous. The young dancer was only being a good friend to Puck and went with him to the party so he wasn't by himself. She knew the three worked with an 'all for one and one for all' motto. They never left each other behind.

If only she could move her body she would've pulled her ass downstairs and apologised.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany lay wide away in the living room, wondering how her girlfriend was faring. She was worried that Santana would have trouble sleeping with the fresh bruises on her body.

"Fuck me!" She heard the Latina yell out in pain.

The young dancer shot up from her position and raced up the stairs.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"San?" She asked timidly as she opened the door quietly.

"Bright Eyes?" Santana groaned out from her bed.

"What's wrong? I heard you yell." She asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I accidently hit my face against the bed side table and it hit my bruise."

Brittany tried to supress her giggles because it was just too hard not to laugh at her girlfriend's goofy behaviour though, she also did feel a little guilty for laughing at her the Latina's pain.

"Poor you." She cooed but stayed rooted in her spot. They were somewhat still 'fighting' or something like that she thought.

"Come here." Santana beckoned for the young dancer, "I'm sorry." She apologized and opened her arms.

The young dancer stood in the doorway and eyed the Latina's open arms and contemplated whether or not to fall into her embrace. She took one step and wondered, would it mean that she'd forgive Santana with just one simple hug?

"I want to talk." Santana croaked out as she shifted her body on the bed to leave space for the dancer.

Brittany bit her lower lip and crawled onto the bed and rested her body gently against the Latina's.

"Does this hurt?" She asked as she tried her best to avoid Santana's fresh bruises.

"No, I want you close." Santana turned her head and inhaled the scent of her girlfriend, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you feel like kid. I just want to be there for you and make sure you're safe sweetie."

"San." Brittany turned her head and looked straight up into Santana's eyes, "It's ok. I'm not a kid. Just so you know that, you don't always have to defend me even if it's hot."

"Oh you think it's hot that I defend you?" Santana looked at her girlfriend coyly.

"Yes." Brittany mumbled and buried her head against the crook of the senior's neck.

"Well all the bruises are worth it then." The Latina chuckled.

"Promise you won't fight again? I don't like seeing you so violent. I don't like violence." Brittany admitted.

"I just wish you didn't see me like that. I'm still upset that you were at the party." Santana sighed, "But I guess you were just being a loyal friend to Puck. I need to tell him off…later…For now, I just want to sleep." The Latina let out a long yawn and allowed her head to rest on the top of Brittany's.

Brittany snuggled closer to her girlfriend and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep in Santana's arms.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey did you hear what Artie did?" Mike rushed up to Blaine in the hall.

"Somewhat. Kurt told me there was a fight at the party." The shorter boy replied as they walked and talked.

"Yeah, it was between him and Santana. I heard that he played dirty and hit her when she was talking to Brittany. How weak is that?" He said in disgust and left Blaine.

"Blaine!" Rachel called out to her older brother, "Did you hear what happened on Saturday to Puck's sister?"

"Yeah. Mike just told me."

"I can't believe he'd hit Santana when she was about to end it." Rachel said in utter shock, "I heard that he kicked her in the back of the head when she had her back turned."

"Oh wow, such a low blow." He muttered to himself, "That's why you're not allowed to go to any parties until you graduate."

"Oh don't worry about that. Dad and daddy already told me plus, why would I want to? I don't find underage drinking, getting drunk, and grinding against sweaty bodies all that appealing. If I want to be a successful Broadway star by age twenty two then there is no way I can jeopardise that." She gave her brother a firm nod as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Good." Blaine chuckled and left to join Mercedes for their next class.

"Did you hear about Artie and Santana at the party?" Mercedes asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yes." Blaine sighed, "Been hearing it all morning. Artie played dirty and attacked Santana while she was distracted."

"Yeah he knifed her!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"What! ?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait, weren't you wasted?" Tina interjected.

"Nooo." Mercedes denied, "I was completely sober."

"No you weren't. I heard from Kurt that you were passed out."

"Mercedes do you even know what happened?" Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Somewhat." The diva answered sheepishly, "Okay so maybe didn't come at her with a knife."

"Got that right." A cheerleader in their class interrupted, "I heard he told attacked her out of nowhere."

"No way. I heard after Lopez called an end to the fight he kept hitting her." Another student in the room added to the conversation.

"Bullshit!" An AV nerd yelled, "I heard he tripped her while she was walking and began beating her up."

Blaine face palmed himself and shook his head, "This just got out of control."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Where's Artie?" Mr. Shue asked as he walked through the doors.

"Um, he went home. Wasn't feeling too good." Finn lied for his friend. Truth was that the footballer was receiving the cold shoulder from everyone after they heard of his foul play on Saturday. It wasn't the fact that he fought a girl but the pure fact that he made low blows to the Latina when clearly her attention wasn't on the fight. He couldn't handle the whispers and dark looks from everyone he thought it'd be best if he skipped for the day.

"Oh, well I guess we'll just have to work on our vocals." said with a resigned sigh.

"Could I perform?" Santana raised her hand.

"Sure thing Santana, it's always great to hear you sing." He said with excitement and moved aside for the Latina.

Santana pulled out her laptop and placed it on top the piano and turned it on, "Um, Puck could you come here?" She asked her little brother.

He got up from his seat and stood next to her.

The others in the room waited patiently as she explained some simple instructions to him. He nodded his head and brought the laptop to the other side of the piano so he didn't block the other's view of his sister.

The Latina took a deep breath and began pressing the individual keys on the piano.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_Now we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

Her edgy voice tore through the vocals as it was carried by the soft melody being played on the piano. She swayed as she played and continued to sing. Everyone sat in complete silence as they let their ears digest the unique sound of Santana's voice.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Brittany smiled and felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she listened to her girlfriend sing.

The other members assumed that the Latina was doing a simple piano rendition of the song but were taken back when they watched Santana nod to her younger brother. Suddenly the sound of drums entered. Finn looked at the drum set in confusion when he noticed there was no one manning the instrument.

"It's being played from the laptop." Sam informed his fellow footballer when he noticed his confused look.

"Oh." Finn mouthed and watched in awe as the Latina continued to play.

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love a life I will divide_

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Santana opened her eyes and quickly glanced at her favourite dancer sitting in the front row and winked at her before losing herself in her music again. Her fingers glided gracefully across the ivory keys.

Quinn watched as the usual powerful captain turn into a passionate musician within seconds. She'd never seen Santana in such a way before. Usually the Latina was either yelling, making sarcastic remarks on in general just being the laid back older sister, but never had she seen Santana so passionate about something.

Mercedes smiled at the energy that Santana showed as she performed. It was because of their shared passion in music that brought them together to become the close friends that they were.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_Now we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

She let the last chord ring out in the room as the song came to a conclusion. Her eyes were still fixed on her fingers resting on the keys. It was only the sound of applause that brought her out of her trance. The Latina lifted her head slowly and turned to face the rest of the class.

"Santana _never _fails to deliver the best!" Mercedes cheered, "Give this girl a solo!"

"That was awesome!" Finn complimented, "Who'd you get to provide the backing beats?" He asked.

"I did it myself. I mixed some beats for it at home the other night and then let the laptop work its magic." She said with a smirk fixed on her face.

"It's your magic." Puck interjected with a proud smile on his face.

"I must say that's a rather unique way to perform. You mixed the raw sounds of the piano and mixed that in with modern technology with the use of a pre-mix track. The timing was perfect and the way it mixed together was just simply amazing." Rachel gushed out in one long sentence.

"Remember Rach, breathe." Blaine gently reminded his little sister.

"Um, thanks…Rachel? Even though I didn't really understand what you said." The Latina shrugged and scrunched her eyebrows.

"I was simply saying-" Rachel was about to repeat but was cut short by the Latina putting her hand up to stop her rant.

"It's ok. I got it. Don't worry, I'll ask your hobbit brother for a translation." Santana said with her typical mischievous smirk.

The rest of the members went back to their own individual conversations all except for Brittany who kept her eyes on her girlfriend. Santana caught the dancer staring at her and winked cheekily before mouthing, 'that was for you'. Brittany bit her lower lip and blushed as she looked down sheepishly.

Santana turned around and walked back to the piano to collect her laptop when her brother whispered to her.

"So does that mean you love Brittany?" He asked with their typical family grin.

"That's hers and my secret."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nom. I love Boyce Avenue. Obviously the dude plays that magic box for the drum sounds but I just had Santana 'create' a backing track instead because I wanted that performance to just be all her and her creation.

**tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/  
><strong>twitter: <strong>https:/twitter . com/#!/Hayley_Lo

Ok, let me grab all my protective gear first. You're all going to hate me now. Here goes, next update...will be...in...3-4 weeks. SORRY! I REALLY AM! As you know I've just gone back to uni and it's hectic! I've got to study shit loads because shits gotten intense. Work is crazy, this week I've gone to uni Monday-Thursday and have work Thursday - Sunday I legit have no full day offs, it's a miracle I even finished this story this week. Look, I really wish I could update much quicker but I can't, second year is more intense. So I hope you guys can forgive me for the delays. I'll keep you update via tumblr and twitter. Don't stop reading.

Apparently I lost 'bad ass' points because my guy friend found out I drive an automatic car instead of manual. He was like, "You're such a bad ass I would've assumed you drive manual. To hear you drive automatic that's shocking, you lost some points." Lol! They only say I'm a 'bad ass' because I wear red aviators, dark coloured jackets with frayed short shorts and I like tequila. Them funny duddies. I'm a good girl (:

**PS: **Head over to my tumblr to find out how you can score yourself a free hardcopy of my stories (:

**Thanks for reading.  
>Liked it? Favourite<br>Stay in the loop? Subscribe  
><strong>**Got time? Review  
>Adios, stay epic. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Will You Go To Prom With Me

**A/N: **What's up? Here I am, peekin' my head out of University life. I'm sorry for long wait. Second year Nursing is pretty intense. 11.6k words, enjoy!

**Miched8: **Hold up, did you just read Chapter.12 twice! ? Intense =D Hats off to you my friend.

**gleeeeeeeek89: **Aw, like sad face. Lost points? ): I just turned 19 in February? Am I older? haha. I tried to do 15k but it just got too hard haha. Hopefully 11.6k is enough still (: Hope this wait was worth it!

**lileyfan1415: **Aw thank you. Well what happens next? You'll just have to read on! =D

**ShadowCub: **"Keep your squirrel on." Didn't think people would like that line so much LOL. Thank you for your awesomeness.

**Bashful-D: **I don't think I can drive him into a cliff haha. That's jsut too mean, don't shoot! I just like the American accents and personality LOL. Can you cook Paella? Dammit, I'm hungry now. Nom Nom.

**Fragar1991: **Lol, I like the song A Thousand Miles, funny you mention it. I think I used Boyce Avenue's version of that song in my latest update of 'Livin On A Prayer' Haha.

**mn: **More you shall receive. Whoop whoop.

**MusicFlowsWithin: **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**nineerrr: **Oh why thank you. Because all my readers are amazing people, I'm going to end up going to uni on no sleep. Eep! Hopefully the wait wasn't that killer.

**infinii: **Man, I loved like just following all your reviews on my stories. So awesome spending my mornings refreshing my emails and just reading all the reviews you made haha. So many, thumbs up! Yeah cliffhangers...*cough*

**Ai Shiteru Soul: **I literally fought my body's limits to update this. Hopefully this wasn't too much of a painful wait.

**Everyone: **I want to apologize for the wait, I'm so sorry. Thank you everyone for your subscriptions, favourites, reading and reviewing. You keep me going and reading all those notification emails just make me happy. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and it lives up to your standards. Again, thank you. Enjoy!

**Side note: **http:/www . simplydresses . com/_img/PRODUCTS/320/PromGirl-246030572 . jpg (Brittany's dress)  
>http:www . camdendrive . com/media/resized/L3728-Red-f_size2 . jpg (Santana's dress)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I would actually like to own Glee underwear. I imagine them to look bad ass.

* * *

><p>"Don't get too excited but as you know the year is ending and I'm sick of being captain." Santana announced to the cheerleaders in front of her, "I've already been captain for three years and I have no plans to make it a fourth."<p>

The cheerleader affectionately named 'Donkey Face' let out a snort but was quickly rebuked by one glare from the head cheerleader. She immediately shut her mouth and listened further.

The other cheerleaders looked at each other with anticipation. The ones in junior year looked knowingly at each other because it was rare for the captain to not be a senior, with Santana and another girl from years before being an exception to that rule. Some girls nudged each other and smirked as they waited for the announcement.

Santana could see all the hopeful looks in their eyes, "So you better step up your game because Coach Sylvester will be watching your every move." She warned them before dismissing them to the showers.

"I can't wait until we're seniors." Quinn told Brittany as they entered the locker rooms, "Then maybe I could be captain." She admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah." Brittany said sadly.

Her friend noticed her downcast expression and pout on her face, "What's wrong Britt?"

"It's going to suck not having Santana in the Cheerios next year." The dancer looked down at the ground and sighed, letting her shoulders drop. She gave her best friend a thankful smile when she felt the shorter girl's hand on her back.

"Do you know where she's applied?"

"No…" Brittany trailed off and turned away. She caught sight of her girlfriend flailing her arms around as she scolded a senior cheerleader.

"Well the year hasn't ended you can deal with it later." The shorter blonder advised, "Enjoy the time now and deal with it when time comes."

"Yeah you're right." Just as she finished her sentence, Santana turned around and gave the freshman a cheeky wink before exiting the locker room. This had replaced the pout on her face into a now beaming smile, "We have heaps of time."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So Snix." Kurt said coyly, "Have you sent out your applications?"

"Yeah, just waiting on an acceptance." Santana shrugged, ignoring the nickname her friend had just used.

"Looks like Artie's bruises are getting better." He commented sarcastically as the obviously injured footballer walked by.

It had been a few weeks since the fight but his bruises still hadn't cleared. The same applied to the Latina but thanks to modern day cosmetics she was able to cover up.

The two watched as the student body dispersed as the disgraced footballer walked by. News had gotten around about his foul play which lost him the respect that he once held. Even Finn, one of his closest friends could barely look at him without shaking his head in shame.

"I wish you didn't get into a fight with him." Kurt sighed sadly.

"I know. You aren't the only one who wasn't too thrilled about the fight."

"Who else?" He asked curiously.

"Brittany." The Latina admitted within a beat when her eyes fell on her breath takingly beautiful girlfriend, leaning against the lockers with her arms clutching her textbooks. She was laughing at a joke that Puck had told and Santana couldn't help but gulp down the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"Hm?" She hummed, still dazed at her girlfriend's beauty.

"Brittany?" He repeated, less than happy with her answer.

"Yeah…" She answered dreamily, obviously missing Kurt's question.

"Santana." He said a decibel too loud causing the Latina to cringe at the volume of his voice.

"What?" She responded and was oblivious to the fact that she had practically zoned out.

"Nothing." He sighed in defeat, "Let's head off to History."

Santana nodded and followed him to their next class but kept her eyes on her girlfriend who was still laughing and giggling with her friends. Brittany really was one of a kind.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lying on the grass in a secluded area was Santana and Brittany. It was a lazy Sunday for the two so they decided to spend their time together in the outdoors.

The senior was on her back whilst the younger girl lay on top of her body with her head tucked into the crook of the Latina's neck. Santana had one arm wrapped against her girlfriend's waist to keep her close and the other hand stroking the golden blonde hair that she came to love.

"You're so comfy." Brittany mumbled against the Latina's neck.

"Have you been eating with Puck again?" Santana teased the dancer as she prodded playfully at her sides.

"That's mean." Brittany mumbled and took a playful nip of the Latina's protruding collarbone.

Santana let out a raspy chuckle and encircled her arms around Brittany's midsection and gave her a tight squeeze. They stayed in that position, simply losing themselves in the embrace until Brittany broke the silence.

"What college have you applied to?" She asked knowing that they'd have the conversation sometime soon.

"Originally I was thinking of going to California." The Latina admitted, "But I think I'll stay here and get my Bachelor's then do my post-grad in Cali."

Brittany's head shot up from it's comfortable position and eyed the Latina suspiciously, "What changed your mind?" She didn't want to jump to any conclusions but she wondered if the change was because of their relationship.

"There's just some things I don't want to leave when I go to Cali." Santana answered vaguely.

Brittany gulped down a lump in her throat and buried her face into the Latina's neck, "Is it me?" She asked in a rather small voice.

"Maybe." Santana sighed and began running her slim fingers through the dancer's hair, "I just found my muse. I don't mind waiting three years for you to graduate and then maybe we can leave Lima together." She mentally slapped herself for the naïve thought. Throughout her life she prided herself on her realistic views but being with Brittany completely changed that.

"No." Brittany mumbled. Obviously she'd love the idea of Santana staying nearby but she couldn't bear to deal with the fact that she'd be holding her back from experiencing the world.

"No?" Santana asked wondering why her girlfriend was rejecting the idea.

"Don't stay because of me. Go to California." The dancer urged her girlfriend. She wanted to cry when she felt the arms around her tightened their hold.

"I'm a big girl and I'm old enough to make my decisions."

"You'll be making the wrong one."

"No I wo-" Before she could even finish her sentence she had the wind knocked out of her when Brittany pushed herself off the Latina.

"Brittany." She pleaded as she got up and hugged her girlfriend, "Can we discuss this another time?" The Latina knew that if they continued to talk about it, it'd most likely end in a heated argument.

"Ok." Brittany reluctantly agreed but knew they were only postponing the discussion. She knew they should've talked about it but she couldn't push herself to do it.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Santana said to try and ease the tension as she took Brittany's hand in her own.

"Ok."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Santana! Santana!" Kurt ran down the hall, clutching onto the strap of his messenger bag as he weaved through the crowded halls.

"What's up?" Santana turned around and stopped in her tracks.

"What are you wearing to senior prom?" He asked with excitement.

Prom was slowly approaching for the seniors with most of them panicking over what to wear, who to take and who's going to plan the after party. The previous year Santana had skipped her prom and headed straight for the after party. She didn't have a reason to go to her prom and she was somewhat still bitter over what happened between her and her parents the months prior.

When she repeated senior year she already planned to skip the senior prom for a second round time but now things had changed. She was now with Brittany and she couldn't help but actually want to take the dancer to her senior prom. The only problem with that was the fact that no one besides Puck and Quinn knew of their relationship and Brittany wasn't ready to come out to the rest of the school.

"Um, I don't think I'm going to go." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Come on. You skipped last year's one. Why not come to this one?" Kurt pushed. Out of all the students in McKinley he only ever considered Mercedes and Santana his closest friends. Since Mercedes was still a sophomore he was really adamant on having the Latina around for their senior prom.

"It's not my thing."

"Think about it please? I can't imagine not having you there while we party it up during our senior prom." He begged and placed two hands on the Latina's shoulders as he pleaded.

Of course Santana wanted to go to senior prom, there was nothing more she wanted than to see Brittany in a stunning formal dress, but she also had to respect the dancer's wishes to keep their relationship a secret. It would be unfair to force her to out their relationship when she would be leaving in a few months whereas Brittany would still be in Lima for another few years.

Her thoughts then drifted towards her future universities. She sent out applications to UCLA, Ohio State and Capital University. Her dream was to go to UCLA because ever since her family went on vacation to California she knew that was where she wanted to live, or at least spend her tertiary education years. She filled out all the pre-requisites needed for UCLA early in the school year but when she and Brittany had started their budding relationship she rushed to fill in her application for the other two universities. There was something in her heart telling her that it doesn't matter where she goes to study as long as she got to do what she loved. She spent hours researching universities just two hours away that offered music composition and she knew that she had to apply. Even if it was for a year she wanted to stay in Lima for Brittany, then maybe they could leave the small town together.

Numerous times she had scolded herself for the naïve thoughts and dreams and that little voice told her to just get the hell out of Lima, though her heart had a way of stopping her from doing just that.

"Alright."

"Great, I'll see you in math." Kurt said with a smile and waved goodbye before catching up to his boyfriend and walked hand in hand with him.

Santana looked on at the happy couple, out and proud showing their love for each other in public. She realised she had been standing in the middle of the halls doing nothing and the students around her began staring at her strangely. She sent them a quick glare that had them running away before she walked towards her next class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So has she told you she loved you?" Quinn asked the minute her back touched Brittany's bed.

They had a group assignment due in a week and luckily for Puck, Quinn and Brittany they had been put into a group together along with Rachel. Since Puck's football practise ran for a little longer he was expected to arrive later and Rachel had her vocal lessons after school so she would arrive a little before dinner.

Quinn had gone home with Brittany and her parents, being the rare occasion when the Latina didn't drive her home. It was foreign to Brittany to be picked up by her parents. She had gotten so used to the Latina taking her home it just seemed so weird.

"What?" Brittany asked in surprise.

"Do you guys love each other?" Quinn sat up on the bed and eyed her best friend with her trademark eyebrow raise.

"I think she told me once."

"You think?" The cheerleader asked in confusion.

"Well, we argued…" Brittany trailed off in remembrance of the night of the party where they had a heated discussion, "She just kind of said it and stormed off to her room."

"Do you love her?"

Brittany looked around the room and then her eyes fell onto the simple silver bracelet Santana had gotten her a few weeks ago, "I don't know." She mumbled, "Like, how do you know you love someone?"

"True." The cheerleader nodded and left it at that, "So has she asked you to senior prom?"

"I don't know." Brittany thought for a minute. She had completely forgotten about the upcoming senior's prom. She wondered if Santana was going to ask her but also she began to think what her answer would be if her girlfriend did ask her. The freshman wasn't ready for the whole school to know about their relationship, sure they had told Puck and Quinn but she had known them her whole life.

"When she does, are you going to say yes?"

"I don't know…"

"Ho-" Quinn was interrupted before she could even finish her interrogation of the dancer.

"Brittany! Puck's here!" Sam yelled from downstairs.

"Ok!" Brittany yelled back and ran downstairs to greet her best friend.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Puck bending down to remove his muddy shoes from football practise. Her eyes then moved to the Latina who was at the door talking to her brother. Sam had one of his hands on the door frame and leaned forward as he talked to the Latina, clearly trying to flirt with the beautiful girl.

He would occasionally lean forward as he told her a joke and chuckled as she spoke and nodded attentively. Santana noticed her girlfriend at the base of the stairs and leaned across to get a better look at her. She gave a little wave and excused herself from Sam.

"Got to talk to Brittany about Cheerios." She said as she side stepped and walked towards the young dancer.

Puck managed to untie his shoes and slipped them off respectably to try and avoid flinging mud anywhere else. As he straightened his back he looked up and saw Quinn halfway down the stairs, looking at Sam with a sad expression. He followed her gaze and saw that Brittany's older brother had his eyes fixed on Santana's ass. If Sam wasn't his best friend's older brother he would've given the older boy a piece of his mind.

"Come on, let's get some food." Puck ran up the stairs and dragged Quinn down to the kitchen.

"You jealous sweetie?" Santana asked in a teasing tone when she noticed her girlfriend's obvious pout.

"No…" Brittany lied and tried to stop herself from smiling.

Santana smile and leaned across to kiss her girlfriend on the forehead, then her cheeks, "Don't lie." She whispered.

"Fine." Brittany huffed and crossed her arms.

"Aw, don't be like that." Santana chuckled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, hugged her tightly and rocked their bodies side to side, "I'll come see you when I come back to pick up Puck." She said and brought their lips together for a chaste kiss.

They exchanged a few innocent pecks before finally deciding to walk back out towards the front door and waved goodbye since Sam was still nearby. Brittany closed the door and joined her best friends in the kitchen.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I'm thinking we should present it as a power point slide. Makes it easier for us to show more pictures and it won't be as boring if we just made posters. Plus we save a lot of time." Puck suggested as they began to brainstorm.

An hour after Puck had arrived Rachel joined the three and they began the assignment straight away.

"I think Noah's right." Rachel agreed with the mohawked boy. Out of everyone he knew, only his family and Rachel could call him Noah. For some reason he always had a soft spot for the self-proclaimed diva but if anyone asked he always denied it.

"Yeah, alright." Quinn nodded and opened Brittany's laptop. She was pleasantly surprised to see right there on the desktop background a picture of both Brittany and Santana posing for the webcam. The Latina had her headphones sitting around her neck with her arm around the dancer and placing a soft kiss against a pale cheek. Brittany on the other hand was facing the webcam with the biggest smile on her face. Quinn had to admit it was a cute photo of the two and quickly opened a page before Rachel could catch an eyeful of the background.

The four work meticulously until their brains could no longer handle the information overload.

"My head feels like it's going to fall off from all this information." Puck complained as he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, I think we've done enough." Rachel conceded and fell back onto the ground like a starfish, "This is harder than all the dancing Blaine makes me do when we're at home."

Brittany began groaning from her bed where she had all her notes sprawled out in front of her. "Too much work." She mumbled cutely and dropped her face into her pillow.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the three's total lack of commitment to their school work. Then again she was already used to such intense sessions of studying, she was an over achiever after all. She clicked through Brittany's laptop but accidently opened a folder filled with photos of her and Santana. She couldn't help but catch a sneak peek of the couple.

The pictures looked like they were taken either in Santana or Brittany's room. There were even a few photos of the Latina sitting at her keyboard with her headphones on as she worked on her compositions. She clicked through and was surprised to see a photo of the fiery Cheerios captain, fast asleep in Brittany's bed.

"What are you looking at?" Brittany asked when she realised that unlike the rest of them Quinn was still sitting up straight.

"Uh nothing." She stammered before quickly exiting out of the photos and opening a fresh page.

"Okay." Brittany said before comically face planting straight into her pillow.

"Brittany!" Sam called out before rushing up the stairs and poking his head through the door, "Santana and Blaine are here." He told his little sister.

"Are you and Blaine going to play video games again?" Rachel asked at the mention of her older brother.

"Yeah, is that ok? You don't mind staying a little longer?" Sam asked.

"It's ok, just tell him to get me when we're going. I'm just going to die here." Rachel sighed dramatically and fell back down onto the ground.

"Comfy." Puck mumbled as he rolled his head onto the smaller girl's back and began to doze off.

"No luck for you Puck." Sam chuckled, "Santana said she wants your ass out now."

As Puck lifted his head he saw his sister standing in the doorway next to Sam with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Thought you were studying?" She asked sternly, trying to pretend to be a concerned sister.

"I did." Puck whined and dropped his head back on Rachel's back.

"Hobbit! My brother's makin' out with your little sister!" Santana yelled out to Blaine who was still somewhere in the house.

"Santana!" Rachel squealed. She quickly and roughly pushed Puck's head off her back and sat up straight just in time to see her brother join the other two older teens in the doorway.

"Rachel! What have I told you about dating and boys?" He scolded his little sister, "I told you not to just go around kissing boys. Dad and Pa aren't going to be happy when they hear about this and Puck." Blaine said turning to the mohawked boy, "I would've thought you would have been respectful."

Sam and Santana looked at each other as they tried to hold back their laughter at Blaine openly scolding the two teens for something they didn't do. Unable to help themselves the two broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked as he turned to the two older teens laughing hysterically.

"Damn hobbit, you're hilarious when you're angry." Santana said through her broken laughs, "It's like watching an angry Frodo try and beat the crap out of a transformer."

"Almost as funny as that time Kurt slipped during Glee practise last year." Sam added to the list.

"Santana made it up." Rachel said.

Blaine looked around the room and everyone nodded their head and confirmed that what Rachel had just said was true.

"Oh." He said before awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry.' He apologised to Puck and his little sister, "Come on Sam we going to play or not?" He said, leaving the room rather embarrassed.

"Alright alright." Sam repeated and followed his out the room, "Bye Santana." He said shyly before jogging down the stairs.

"Come on Puck. Meet you down at the car. I gotta pee." Santana said and sneakily winked at the young dancer in the room.

Brittany took this as a subtle cue to meet the Latina there, "I need to get something out of my parents' room." She said and jumped up from her spot and quickly made her way towards the bathroom.

Santana waited for Brittany and instantly perked up as she watched the dancer enter the room.

"There you are." She said as she brought her girlfriend in for an endearing embrace, "Argh missed you." She squeezed her tighter until the dancer let out a small squeal.

"Missed you too." Brittany mumbled against the Latina's chest, "Have you gotten any acceptance letters yet?" She asked as they pulled away.

"Yeah, Ohio State sent me one. I think the rest should come in soon." The Latina shrugged and pecked the corner of Brittany's mouth before moving in for a kiss on the lips.

"Must be exciting being able to leave Lima."

"Yeah…" Santana still had been contemplating whether or not to attend a university far from Lima. She was torn but she knew bringing it up would only upset her girlfriend so she refrained from saying anything else. "Alright, I gotta go." She said and kissed her girlfriend one last time, "I'll call you later."

"Bye." Brittany happily returned the kiss and waited a few minutes after the Latina left to join Quinn and Rachel in her room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana followed Brittany into her bedroom after she'd been let in. Luckily for them Sam had football practise and both Brittany's parents were working that day so the two were home alone.

"Will you come to prom with me?" She blurted out, unable to stop herself.

"Wha- I…" Brittany stumbled over her words as she tried to get her thoughts together. She would've loved to go with her girlfriend to senior prom but she still wasn't ready to come out with their relationship. Deep down she felt guilty but she just couldn't bring herself to do it, not just yet. She still needed time.

Sensing her girlfriend's hesitation, the Latina tried to change the subject, "Um it's ok. You don't have to. So um, what do you want to do?" She said nervously, trying her best to not be affected by the rejection.

"San. No I didn't mean for it to seem like a no. It's just." The dancer took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing, "It's just that I'm not ready to come out. I want to but I still need a little bit of time. I want to go with you, I really do it's just…"

"No, it's ok. I understand." It wasn't a lie; Santana really did understand where her girlfriend was coming from. She'd gone through it the years prior and she didn't want to push her any further. To make sure that Brittany didn't feel guilty she leant forward and kissed her softly, "It doesn't matter if I go to my senior prom or not. You just gotta promise me that we'll go to yours." She said with a wink and brought their foreheads together.

"I promise." Brittany giggled and bit her lower lip. The thought of her and Santana lasting well in to her senior year had her feeling giddy.

"Would you at least go out with me that night?" Santana asked. Even though she wanted to go to prom with Brittany, going on a romantic date was still as good in her eyes. As long as she got to see her girlfriend in a stunning dress and spend the day together was enough for her. "I want to take you out on a special date."

"I'd love that." Brittany giggled as Santana peppered millions of soft kisses on her face. She turned her head and cupped the Latina's face in both her hands and brought their lips together.

Brittany leaned back onto her bed and brought the Latina down with her as they continued to kiss each other with passion. Santana rested her palms on the bed, next to Brittany's body as she allowed her girlfriend to bring them down onto the bed. Soon she found herself on top of the dancer. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss because kissing Brittany always had that effect on her.

Their legs were intertwined but Santana supported her upper body with her hands and kept their torsos apart, but suddenly she felt her body surge forward onto her girlfriend. Brittany had wrapped her legs around the Latina's lithe waist and brought her body down onto hers.

"Brittany." Santana tried to say as the dancer bit down on her lip, which no doubt turned her on. "Britt." She tried again and pulled herself up but proved to be difficult with her girlfriend's death like grip on her waist.

It was like Brittany's leg possessed god like strength that kept her body locked in position.

"Britt, stop." She said and reached behind her to unlock Brittany's ankles and gently pry her legs off her waist.

The dancer pouted sadly which had the Latina feeling guilty for stopping.

"Let's not rush into things." Santana reasoned, "I want it to be special for you, for both of us." She told the young pouting dancer, "It'll be worth the wait." She said and leant forward to kiss her girlfriend on the lips but scrunched her face when it wasn't returned.

"Don't be like that." Santana pleaded, "I love you, don't be sad." The Latina said with a sad voice.

Brittany's pout suddenly disappeared and an inquisitive look on her face followed. This was the first time Santana had ever said the three words to her ever since their fight. After the fight they never talked about the fact that Santana told her those three words, nor did it ever come up again.

"What?" Brittany asked. It was a reaction to the shock that she was feeling at that moment.

"What?" Santana chuckled, "I love you, so don't be sad."

"You…" Brittany's eyes widened before looking away sheepishly.

"Yeah, is that so bad?" The Latina laughed knowing full well the effect she was having on the young dancer, "I love you so don't be sad." She repeated once more followed by a quick, loud peck.

Brittany couldn't contain her smile any longer and turned to face her girlfriend with a megawatt smile on her face. She showed off her pearly whites and couldn't help but giggle as she happily accepted the Latina's second, third and fourth kiss. She was flying on cloud nine.

"I take it you're not sad anymore?" The Latina asked with a throaty chuckle.

Her question was answered when she felt her favourite lips on hers.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana sat in the very back of her English class when Kurt took a seat next to her with an expecting look on his face. She faced him slowly and just stared at him, blinking just because she knew it'd piss him off. She sat there pretending not to know why he was looking at her like that.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" She played just to push his buttons.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and playfully pushed the Latina, "Are you going to prom?"

"No." She answered simply and pulled out her nail file to keep her idle hands busy.

"What do you mean no?" Kurt asked.

"As is no…not going." Santana sighed and put her nail file back on the table, "I'm just not going."

"I know you want to go." Kurt said which surprised the Latina, "I see you staring at the posters in the halls when you think everyone's too scared to even look at you. Not to mention I caught you looking at prom dresses on your phone a few weeks back."

"I like to look at dresses. So what? Sue me."

"What's really going on? I know you want to go or else why would you have agreed to think about it when I asked you last time?"

"Because you wouldn't stop bugging me." Santana said as she began to find Kurt's constant nagging annoying.

"Is it because you don't have a date?" Santana rolled her eyes and started banging her head on the table in frustration. "I don't care if you get a concussion." Kurt told her as she continued to bang her head, "I'll just be there when you wake up, asking you the same questions repeatedly."

The Latina groaned and lifted her head which was now sporting a red mark right on her forehead from the excessive head banging. "Fine, look." She looked around the room to make sure no one was paying attention or eavesdropping on their conversation. "I want to go." She admitted.

"I knew it! Why won't you go then?" Kurt said loudly.

"Keep it down. I was getting to that pomegranate."

"Pomegranate?" Kurt shut his mouth when he earned himself a glare from the Latina.

"Ok, like I said. I want to go, but the person I want to go with doesn't want to."

"Who's this person?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone. That includes Mercedes!" She stopped Kurt before he could even speak. He nodded his head and did an action to cross his heart. "Alright." She continued, "Thing is…I'm dating Brittany." She told him and watched his face contort into a confused expression.

"Brittany as is Sam's little sister? As in female? Wait, I'm not surprised about the female…my gaydar never fails."

"Yeah, that Brittany. Wait, how'd you know?"

"Gaydar went ping! Sometime last year, it doesn't fail." Kurt chuckled, "Wait, isn't she like a little young?"

"Four years." Santana said as a matter of fact, "It's not that big of difference."

"That's what all the paedophiles say. Age means nothing." He said in a low mocking tone.

"Shut up." The Latina knew that he was only joking and didn't take it offence. "I asked her but she's not ready to come out to everyone about us and I can't make her. I may be leaving soon but she's still got 3 years here."

"Oh, that's a real shame." Kurt said solemnly. He empathised with her knowing how hard it was to be an out couple at McKinley. The students had eventually gotten used to Blaine and Kurt being a couple but that didn't stop them from bullying them and throwing slushies at them from time to time.

"Yeah so now you know why I'm not going." She sighed, "But it doesn't matter. I missed last year's one so it won't hurt to miss this year's." She shrugged.

"How about we bring the prom to you and Brittany?" Kurt said with such enthusiasm it'd have him bouncing off the walls.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me handle this. Just on the night of senior prom have you and your lady dressed and ready." He said with an excited smile, "Who else knows?"

"What are you planning?" She knew she wouldn't get an answer by the way Kurt was fighting to keep his smile in, "Puck and Quinn know but that's all. You can't tell anyone!" She made sure that he wouldn't say anything one last time.

"Alright don't worry. Secret's safe with me." He patted his heart and gave his word.

The teacher strolled into the room and began the lesson for the day and surprisingly enough, the Latina was paying attention for once. However, that couldn't be said for her friend sitting next to her. Instead of listening, Kurt scribbled on a piece of paper ideas to give Santana the prom that she was so willing to sacrifice for her girlfriend.

It was going to be the best thing that he'd ever orchestrated.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Puck!" Kurt hurried down the hall and stopped the mohawked boy before he stepped into the locker room.

"Yeah?"

"Santana told me about her…and Brittany." He said, purposely lowering his voice at the last part so no one could hear.

"Oh."

"Yeah, you know she's not going to prom right?"

Puck wondered why Kurt was speaking to him all of a sudden. He knew that his older sister and the young man in front of him were friends but it was rare for him and Kurt to speak to each other. "Well now I know."

"Yeah, thing is she wants to go but Brittany's not ready to be open about them and that's fair enough. You can't rush something like that."

"Does she? I never saw my sis as the type to want to go to prom." Puck admitted which surprised Kurt.

"Well, I was thinking. What if we bring prom to them?"

Puck raised his eyebrow which Kurt couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance between Santana and her little brother. Looking at the two they didn't look that similar but their mannerisms and even personalities were almost identical between the two. He couldn't help but chuckle at his discovery.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"We plan out this amazing night that will be as good if not better than going to prom. Santana's been a great friend and I know she wants to go and I'm guessing Brittany would've loved to go as well."

"Yeah, Brittany's always been into stuff like that."

"So will you and Quinn help me?"

A second hadn't even passed before Puck was nodding his head and agreed to the plan. He didn't even have to think about it because if it meant that both his big sister and best friend would be happy then he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Great, we'll get planning later."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I swear Kurt if you send me and Brittany to like an alleyway and have the driver kill us I will haunt you in your dreams." Santana threatened when Kurt had told her about his plan for her own prom night. He hadn't told her the exact details only just that he had gotten one of his friends from another school to drive them to their destination.

The Latina was a little wary of the plan given that she and Brittany would be driven around by a complete stranger in Kurt's car but her friend assured her he was trustworthy. That didn't stop her from being suspicious and overly cautious.

"Don't worry you don't have to even speak to him. He'll just take you to the place and pick you up after like two hours and then take you to the next place." He told her, making sure to keep the details as vague as possible.

"Ok, but seriously if we die. You got blood on your hands my friend. Snix will forever be in your dreams." She warned.

"I know, I know. He'll be here waiting at six to pick you up then take you to Brittany's house. From there you'll find out.

"Alright." Kurt took this as his cue to leave, "Hey Kurt." Santana said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Want to help me pick out my dress?" She asked with a smile.

Kurt knew what the Latina meant to say was 'thanks' but helping her pick out a dress was better than any thanks he could get. He grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her into his car and sped down towards the mall, breaking every road law in his excitement.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was curled in her bed under the covers with her phone attached to her ear as she spoke to Santana on the other line. They would always talk on the phone until one of them, usually Brittany would fall asleep.

"What do I wear?" The dancer asked, biting her lower lip.

"I'd say something gorgeous but you always look amazing in anything. So I'll just say something fancy." Santana said on the other line.

"Where are we going?"

"Honestly I don't know but I assure you it's somewhere nice. Kurt booked it after all."

"Okay, San." Brittany whispered because she thought she heard her parents walking past her room.

"Yeah Bright Eyes?"

"I'm sorry we couldn't go to your prom." Even though they had something else planned, the young dancer still felt guilty for being the reason why her girlfriend skipped her own senior prom.

"Hey, what have I told you? I only wanted to go because you'd be there. It doesn't matter what we do because you're still going to be with me. Plus we still have your senior prom." She heard the Latina chuckle down the line.

"Say it." Brittany begged in a small voice.

"I love you." It had been something that they'd been doing ever since the Latina said those words for the second time in their relationship. Whenever Brittany would feel sad or guilty the Latina would always make her feel better by saying those three words. The dancer loved hearing them and they always had her feeling like she was on cloud nine.

It didn't bother Santana that Brittany hadn't repeated those words to her. Just because she never said them it didn't mean she didn't feel it. She knew full well that Brittany was into the relationship as much as she was so it didn't matter that her girlfriend had yet to say those three words. It never stopped her from saying them to Brittany.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Brittany giggled into the receiver.

"I can't wait either. Did you get an extension on your curfew?" Santana asked.

"They said midnight at the absolute latest."

"Yeah, that's good. What did you tell them?"

"I told them I was going over to your place to hang out with Puck and Quinn." Brittany didn't like lying to her parents but she really wanted to go on this date with Santana. It was different to their usual dates which they mostly had during the day.

"Alright. Damn, sixteen more hours until I can see you in an amazing dress. I can imagine you looking drop dead gorgeous. You're going to have me speechless Bright Eyes." Santana gushed over the phone, "Britt?" She asked when there was silence down the other line, "Bright Eyes did you just fall asleep on me?" She heard rustling on the other line and an incoherent mumble and figured that her girlfriend had fallen asleep once again.

"Do you know why I love you Bright Eyes?" Santana said to the sleeping girl, knowing that she wouldn't be able to say it Brittany if she were awake, "It's because you're the opposite of me. You're beautiful, kind and just so energetic. When I saw you dance that day at the park after you kissed me at that spot, I realised, damn I want to be with this girl. Something about the way you danced had me mesmerised. Right after I saw you, I went home and composed one of my best pieces. I couldn't get your dancing out of my head it was just so wow. That's when I realised that I had been so blind this whole time."

She chuckled when another thought entered her mind, "You know where Bright Eyes came from? The first thing I noticed about you when we were younger was your eyes. I remember being about eight, I think you, Puck and Quinn were about three and had just become friends. Your mom brought you over for a play date with Puck and I walked in the room and saw you. Back then I thought you had the most amazing eyes." She smiled to herself at the memory from when she was younger.

"I don't know why but as you got older they became a deeper blue and even more alluring. So I just started calling you Bright Eyes." She chuckled at her own sap filled speech and sighed at the silence.

"San." Brittany whispered through the receiver, "I'm not asleep." She admitted, "My mom came in so I had to pretend I was sleeping."

Santana's eyes shot open in embarrassment. She had said the sappiest, corniest, cheesiest, cliché things known to the world and her girlfriend had heard every single one of those words. She wanted to crawl under her covers and refuse to come up from underneath.

"Um, uh…I…" Santana stuttered and panicked.

"Sorry, she just came in. I heard it all." Brittany bit the bottom of her lip to try and contain her smile and the butterflies in her stomach.

"Crap…I'm embarrassed." The Latina grumbled and shoved her face in her pillow.

"It's cute." Brittany giggled before letting out a loud yawn.

"Go to sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." Santana told her girlfriend when she felt her own drooping. She also wanted to change the subject from her embarrassing speech that her girlfriend unintentionally heard.

"Alright. Goodnight San." Brittany yawned.

"Goodnight Bright Eyes. I love you. Sleep tight."

"Mm, love you too." Brittany mumbled sleepily. Santana grinned like a fool at the fact that the first time her girlfriend said those words was through a tired yawn. Most wouldn't see it as something to be happy about but to the Latina it was more than enough for her.

"You said it." She said through a smile and a light chuckle.

Brittany let out a loud unflattering yawn, "Yeah, I did. Night."

"Night."

Brittany fell asleep the minute the hung up and fell into a deep sleep with Santana still present within her dreams.

Santana on the other hand had a smile permanently glued to her face and fell asleep with the smile still on her face.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was fidgeting in car nervously as she waited for Kurt's friend, Sebastian Smythe who actually started out as an enemy, drove her towards Brittany's place. She tapped her foot nervously as they drove in silence.

"So, Kurt tells me you go to Daltan." She attempted to make conversation because quite frankly the silence was freaking her out even more.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't remember me. I was there during Sectionals last year." He told her and glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"Oh! That's right you had ridiculous hair back then." She teased.

"It was a pretty bad haircut wasn't it. Looks like we're here." He told her and parked the car on the curb right in front of Brittany's house.

The Latina took a deep breath and with shaky hands she opened the door and walked towards her girlfriend's front door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany had made sure her parents were out the door an hour before Santana came over to pick her up. She managed to convince them to relax and watch a movie for which she graciously paid for and shooed them out the door. With them out of the house it gave her a chance to dress up and leave without any further questions.

Sam was passed out on his bed, dead tired from football practise he couldn't hear all the noises Brittany was making as she raced around the house to prepare. He even slept through the ringing of the doorbell.

The young dancer took a deep breath and took one look at herself before answering the front door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Holy shit you're so beautiful." Santana blurted out, cursing her filter for failing to work when she first laid eyes on her girlfriend.

Brittany was dressed in a simple strapless, black dress that was fitted around the bust and flowed down just above her knees. She wore a white sash to pinch in her waist and accentuate the curves underneath. The young dancer blushed at the outburst and bit her lip shyly as she lifted her head to show her girlfriend her smile.

"You look gorgeous." She said shyly and took in the Latina's outfit.

Santana wore a halter neck dress that had an uneven cut, showing off her left thigh rather sexily. The dress was of course her signature colour, red and it sat on her body perfectly you wouldn't have thought it was store bought. One would have thought she had it made especially for her body. She wore her extra high heels that night because despite the age difference Brittany still had a few inches on her.

Thankfully Brittany's heels weren't so high the height difference between the two wasn't that noticeable. The Latina knew the aching feet she'll definitely experience the next morning would be worth it.

She offered her girlfriend her palm nervously and waited for her to take it. Brittany giggled at how nervous the Latina was and took her hand and closed the door before allowing her girlfriend to lead her towards the car.

"Who's he?" Brittany asked as Santana opened the door for her.

"Just your driver for the night Ma'am." Sebastian told her and tipped his hat. Santana looked at him strangely, wondering where his hat came from because she was sure he wasn't wearing it on their way there.

Once Brittany was seated in the car, Santana closed the door and walked around to the other side where Sebastian opened the door for her.

"You're really taking this seriously." She told him as he bowed and held the door open for her.

"I have to drive you guys around. I'm just adding a little fun to it." He told her with his pretty boy smirk and closed the door once the Latina was inside.

He ran towards the driver's seat and started the car, "For the first part of this night, I've been instructed to take you to this amazing restaurant that isn't Breadstix."

Santana gripped Brittany's hand tightly and stared deeply in her eyes as the car began to move. Even though she was missing prom she realised that being there with Brittany was better than being at prom. Call her selfish but she liked the idea of her being one of the very few people privileged enough to see her girlfriend looking so beautiful.

"I'm glad that you're here with me tonight." Santana whispered as she leant over and kissed Brittany's lips softly.

"I'm glad you asked me." Brittany answered with a smile that practically lighted up the entire car.

Their eyes didn't leave each other during the entire car ride. They lost themselves in their own little world where only the two of them existed. It was their night, no one else's.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok, I have to go see Blaine in half an hour." Kurt told Puck and Quinn, "You guys understand the instructions?"

"Yep, we've got all the stuff and the plan you gave us." Puck told him, "Go!" He tried to push Kurt out the door, "Enjoy your prom!"

"Ok, Ok. Just one more thing." Kurt stopped and pulled out a CD from his pocket, "Play this when they're in the house." He instructed them.

Quinn took the CD from Kurt and held onto it tightly, "Go you'll miss your own prom."

"Hey Kurt." Puck stopped Kurt from leaving, "Thanks for doing this for Santana. You've been a great friend to her." He told him.

"Anytime Snix Jr." Puck just laughed at the nickname and closed the door after Kurt. He looked at the living room and crossed his arms.

"Busy night we got." Quinn mumbled as she read Kurt's plans.

"Let's do it. Two hours to turn this into prom worthy material." Puck fist bumped Quinn and began to move the furniture out of the way.

The two worked over-time to try and make this perfect for their best friend and Santana. They deserved to have themselves a perfect night.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"We're here." Sebastian announced as he put the car in park and opened the door for the girls, "I'll be back in an hour and a half waiting. Your reservation is for two hours." He notified them and tipped his hat.

"Thanks Sebastian." Santana stepped out of the car and took Brittany's hand as she exited.

"Bye Sebastian." Brittany smiled and waved him goodbye as he drove away.

The two held hands and turned only to have their breath taken away by the sheer beauty of the restaurant. Kurt made no expense when he booked the restaurant, of course making sure that it was within Santana's budget, which conveniently was set at a high amount. Truth was she had been trying to book a table at the specific restaurant but wasn't able to due to its popularity. How Kurt managed to find a table would forever be a mystery to her.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Brittany looked up in awe. She'd never been in such a fancy place before, maybe once or twice with her parents to celebrate a dancing award or when both she and Sam finished middle school.

"I know yeah? Come on." Santana took Brittany's hand and escorted her into the expensive restaurant.

"Um, booking under Lopez?" The only detail Kurt had told her was that the table was booked under her name. She was equally as surprised as Brittany when they were taken to their table.

"Wow, everything's so expensive." Brittany noticed the prices next to the name of the dishes and instantly felt guilty for making the Latina pay for such an expensive meal.

Noticing her hesitation, Santana placed a hand over her girlfriend's, "It's ok. I've got it covered. Get whatever you want."

"But…" Brittany was silenced by a slim finger on her lips.

"Sh, I want to treat you to something special. Just get what you want ok? I promise I have it covered." Santana said with a smile.

"Ok." Brittany returned the smile and looked through the menu before deciding what she wanted to order.

Santana quickly told the waiter their order and turned towards Brittany and held her hands over the table, "You know what Brittany? This is better than going to prom." She brought their joined hand up and kissed each of her girlfriend's knuckles, "Definitely worth missing prom."

Brittany couldn't hold back the giggles from erupting. She was high on the amazing feeling of the Latina being so sweet. She tried her best to hold back her blush and giggles, afraid that Santana would find it immature and be turned off.

The Latina could sense that her girlfriend was holding something back, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brittany shied away from her girlfriend's gaze, not because she was ashamed but because it had her blushing like a bright red tomato.

"Come on." Santana smiled and tugged lightly on Brittany's hands so she'd look at her.

The young dancer couldn't help but feel warm and tingly inside when she looked into the Latina's eyes.

"I'm embarrassed." She admitted shyly.

"Why?" Santana was loving the shy side of her girlfriend. It made her even more adorable in her eyes.

"Because you probably think I'm immature because I keep blushing and giggling." The Latina watched as her girlfriend bit her lip nervously, a habit that added to the dancer's sex appeal.

"Is that why you're embarrassed?" Santana giggled and shuffled her chair next to Brittany's so she could place a sweet peck on the corner of her mouth, "I think your giggle is hot." She told her and kissed her one last time before shuffling her seat back to its original position.

"You do?"

"Why do you think I keep making you laugh?" Santana winked at her girlfriend and blew her a kiss when she noticed the blush on pale cheeks.

"Your food ladies." The waiter announced as he gently placed their dishes in front of them, "I hope you enjoy your meal. I'll be back later with the dessert menu."

Before they picked up their cutlery Santana grabbed her glass and gestured for Brittany to follow and raised her glass. "To you, the most breath takingly beautiful girl. I'm really happy that we're together."

Brittany ducked her head and raised her glass and bit her lip as they toasted, "Thank you."

"Come on, a foodgasm is waiting for us." Santana joked and picked up her cutlery and began eating.

They ate through their food at a steady pace, occasionally feeding each other and sharing sweet kisses in between. The waiter soon came and cleared the table and returned with their dessert which the two happily shared.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck fell back onto the ground with his arms and leg spread out much like a starfish. Quinn soon followed and fell back onto the ground next to him. The two were breathing heavily and turned to each other, smiling at what they had just accomplished.

"Shit, I can't believe we just did that." Quinn laughed and sat up from her spot and admired the way they had decorated the living room.

All the furniture had been moved to another part of the house leaving the living room floor empty for dancing. A small disco ball was added to the middle of the ceiling and the lights were dimmed to a low level. Across the wall opposite the archway was a banner that said, "Santana and Brittany's prom 2012."

"Yeah, so much heavy lifting." Puck groaned, "Thank God I have guns like these." He said and tensed his biceps.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Sebastian just texted me and said that he's picking them up now."

The two young teens picked their exhausted bodies off the ground and finished the last touches to the room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"The food was amazing!" Brittany gushed in the car, still buzzing over the exquisite food she had just consumed.

"You got that right. The dessert, to die for." Santana laughed alongside her girlfriend and squeezed her hand.

"I take it you ladies enjoyed your meal?" Sebastian asked from the driver's seat.

"Hell yeah. So worth it." Santana answered and pulled her girlfriend into her body.

"Well here's the last stop for the night." Santana hadn't even realised the car stopped and looked outside the window only to see her house, "Is the night already over? Wait, Kurt told me it would've been a long one."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at how panicky the Latina was becoming, "Relax, just go inside and you'll see." He told her, shutting the car door once both Santana and Brittany exited.

He escorted the two girls towards the front door and held it open for the two. They stepped in cautiously and looked around the foyer until small lights caught their attention. They turned towards the living room and practically had the air sucked out of them when they noticed the transformed room.

"Welcome to your own personalised prom." Puck announced as he descended the stairs with Quinn following behind with a camera. She took a photo of her best friend and the cheerleading captain when she reached the bottom.

"Now, would you like your photos taken?" Quinn asked and smiled when they noticed the banner in the room.

"You guys did this?" Santana asked as the tears began to fall down her face.

"Kurt planned this." Puck told her, "He wanted you to be able to take Brittany to prom so we brought it to you." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Santana stepped forward and gave her little brother, Quinn and Sebastian each a hug.

"It's no problem at all." Quinn told her, "Now to make it even more real, Sebastian will be taking care of everything else. We figured you didn't want to see your little brother at your prom." Quinn laughed and handed the hi-tech camera to Sebastian.

"Enjoy the night!" Puck told them and disappeared upstairs to work quietly on their assignment.

"Shall I?" Sebastian lifted up the camera and made both Brittany and Santana pose under the archway and snapped multiple photos. He had them pose under the banners and took even more photos before moving towards the stereo and pressed play.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

"Mother fucker." Santana cursed under her breath when the music started to play.

Brittany looked at her girlfriend with new eyes and couldn't help but fall for her even more. "Is this you singing?"

The Latina looked around embarrassed and ducked her head as she felt her cheeks heat up. She gulped and nodded her head softly and buried her face into the dancer's neck to try and hide her embarrassment.

"Your voice…" Brittany whispered, "It's so unbelievably…awe-inspiring…breath taking." She couldn't find any words that could describe how amazing the Latina's voice was.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_to you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before._

"I'm so happy that you said yes." Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend, "This is the best prom I could ever ask for."

"I can't wait for my own one now." Brittany blushed and tightened her grip on the Latina, "Best. Night. Ever."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Acceptance letters were now being sent out to the seniors and it was that time of the year where the halls were buzzing with excitement as they found out where they had been accepted. Santana bit her lip nervously as she received the letters in her mail. In her locker she had three letters, each from UCLA, Ohio State and Capital University. She waited until she had all three before opening them.

She and Brittany had been purposely avoiding the university talk because of the pure fact that they didn't want an argument to arise. They both knew the day would come but they chose to post-pone it for as long as they could. It was now or never and Santana knew it was time to discuss their plans for next year.

"So…did you get your letters?" Mercedes sang and leant against the lockers.

"Why? Going to be sad when Kurt and I leave?" Santana teased, knowing that their small trio would be disbanded by next year.

"Shut it Snix." Mercedes snapped playfully. She knew that she was going to miss the two but she wouldn't admit that because that would've only given the Latina more ammunition to tease her.

"You know you're going to miss us Wheezy." Santana smirked, "To answer your question, yeah I got the letters. Was waiting to get them all."

"So, where are you heading to?"

"Haven't opened them yet." Santana shrugged and pulled out the three envelopes from her locker and put them in her bag.

"Well don't forget me when you leave us." Mercedes laughed and pushed off the locker and waved the Latina goodbye as she walked out the doors.

Santana looked at the three envelopes sitting in her bag and zipped it closed, sighing in the process as she slung it over her shoulder. She mentally prepared herself for the conversation she was about to have with her girlfriend. Hopefully it went well she thought. She walked out the doors ready to open those three envelopes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany wondered why her girlfriend had taken them to the lookout point that had such an impact on their relationship. She watched curiously as Santana retracted the roof of her convertible and pulled her bag onto her lap.

"Why are we here?" Brittany asked and eyed the Latina's hand as she reached in and pulled out three envelopes.

"I wanted you to be here when I opened these." Santana smiled and showed her to the envelopes that had the individual university logos on them.

The young dancer looked at the envelopes and read the university names, "UCLA, Ohio State and Capital University?" She looked up at her girlfriend with a questioning gaze.

"I applied to Ohio and Capital because I want to be close to you next year." Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany on the cheek, "Before you say anything all three have a music composition degree I can take and I'm not even sure if I'll even get into UCLA…"

"San, I thought I told you. I don't want you staying here for me."

"Please, let's just open these and find out where I'm accepted." Santana begged and picked up the letter from Ohio State.

She opened the letter and began reading it quietly to herself. A smile broke through and she showed the letter to Brittany, "Looks like I'm in." She said with a smile.

Brittany smiled back and gave her girlfriend a hug. Secretly she was praying that Santana was accepted into UCLA because she didn't want her girlfriend staying back in Ohio for her. She felt too guilty for holding her back. "Open the next one."

Santana smiled and opened the next letter from Capital University. Again she read through it quietly and just shrugged, "Ah, didn't accept me. Oh well." She was already accepted into Ohio State which was equally as close to Lima as Capital so it didn't matter as much.

The young dancer bit her lip in anticipation as the Latina began to slowly tear open the next letter from UCLA. She prayed so hard that it was an acceptance letter because she knew it was Santana's dream to study there.

"I got in…" Santana said softly. She never thought she'd get in and now she was faced with making the decision. In theory choosing Ohio State was an easy choice to make, but now that it was a reality she didn't know what to choose.

"So you should go." Brittany smiled and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I don't know…" Santana admitted and looked down at the paper, "I want to stay." She told her girlfriend.

"San you can't just throw this opportunity away. It's LA San! California!"

"But Britt…"

"You can't throw it away. Please think about it harder Santana." Brittany pleaded. She wasn't going to let her girlfriend throw away her future dreams just because of their relation. Yes, she loved the fact that they were together but she still wanted the Latina to follow her dreams.

Santana sighed and thought for a minute, "Brittany…"

Brittany knew that this conversation wasn't getting anywhere so she stopped the Latina abruptly, "Can you take me home please."

"Britt…" Santana pleaded and took her girlfriend's hands.

"Please…"

The Latina let out a defeated sigh and pressed the button on her car that raised the hood. This was definitely not the way she expected it to happen. Her mind was racing. If she was faced with this decision earlier in the year she would have picked UCLA in a heartbeat, but now she couldn't decide. It was too hard for her and she had to admit, maybe she'd have to get some advice.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Mija have you gotten your acceptance letters?" Mrs. Lopez asked when she saw her daughter enter the house.

"Yeah." Santana pulled out all three letters and placed them on the table.

"Ohio State and UCLA? Have you decided which one?" Her mother asked when she noticed the conflicted look in her daughter's eyes.

"I don't know mami." The Latina sighed sadly and ran her hands through her hair, "UCLA has been my dream ever since I discovered my love for music, but I have so much here in Lima."

Mrs. Lopez stopped what she was doing and sat down next to her daughter and rubbed her back soothingly, "You're a big girl Santana." Her mother told her with a thick accent, "I can't tell you what to do because this decision is yours but remember I'm sure whatever you have here in Lima will always be here. Your papi and I aren't going anywhere and we're not letting Noah leave until he's thirty." Her mother joked.

Santana smiled at her mother and gave her a hug, "But I'm scared to make the wrong decision."

Now, Mrs. Lopez knew that the previous year she had failed to connect with her daughter but now she could sense there's something else to what her daughter was telling her. It was something that seemed oddly familiar.

"You know when I was a little older than you are right now. I had to make a decision much like you have to right now. I was living in Chicago studying and I had met your papi the year before. We were young and in love. I decided that I was no longer happy studying and wanted to change degrees. He asked me to move in with him but I had just got accepted in a university in New York."

"What'd you do?" Santana asked.

"Well, I thought long and hard. I realised that I had to go pursue my dreams. I couldn't stay because I knew I'd regret it down the track when I looked back on my life."

"What about papi? Didn't he get heartbroken?"

"Ah, the amazing thing about love is that, when it's true then it lasts through time." Her mother said dreamily, "I admit at first he wasn't too happy but do you know what he told me?"

Santana tilted her head and waited for her mother to continue.

"He told me that a few years apart is nothing compared to spending a lifetime together." Her mother smiled dreamily at the memory.

"He proposed?" Santana asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Her mother blushed, "Love will always be there."

"So you're saying I should go to UCLA?" Santana asked.

"Only you can answer that." Her mother offered and patted her daughter's thigh, "I know you'll make the right decision."

Santana sighed and thought long and hard. She thought back to her mother's anecdote and its meaning. Was her and Brittany's love that deep to last the distance? Brittany still had three years to go until she finished high school. Was their love like her parents or was it just puppy love?

She stared at the three letters long and hard and thought through the possibilities. If she went to Ohio State would she grow up to resent the relationship because she chose not to pursue her dreams? Would the decision be worth it if they broke up down the track? If she did stay in Ohio she would be able to stay with Brittany. What if she left for UCLA and then find out that Brittany's the one but the distance and conflicting schedule ruined their relationship?

The decision was simply too hard for her to make. Picking up the acceptance letters she read them over and over until she practically memorised the words on the flimsy piece of paper. Finally after much deliberation it finally hit her. She knew what to choose and she had to tell Brittany.

The Latina shot up from her seat and quickly texted her girlfriend before speeding down the road.

**To: Bright Eyes**

**Sweetie, I'm coming over. Please, let me in. I'll come through your window.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany waited for the Latina to tap on her window. When she heard the soft taps she moved to open the window and stepped back to allow her girlfriend entry.

"Britt…" Santana whispered and engulfed her reluctant girlfriend in a fierce hug, "Please don't be mad anymore."

The dancer dropper her chin on the Latina's shoulder and returned the hug, "I didn't mean to get upset."

"It's ok." Santana reassured her and pulled her towards the bed and gestured her to sit down. She took Brittany's hands and looked at her in the eyes, "I've made my decision but you need to know something."

"But San…" Brittany was stopped speaking when she felt her girlfriend's finger on her lips.

"Please just hear me out first." Santana begged. When Brittany nodded she took a breath and prepared to deliver her speech, "I'm a grown girl baby. I'm nineteen years old and I can make my own decisions. No matter what I love you and just know that I'm definitely sure about this choice. I know that you may or may not like my choice but I've thought long and hard about it and I know what I'm doing."

Brittany bit her lip and looked away, "As long as this is definitely what you want and you're not doing it because of me."

"Trust me, I've thought about it. Hell, I even got advice from my mami. Regardless of my decision can you please accept that it's my choice and I know what I'm doing?" Santana begged.

"Ok." The young dancer nodded, "Just as long as it's your choice and you won't regret it."

"I won't regret it. Thank you." Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend's lips, "I love you."

Her girlfriend smiled back at her with her bright eyes and infectious smile as she leant forward and pecked her lips quickly, "So what's your decision?"

"I've decided to go to…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wanted to keep her choice a mystery! Please don't kill me for the ending! It's not as bad of a cliff hanger as the other ones in this story :P I didn't want to make a big song and dance about the 'I love you' thing as well. Personally, simple is always best and I reckon it's better that it just flowed easily for the two if that makes sense.

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/  
><strong>twitter: **https:/twitter . com/#!/Hayley_Lo **(Warning, I tweet a lot. LOL)

Now onto news that will make you guys hate me even more. Last chapter will be up...in 3-4 weeks again. I have Easter break coming up so hopefully I can get a lot done. Please don't kill me! I'm trying.

I found my dream car, Dodge Challenge srt for sale here in Victoria...guess how much...$175,000! D: My friend was like, "Get a home loan for your car." Spent days moping over it. Now I'm thinking of buying it from America, importing and converting left hand to right...hopefully it's cheaper ): A Challenger is so effin' hard to find. Probably will end up getting a Mustang since they're easier to find in Australia and cheaper. But first, I must get my motorbike license and buy myself a motorcycle. Fingers crossed I get my bike license by end of the year and I can convince my parents in letting me ride a motorcycle, nay (mom) is reluctant to let me ride a motorbike. Should've seen her when I told her I wanted to go dirt biking...gave me a lecture about safety and how dangerous motorbikes are haha. I don't want to imagine her reaction when I tell her that I want to try out motocross. She lectured me when I told her I wanted to learn to surf when I was sixteen. Good times.

Keep yo questions and PMs coming. I love answering them!

**Thanks for reading.  
><strong>**Liked it? Favourite.  
><strong>**Don't want to miss out? Subscribe.  
>Got time? Review.<strong>  
><strong>Adios my friends. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Only Place I Call Home

**A/N: **And here we come to the conclusions my friends. Official word count: 13,157 words.

**gleeeeeeeek89: **Updated within 2 weeks and done 13k words, will you love me now? Hehe, kidding. But I hope you'll enjoy this final chapter!

**Miched8: **Was your guess right? I bet it was (:

**Alex: **Only a bit? ): Haha, sorry had to stop it there :P but I hope you enjoy this update!

**BrittanaLover: **It just makes the last chapter all the more better. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger.

**lileyfan1415: **Aw thanks. You're one of the few who didn't yell at me about the cliffhanger (:

**MusicFlowsWithin: **About the Brittana love...haha (; Kidding, or am I? *shrugs*

**gleebrittanafan: **You're not the only one to call me a tease. LOL! Two weeks come on you survived the 7 week hiatus, you're tank! Hehe.

**Bashful-D****: **Chyeah, in bed! Haha I'm kidding! Sorry, it's a thing my friend and I say...we always add 'in bed' at the end of everything. Nom nom, really? I'm craving some right now.

**Infinii: **...Buuut if you did kill me, just saying then this last chapter would have never gotten updated. Just saying (; I had this up within 2 weeks is that enough to earn your forgiveness? ^^

**LaurenKnight13: **Exactly, everyone survived the 7 week hiatus so this 2 weeks was nothing. Plus I had it up a week earlier so hopefully this makes everyone happy ^^ I've decided that's a no to the sequel, I'll probably do a one-shot sequel but that's as far as it'll go. Thanks I'm still saving up for my motorbike ):

**BrittanaLover17: **Aw why thank you. I can't remember if I already PM'd you because I have a fish like memory anyway Santana's 19 and Brittany's 15 so there's a four year difference.

**Whiteswordkiller: **love you too. Sorry, it's my automatic response to 'I hate you' Well hopefully this wait wasn't too long it's only been 2 weeks (:

**FrustratedBritannaFan: **Because it makes this last chapter even better (: Hopefully the wait wasn't too long

**Fragar1991: **Sorry! Technically it was only suspense for two weeks so it's not so bad hehe. Enjoy yo!

**The Lazy Cupcakez12: **Whoa, damn...um sorry for the cliffhanger then D: Didn't mean for you to go all crazy, oops *rubs back of head sheepishly* my bad. Yeah, I need to stop writing ridiculously long chapters couldn't help it though. You guys wanted it and I wanted to make you all happy. 'Tis in my nature. Aw, why thank you. If I was actually good enough to make a career out of writing, trust I would have but frankly my writing skills are just average in comparison to others so I wouldn't make it in that world. It's the last chapter so I HIGHLY doubt there will be a cliffhanger haha (;

**MDNuqqeT: **You're one of the few who told me to take my time haha even though you were equally as mad about the cliffhanger.

**Everyone: **Just want to say thank you for reading this story and like subscribing, favouriting and reviewing. You're all such amazing people and I can't thank you enough! Come on 10 more reviews until 400? can we make it? =D So without further adieu here's the last chapter!

**Side note: **Songs used in order: Addicted - Stevie Hoang

Only Place I Call Home - Every Avenue

I highly recommend listening to 'Only Place I Call Home' from when it appears in the story until you finish reading the chapter. If that makes sense.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, nor do I own an ounce of coolness.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've decided to go to UCLA."<em>

That's what Santana had told Brittany and that was three years ago. She packed her small suitcase and shoved a few more items into the bag. Three years ago she graduated from McKinley top her class, in fact she was Valedictorian. The summer after graduation she spent it attached to Brittany, trying to fit in as much time with her girlfriend at the time. Her departure to California was an emotional one filled with tears and promises of calls and Skype sessions.

That was three years ago. She hadn't called Brittany her girlfriend for almost two years. Sadly for the couple they had broken up near the end of Santana's freshman year in university. It actually had been Brittany who put an end to the relationship. The distance was making it hard for dancer and it put a strain on their relationship. No matter how much she loved Santana she always felt like she was holding her back once again.

To say the Latina was devastated would be an understatement. She had gone back for Thanksgiving break and that's when they had sex for the first time. Brittany knew she was ready to lose her virginity to the Latina and would forever remember the night. However after Valentine's Day the young dancer couldn't help but wonder if their relationship was preventing the Latina from truly experiencing independent life. Instead of partying Santana would be in her dorm room, on the computer skyping with Brittany.

When Santana made an impromptu visit to Lima in March what she didn't expect was to leave her hometown single. It had been hard on both of them but they knew they had to move on with their lives. Santana always asked Puck how Brittany was doing. Although she was the one to get dumped she felt no bitterness or hatred towards the dancer.

Whenever the Latina would come back home she remained civil towards the dancer, simply smiling or saying a polite 'hello' before leaving the house and only returning when the dancer left. Puck couldn't hate his best friend for breaking his older sister's heart because he knew where Brittany was coming from. He'd experienced firsthand his best friend's insecurities when she spent all night crying when the couple hit a rough patch.

Although Brittany called off the relationship she'd still ask Puck about how his older sister was doing. He would tell her vague details, always leaving out the fact that Santana had returned to her bad habits that included smoking, one night stands and drinking. He knew that it'd hurt Brittany to know that her ex had spiralled down that path.

Regardless of her habits Santana managed to power through school, progressively getting better and even began making money performing at bars during the nights. The beginning of her junior year opened doors to a new independent life for the Latina. With the money she was now making at the bars performing and serving drinks she had enough money to move into a small apartment.

Her parents had been impressed at how much the Latina had grown they made sure to fly over to California for every school performance she had. They even surprised her one night and visited her at the bar to listen to her sing.

So here Santana was in her apartment ready to fly back home to Lima for her brother's senior prom. There was no way she'd miss this momentous occasion. There was also one thing that she had to do back in Lima. She had a promise to fulfil and Santana Lopez always kept her promises.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany listened to decorating committee's ideas for prom as she looked down at her paper. Since prom was fast approaching all they'd practically discuss during the student meetings was senior prom and quite frankly she was getting bored of it. She'd been single for the entirety of senior year for which she was thankful for. She was able to concentrate fully on her studies and her senior president campaign which she won. Yes, Brittany S. Pierce was senior president despite the doubts many held.

She had started dating again during her junior year and had roughly two partners during that time. They never worked out because she just never clicked with them. It always felt like the relationship was more physical than emotional. From then on she declined the many dates her fellow students would ask her on. This was why she found herself partner-less for her prom.

"I think we should get the past Glee Club members to perform." Rachel suggested in regards to the band. Just the week before Principal Figgins had told the committee that the money for prom had been cut so they had to nix the DJ.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. It's free and from what I remember there were some really good members." A committee member added and soon enough the entire room took a vote with the 'for' winning.

"Wait.' Brittany stopped them, "How can we get them to agree? Can any of you get in touch with them?"

"Yeah." Rachel piped up, "Blaine still talks to Mercedes, your older brother, Mike and Kurt. I'm pretty sure Puck could get his older sister to come as well. I hear she's even more amazing than she was when she was here." The diva said.

Brittany flinched at the mention of Santana. By the way things were between the two she was pretty certain the Latina wouldn't perform at their senior prom. She couldn't help but regret ending their relationship. The two previous relationships during her junior year showed her that Santana was the only one that she really connected with.

"Alright, you're in charge of getting them back here in Lima." Brittany told Rachel, "The music is in your hands." The senior president laughed and began assigning tasks to the remaining members.

"Alright, meeting dismissed."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck and Quinn waited for Brittany outside the room and rushed towards her when they saw her emerge.

"Got your acceptance letters! ?" They asked loudly. The two had already received letters from their respective universities and were now waiting for Brittany.

"Yeah." She had gotten her letters around the same time as her two best friends but chose to withhold the information from them until she decided where she'd go.

"And?" Quinn urged the dancer to answer.

"Julliard and UCLA accepted me."

Puck looked at her curiously because when they'd been discussing their university applications, not once had Brittany mentioned UCLA.

"Where have you chosen?" The now head cheerleader asked. Similar to Santana, Quinn had made head cheerleader in her junior year after she acted as temporary captain during her sophomore year when the head cheerleader at that time had an unfortunate injury. Sue was impressed with her skills so she quickly promoted her to head cheerleader by junior year and made Brittany in charge of choreography.

"Don't know." Brittany shrugged, "It's a hard choice. Still thinking." She told them and clutched her books tightly.

As they walked through the halls the senior president couldn't help but stare at the posters that hung on the walls, reminding her of the prom that she couldn't have. She thought back to her days as a freshman and remembered how she thought she'd be spending her senior prom, it definitely wasn't going to turn out that way. She was missing one crucial part to that fantasy, Santana.

"Anyway you guys, I'll catch up with you later. I need to pick some stuff up from my locker." Brittany told her friends and turned the opposite direction and waved goodbye to her friends.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck pushed opened the doors for both him and Quinn but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed someone standing right at the doors. There standing in skinny legged jeans and a simple long sleeved top, finishing the look with red designer aviators over mocha brown eyes was his sister, Santana.

"Santana?" Puck said in absolute shock. She never told him that she was going to be in Lima anytime soon and assumed she'd be back for his graduation.

"Jee, you'd think you haven't seen me for like a year." His older sister chuckled and opened her arms wide open for him.

"It's been like two months." Puck scolded, "Remember, _someone _was too busy with an assignment to come visit."

"Well I'm here now." Santana chuckled and pulled away to see Quinn standing on the side, "Shit Fabray. When did you fuckin' grow up?" She exclaimed and hugged her former Cheerio.

Although she'd visited during Christmas break she hadn't been able to see either Quinn or Brittany due to her family taking up every spare moment of her break. It had been a good four to six months since she had seen Quinn and even longer since she'd seen her ex.

"Funny." Quinn said sarcastically, "You saw me last year." She let out soft giggle and hugged the older girl.

"Being captain has changed you." Santana winked and squeezed the now head cheerleader's shoulder, "I knew the moment you auditioned you'd be an exception. Head cheerleader during junior year and managed to keep it during senior year. Congrats."

Quinn had always admired the Latina for her leadership and confidence which was why she looked up to her. Hearing the words come from Puck's older sister made her heart swell with pride.

"Thanks Santana."

"Don't you mean Capitan Lopez?" The ex-head cheerleader laughed.

The head cheerleader just laughed and shrugged her shoulders at the old nickname for her former captain.

"Want a lift home?" Santana asked her brother and pointed towards her dad's vintage muscle car. When she moved to California she had her car shipped over so every time she visited Lima her dad made the exception and allowed her to drive his precious car.

"Sweet." Puck nodded and quickly hugged Quinn before racing towards the car.

"Good seeing you again Quinn." Santana said sincerely and hugged the current head cheerleader.

"Same to you Santana." She waved as she watched the Latina enter the muscle car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany closed her locker and made her way outside the double doors and saw Quinn standing out on the steps.

"Hey Quinn." She greeted as she stood next to her friend, "Where's Puck?" She asked when she noticed her other best friend wasn't there.

"Ah, he got picked up."

The senior president nodded her head and turned her direction towards the sound of a loud engine and loud music. Something caught her eye as she watched the vintage muscle car drive past them. There in the driver's seat was someone who looked familiar, with her long brown hair and signature red aviators was her ex, it was Santana.

"Is that?" She didn't even finish her question when Quinn, with a quick nod of her head answered her question.

Although Quinn was Brittany's best friend she still respected Santana and couldn't cut off communication with the Latina, since technically it had been Brittany who ended the relationship. In the end all three, Puck and Quinn made it a rule that they wouldn't mention Santana around the dancer, knowing that it was still a sensitive subject for her.

"I guess I better head home." Brittany sighed and left towards her car whilst Quinn did the same.

As Brittany sat in her car she couldn't help but feel a dull ache in her heart. She hadn't seen the Latina the last time she visited. The most recent time that she had seen her up close was during the summer between her junior and senior year. Even then it was only for a brief period. She sighed sadly and backed out of her parking spot, senior prom was going to suck even more.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So, want to tell me why you're back in Lima out of nowhere?" Puck asked and he dropped his body heavily on the couch with his sister mimicking his actions.

"No reason." She answered with a coy smirk.

"Come on sis, tell me."

"I just have something to do." She simply told him and hoisted her feet up on the coffee table and stretched her body.

"And what is that something?" He prodded and slouched further into the couch.

"Does Brittany have a date for senior prom?" Santana seemed to have randomly asked which earned her a suspicious look from her little brother.

"No, why?"

"She have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"No. Again why?"

"Do me a favour." Santana asked and turned to her brother, "Make sure she doesn't go with anyone." She smiled and tilted her head, a gesture Puck knew that meant she didn't want him asking anymore questions and to just trust her.

"Okay." He said hesitantly and nodded his head, "So anyone special in your life?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

Santana just laughed at the mere thought of her in a relationship. She never really was the relationship type. She tried it once during her sophomore year and it failed miserably within two months. From then she just decided one night stands were better and less problematic.

"You know I've been single since summer last year."

"Tap any hot women?"

"You're way too nosy for your own good. By single I mean completely single Puck. Touched no women since summer last year." She laughed. Who knew she could be abstinent and single for almost a whole year. Something about the previous summer that made her want to remain single and sex free.

_Previous summer._

_Santana entered the small but full auditorium filled with doting parents, dancing enthusiast and supporting friends. She remained at the back near the exit because she had only come to watch only one performance. _

_The curtains slowly opened and small murmurs and hushed sounds could be heard as everyone fell into a dead silence and waited for the performance to start. First on the agenda was a solo performance by one of the top dancers within the academy, Brittany S. Pierce. Every year near the beginning of summer the dance school Brittany was a part of always held a showcase for the friends and family of the students. Santana had seen it numerous times when she was much younger but the first time she really experienced it was during the summer after her graduation from McKinley. It was a memorable experience, the way Brittany's dancing alone had her heat palpitating and her breath leaving her lungs. She was enamoured by her then girlfriend's dancing._

_Although the girl in the front was now her ex she mustered the courage to finally went to go see the performance. She made sure she was close to the exit so she could leave silently without anyone knowing she was there. _

_Since you went away_

_It's been_

_One year two months_

_But it just don't seem like yesterday_

_We were, we were still together_

_Time has passed and things have changed so_

_Why do I feel this way_

_Cause you're with somebody else_

_And I'm with somebody else but_

_Whenever I think about the love we had_

_(It hurts so bad)_

_Whenever I think about the love we made_

_I said that I'd be strong_

_Girl I really thought that I'd move on_

_But still I find myself asking_

_Do you still think of me_

_Like I think about you_

_Do you still dream of me_

_Cause I can't sleep without you_

_Tell me if time should make a change_

_Then why do I feel the same_

_Your love has got me addicted _

_Santana watched as Brittany's body conveyed all her feelings into the song, the way her body popped to the beat. She could feel the conflict that Brittany felt deep down and she knew that she wasn't the only one who had trouble letting go. The Latina crossed her arms defensively and tried her best to keep her tears at bay. She didn't want anything blurring her vision of her ex._

_Said I don't know_

_(When I'm with a chick and we make love I call your name)_

_Said I don't know_

_(Wanna be with somebody else I push them away)_

_Tell me if time should make a change_

_Then why do I feel the same_

_I know I gotta move on but_

_I'm so addicted to you…_

_The song ended softly and Brittany brought her movements to a gentle stop. She had been working on this routine since the beginning of junior year. When she choreographed this routine she had the thoughts of her break up with her first love in mind. It all started when she began dating again she realised that she couldn't invest herself in the relationship. She thought maybe bringing it to the next level physically would help but what supposed to be love making it just turned out to be regular sex. She could never feel the same emotions as she did when she and Santana were intimate. The very few times they were intimate, each had her feeling emotions that were indescribable and unless you felt them then there was no way you could possible understand. No words could describe the intimacy they felt._

_After her break up with the Latina her relationships seemed to only be physical, containing little or no emotional attachment. Every time she had sex all she thought about was how she didn't feel the same way as she did with Santana. That's when she began choreographing the piece she was performing at that very moment. A few months later she broke off the relationship and decided to focus on herself. _

_The sound of applause filled her ears as she looked up at the crowd and gave them a smile as they clapped and hollered. The lights were intense and blinding she had to squint her eyes when something in the back caught her eye. The hair, the way she stood and that same look she had on that night, the same night Santana first kissed her. Even from a distance she could recognise her anywhere. She watched as her ex smiled to herself and quietly left the auditorium. _

_Santana knew as she watched Brittany that she was still hung up on the younger girl. No matter what, she was her first love and maybe her only. She realised that she should've fought harder for their relationship instead of just accepting it. She had one year to fight and she knew she had to fully commit to it if she wanted it to work. Smiling herself she left the auditorium quietly._

_Seeing the Latina after an extended period had awoken her dormant feelings within. Her feelings never stopped, they were merely pushed down. As she sauntered to the side of the stage she sat down on the ground to collect her thoughts. All the regret that she felt when she let their relationship go bubbled towards the surface. If only she'd been strong enough to hold on then maybe she'd have the Latina. An idea then hit her. She decided to spend the entirety of her senior year focusing on herself, studies and college applications. She was going to apply to UCLA._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After settling back home Santana drove up to her favourite scenic point from her days at McKinley and parked her car. She just sat there on the hood of her father's precious car and stared out towards her small hometown. Memories of spending hours on end talking to Brittany in the same position she was in right now. She let out a frustrated groan and slid of the hood before jumping back into her car and drove back home. The memories were starting to hurt.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany drove her car up towards the same scenic point where she and Santana would spend hours cuddled together. The same spot that pushed their relationship forward, the same spot they first kissed, twice. It held so many memories that she found herself frequenting the area. Every time she'd visit she'd always park her car facing away from the city and just dance in front of her lights, dancing to her own music. Sometimes she wished Santana was there to make the music in her head.

Just as she turned in a car exited the same time she entered. For a split second they looked at each other as they passed by. She could see inside, inside the vintage muscle car was the reason why she always drove up there. She could see that she wasn't the only one who missed their special spot. Her electric blue eyes stared into deep mocha eyes and for a split second they were connected like they used to be. As quickly as they connected their contact was broken as they drove past each other.

Both looked at their disappearing cars in their rear view mirror. They both felt it. The love was still there but neither was ready to make the first step.

In due time.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey President Brittany." A senior footballer greeted as he rested an arm across the school president's shoulders.

"Hey." She greeted briefly and stopped in front of her locker.

The footballer removed his arms from her shoulders and leant against the lockers, "I was thinking maybe we can go to senior prom together." He asked, confidence practically oozing out the sides.

Brittany thought about it and was contemplating saying yes since she didn't have a partner but then again she wasn't really planning on going with anyone.

"Um, I don't think so." She rejected politely.

"It's ok. Thought I'd try." He smiled back and left her. Out of the footballer team he was one of the few jocks that she liked because unlike the others he was always polite.

She looked into her locker and remembered that just a few spots to her right was where Santana's locker used to be. With the end of high school looming she found herself thinking and missing her ex even more, especially after seeing her that night at the scenic point, their scenic point. Even if it were only for a second it lit her feelings that were suppressed for years.

Her stare was blank when Puck joined her on the side, "Yo Britt." He greeted her and leant his back against the locker. He'd just seen one of his teammates talking to her, no doubt asking her to senior prom. It wasn't a secret that Brittany was the number one girl to take to prom, alongside Quinn but the head cheerleader already had a date. The fact that Brittany was the senior president, head choreographer for Cheerios and overall hands down the most gorgeous girl in the school made all jocks desperate to take her.

He wasn't sure why his sister didn't want Brittany going with anyone but he had an idea that maybe, just maybe Santana was going to try and win his best friend back. For that reason he decided to help her out.

"What was he asking?" He asked and peered into his best friend's locker, wondering what she was staring at.

"Oh." Brittany seemed to have snapped out of her daze and looked at Puck, "He was asking me to prom."

"You say yes?"

"No, I don't think I want to go with anyone." The president admitted and shrugged as she shut her locker.

"Yeah, good you didn't say yes. He's a cool dude but I don't think he's fun enough for you." Puck let out a chuckle, "If anyone wants to ask you they have to go through me." He said in mock over protectiveness and punched his fist into his open palm, "I gotta make sure my wing girl has the best date possible." He told her.

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't think I'll go with anyone." She let out a sad sigh.

"Decided where you want to go?" He asked, remembering that she hadn't told him and Quinn what school she decided to attend.

"I don't know. Still deciding." Brittany simply shrugged.

"You applying to UCLA…does it by any chance have anything to do with the fact that…my sister goes there?"

"I'll see you at lunch." Brittany added hurriedly and rushed off towards her next class.

Puck watched as his best friend walked towards her class. Suddenly his girlfriend came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug.

"What's wrong with Brittany Noah?" She asked and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Not sure babe. Let me take you to class." He took his girlfriend's hand and escorted her to her next class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hello?" Santana answered her phone and instantly pulled it away from her ear when she heard her old friend's voice shrieking down the line.

"SNIX!" Mercedes shrieked down the line in an unbearably high level.

"Hey Mercedes." She answered calmly, already used to her friend's loud voice.

"I hear you're in Lima! I'm coming down as well." She exclaimed excitedly, "Are you going to be performing with us for McKinley's senior prom! ?" She asked with as much excitement as a child on Christmas morning.

"I don't know…" She trailed off knowing all too well it'd piss off her friend.

"Come on! It'll be like old times." Mercedes whined.

Santana couldn't help but let out a small giggle, "Of course I'm performing. Believe it or not, I miss performing with you guys." She admitted and rolled her eyes when she heard Mercedes squeal down the line.

"I knew it! You missed us!"

"Yeah, yeah. When are you getting here?"

"Next week, can't wait to see you and Kurt." Mercedes exclaimed, "Crap, I got to go now. See ya!"

"Bye." As fast as the phone call started it ended almost as quickly. The Latina couldn't help but laugh at her friend's enthusiasm. She looked down at her pen and paper and began scribbling ideas. She couldn't wait to go through with her plan.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was a week before prom and everyone was desperately trying to finalise everything whether it be their dresses, the limo or the after party. Everyone was excited for the night, all except for Brittany. Well, of course she was excited to spend the night dancing with her friends but they all had dates and there was only person she wanted. She thought back to happier days when her and her ex would discuss what they'd do for her senior prom. She remembered the promise they made and the thought brought a sad smile to her face.

Throughout her life she followed the motto 'no regrets' making sure that any decision she made wouldn't result in her regretting it down the track. However there was one thing that was an exception to that rule, breaking up with Santana. She wanted so badly to call up her ex and beg for her back but then she remembered at how the Latina failed to fight for their relationship. She simply accepted the break up and left Lima.

Unable to handle her thoughts she drove up to the lookout point that held so much sentimental value and held so many memories for her. She parked her car in the same spot Santana would park and got out of her car and sat on the hood. She pulled her legs up and rested her chin against her knees as she looked out at the view.

_Two years ago_

"_How do you feel?" Santana asked carefully, making sure that she didn't startle the young dancer._

"_Good." Brittany responded with a bright smile. _

_Just the night before Brittany lost her virginity to her girlfriend with the couple making love for the first time in their relationship. Santana was more scared that her girlfriend during that night because she didn't know how Brittany would be afterwards. She was scared that her girlfriend would regret taking their relationship to the next level. They spent the night together since Brittany's parents had taken Sam down to Columbus to visit the universities. _

"_Are you sure?" Santana asked to make sure, leaning forward to look into her girlfriend's eyes, "Do you regret it?" She asked in an uncharacterically quiet voice._

_Brittany's head snapped up and looked at her girlfriend in utter disbelief. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, "San, I don't regret it. Not at all." She reassured her and took her girlfriend's hands, "It was perfect." _

_Santana let out a breath of relief and nervously wrapped her arm around the dancer, "I don't regret it at all." She said and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you." She chuckled and caressed her girlfriend's cheek._

"_What's so funny?" Brittany asked after hearing her girlfriend laugh._

_"I don't know. It just feels like it was my first time as well." Santana admitted sheepishly and tightened her grip on the dancer._

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah." _

_Brittany already knew that her girlfriend was far from being a virgin but hearing that Santana was equally as nervous made her feel that little bit more connected to her._

_The two looked towards the starry sky and smiled at the view. This is what they loved most about their special spot. It held so many memories and the view was absolutely breath taking, it was easy for them to lose themselves completely. Brittany knew no matter what that this place would theirs and only theirs._

She smiled at the memory of that night, remembering the way she felt when Santana held her. It was a feeling that no one could ever re-create, it was uniquely Santana. Her head turned towards a bright light that was growing brighter as the car approached her. She squinted her eyes and saw it was the same car that she'd seen her ex drive.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana sat in her chair, staring at her laptop screen as she began editing her new composition for her final assessment for the year. She remembered the times Brittany would sit on her lap as she worked on her music, the way she felt whenever her ex would kiss her cheek as she edited her work. Although to others it would've been a distraction, to the Latina it only added to her energy and pushed her to create better music. She always regarded the time she was with Brittany was the time that she composed her best work.

The mere thought of happier times with her ex had her heart aching for the dancer.

_Two Years Ago_

"_San." Brittany mumbled through the kiss, "Stop you need to do your work." She giggled and disconnected their lips._

"_Later." Santana mumbled and moved forward to connect their lips._

"_No." Brittany giggled as she squeezed her girlfriend's cheeks and prevented her from connecting their lips once again, "Do your work." She said sternly and moved to get up from the Latina's lap._

"_No. Stay." Santana begged and kept her arms tightly around the dancer's waist._

"_I don't get how you can work with me on your lap."_

"_Simple." Santana moved her girlfriend's body so her front was pressed against Brittany's side. She pulled the dancer's arms and guided them to wrap around her neck as she snuck her left around Brittany's back and her right arm through the front. _

_Brittany just chuckled and kept her arms wrapped around the Latina's neck and turned her head to peer at the screen. All the squiggly lines confused her because she never knew what they meant but they always reminded her of dancing. The way it rose and fell reminded her of the way her body would move as she danced. _

"_Hey Britt." The voice of her girlfriend brought her out of her thoughts and she looked down at the Latina._

"_Hm?" Brittany hummed._

"_I love you." Santana blurted out and pecked her girlfriend on the lips._

"_San!" Brittany squealed and playfully slapped her girlfriend's shoulder, "I told you, no sweet lady kisses until you finish your work."_

"_Yeah…but I have done." The Latina lied mischievously._

"_I guess you could have a break." Brittany giggled and leant forward for a kiss._

"_Definitely." _

Santana snapped herself out of her thoughts and grabbed her hair in frustration. It always broke her heart remembering the days she called Brittany her girlfriend. She missed those days that sometimes she couldn't bring herself to do anything. She really hoped that her plan would work because she didn't want to be away from Brittany for much longer. Every day she'd scold herself for not fighting harder. The Latina knew that she shouldn't have just accepted it and left, she knew that she should've fought, begged, done whatever it took to make the dancer change her mind, but no at the time she thought maybe it wasn't meant to be.

How wrong she was. Every woman she slept with, every date she went on, none of them compared to Brittany. She never felt the same way about the others as she did about Brittany. Her music was good but it was better when she was with Brittany.

Getting frustrated at her thoughts and the memories constantly plaguing her mind she turned off her laptop and grabbed the keys to her dad's car. She jumped in and drove towards the special spot that she and Brittany cherished so much during their relationship.

As she entered the car park she saw a car parked in their special spot. When they dated they always parked in the same spot since the scenic point was always empty since it wasn't as well known as the other areas. She slowed her car and parked next to the stationary car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany watched as the car pulled up next to hers and the lights shut off. She held her breath and waited for her ex to exit. She stretched her legs out and prepared herself to slide off the hood, ready to jump into her car and escape.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As Santana shut off the car she could see her ex sitting on the hood of her own car. She watched as the dancer readied herself to slide off the hood. She knew that her ex was getting ready to escape. No, she couldn't let Brittany escape, so she got out as quickly as she could.

"Brittany."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Brittany."

The dancer slid off the car and stood there rooted to her spot. She wanted to run into her car and drive away but there was a part of her that was screaming at her to stay. She moved to take a step but her body failed her and instead she remained like a statue in her spot.

"It's been a while." The soft voice of Santana invaded her ears, instantly making her heart race. After all this time is still had the same effect on her as it did when she was a freshman. Brittany opened her mouth to speak but again her body failed her and sound failed to leave her mouth.

Santana walked slowly around the front of her dad's car until she was only a few steps away from her ex. Her heart was beating fast and she didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected to see the dancer there, in fact she never thought what she'd say if she saw Brittany.

"How are you?" Santana asked to try and keep the conversation going.

"Good." Brittany managed to force out, "You?" Since when did talking to Santana become so awkward? Oh right, the day she broke up with her she thought remorsefully.

"Alright I guess." Santana shrugged, "I heard that you're senior president."

"Yeah."

"That's really great. I knew that you were destined for great things." The dancer had to turn her head to hide her blush. She felt like she didn't deserve the Latina's praise.

"Yeah."

"What brings you here?" The Latina asked as she turned towards the lights of Lima just down below.

"Always liked it here." Brittany shrugged and sighed, "I think I better go." She found it nearly impossible to stay there and talk to her ex without wanting to wrap her arms tightly around the Latina. She didn't deserve Santana and she didn't deserve to hear her sweet voice.

"Wait." Santana reached for Brittany's wrist and stopped her from getting into her car, "Can we please talk?" She asked? She wanted to know what went wrong with their relationship and felt that it was now or never. Before she went through with fulfilling a promise she made years ago she had to make sure where they stood.

Brittany looked hesitant and bit her lower lip. She wasn't ready to talk about it but seeing the pleading in her ex's eyes made her resolve crumble. The dancer looked around and reluctantly looked into the Latina's eyes.

"Tomorrow midnight." Brittany whispered, "Meet me here." She told the Latina and gentle removed her wrist from her ex's grip.

"Alright." Santana watched as the car disappeared in the darkness. Finally she'd get closure over their break up.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana waited anxiously for her ex-girlfriend to meet her. She feared that somewhere between the previous night at that very moment Brittany would have changed her mind and stood her up, but her doubts were dashed when she saw a motorbike approach her. She let out a defeated sigh because it wasn't the car she was expecting. It must've been someone else she concluded and began making her way towards the driver's seat. As she opened her door she heard her ex's sweet voice.

"Santana." The Latina turned to the voice and saw the dancer lift off her helmet and unzip the bulky leather jacket.

"Brittany?" She wondered why the dancer was on a motorbike when the night before she saw her sitting on the hood of a car, "I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, the bike." Brittany noted, "The car I drove yesterday was actually Sam's old one. Sometimes I take it out when the weather's bad." She shrugged and hung her helmet on the handlebars.

"Oh." Santana mumbled sadly. She'd missed out on so much it felt like she didn't know her ex, "When'd you get it?" She asked.

"Last year. I never liked driving." The school president shrugged, "I felt more free on a bike."

"Oh." The Latina found herself saying that a lot because well she realised that she barely knew anything about her ex. So much had happened over two years she couldn't help but feel upset.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah." Santana collected her thoughts, "I want to talk about us." She forced out in a whimpering voice, "I want to know why…" Her voice was failing her, "I want to know why you broke up with me."

Brittany let out a sigh. Of course she knew they were going to talk about it but somewhere deep down she wished they didn't have to. "Can we sit down at least?"

Santana nodded and sat up on the hood of her car and gestured for the dancer to follow her. They sat comfortably on the hood of her father's car and kept their distance from each other.

"I guess we were bound to talk about this." Santana looked down at her feet and nodded, waiting patiently for Brittany to continue. The school president took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts, "It was just hard with the distance you know? I just felt like I was holding you back from your fun."

"Brittany you-" Santana was cut off by Brittany's hand on her thigh.

"Let me finish." Brittany said softly, "Every time we Skyped I could hear your roommate asking you to go out to a party and you'd always decline. When you came to visit you barely spent time with Mercedes and Kurt because you were always with me. You always turned down your roommates invite to go drinking or road trips because you wanted to talk to me. Even when you went out partying you'd still call me when you should've been having fun. Then one time while we were on Skype and you stepped out I overheard you roommate one the phone. She was saying something about how one of the girls in your class kept flirting with you."

Santana kept her eyes on the ground as she let Brittany's words sink in. Not once did she ever think that her ex was preventing her from having fun. She chose to miss all those parties, she chose not to drink because Brittany was always better than doing those things.

"I wouldn't have cheated you know." Santana said solemnly, a little hurt that the dancer thought she'd be unfaithful.

"I know that." Brittany sighed, "I never doubted that but it's just I didn't want to hold you back."

"You weren't holding me back. You kept me going."

"But I guess it's just that and the distance just made it hard for me. I was scared San." Brittany let the nickname roll off the tip of her tongue just like old times, "I was scared that one day you'd come back and you'd tell me that you found someone else or that you just realised I was just a silly immature teenager you left back home."

"So you broke my heart first so yours wouldn't be broken…" Santana choked out.

"My heart was broken as well. I thought it was for the best." Brittany ran her hand through her loose blonde hair.

The Latina tried her best to keep her tears at bay. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to be furious at the dancer for breaking her heart because she was scared but deep down she knew she couldn't.

There was something that she was desperate to ask but she was afraid of the answer, "Do you think it was for the best?"

"Yes." Santana could feel her heart break again. Her body physically deflated and she wanted more than anything to just run and hide from the dancer. "Because I wouldn't have realised that what I feel with you is special." Brittany continued, "What we had it was unique and I would have never realised that if I hadn't experienced what it was like to be with other people. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"So what? You broke my heart just to see what it's like with other people?" Santana said bitterly.

"San it's not like that. I told you, I was scared but if it wasn't for the break up then I wouldn't have realised that…that I love you and only you." Brittany admitted, "I regret the break up but at the same time I'm glad it happened."

Weird as it sounded Santana understood exactly where her ex was coming from, "Do you miss us?" She asked.

"Every day."

"How come you never called?"

"How come you never fought?" Brittany looked at Santana with a weak smile.

"Touché." Santana had no answer for that because she knew it was true. She never fought for them, she just accepted the break up and to this day she scolded herself for being so gutless.

"Do you miss us?" Brittany asked her.

"Every day."

The dancer let out a real smile for the first time that night, "Remember when we went to Breadstix and the bread sticks gave you food poisoning? You kept eating them even though they were making you feel weird."

Santana let out a soft chuckle, "We spent the whole night in my bathroom..."

"Yeah and the next time you went back for more breadsticks…"

"And I puked even more." The two laughed alongside each other.

"You never learned."

"Didn't need to. You were always there to take care of me." Santana smiled and looked at Brittany. She realised how much she truly missed her ex because as she stared into her endless blue eyes she felt something awaken within her. Her heart was palpitating at a rapid pace she was pretty sure she was suffering from a heart attack. Before she knew it she was speaking, "Remember what you said about heart attacks?"

The way Santana was looking straight into her eyes made Brittany feel like her ex was looking right into her soul. She wanted to look away from the intense stare but she couldn't pull herself to. Instead she stared right back at her ex and forced down gulp as she tried her best to answer.

She nodded softly and let out a soft breath, "They're from loving too much."

Santana started to slowly lean in closer, "I think I'm having a heart attack." She whispered as she moved at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Brittany gulped as she watched her lean in even closer.

Eventually their lips connected softly, barely even touching and sent jolts of electricity through their bodies. It was like a light in their heart that was reserved only for each other turned on.

"Take a chance on us again." Santana whispered lovingly as she brought their foreheads together.

The senior president bit her lower lip and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You said it yourself Britt. You love me and only me. What we have is unique." Santana recited her ex's words, "Please."

Brittany's eyes remained closed as thought over the question.

"Let me take you to prom, just like I promised." So Santana had a different way to ask Brittany to her prom but she felt this way was much better than she originally planned, "Give us another chance, you'll never have to be scared because Brittany, I'm so addicted to you." She sung the last lines, remembering it was the song her ex used for her solo performance the year before.

"You were there?" The dancer asked as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I came back to watch you."

"Okay." Brittany nodded even though their foreheads were still pressed against each other. "You promised me anyway." The dancer pulled back and smiled at her ex, possibly girlfriend.

"I love you." Santana hesitated as she moved to peck her ex, wait, no, girlfriend's lips. When the dancer reciprocated the kiss she couldn't help but smile widely into the kiss, "Does this mean that you're mine again?"

"As you are mine." Brittany smiled and let her emotions wash over. She had waited so long to feel the Latina's lips on hers once more. From that moment she realised that she no longer wanted to be away from those lips, she never wanted to make the same mistake again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What's got you all happy?" Puck asked when he saw his older sister dance around the kitchen as she grabbed various foods for breakfast.

"Oh nothing." Santana smiled happily and placed the plates on a tray.

Her little brother looked at her strangely, wondering what on Earth had put his older sister in a freakishly good mood. She was pouring water in a glass when the heavenly voice of her girlfriend entered her ears.

"San honey…" Brittany yawned as she descended the stairs.

Puck's eyes shot out of its sockets when it finally clicked why his sister was in a good mood. His gaze landed on his best friend who was wearing his older sister's UCLA hoodie and pyjama shorts. She stood rooted in her spot when she realised that her best friend was in the kitchen.

"So this is why you're happy." Puck drawled out in a teasing manner, "I see." He said mischievously, "I'm going to go eat this in my room." He winked at his sister and clamped his toast between his teeth as he rose from his seat with a cup in his hand. He mumbled a quick 'bye' through his toast and went upstairs to his room.

"Sorry, didn't know he was downstairs." Brittany blushed shyly, "I guess I better go home?"

"What?" Santana feigned shock and held a hand over her heart, "No! I just got you back." She gave her girlfriend her old signature smirk and kissed her on the cheek, "Stay for breakfast at least?"

Brittany couldn't deny the Latina anything, after so long being apart she wanted nothing more than to stay with her, "Okay."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kurt and Mercedes stumbled to answer the front door when they heard it ring. They'd been waiting since Christmas break to be reunited once more. When Mercedes got the call from Kurt asking her if she'd like to return to McKinley to perform for the senior prom, she jumped into her car and drove back home.

When Kurt called the Latina he was pleasantly surprised to hear that she was already in Lima and Puck had already asked her to perform. Mercedes was the last of the three to return back to Lima so they planned a day for the trio to be reunited.

"Snix!" Both Kurt and Mercedes exclaimed with their arms in the air. They hastily engulfed their arms around the Latina and brought her in for a trio hug.

Santana just rolled her eyes at the nickname, giving up on explaining that Snix wasn't a separate person.

"How are you?" Kurt asked, realising the happier expression on his old friend's face.

"Good." Mercedes pulled back and looked at her curiously. She wasn't used to the Latina answering with that word, it was like a foreign concept to her.

"Ok, where's the bitchy Santana?" Mercedes teased, "This one's too nice…can I get a refund?"

"Shush you." Santana playfully slapped her old friend, "Nothing."

"Riiight." Kurt said from his spot and ushered the two girls in.

"Gotta pee." Santana rushed towards Kurt's bathroom to relieve herself but left her phone sitting on top the coffee table.

"Santana seems really happy." Mercedes commented when her gaze fell on the Santana's phone that vibrated on the table. Her curiosity took the better of her and she leaned over to take a peek at the screen.

_From: Bright Eyes._

_Sweetie want to go out after coffee afterwards? Guess what I'm…_

The preview cut the message short which had peaked Mercedes interest. She picked up the phone and contemplated slid the keypad out, "Dammit she locked it both ways." Mercedes grumbled and slid the phone closed.

"Who's Bright Eyes?" Mercedes asked Kurt who returned with a tray of snacks for them.

"Isn't that Brittany?" He stated more as a question than an answer.

"Hold up! Why is Brittany asking Santana out for coffee after this?" Mercedes exclaimed as she threw the Latina's phone to her friend.

Kurt caught it with both hands and read the preview on the screen. Before he could say anything the Latina entered the room and saw her phone in her friends hand, "Tell me why that's in your hand?" She asked him, a little ticked off at his nosy behaviour.

"Are you seeing Brittany! ?" Mercedes interrupted before Kurt could defend himself.

"You read my message? As if!" Santana growled at her friend.

"Come on, how could you not tell me?" Mercedes begged.

Although she was mad the Latina was still buzzing over getting back together with Brittany she wanted to share the good news, even if it was with her friend who invaded her privacy. She kept her expression stoic and fought the urge to tell her two closest friends how happy she was now that she was with the dancer again.

The silence was unbearable so Kurt pushed in with an apology, "We didn't mean to read the me-"

"I'm dating Brittany again." Santana blurted out in quick succession. She couldn't help but the excitement and happiness that came with dating the dancer again was too much for her to keep to herself.

"I knew it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Aw." Mercedes cooed, "Wait, again?"

"Oh yeah…we dated during my senior year." The Latina laughed knowing it'd definitely annoy the diva, knowing that she hadn't known back then.

"And you didn't tell Kurt and I! ?"

"I knew." Kurt admitted sheepishly.

Both Kurt and Santana laughed at Mercedes shocked face as she clutched her heart, "I'm hurt." She feigned sorrow and threw a pillow at the two, "Whatever, I'm happy for you. Seems like Brittany finally tamed Snix." She teased.

"Whatever wheezy." Santana playfully retorted, "So are we going to figure out this playlist or not?"

"Aw look and Snixy here. She wants to make her girlfriend's prom special." Mercedes cooed in a baby like voice and rested her head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Quiet you." Santana replied and threw a pillow at the diva. The two continued to play fight when Kurt jumped up from his spot.

"I got the perfect song for you two!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany fidgeted with her dress as she waited for Puck, his date, Quinn, her date and Santana to meet her at her place. They all agreed to meet at Brittany's house since the front of her house was the nicest compared to everyone else's.

"Oh honey you'll be okay." Mrs. Pierce tried to calm her daughter but truth was she was equally as excited as the dancer. When Brittany had told her that Santana was taking her to the prom she had practically thrown everything in her hands in celebration.

The older woman accepted that Brittany was a free spirit so it wasn't a surprise that her daughter found an attraction to women. What was even better was the fact that her daughter was seeing someone that she knew and trusted.

"Why are they taking so long?" Brittany asked and peered out the window before stepping away and paced back and forth.

"Here they are!" Mrs. Pierce exclaimed and threw open the doors, "Hey kids!" She shouted out the front door.

Puck took his date's hand and escorted her into the house with Quinn's date mimicking his friend's actions. Santana on the other hand stepped out of the limo and nervously smoothed her dress. She walked slowly towards the front door and stumbled as she climbed the few steps.

"Oh! Careful Santana." Mrs. Pierce chuckled and reached forward to help the nervous Latina.

"Thanks." She chuckled sheepishly and stepped through the front door only to see her girlfriend looking as beautiful as ever. "Wow." She breathed as her eyes fell onto the elegantly dressed dancer.

"Hi San." Brittany smiled shyly and looked down, resembling the shy freshman she was once before.

"Oh look at you two." Mrs. Pierce cooed and hugged the two, "Pictures everyone!" She squealed excitedly and picked up her camera from the table.

The three couples had their photos taken by Brittany's over enthusiastic mother and after being blinded by the flash they finally left the house and jumped into the limo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Wow." Brittany looked around at the now transformed hall and turned to Puck's date, "Rachel you guys really did an amazing job with everything." She complimented and smiled at everyone conversing and mingling.

"Come on, let's get photos." Quinn pulled her date towards the photo section and left her two best friends with their own dates.

"I can't believe you missed your own prom for me." Brittany turned to her girlfriend, realising what Santana had given up for her.

"It was worth it. Now we get to experience our first senior prom together." Santana winked at the dancer, "I haven't been to a proper one remember?"

"Come on babe, let me get you a drink." Puck grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her towards the drinks table.

"Have fun Puck and Rachel!" Brittany waved to her retreating friends and took Santana's hand.

"Ready to experience the best night of our lives?" She asked the Latina who looked equally as excited as she was.

"I've been waiting three years."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany had gone off to talk to her fellow students and see how they doing as it was her duty as senior president to make sure everyone was enjoying the night. This left Santana by herself to talk to the ex-members of Glee Club who had returned to perform.

"Snix!" Mercedes squealed with excitement when she caught the sight of her old friend dressed elegantly for the night. "Damn you look amazing." She complimented the Latina who was dressed in a breath takingly classy, floor length red dress.

"Thanks Wheezy. Have you seen the other members?" She asked as she looked around to catch any previous members of Glee Club.

"Yeah, they're around there on stage around the DJ set." Mercedes pointed out to the front of the hall.

"Let me tell Brittany I'll be spinning for a bit."

"You DJ?" Mercedes asked, surprised at the admission.

"Ugh, yeah…started up last year when I was working at the bar. Met this awesome guy who taught me everything to it. Anyway, I'll be back." Santana flipped off her friend when Mercedes decided it would be funny to crack an imaginary whip.

"Honey." Santana whispered as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pressed a soft kiss on her cheeks, "I'm going to join the ex-members on stage and DJ for a bit. That ok?"

Brittany turned around and pecked the Latina on the lips and gave her an innocent smile, "Okay sweetie. I just gotta talk to more people. See you in a bit."

Santana gave her the Lopez signature wink and went to join the ex-members on stage.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Santana." A voice caught the Latina's attention as she made her way towards the DJ set. She turned around and saw someone who she didn't want to see in a million years.

"Artie." Santana clenched her teeth and tightened her jaw. When they had graduated she didn't even bother congratulating him or anything, instead they left McKinley without so much as a word to each other.

"Whoa, relax." He said in surrender as he lifted his hands up to calm the Latina, "I know we didn't graduate on the best of terms." He said sheepishly, "But I saw you here with Brittany. I heard you're her date."

"What it's to you?" She scoffed.

"Now I understand." He said in an understanding voice, "I finally get why you did all that." However instead of having a frown or anger etched on his face the ex-footballer had a knowing smile on his face.

"What's the smile for Abrams?" Santana scrunched her face and frowned.

"Just wanted to say I finally get it. The better person won in the end. You treated her better than I did."

"And?"

"Let's let bygones be bygones?" Artie offered his hand to the Latina.

She stared at the outstretched hand in front of her and hesitated before taking it in her hand and giving it a firm handshake, "It's in the past."

"Do you think, maybe…" Artie paused, "I could help the guys perform this song for you and Brittany?" He asked.

Santana let a smile grace her face and punched her ex-classmate playfully on the shoulder, "Yeah, we need your guitar skills."

Artie lifted his hand for a fist bump which the Latina happily returned, "Sorry about being a dick during senior year again." He apologised one last time.

"It's in the past but remember, I kicked your ass." Santana joked.

"Yeah yeah Lopez." Artie chuckled, "I'm going to go find the other members." He turned to meet the other members but swiftly turned his attention to the Latina, "You better take care of her. She's a rare one." He advised with a lopsided grin.

"Always and forever." Santana chuckled and gave him a small wave as she took command of the DJ set.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana roamed around the hall looking for her girlfriend who was still mingling with her fellow classmates. Throughout the night she did her best to hang around Puck as little as she could because she didn't want him feeling uncomfortable that his older sister was at the same prom. It looked like he was enjoying himself with his girlfriend Rachel. She smiled at the sight of the two hugging and overall being close to each other.

Puck had followed his sister's footsteps when it came to women and one night stands, a development that the Latina wasn't too happy about. She had hoped that her brother wouldn't turn out like she had but with her being in California she wasn't there to scold him. Though, she was surprised to hear that he had found himself a girl who managed to tame his wild ways. What surprised her most was the fact that the girl was 'Hobbits' little sister, yes, Puck was dating none other than Rachel Berry.

Speaking of Hobbit, she wondered why she hadn't seen Blaine around.

"Everyone we've got a little song for you all from the ex-members of Glee Club." Blaine announced through the microphone, "I want everyone to get on the dance floor."

Santana looked around for her girlfriend and started to panic when she couldn't find her.

"Could McKinley's senior president please make her way to the dance floor? Your date Santana Lopez is starting to look sad." Santana's attention shot up towards Blaine and she sent him an evil glare.

She mouthed an 'I'm going to kill you' when he smiled mischievously. Suddenly she felt a warm hand rest itself on her lower back.

"May I have this dance miss?" Brittany whispered into her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

Santana could only smile and wrap her arms affectionately around the senior president's neck.

"This song's for that lovely couple over there as requested by Santana Lopez." Blaine announced and pointed to Brittany and her date.

_Leaving your tears on my shoulder_

_Your eyes beg me to stay._

_We were finally changing._

_It's our luck, we're a little too late._

_I'd take you with me if there was a way._

_Sorry, don't cut it so I say,_

Santana gave Artie a thumb up as he ripped through his guitar for the intro, a silent thank you and acceptance of his apology. Brittany turned around to see who the Latina was gesturing towards and turned her.

"We came to an understanding." Santana explained.

Blaine sang into the microphone, gripping it passionately and giving his best performance to date.

_Take all of your doubts,_

_You can throw 'em out._

_You may be unsure, but I know_

_I'm always coming back._

_You can bet on that,_

_You're the only place I call home._

_Near or far, where you are is where I want to be._

_Every lonely night,_

_Every drunken fight,_

_Couldn't make it right, I know._

_If it hurts you bad,_

_Put it on my tab,_

_I can pay it back tenfold._

_You're the only place I've ever called my home._

Artie offered background vocals through the chorus and couldn't help but admire the connection that Santana and Brittany shared. He knew that he had never come close to having anything like that when he dated the dancer all those years back.

As they swayed to the music Brittany paid careful attention to the lyrics and couldn't help the warm feeling seeping through her heart. She wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend's body, afraid to even let their body's part for a split second.

Although it wasn't the Latina singing she still felt as though it was as if her girl was saying those words to her.

_Years pass, we're growing older_

_And you're not sure you can wait._

_So I promise, it won't always be like this._

_You say, "It's always the same."_

_We're falling apart if you think so_

_I'm holding on even if you let go._

_Take all of your doubts,_

_You can throw 'em out._

_You may be unsure, but I know_

_I'm always coming back._

_You can bet on that,_

_You're the only place I call home._

_Near or far, where you are is where I want to be._

_Every lonely night,_

_Every drunken fight,_

_Couldn't make it right, I know._

_If it hurts you bad,_

_Put it on my tab,_

_I can pay it back tenfold._

_You're the only place I've ever called my home._

_If I had my way_

_You'd fill these empty beds._

_Someday I'll come back for you_

_And never leave again._

"I told you I'd come back and give you the senior prom you gave me." Santana smiled and leant up to peck the dancer on her lips.

_Take all of your doubts,_

_You can throw 'em out._

_You may be unsure, but I know_

_I'm always coming back._

_You can bet on that,_

_You're the only place I call home._

_Near or far, where you are is where I want to be._

_Every lonely night,_

_Every drunken fight,_

_Couldn't make it right, I know._

_If it hurts you bad,_

_Put it on my tab,_

_I can pay it back tenfold._

_You're the only place I've ever called my home._

"Where you are is where I want to be." Santana quoted into her girlfriend's ear and tightened her hold on her, hugging her tightly.

"You chose this song?"

"It's perfect don't you think?"

"I love you." Brittany leant forward and brushed her lips softly across the Latina's.

"I've always loved you, I still do and I always will."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Their night came to end and whereas the other seniors left for the after party Brittany allowed Santana to take them to their special spot. The two found themselves in their lookout point that was responsible for the blossoming and maturation of their relationship.

"You know after we broke up I came back here every week." Brittany admitted sheepishly as they sat in the Latina's car.

"I missed this place." The Latina answered, "I kept thinking how much I missed being here with you." She took both her girlfriend's hands in hers.

"I meant what I said before." Santana told her.

"What do you mean?" Brittany looked at her with an innocently curious expression.

"Where you are is where I want to be." Silence enveloped the car as Brittany let the words sink in.

"San…"

"No, I know this was the same problem we had when I graduated but hear me out." Santana begged for her girlfriend to listen. Once she was satisfied that Brittany wouldn't interrupt she placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I know you would oppose to me to transferring so I've thought about it. I'm going to be a senior after summer so we just need to last just one year Brittany. That's all I'm asking one year and then straight after graduation I'm flying down to wherever you are and I'll get an apartment nearby so I can be with you."

From there Brittany realised what her choice was.

"Santana, I can't do that. I can't wait a year." She told the Latina and fought back to cry at the sight of her girlfriend's heart breaking again.

"What? Brittany I just got you back! I promise we'll make it work. It won't be like last time." Santana let her tears fall as she begged her girlfriend.

"No, listen." Brittany placed a finger upon Santana's lips and silenced her, "I can't wait a year, I don't want to wait a year." She repeated, "I've gotten accepted to both Julliard and UCLA. I haven't chosen where to go yet…" She trailed off.

"Brittany, please. I promise I'll fly down to New York as much as I can. I'll save up all my money just so I can fly there every week. We'll make it work."

The dancer couldn't help but let out a small giggle at her girlfriend's nervous rambling, "Didn't you hear me? I got accepted to both Julliard and UCLA." She repeated.

Santana pulled back and tilted her head inquisitively, "I'm prepared to go to New York every week until I graduate."

"Sweetie, it's expensive." Brittany reasoned. Honestly she wanted to drag this a little longer because she found her girlfriend's rambling so adorable.

"I don't care. I'll take extra shifts at the bar! I'll bartend and perform back to back."

Brittany decided it let it drag on for long and enough and grabbed her girlfriend's hands and silenced her with a passionate kiss, "Relax and listen." She whispered.

Santana let the tears fall and complied with her girlfriend's wishes.

"When I got the acceptance letters I didn't know which to pick. My dream was just to go somewhere where I could dance and make something of myself. Both those places offer me that." The dancer decided to lean forward and peck her girlfriend's lips, "I didn't know where to go until tonight. Sweetie, I want to go to UCLA and be with you." She bit her lip and pecked her.

"Really?" Santana sobbed rather embarrassingly.

"Yes, it's what I want."

Santana pulled her girlfriend in for the biggest, tightest hug possible and refused to let her go. She pulled their foreheads together and couldn't help but look at her with the biggest smile that had ever graced her face. She couldn't contain her happiness even as she bit her lower lip to hold back the smile.

"Is this really what you want?" She asked to make sure.

"Yes. I'm going to UCLA, with you." Brittany's smile matched the Latina's and the two stayed in the same position with their eyes locked on lovingly into each other.

"So, since you're going to be a freshman and I'm going to be a senior I guess I better help you around campus. Show you around and everything?" Santana still had tears falling from her eyes but this time they weren't tears of sadness, but instead they were tears of utter joy.

"I guess you'll have to." Brittany winked.

"That's my wink." Santana whispered happily, "Maybe you can talk to your parents about saving some money and…you know…" The Latina looked around the car sheepishly, "Maybe perhaps stay with me at my apartment? It's close to campus and they'd only have to pay for half the rent…which is cheaper than the dorms you know."

"Moving a little fast Lopez." The senior president teased and lightly slapped her on the shoulder, "But I guess I could talk to them about it." She pulled her forward and brought their lips in for the most Earth shattering kiss.

As they pulled away they couldn't help but breathe in unison, "Best. Night. Ever."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The senior graduating class of 2015 were seated on the stage with their gowns and graduation hats as Principal Figgins addressed the entire school.

"I'd like to congratulate the class of 2015 for making it through to the end. I have no doubt that we will all miss you and all that you have contributed to this school. If I may ask your senior president Brittany S Pierce to deliver her speech to the senior class." He slurred at an excruciatingly slow, monotonous voice.

Light applause was heard from the auditorium as Brittany approached the podium. She had a wide smile on her face as she scoped the audience for her girlfriend who had centre front row seats.

Santana gave a little wave and blew her a quick kiss for confidence.

Brittany cleared her throat and pulled out her cue cards with the speech, "Good afternoon graduating class of 2015, parents, friends and fellow students. First of all I just want to say, congratulations to you all. We finally made it." Brittany turned around briefly to the senior class behind her and shot them a wide smile before returning her attention to the front.

"We've spent three years together on this journey and now we've reached the end. Although we'll be going our separate ways we will always have our high school years to look back on. Even though at times we might have not made the greatest memories, but someone wise once told me, it's the hardships that we live through that make us the people we are today." Brittany couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder to three years ago when Santana delivered her Valedictorian speech.

_3 years prior._

_Santana stood at the podium in her graduation outfit ready to address the entire senior class of 2012, their families and of course students. The senior president had already delivered their speech and now it was her turn._

"_I don't want to repeat what the pres has already said so I'll skip that." The crowded chuckled along with the Latina, washing away the nerves that she was feeling._

"_Wow, where do I start." She stuttered nervously, "Firstly I want to thank the teachers for helping me get where I am today. Honestly, without them I don't think I would have been valedictorian. Most of all I want to thank the senior class of 2012 sure we've had our ups and downs." Santana made sure she sent a small glare towards Artie before continuing, "But without those bad moments I don't think we would have learnt to become the great people that we are today. We'll always have our days at McKinley to look back on wherever the future takes us, whether it is college, work or whatever path we've chosen. I want to give some advice to the rest of you who are still yet to graduate." Santana now began to address the rest of the students._

"_I know all of you think that the only way to be successful is to just study non-stop and give up your social life. I'm here to tell you that's not true. Of course you have study but you also have to have the drive and passion to strive forward. For some of you already have this but for others you still need to find that passion, that muse to keep you going. Don't stress if it doesn't come to you immediately, it will down the track. All I'm saying is, once you find that one thing, hold onto it and never let it go. Always remember all the good memories you make here in high school." She couldn't help but look down at the crowd and lock eyes briefly with Brittany, "Because one day you'll back on your days and be glad for everything that has happened. All the hurt, all the wins everything you experience will make you realise that you're capable of anything."_

Brittany took a breath and resumed her speech, "To the senior class of 2015, remember all the good times, all the hurt, all the wins, ever you've experienced because one day you'll look back and realise how far you've really gone in life. Hold onto your passions and never let it go. So the senior class of 2015, we finally did it!" The senior president concluded her speech and began fist pumping to the loud cheers of the class.

Santana wiped away a tear that had unintentionally fallen from her eye. She felt so proud of her girlfriend on stage delivering her speech. Seeing her be so mature made her want to run on stage and engulf her in a huge hug. Looking at the senior president one would have not believed that she was once a vulnerable, shy freshman who had a serious crush on her best friend's older sister. She clasped her hand lightly over her mouth as she let out a soft and proud sob. She had to bite her lower lip as she watched Puck, Brittany and Quinn accept their diplomas from Mr. Figgins.

They all looked so mature, different to how she used to see them. They were now adults ready to embrace the world with arms wide open. It was beginning of their lives now, a life of independence. She looked to Brittany and couldn't help but feel excited for their future together. This time distance wouldn't be keeping them apart. A summer together then they'd fly out to California together where; hopefully she and Brittany would be living together in her apartment. If not she'd just have to spend a good year convincing the Pierces that she'd be able to take care of Brittany both during university and maybe even well after that. She clapped and cheered as they walked past the stage and waited to throw their caps in the air.

"We did it!" Puck ran down roaring as he picked his sister up and hugged her tightly.

"Well done mijo." Mr. Lopez congratulated and brought his son in for a group hug with his mother.

Brittany walked off the stage and allowed herself to be embraced tightly by her parents and Sam for a Pierce hug. The family of blondes smothered the girl with hugs and began showering her with affection.

Santana stood next to the family and waited patiently for them to disengage from their tight embrace.

"Congratulations Brittany." She said softly and opened her arms for a wide hug.

"Really a hug Santana?" Mrs. Pierce giggled, "At least give her a kiss. My baby's graduated." She placed her hands on both the girls' backs and pushed them together until their lips connected.

"This whole time…Santana liked Brittany." Sam muttered to himself, finally dawning on him why the Latina had turned him down all those times.

"Sorry." Santana chuckled and hugged Brittany tighter.

Mrs. Pierce tapped the Latina on the shoulder and waited for her attention, "I think we should talk about Brittany's living arrangements." She said with a smile.

Both Santana and Brittany shifted their attention between Mrs. Pierce and each other before breaking out into a full smile. They held their hands tightly in anticipation.

"S-sure thing Mrs. P" Santana stuttered.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm sure you want to go celebrate with Britty-boo." She winked at the two and gave them a hug before they ran out the hall giggling like a pair of school girls.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"This is it baby." Santana said to her girlfriend and held onto her hands tightly, swinging it back and forth between them.

"Yeah." Brittany whispered.

After discussing Santana and Mrs. Pierce came to the conclusion that Brittany would be allowed to move in with the Latina after spending one semester in dorms on campus. They had only just gotten together so the older woman was a little reluctant to let her daughter make such a serious decision. Santana respected the woman's wishes and promised that she'd take care of Brittany even if she wasn't going to live with her for another six months. She needed to please the woman, because hey, maybe down the track she'd need permission for something else.

"I love you." Santana pecked the dancer on the cheeks and then placed a soft peck on the lips, "This is it."

"This is it." Their flight was being called so the two girls turned to their teary eyed families and said their final goodbyes with the promise of a safe return and to always call.

Brittany took a deep breath and took the hand that Santana had offered her. "I love you." She whispered as she took the hand and they walked hand in hand towards their plane, towards their new future together.

_You're the only one  
>Who makes me feel this way.<em>

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I Just wanted to say a personal thank you to the anonymous person who told me about the song 'Only Place I call Home' on tumblr. Thank you! I know have that song on constant repeat when I'm in the car! It really is an awesome song. You could say it's the 'song' for this chapter.

Did you listen to the song from the Prom scene until the end? I just thought it'd add more to the intimacy of their discussion about where Brittany was planning to go. I just want to thank you all for following me on this story. I've enjoy reading your reviews and thoughts about it. I've loved getting my inbox flooded by all your notifications thank you again. Hope you all enjoyed this final chapter and it was worth the wait!

For those who've followed me on Twitter when I said 'Just wrote the most Aw scene i've ever done.' I was referring to the 'Heart attack' scene, like I don't know why but I made myself melt and I'm not being biased. It's not often I write something and actually say 'aww damn this is frackin' cute' to myself. What was your favourite scene?

**Tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**  
>Twitter: <strong>https:/twitter . com/#!/Hayley_Lo

**http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome. tumblr. com/post/18632262526/ok-about-those-hardcopies **(If you want to know how you can grab yourself a Hardcopy)

**Thank you for following this 'til the end and reading.  
>Liked it? Why not favourite.<br>Got time? Review and tell me your favourite scene.  
>Again, thank you all for all you've done!<br>Adios! Stay epic, maybe I'll see you around for my new stories! **


End file.
